No Regrets, Just Love
by Temarifan9622
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Elizabeth, is ready for a new school year at McKinley High with her friends. Sequel to "Don't Ever Look Back".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! The sequel is finally here :D I'm really excited about this, I hope you'll like it :3 The songs I used were Right Round by Flo Rida and Lithium by Evanescence. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"<p>

"I'm almost done!"

Barbra huffed. Elizabeth always took so long to get ready for school…

"I'm ready" Elizabeth said, opening the door and emerging from her bedroom "How do I look?"

"Stunning" Barbra said smiling.

"Why, thank you"

The girls went downstairs. Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen drinking coffee, as usual. They greeted the girls while they poured coffee in their own cups.

"Lizzie, is that my Dalton tie?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" his daughter said, smiling.

"Looks good on you" Kurt said.

"Where did you get it from?" Blaine asked.

"Your closet"

Elizabeth and Barbra placed their empty mugs in the sink. They said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine and headed to the front door.

"Ready for the first day of school?" Barbra asked cheerfully.

"I just hope that the slushie machine exploded during summer…"

* * *

><p>"Stupid slushie machine that didn't explode during summer…"<p>

Elizabeth helped Barbra to wipe away the last remains of colored ice from her face.

"Where did you learn to duck things like that?" Barbra asked "I mean, that slushie didn't even touch you!"

"I can't let them ruin this outfit" Elizabeth said, shrugging, and Barbra rolled her eyes.

The girls left the bathroom and bumped into someone.

"Hey" Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Hi, Lizzie" Sam said, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"Hi, Sam"

"Hi, Barbra" Sam looked at her and raised her eyebrows, surprised "Did you get slushied already?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Me too" Lucy said, walking towards them with David, who apparently had been slushied too.

"Great way to start the school year!" David said sarcastically.

"Blueberry?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the purple stains on her friends' shirts.

"Blueberry" Lucy said.

"That's the worst one" Sam said, wincing.

"Well, we have to clean ourselves up" David said "See you at Glee Club"

"See you" the girls said, as David and Lucy stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hannah watched Anna from the distance, leaning on the wall. She was talking with James excitedly, like she hadn't seen him the day before. Anna kissed James and joined her sister. The twins started to walk together to their first class.<p>

"Oh, James, love of my life, I missed you so much!" Hannah said, mocking her sister "This few hours without you had been nothing more than agony for me!"

"Oh, shut up" Anna said, although she wasn't really mad "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you"

"What are you talking about? I'm the pretty one and you're the ugly one. Everyone knows that!"

The twins shared a look and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Spencer?" Steven asked, looking around.<p>

"No, I haven't seen him" James answered "Why?"

"I think it's weird that he's not here, that's it" Steven said, shrugging.

"Everybody, sit down, the class is about to start!" Alma said, stepping into the classroom.

As everyone did as Alma said, James leaned forward to whisper something to Steven, who was sitting in front of him.

"Actually, it's been a while since I don't talk with Spence. The last time I saw him was when Lizzie invited us to that pool party at her house"

"You're right" Steven said "What could have happened to him?"

"I don't know..."

"James, Steven" Alma said, glaring at them "_Silence, s'il vous plaît_"

"Sorry" the boys said.

Alma raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, _pardon_" they corrected themselves.

The teacher smiled and turned around to keep writing in the board.

"He told me that he was having some issues with his dad" Steven whispered to his friend.

"But that was long ago. And his dad hasn't come back…"

"James, Steven" Alma scolded them.

"_Pardon, professeur" _James said.

"He may have returned" Steven kept saying "You know he has problems with alcohol and…"

Alma turned around and looked at them, frowning.

"_Ferme la bouche!_" she exclaimed.

"What?" Steven asked.

"That means shut up" James exclaimed.

"Exactly" Alma said, annoyed.

James and Steven apologized again and shared a look. They would continue their conversation later.

* * *

><p>"Hi"<p>

Spencer turned around, startled. Kevin was smiling at him from the dumpster.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing in there?" Spencer asked.

"Some jocks threw me in here" the other boy said, cleaning his glasses "Can you help me out?"

"Sure"

Spencer helped Kevin to get out of the dumpster. He dusted his clothes and fixed his curly hair a little.

"Why did you arrive so late?" Kevin asked as they got inside the school.

"I fell asleep" Spencer explained "I got like a thousand texts from James and Steven. They thought I have died or something"

The boys laughed, walking to the choir room. Glee Club was their next class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, sit down!" Alma said once everyone was inside the choir room "How were your vacations?"<p>

The kids started to talk excitedly at the same time, telling each other about their vacations and what they did.

"Wow!" Alma said "One at a time!"

"How were your vacations, Miss Schue?" Lucy asked.

"They were nice" the teacher said.

"Miss Schue, is that an engagement ring?" Barbra asked.

All the kids widened their eyes and looked at Alma's hand.

"What? No, no, no!" Alma said hastily. "It's just a normal ring!"

"We thought that Coach Wilson had proposed" Steven said.

Alma blushed. She hadn't told the kids about her and Brad. How did they know?

"Mrs. Pillsbury told us" Elizabeth explained, like she could read Alma's mind.

Alma sighed, and made a mental note to talk with her mother.

"Anyway" the teacher said "I have big news for you" she looked at them and seemed to notice something "Where's Jonathan?"

The kids looked around. Jonathan wasn't there. Barbra frowned. That was weird, Jonathan never missed school… Was it her fault? What if Jonathan had transferred back to Carmel High because he didn't want to see her?

"Maybe he's sick" Elizabeth said.

"Okay, we'll tell him later" Alma said, and then she smiled broadly "Nationals this year are in New York"

The kids smiled and started to talk excitedly. Alma smiled. She knew they would like the news.

"But" she said "If we want to go to Nationals, we have to win Sectionals and Regionals first. And for that, I think that we should recruit new members"

They nodded in agreement, and Alma kept talking.

"There are a lot of new students this year, so I guess that some of them would like to join the Glee Club. We will perform in front of everyone so they can see us. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea" Elizabeth said, and her friends nodded.

"Great. Let's start to practice, then!" Alma said.

* * *

><p>The backyard of the school was full of students. The boys of the Glee Club appeared, wearing black t-shirts and black jeans. Spencer left the boom box he was carrying on the floor and pressed the play button. The music started, and the boys began to sing, walking among the tables.<p>

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

The girls appeared from the opposite side of the backyard, wearing the same black t-shirts and shorts. They sang and danced at the same time.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

Kevin took the lead as the rest danced and jumped among the students.

_Hey__, w__alk out my house with my swagger__  
><em>_Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!__  
><em>_People to see, time is precious__  
><em>_I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control_

The kids looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention, but they kept performing anyway.

_Just like my mind where I'm going__  
><em>_No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes__  
><em>_No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role__  
><em>_I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa_

David climbed on top of a table and sang, while his partners kept dancing around the place.

_I know the storm is comin__  
><em>_my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower__  
><em>_Call up my homies it's all__  
><em>_Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

He jumped off the table and kept singing, walking next to Kevin.

_We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin__  
><em>_it's platinum patron that be ours__  
><em>_Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers__  
><em>_Girl you drink with all that goodie power_

They all stood in the stairs together, and the boys sang their part.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

Then, the girls sang, smirking and dancing.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

Spencer jumped from the stairs and took the lead.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
><em>_She got me throwin my money around__  
><em>_Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found__  
><em>_It's goin down down._

He sat in a nearby table, and the twins sat on either side of him.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
><em>_She got me throwin my money around__  
><em>_Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found__  
><em>_It's goin down down_

Kevin walked in front of them, singing, and the twins stood up and followed him, leaving Spencer alone.

_Hey__, s__hawty must know I'm the man__  
><em>_My money love her like a numba one fan__  
><em>_Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans__  
><em>_My Benjamin Frank-a-lins_

As Kevin kept singing, Elizabeth looked around. She saw a girl dressed in black who seemed interested, and had a little smile on her lips. Next objective, Elizabeth thought with a smile

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands__  
><em>_My paper planes makin a dance__  
><em>_Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan__  
><em>_We building castles that's made out of sand_

David sang next. He put his arms around Sam and Elizabeth, who were standing on either side of him.

_She's amazing, the fire blazing__  
><em>_Hotter than Cajun__  
><em>_Girl won't you move a lil closer?__  
><em>_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage__  
><em>_That body belong on a poster_

The girls walked away, smiling, and David shrugged and kept singing.

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me__  
><em>_Like damn it, I know you__  
><em>_You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster__  
><em>_Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper_

The boys sang directly to the girls, who were standing in front of them.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

The girls sang to the boys, walking towards them. They touched their chests and turned around and walked away.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

Spencer jumped forward, singing.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
><em>_She got me throwin my money around__  
><em>_Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found__  
><em>_It's goin down down_

The rest of them kept dancing around, but the students still weren't paying any attention to them.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down__  
><em>_She got me throwin my money around__  
><em>_Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found__  
><em>_It's goin down down_

The boys walked around the girls, singing while looking at them.

_I'm spendin my money__, __I'm out of control__  
><em>_Somebody help me__, __she's takin my bank roll.__  
><em>_But I'm king of the club__,__ and I'm wearin the crown__  
><em>_Poppin these bottles, touching these models__  
><em>_Watchin they asses go down down_

Everybody sang together, the girls swaying their hips.

_Down down, down down_

_down down, down down_

_down down, down down_

_down down, down down_

They walked towards the stairs again, while the boys sang.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

The girls reached the bottom step and sat there, singing.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

The boys stood behind them, singing.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

The girls moved their shoulders and hips while they sang, smirking. The boys sat with them.

_You spin my head right round, right round__  
><em>_When you go down, when you go down down_

When they finished, no one did anything. None of the students clapped, or whistled. They didn't even look at them, like they weren't there. The kids sighed, disappointed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom, sign-up sheets for the Glee Club under her arm. She almost didn't notice that there was another girl in there. Elizabeth recognized her immediately. It was the girl she had seen during the backyard performance.<p>

Elizabeth took a closer look at the girl. She had smooth black hair that fell on her back, reaching her hips. Her bangs almost covered her gray eyes, circled by a thick layer of eyeliner. The girl's skin was really pale, contrasting with her completely black clothes. Elizabeth noticed that, although it was a hot day, the girl was wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, hi!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Hi" the girl said shyly. She had a gentle voice and spoke softly.

"I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie"

Elizabeth extended her hand, and the other girl shook it.

"I'm Amanda" she said.

"I noticed that you liked our performance earlier"

"It was pretty good" Amanda said, nodding "You sounded great"

"We're holding auditions to recruit new members" Elizabeth said, handing her one of the sheets she had under her arm "In case you want to join"

"Thanks"

Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the wall to place the sign-up sheets in it. She turned around to tell something to Amanda, but the girl was gone. Elizabeth shrugged and left the bathroom too.

* * *

><p>"Come on, boys, just a few more laps!" Brad said.<p>

The boys whined and kept running around the field in their football uniforms. The coach looked at them, smiling. He didn't notice Alma standing behind him.

"Hi, Brad"

He jumped, surprised. Brad saw her and smiled.

"Alma, hi!"

"So, do you have any new kids in your team?" Alma asked, looking at the boys running.

"They're auditioning" Brad said, pointing at them "What about you?"

"The auditions for the Glee Club starts in a couple hours. I hope we get new members this year…"

"I'm sure you will"

They shared a loving look, and Alma took Brad's hand.

"Get a room!" Spencer shouted, running past them. The rest of the boys laughed.

"Spencer!" Alma and Brad yelled, blushing furiously.

The boy just laughed and winked at them. Alma rolled her eyes but smiled, looking at the boy fondly. Brad smiled at him too. He put his hands around his mouth and exclaimed:

"Thanks to your friend Spencer, you'll do five more laps!"

The boys complained and glared at Spencer. James even hit him in the arm.

"You're mean!" Alma said, laughing.

Brad laughed too, and they kept watching them.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was pacing the room impatiently, and the rest of the kids sat in the chairs, looking disappointed. Alma looked at her watch and sighed.<p>

"Face it, Lizzie, she's not coming" Barbra said.

"No, she'll come, I'm sure!" Elizabeth said "Maybe she forgot or something…"

"Maybe she realized that we're just a bunch of losers who get a slushie facial every day and decided that it's not a good idea to join us" David said.

Elizabeth wanted to reply something, but maybe David was right. Alma looked at her watch again and sighed.

"Lizzie, we've waited long enough" she said "I'm sorry, but I think that we should start the class"

Elizabeth sighed and sat next to Sam. Why didn't Amanda show up for the auditions? She seemed interested in joining… Maybe David was right after all…

* * *

><p>Elizabeth strutted down the hallway as she always did. She spotted Amanda taking some books from her locker and walked towards her.<p>

"Amanda?"

She turned around.

"Oh… hi"

"You didn't show up yesterday for the auditions"

"Oh, yeah" Amanda looked down "Sorry about that"

"Is it because we're the plankton on the high school food chain?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no!" Amanda rushed to say, shaking her head "It's not like I'm very popular anyway. I'm just the weird new student who dresses in black and doesn't talk to anyone"

"Then why didn't you come for the auditions?"

"Well.. I was nervous. When you performed yesterday, you were amazing" Amanda said sincerely "And I'm not that good. I mean, I can't compare to you"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Elizabeth said "You don't have to be amazing to be part of the Glee Club. Actually, there's no requirement for joining… Except maybe for being cold-tolerant…"

Amanda cocked her head, confused, and Elizabeth laughed.

"Why don't you come today?" she said "We'd be glad to have you as a part of our team"

"Okay" Amanda said, nodding.

"Great!" Elizabeth said, grinning "See you, then"

"See you"

Elizabeth walked away, smiling.

* * *

><p>Amanda stood shyly in the middle of the stage. All of the Glee Clubbers (excepting Jonathan, who had missed school again) were there, looking at her. Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at her. Amanda smiled slightly.<p>

"Hi, my name is Amanda Ruiz and I'll be singing Lithium by Evanescence"

Amanda took a sharp breath and began to sing.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.__  
><em>_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...__  
><em>_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.__  
><em>_Ohhhh, but God, I want to let it go._

They gaped at her. She was incredibly good. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Amanda had said that "she wasn't that good". Well, Elizabeth thought as the girl kept singing, she couldn't be more wrong.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.__  
><em>_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.__  
><em>_Never wanted it to be so cold__  
><em>_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

Amanda grabbed the microphone stand and closed her eyes while she sang the next lines.

_I can't hold on to me,__  
><em>_Wonder what's wrong with me._

Amanda looked forward while she sang, still grabbing the microphone.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.__  
><em>_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...__  
><em>_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow, __Ohhhh…_

The kids and Alma couldn't take their eyes from her. That girl was simply amazing.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.__  
><em>_Drown my will to fly.__  
><em>_Here in the darkness I know myself.__  
><em>_Can't break free until I let it go__  
><em>_Let me go._

Steven was the one that watched her more intently. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away.

_Darling, I forgive you after all,__  
><em>_Anything is better than to be alone.__  
><em>_And in the end I guess I had to fall.__  
><em>_Always find my place among the ashes._

Amanda closed her eyes again, singing her heart out.

_I can't hold on to me,__  
><em>_Wonder what's wrong with me._

The girl sang the last verse with her fists clenched around the microphone stand, her beautiful voice filling the room.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.__  
><em>_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...__  
><em>_Lithium, stay in love with you.__  
><em>_Ohhhh, I'm gonna let it go._

The kids and Alma started to clap, amazed. Some of them even stood up from their seats. Amanda smiled shyly.

"Wow!" Alma exclaimed "That was amazing!"

"Thanks"

"Welcome to the Glee Club!"

Amanda smiled broadly, as the kids clapped and cheered again.

* * *

><p>"I miss you too" Barbra said, rolling over her bed, with the phone against her ear "Aw, I know"<p>

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and kept doing her homework, sitting on the floor. Sometimes, Barbra and Adam were sickly sweet. Like right now, for example.

"I love you too" Barbra said, smiling "Bye"

She hung up the phone and smiled at it for a moment before she returned to doing her homework.

"You guys are cuter than a kitty hiding in a shoe. And that's _really_ cute" Elizabeth said.

"I miss him…" Barbra said.

"Have you told your parents?" Elizabeth asked "That you and Adam are together?"

Barbra looked at her briefly before she shook her head.

"You know, you'll have to tell them eventually"

"I know, but I want to tell them face to face. And I want to be next to Adam when I do it"

There was a small silence before Barbra talked again.

"But I'm scared… What if they don't approve it?"

"Of course they will approve it!" Elizabeth said "It has the amount of drama that your mom loves. And I'm sure that Adam is the only boy that your dad trusts when it comes to you. Besides, if my parents already knew that you two were in love, probably your parents know too"

"You're right" Barbra said "I'll tell them as soon as I see them"

Elizabeth nodded and they continued with their homework without talking. When they finished their history essay and moved to the math problems, Barbra finally spoke.

"I wonder why Jonathan has been missing school"

"Maybe he's sick, or maybe he's traveling somewhere"

But Barbra still seemed insecure. Elizabeth sighed.

"Barbra, please don't tell me that you think it's your fault" she said.

"What if he transferred back to Carmel?" Barbra said "I think that he doesn't want to see me anymore, so he switched schools…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Barbra. I'm sure that Jonathan is okay. For now, the only thing that you should worry about is telling your parents about you and Adam"

Barbra nodded and they fell silent. But she was still worried about Jonathan. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault that he wasn't attending school. Barbra hoped he was okay…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy to continue this story! Please leave a review :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my dear readers :3 Thanks for your reviews, favorites and alerts, you really are the best! The song I used in this episode is Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amanda closed her locker and walked down the hallway, smiling. She was happy about being in the Glee Club. Everyone was nice, especially Miss Schue, and her partners were really talented. Elizabeth and Barbra had beautiful voices, and the twins were amazing dancers. And there was that kid, Steven, who apparently couldn't take his eyes from her. He was cute, Amanda thought, maybe she should talk with him and…<p>

Suddenly, her world became cold. Her eyes burned, and she couldn't breathe properly. Amanda wiped away the slushie from her eyes and looked around. She saw two jocks walking away from her, laughing.

"Welcome to the Glee Club, Bat Lady!" one of them exclaimed.

Amanda stood there, in the middle of the hallway, covered in slushie. She couldn't believe it. The girl could feel the indignation in every fiber of her body, and she felt so humiliated, so angry…

"Are you okay?"

Amanda looked up. Steven was standing in front of her, with a look of concern in his face.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" the girl said.

"Here, let me help you" Steven took her hand and guided her to the bathroom.

"You don't have to…"

"Hey, we Glee Clubbers help each other" the boy said, smiling at her "Especially when it comes to being slushied"

Steven put a towel under the water and cleaned the ice from her face. Amanda was taking pieces of ice from her hair, frowning.

"Does this happen often?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes"

Steven kept cleaning her face carefully. When he was done, he handed the cloth to her so she could clean up her neck and chest.

"Why don't you take off your jacket?" Steven asked "It would make it easier"

"No" Amanda said, clutching her jacket.

"Okay" the boy said, holding up his hands "Do what you want"

Amanda bit her lip and fixed her hair. She noticed Steven's brown eyes fixed on her.

"You have a great voice" he said, smiling.

"Thanks" she said, but she didn't smile.

"It's good that you joined us" Steven continued "I mean, yeah, we get slushied almost every day, and we're the biggest losers of this school. But we are like a big family"

Amanda looked at him with interrogation in her gray eyes.

"We're always there for each other, no matter what. Like I said before, we help each other when we get slushied, or thrown into a dumpster, or something"

Amanda winced. They were thrown into dumpsters too? But then, she smiled.

"That sounds… like a beautiful family" she said.

"Yeah" Steven grinned "And we're happy to have a new member in our family"

She was a little shocked at first, but then she broke into a smile. A soft blush covered her cheeks, and her eyes lit up.

"I…" she said, but then she just smiled "Thanks for helping me"

"No problem"

Amanda nodded and left. Steven watched her go, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that's hard? Try having to look at William Schuester's hair at every teachers meeting, that's hard!"<p>

"Sue, you do know that I'm standing behind you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, Will. The smell of that cheap hair tonic you use to keep your horrible hair in your head is so strong that I can smell it a mile from here"

"Do you want to borrow it? I think you could use it"

Sue and William glared at each other for a moment before Sue turned to her Cheerios again, megaphone in hand.

"If I keep watching your disgusting performance I might develop suicidal tendencies!" she yelled at them "Go hit the showers!"

As the cheerleaders left the gym, Sue turned to look at William once again.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Are you responsible for this?" William asked, holding out a poster.

It was a simple poster with the words "IS BEING A LOSER YOUR ASPIRATION AT LIFE? JOIN THE GLEE CLUB" written in it. Under the words there was a picture of some of the Glee Club members after being slushied.

"Yeah" Sue said, smiling "I even pasted one in my room. Do you want one?"

"Sue, it's not funny!" William exclaimed, crumpling the paper.

"Actually, William, it's hilarious. The students seem to agree with me"

"You will take them off. And I if find anything like this again…"

"What? Will you fire me?" Sue sneered.

"No. I will cut the Cheerios budget" William said, smirking "And that means: no confetti cannons this year"

"You wouldn't dare" Sue said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yes I would. Take them off"

William left the gym with Sue glaring at his back.

* * *

><p>While she was walking to her dad's office, Alma saw some of the kids standing in front of a wall. With a closer look, she saw their sad and annoyed expressions.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked, walking towards them.

Lucy pointed at the wall. One of Sue's posters was pasted there. Alma pursed her lips and ripped it from the wall.

"Don't pay attention to it, it was probably Sue" she said.

"That doesn't make it less hurtful" Anna said sadly.

The kids walked away one by one, leaving Alma standing alone with the crumpled poster in her hand. She sighed and rubbed her face.

* * *

><p>Barbra was the last one to enter the choir room. She looked around and sighed. Jonathan was absent again. She sat next to David and Lucy. Alma put her hands together and said:<p>

"Okay, guys, I have some news for you. We're going to perform at the homecoming assembly again this year"

The kids looked happy with the news, and Alma smiled.

"Please tell me we don't have to perform with the football team this time" Elizabeth joked, and everyone laughed.

"No, luckily we don't" Alma said "Okay, let's get to work! I have a couple ideas that…"

While Alma kept talking, Elizabeth leaned forward to talk with Barbra.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Barbra asked.

"Jonathan missed school today again"

"I know"

"When do you think he's coming back?"

"I have no idea, Lizzie. Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay" Elizabeth sat straight again, leaving Barbra alone.

Where the hell was Jonathan? Barbra just wished he came back soon, so she could talk with him and fix everything. She had thought about calling him, but she was sure that he wouldn't answer his phone. Besides, she wanted to talk with him face to face. Barbra sighed. Would he even come back? The horrible thought that maybe Jonathan had transferred back to Carmel because of her kept running in her mind.

* * *

><p>Adam sighed and threw the script away. He ran his hands down his face, frustrated.<p>

"I have too many lines!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be such a whiner!" Crystal said, rolling up her script and using to hit Adam lightly in the head "You got the lead role in the play as you wanted, you should at least learn your lines!"

Adam growled and looked at her. Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"Let me take a little break" the boy said finally.

"You're so lazy!" she said, but then she smiled.

For a while, they just sat on Crystal's soft carpet without talking. She was reading her script in silence, and Adam was playing with a loose thread of his shirt.

"How's everything with Barbra?" Crystal asked.

"Everything's great" Adam answered "I miss her a lot, though"

"Do her parents know?"

"Not yet"

"Are you planning on telling them?"

Adam looked at her briefly and sighed.

"I'm not sure" he said.

"Why not?" Crystal asked, puzzled.

"I'm not sure of what they'll think. What if they don't approve it?"

"Why wouldn't them?"

"I don't know" Adam shrugged.

"You're being ridiculous" Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

The boy didn't say anything. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help worrying…

"And how's everything with Mark?" Adam asked, changing the subject.

"Ugh" Crystal said, rolling her eyes.

Adam laughed. Mark, Adam's friend, seemed really interested in Crystal. He had asked her out a couple times, but she had declined. Actually, Crystal didn't seem to like him so much…

"You should give him a chance" Adam said "He's not that bad"

"He's just a… perverted philistine!" Crystal said.

"I won't deny that" Adam said, laughing "But you two would make an interesting couple"

Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Okay, our little break is over" she announced, handing him his script.

Adam whined and took it.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, honey, pass me the salt. It's over there"<p>

"Here you go, grandma"

Carole smiled sweetly at her and added a little bit of salt to the sauce she was making. Elizabeth was helping her with the spaghetti, and Barbra was leaning on the counter watching them, given that her culinary skills were not very developed.

"How's everything at school?" Carole asked, stirring the sauce.

"Great" the girls answered at the same time.

"Is good to hear that" Carole said, her sweet smile never leaving her lips.

Then, she asked them about their romantic life. Elizabeth told her that everything was great with Sam, and when she was done talking with her grandmother, she looked at Barbra. The girls had been talking about Adam and Barbra, and decided that it was best if she told her grandparents. Barbra nodded and looked at Carole.

"Grandma, I need to tell you something" she said.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Well" Barbra exchanged a look with Elizabeth, who nodded encouragingly "Adam and I are dating"

"About time" Carole said, raising her eyebrows.

Barbra and Elizabeth widened their eyes and blinked a couple times, surprised by the lack of reaction from their grandmother.

"Did you know?" Barbra asked.

"Oh, honey, everyone in the family knew it" Carole said "We knew that you would end up together since you were toddlers"

Elizabeth and Barbra exchanged another look before they burst out laughing. Carole joined them, and their laughter filled the kitchen.

"Have you told your grandpa?" Carole asked.

"Not yet" Barbra answered.

"You should do it. He's in the garage with Blaine and Kurt"

"Okay. Thanks, grandma!" Barbra said, leaving the kitchen.

Carole winked at her and kept stirring the sauce. Elizabeth smiled at Barbra while she was leaving, and kept talking with her grandmother.

* * *

><p>Kurt used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. He was wearing and old t-shirt that was stained with grease, and so were his old jeans.<p>

"Have I told you that you look incredibly hot when you're fixing cars?" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind.

"About a million times" Kurt said, smiling "But I like to be reminded"

They both grinned. Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine on the lips, placing a hand on his cheek, and Blaine responded enthusiastically.

"I'm still here, you know" Burt said.

Kurt and Blaine laughed, at the same time that Barbra ran into the garage.

"Grandpa, I need to tell you something" she said.

"What is it, dear?" Burt asked affectionately.

"Adam and I are dating"

"Hey, that's great!" Burt exclaimed, smiling.

"You knew it, right?" Barbra asked, smiling too.

"Of course" Burt extended his arms "Come on, give me a hug"

Barbra laughed and hugged his grandfather. Blaine and Kurt watched them, smiling.

* * *

><p>"It's step, step, twirl, clap, step to the right…"<p>

The kids followed Alma's instructions, practicing the choreography for the homecoming assembly.

"Okay, guys, good job!" Alma said "Take a break!"

Amanda sat down in the floor and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She saw someone sitting next to her, and suppressed a smile when she saw it was Steven.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey"

"So, have you been slushied recently?" Steven asked.

"Just once" Amanda said "Cherry"

Steven winced sympathetically, and Amanda nodded. They kept talking, without noticing that Elizabeth was observing them. Sam wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' waist.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I wonder why Amanda always uses long-sleeved shirts" Elizabeth said.

"I guess it's her style"

"But it's not precisely cold outside. It's a hot day, why would she use that shirt?"

"You're over thinking it. I'm sure there's not a particular reason" Sam said.

"You're right. Come on, let's keep rehearsing"

* * *

><p>Hannah saw them coming. Anna, on the other hand, didn't.<p>

"SHIT!"

"Anna, are you okay?" Hannah kneeled next to her sister, both of them covered in slushie.

"It got into my eyes" Anna said "It burns"

"Anna, you know you have to close your eyes when you see them coming!"

"I didn't saw them coming!" Anna exclaimed, rubbing her eyes "Shit, shit, shit, it burns!"

"What happened?" Alma asked, kneeling next to the girls.

"We got slushied, and some of it got into Anna's eyes" Hannah explained.

"Take her to the bathroom, okay?" Alma said "Do you need help?"

"No, we're okay" Hannah said, helping Anna to get up "Thanks, Miss Schue"

Alma watched them disappear down the hallway. Suddenly, she was filled with anger. The kids didn't deserve it. None of them did. She ran down the hallway, bumping into some students on her way. She entered her father's office like a whirlwind.

"Alma" he said from his desk, surprised.

"We need to talk" Alma said, stomping towards him.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"That is wrong!" Alma exclaimed, pointing at the hallways "My kids get slushied every day just because they're in Glee Club. They get thrown into dumpsters only because they found an artistic way to express what they feel. Do you think that's okay?"

"Of course not…" William started, but his daughter interrupted him.

"Then _do _something! You're the principal, god damn it!" Alma exclaimed "And it's not only them. Everyone who's not _popular _or _cool _enough gets harassed and bullied! Everyone who's _different_!"

Alma was panting. William looked at her, waiting for her to keep talking.

"Today, Sam and Lizzie were walking down the hallway, holding hands" she said "Then, a jock passing by called them 'dykes'. _Dykes._ Do you think that's okay, dad? How can you let this happen?"

"What do you want me to do, Alma?"

"Just _do_ something! Implement a no-bullying policy, bring back the Bully Whips, or remove the fucking slushie machine!"

Will cringed. Alma never swore, she must have been really angry. With a closer look, Will saw that Alma had tears in her eyes. Of course she did, the principal thought. Alma was bullied when she was in high school. Not only because she was in the Glee Club. She was really smart, and had thick glasses that gave her a nerdy appearance. Everyone called her mean names, and the only friends she had where from the Glee Club. Of course she could relate with the kids.

William stood and hugged his daughter.

"I'll do something, Alma. I promise"

He felt Alma nodding in his shoulder. When they parted, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, dad. Now, if you excuse me, I have to work with the kids on our performance for the assembly"

William nodded, and Alma left.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room looked at Alma. She sighed and started to talk.<p>

"I know that you've been bullied this week. I mean, more than usual."

The kids nodded sadly.

"I talked with the principal about this, and he said he's going to take care of the matter" Alma smiled "In the meantime, I say that we use our performance at the homecoming assembly to show everybody how we feel. What do you think?"

They nodded and words of agreement filled the room. Alma smiled at them.

* * *

><p>The curtain rose, revealing the Glee Club members standing on the stage. They were all wearing white clothes and standing in a simple line, one next to each other. They looked at Alma, who was sitting in the first row. She smiled warmly at them, and they smiled back. Then, Steven began to sing.<p>

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<em>

Amanda sang next, standing next to him.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<em>

The twins sang together, holding hands.

_No you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

Then, all of them sang together. They sang loudly, looking directly at the audience. They wanted them to hear, to see what they were feeling._  
><em>

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life_

James sang the next lines. While he did, Alma looked around. Everybody's eyes were fixed on the kids, and she was surprised to find that no one was sneering or making fun of them. They were just listening.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
><em>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<em>  
><em>Are you desperate to find something more?<em>  
><em>Before your life is over<em>

As Lucy took the lead, Alma looked back at her kids.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<em>

The twins sang their part again.

_No you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

The kids sang the chorus again, frowning. They poured all their feelings and frustrations into the song, knowing that everyone was listening, and this time, no one was making fun of them.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

Spencer stepped forward and sang.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

Elizabeth stepped forward too, singing.

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

David sang his part too.

_You might think I'm happy, _

Sam sang her line next.

_But I'm not gonna be okay_

Barbra took a step forward while she sang.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

Kevin sang the next line.

_Never had to work it was always there_

The rest of them stepped forward too, and they sang altogether.

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

They sang the chorus again.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>

One by one, they held hands, until everyone's hands were linked. The kids sang the chorus for the last time.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

As they sang the last line, Alma smiled at them, her eyes filled with tears.

_Welcome to my life_

There was a second of silence before everyone in the room burst into applause. The kids smiled and looked at their teacher before they bowed.

* * *

><p>Amanda was leaving the choir room when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Steven walking towards her.<p>

"I was wondering if you wanted to have some coffee with me. Anna and James are coming too" the boy said.

"Um… I can't, I'm really busy today"

Amanda turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait!"

Steven grabbed her sleeve. The fabric slid down to her elbow, revealing her pale skin for a moment. Not even a second passed before Amanda covered her arm again, looking at Steven with wide eyes.

"Sorry!" he said, holding up his hands.

"I… don't worry" Amanda managed to say before she ran away.

Steven watched her go, confused. Did he do something wrong? He cursed himself internally. Why was he such an idiot when it came to women?

* * *

><p>"Spencie!"<p>

"What's wrong, Mandy?"

The little girl pouted at her big brother, who kneeled in front of her so that they were at the same height.

"I can't find my teddy bear" Mandy whined.

"I'll help you look for it" Spencer said, taking her hand.

The bell rang. Spencer heard her mom's voice coming from upstairs.

"Spencer, can you get that?"

"Sure. Wait a second, Mandy"

Spencer opened the front door. His gentle smile disappeared immediately from his face, and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

But the man standing in front of him just smiled sadly.

"Hello, son"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Please leave a review :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! The songs I used for this chapter are Rolling In The Deep by Adele and Lie To Me by 12 Stones. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Spencer tried to close the door, but his father stopped him. They struggled for a while, but Spencer's father was stronger.<p>

"Spencer, please" he said "Let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain!" the boy exclaimed "You hurt mom, and then you left us!"

"Please, just let me…"

Before the man could finish, a small figure with blonde hair appeared next to Spencer, smiling broadly.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Before Spencer could stop her, she ran towards her father and hugged him. The man lifted her from the floor, smiling.

"Mandy, I missed you so much" her father said, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, daddy. Where have you been?"

"Yeah, daddy, where have you been?" Spencer asked, glaring intensely at him "As your family, we would like to know why you suddenly disappeared from our lives"

Spencer's father shot him a hurt look, but the boy kept glaring at him. They heard steps coming from upstairs.

"Who is it, Spencer?" her mother asked. Then, she saw her husband standing in the doorway and stopped dead on her tracks.

"Rose" he said, a little bit of hope in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" the woman said. She saw Mandy in his arms and hurried to take her in her own arms.

"Rose, please, let me explain…"

"Spencer, take your sister upstairs" his mother said.

"But mom…" Spencer started.

"Take your sister upstairs!" she snapped.

Spencer took her in her arms. Mandy instantly put her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. As the boy carried her upstairs, he could hear his parents talking.

"What the hell is going on, Marcus? Why did you suddenly decide to come back? And why did you leave in the first place?"

"That's what I've been trying to explain"

"You better have a good reason for leaving your family behind!"

That's all Spencer could hear before he closed the door to Mandy's room and put her down. She looked at him with big green eyes full of questions.

"Why are you mad at daddy?" she asked.

"Because he left us for a long time, and now he returns like nothing happened" the boy explained, picking up Mandy's toys from the floor and putting them back where they belonged.

"Aren't you happy that he returned? Didn't you miss him?"

Spencer looked and his little sister. Yes, he missed his dad. But not this dad, he thought. He missed the person he was before. When Spencer was Mandy's age, his father was a completely different person. Before he met the alcohol…

"Go to sleep, Mandy"

She kicked off her shoes and climbed on the bed. Spencer tucked her in and placed a soft kiss in her forehead. He put her hair behind her ear, smiling gently.

"I love you, Spencie" Mandy whispered.

"I love you too, Mandy"

Once Mandy fell asleep, Spencer got inside his own room. He leaned against the closed door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Spencer could hear his parents' voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Much to his surprise, they weren't screaming. They were speaking in a soft voice. The boy wondered what they were saying.

Why did he come back? Spencer thought that he would never see his father again, but there he was, talking with his mother, probably sitting in the kitchen table. As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him was relieved. Because there was a chance that his little sister could grow up with a father. There was a chance that his mother could sleep at night, instead of crying until the sun rose. And there was a chance that he could get his dad back.

"And he seems sober" Spencer thought.

But, even if that was true, how much would it last? How long would it take for his dad to start drinking again? Steven sighed and covered his face with his hands. And for what it seemed to be hours, he just sat there on the cold floor, with his hands covering his face, and his mind full of complicated thoughts.

Spencer didn't notice when the tears appeared in his eyes. He just felt them running down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe it was anger, or frustration. But it could also be relief. The boy didn't know. He just cried his heart out, until he was too tired to even do that. At some point of the night, he climbed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kevin looked up from his notebook when Spencer sat next to him.<p>

"Hi, Spence" he said.

"Hi, Kevin" Spencer said, looking at him.

"Whoa!" Kevin exclaimed "Dude, you look awful"

Spencer had dark circles around his eyes, and he looked really tired. Kevin noticed that he hadn't shaved, and his hair was a mess.

"I couldn't sleep last night" Spencer said with a yawn "It was a horrible night"

"Why?" Kevin asked.

Spencer explained everything to Kevin, who listened intently to his friend. When Spencer finished, he hid his face in his crossed arms, and Kevin looked at him, processing the information.

"So, your dad is living with you again?" he asked.

"He wasn't home when I woke up. I asked my mother where he was, but she didn't answer" Spencer said, with his face still hidden "I guess he's in a hotel or something"

They fell silent while the teacher explained the causes of the Cold War. But none of them were paying attention.

"So" Kevin said "What are you going to do?"

Spencer finally looked at him. He thought about it for a second before he answered.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive him yet"

"That's okay. You just need time to think about it"

Kevin patted his back, and Spencer smiled a little at him. Kevin was right. He just needed some time.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?"<p>

Everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at them, alarmed. Elizabeth, who had knocked the chair down when she stood up abruptly, looked incredulously at Sam.

"Football, Sam? Really?" Elizabeth said as she sat down again.

"What?" Sam said, shrugging "Coach Wilson said that girls can join the football team"

"Are you _nuts_?"

"No, I like football. I was in the team when we were in sixth grade, remember?"

"Yes, Sam, but you were twice as strong as every other kid of the team" Elizabeth pointed. Sam frowned. She was right, Sam was pretty strong when she was a kid. She had to be if she wanted to protect Elizabeth "Have you seen those jocks? They're huge! They are going to kill you!"

"Hey, I'm still pretty strong" Sam said.

Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And what are you going to do next, Sam?" she said "Cut your hair short and spit on the floor?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Football is a man's thing!"

"Oh, I didn't know that you liked labels and stereotypes. You know, you being a lesbian and everything…"

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" Sam asked, visibly annoyed.

"You're going to get hurt!" Elizabeth exclaimed "Do you know how many times my uncle Finn has been in the hospital?"

"Lizzie, stop worrying about me! I'm not made of porcelain. Besides, when you were a Cheerio, I didn't object"

"That's because being a Cheerio didn't involve running around with a ball, surrounded by huge guys trying to turn your bones into dust!"

"You're so dramatic!" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying about my girlfriend!"

"You know what I think? You're upset because I'm not doing exactly what you want"

"What?"

"Whenever things don't go your way, you get bitchy and bossy and plain insufferable" Sam stated, crossing her arms on top of her chest.

Elizabeth widened her eyes and opened her mouth in a completely indignant expression.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed "That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Whatever" Sam stood up and took her bag, ready to leave "Now, if you excuse me, I have to train if I want to be a part of the football team"

Sam walked away, and Elizabeth stood up, frowning.

"Fine!" she yelled "Go ahead, join the team and become paraplegic for the rest of your life!" she turned to look at a kid in a wheelchair next to her "No offense"

"None taken" he said, holding up his hands.

Elizabeth huffed angrily and started to pick up her things to leave. Why was her girlfriend so stubborn?

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it!"<p>

Elizabeth made a horse-like noise and buried her face in her pillow. Barbra patter her shoulder lightly, not sure of what to do.

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad idea" she said.

The glare Barbra received could have turned Medusa into stone.

"Please don't kill me" Barbra said.

"What's so good about that stupid sport?" Elizabeth said, sitting straight on her bed.

"Hey, my dad's a football player!"

"Your dad is gigantic, you don't have to worry about him" Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes "I'll put it this way: Would you be happy if Adam decided that he wanted to play football?"

"No, not at all" Barbra said "But that's different. I mean, even I am stronger than Adam"

Elizabeth chuckled, but then her face turned serious again. Barbra looked at her for a moment and said:

"You should talk with Sam. This whole situation is just stupid"

"I won't talk with her" Elizabeth said stubbornly "Not until she apologizes"

"Now you're acting like a baby!"

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Barbra, proving her point. Barbra just rolled her eyes. Her cousin could be really annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p>"I think she hates me" Steven said, leaning against his locker.<p>

"Why are you saying that?" James asked, opening his locker.

"I asked her out yesterday and she said that she was busy. Then, I touched her arm and she freaked out" Steven explained.

"Well, maybe she's just shy"

"Why do I always like the shy ones?"

James laughed. They saw Sam and Elizabeth walking to their respective lockers and opening them without even looking at each other. They retrieved their books and walked away without a word. Steven raised his eyebrows.

"What's up with them?" he asked.

"Lizzie is mad because Sam wants to join the football team" James explained.

"Sam wants to join the football team?" Steven repeated, surprised. When his friend nodded, a sly grin appeared on his face "Imagine Sam wearing a football uniform…"

James punched his shoulder, frowning.

"Ouch!" Steven exclaimed.

"Dude, she has a girlfriend!"

"That doesn't make her less hot!"

James rolled his eyes and walked away from his friend.

"Hey, James, wait for me!" Steven said, running after him.

* * *

><p>Barbra walked into the auditorium. She climbed on the stage and left her bag next to her on the piano bench. Barbra was tired, so she came to the auditorium to be alone for a while. She breathed in and began to sing.<p>

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<em>

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her back. Barbra widened her eyes, surprised.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>

Barbra turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was standing there in the doorway, singing while looking at her.

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

Jonathan started to walk towards her, still singing. Barbra was too surprised to do anything else but look at him.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch<em>  
><em>And it's bringing me out the dark<em>

His eyes were fixed on her as he approached the stage.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>

Jonathan climbed on the stage, singing.

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>

Then, Barbra started to sing with Jonathan, without taking her eyes from him. She couldn't believe that he was there, barely a few steps away from her.

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<em>

Barbra sang the next verse by herself, while Jonathan walked around the piano.

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there<em>  
><em>As mine sure won't be shared<em>

Jonathan sang next. Barbra could feel his piercing blue eyes fixed on her own, but she didn't look away.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

Jonathan and Barbra sang together again. They used the song to tell the other what they were thinking, and their eyes to tell what they were feeling.

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<em>

Jonathan stepped towards her, singing.

_Throw your soul through every open door_

Barbra leaned towards him as she sang her line.

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

The boy looked straight into her eyes while he sang.

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

She held his gaze, singing.

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown_

Their voices blended perfectly as they both sang, Barbra sitting on the piano bench, and Jonathan standing in front of her.

_We could have had it all_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>It all, it all, it all<em>

Barbra stood up suddenly, and they both sang the chorus again.

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

Jonathan moved even closer towards Barbra, and she looked up to meet his eyes while they sang.

_You could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>

They sang the last part, and Barbra finally looked down.

_But you played it_  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it to the beat.<em>

After they finished, they just stood there, panting and looking at each other. Barbra stepped back.

"Jonathan" she said.

"Hello, Barbra" the boy said coolly.

"You're back" Barbra said and she couldn't stop the little smile that appeared on her lips.

"Well, I had to come back to school eventually"

"So you didn't transfer back to Carmel?"

"No. To be honest, I considered it" Jonathan said "But I'm a part of New Directions, and I can't leave you just like that"

Barbra looked down. She didn't know what to say. She heard Jonathan sighing.

"Bye, Barbra"

Barbra saw him walking away. He jumped off the stage and walked to the entrance.

"Jonathan, wait!"she called him.

He didn't wait. Jonathan left, leaving her standing alone in the stage. But Barbra smiled. He didn't want to talk with her, but at least he was back.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was about to enter the choir room when she saw Sam, who was about to do the same. They stood there, in front of each other. Sam gestured with her hands, indicating Elizabeth to go inside first. Elizabeth looked at her briefly before stepping inside. Sam sighed and did the same. They sat on opposite sides, refusing to meet each other's eyes. Alma rolled her eyes at them and clapped her hands together.<p>

"Okay, guys, let's start the class. Today…"

But she interrupted herself when she saw who was coming through the doorway.

"Jonathan!" Alma said, smiling.

The kids turned to look at him. Jonathan smiled and waved at them.

"Hi" he said.

Suddenly, everyone stood up to greet him. Jonathan found himself surrounded by his friends, who were hugging him and asking things like "Where the hell have you been?" or saying things like "I missed you!"

"Guys, I know we all missed Jonathan!" Alma said "But it's time to sit down and start the class"

Everyone took their seats. When Jonathan was about to sit, Alma stopped him.

"You can't just disappear like that" the teacher said, smiling "I'm afraid that you'll have to audition again, Jonathan"

The boy laughed and nodded. Alma sat down and Jonathan stood in front of them. The boy nodded at the band members and they started to play. When he began to sing, everyone noticed that he was looking at Barbra.

_Our candle burns away  
>The ashes full of lies<br>I gave my soul to you  
>You cut me from behind<em>

Barbra bit her lip and looked down, and Jonathan kept singing.

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide_  
><em>You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies<em>  
><em>Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be<em>

He frowned while he sang the next verse, looking down too.

_Don't act like an angel_  
><em>You fallen again<em>  
><em>You're no super hero<em>  
><em>I found in the end<em>

Barbra looked at him again. Jonathan met her eyes for a moment and looked away.

_So lie to me once again_  
><em>And tell me everything will be alright<em>  
><em>Lie to me once again<em>  
><em>And ask yourself before we say goodbye<em>  
><em>Well goodbye<em>  
><em>Was it worth it in the end?<em>

His partners were smiling at him. Jonathan was sure that they no one knew the reason he was singing that song. No one except Barbra.

_You said you were there for me_  
><em>You wouldn't let me fall<em>  
><em>All the times I shared with you<em>  
><em>Were you even there at all?<em>

Elizabeth looked at Sam briefly. She was looking intently at Jonathan. Elizabeth looked at him too, as he kept singing.

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide_  
><em>You're scared of the truth, I'm tired of the lies<em>  
><em>Cuz who I am, is where you wanna be<em>

Jonathan clenched his fists and frowned, singing.

_Don't act like an angel_  
><em>You've fallen again<em>  
><em>You're no super hero<em>  
><em>I found in the end<em>

He didn't want to look at Barbra, but his eyes darted to her constantly. He wondered what was running through her mind.

_So lie to me once again_  
><em>And tell me everything will be alright<em>  
><em>Lie to me once again<em>  
><em>And ask yourself before we say goodbye<em>  
><em>Well goodbye<em>  
><em>Was it worth it in the end?<em>

Jonathan looked into Barbra's eyes while he sang.

_Why'd you have to up and run away_  
><em>A million miles away?<em>  
><em>I wanna close my eyes and make believe<em>  
><em>That I never found you<em>

Like before in the auditorium, she held his gaze, refusing to look away.

_Just when I put my guard away_  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>You left me broken and betrayed<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>

Finally, it was Jonathan the one who broke eye contact. He couldn't bear to look into her brown eyes anymore.

_Don't act like an angel_  
><em>You've fallen again<em>  
><em>You're no super hero<em>  
><em>I found in the end<em>

He closed his eyes briefly while he sang.

_So lie to me once again_  
><em>And tell me everything will be alright<em>  
><em>Lie to me once again<em>  
><em>And ask yourself before we say goodbye<em>  
><em>Well goodbye<em>  
><em>Was it worth it in the end?<em>

Jonathan kept looking down while he sang.

_Lie to me once again_  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>Lie to me once again<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>

While he sang the last line, he met Barbra's eyes again.

_Was it worth it in the end?_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Alma stood up and winked at him.

"Welcome back, Jonathan"

He smiled and sat next to James. When he walked next to her, Barbra looked down. Alma opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see who it was. Spencer's expression changed immediately, and he looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"Excuse me" the man said politely to Alma "Can I borrow Spencer for a minute?"

"Sure" Alma said.

Spencer stood up reluctantly and walked towards his father. Kevin narrowed his eyes, looking at the man.

"He must be Spencer's father" he thought.

Elizabeth and Sam exchanged a knowing look, before remembering that they were mad at each other and looked away.

Once Spencer was outside with his father, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at his own shoes, refusing to look at him. There was a moment of awkward silence before the man talked.

"We really need to talk"

"Couldn't you wait until I got home?" Spencer said "You took me out of my favorite class"

"I'm sorry"

"It's no big deal, we weren't doing anything interesting…"

"Not about that" his father interrupted him.

Finally, Spencer looked up. His father was giving him the saddest look he had ever seen, and the boy didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry about everything I've put you through, son. I am a terrible father"

Spencer looked down again. After a moment of indecision, he finally managed to ask the question he wanted to ask since he saw his father standing in the doorway the last night.

"Why did you leave us?"

"Remember that night when I got drunk and I hit your mother? And then you came to stop me and I hit you too?"

The boy nodded.

"When I saw the way you were standing in front of your mother, protecting her from me, I realized something: I was a threat. I was threatening the life and well-being of the ones I loved the most"

Spencer swallowed, but he still didn't look at his father.

"When I left, I didn't know where to go" he continued "But I was sure of something. I couldn't come back home until I got a hold of myself. So I went to rehab"

Spencer's head snapped up. He looked at his father, surprised.

"You… you did?"

"Yes. It was the least I could do. I promised myself that I wouldn't return until I was sure I wouldn't hurt you again" Spencer's father sighed "It was the most difficult thing I've ever done. I missed the three of you _so much_"

Spencer parted his lips slightly. His father smiled slightly.

"You know I don't believe in God" the man said "But I prayed every night. I prayed for your mother to be okay. I prayed for Mandy to be safe and protected. And I prayed for you to be strong"

Spencer could feel how his eyes welled with tears. He did his best to hold them back as his father kept speaking.

"And you were, Spencer. Yesterday, your mother told me that you took care of Mandy while I was gone. She also told me that you started to work on vacations to help her" the man smiled at his son "Spencer, I'm so proud of you"

The tears finally fell. Spencer let out a sob and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, my boy" his father was crying too "I'm so sorry"

"Dad…"

Spencer threw himself into his father's arms. He immediately closed them around his son, and let him sob into his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me again" Spencer whispered.

"Never" his father said, hugging him tighter.

Inside the choir room, Elizabeth wiped her tears away, smiling. The kids and Alma had been watching them, even if they knew that it was wrong, because they cared about Spencer. Now that they saw that everything was okay, they were smiling. Spencer looked at them and smiled too, with his cheeks stained with tears.

* * *

><p>Sam doubled over herself and put her hands on her knees, panting. After a moment she looked up to the man standing in front of her.<p>

"So?" she said.

Brad smiled at her.

"Well, I have good news for you, Sam" he said "You made it to the team"

A huge grin spread across the girl's face.

"Really?" she asked. Brad nodded "Oh, my God, thank you so much!"

Before Brad could answer, Sam was already hugging him. He laughed and patted her back.

"Now go" he said "Your girlfriend is waiting for you"

"What?"

Sam looked around. Elizabeth was standing near the exit of the field. When Sam looked at her, she smiled.

"See you tomorrow, coach" Sam said.

"See you"

Sam walked towards Elizabeth, who looked really nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Her voice wasn't rude, he was just curious.

"I came to see you. You were great"

"Thank you" there was a small silence before Sam said: "I made it"

"I know" Elizabeth smiled "Congratulations"

"Aren't you mad?" Sam asked.

"No. I think it's great, actually" Elizabeth looked at her girlfriend "I'm sorry. You were right, I'm a bossy and insufferable bitch"

"No, you're not" Sam said "I'm sorry about saying those things to you"

Elizabeth looked down and Sam smiled. She extended her arms and said:

"Come here"

Elizabeth hugged her girlfriend, closing her eyes. Sam smiled and put her arms around her waist.

"Will you cheer for me on the games?" she asked, and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm not a Cheerio anymore, remember?"

"Damn, I liked that uniform"

"I still have it, you know" Elizabeth said with a mischievous grin.

Sam laughed and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Jonathan is back! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! The songs I used for this chapter are Please Don't Leave Me by Pink and Cut by Plumb. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The boys of the football team were making a tremendous din in the locker room. Brad stepped inside and rolled his eyes at the mess.<p>

"Boys!" he said, trying to get their attention. He was completely ignored "Boys!" he tried again.

They still didn't shut up, and Brad sighed. He put his hands around his mouth and yelled:

"BOYS!"

This finally got their attention. The boys stopped trying to spray Athletes Foot medicine in their teammates' eyes, and everyone sat down.

"I have an announcement to make" Brad said, smiling "I want to introduce you to the new member of the football team!"

The boys expected a giant, tough guy to step inside. So when it was Sam the one who came in through the door, already wearing her uniform, the looks of shock that spread across their faces was understandable.

"Hi" she said casually.

There was a moment of silence before the jocks erupted into surprised and in some cases indignant exclamations. When James saw the perverted smirk on Steven's lips, he elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Girlfriend" he mouthed in response to his annoyed look.

"A girl, Coach Wilson?" a tall, black-haired boy said, pointing at Sam "You have to be kidding!"

"I'm sure I'm a better player than you, Keppler" Sam said, glaring at him.

"Oh, really?" the boy said, standing up.

"Yeah" Sam walked towards the boy and pushed him. Keppler took a few steps back, surprised by the girl's strength "Really"

"Sam" Brad said, placing his hand on her shoulder "Please don't start a fight"

"But he started!" she reclaimed, pointing at him.

"Sam, I hoped that you could bring a little bit of… refinement to these boys" he whispered in her ear "Please don't let them turn you into one of them"

"Fine" Sam said.

She glared at Keppler one more time before sitting between Spencer and Steven, who had to restrain himself in order to avoid looking at her legs, clad in tight white pants.

* * *

><p>Sam left the locker room accompanied by James, Steven and Spencer. They were laughing and talking cheerfully. Elizabeth was waiting for her outside.<p>

"Lizzie, your girlfriend is AWESOME!" Spencer said.

"She's the faster runner I've ever seen!" James added.

"And she tackled Ryan!" Steven added, pointing at a huge boy who was leaving the locker room too.

Sam had blushed deeply at the compliments, and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I'm not that good…" Sam muttered.

"If you're still as good as you were in sixth grade, then you're _really _good" Elizabeth said.

Sam smiled at her. Steven put an arm around Elizabeth and said:

"Now we only need that Lizzie joins the Cheerios again!"

The girls gave him a confused look and James sighed.

"Steven has a fetish with uniforms" he said.

Elizabeth just laughed, but Sam narrowed her eyes at Steven.

"Is that the reason you've been staring at me during the whole training?"

Steven turned crimson and everyone laughed at him. He turned angrily to James.

"It's not a fetish" he said "I just happen to like girls in uniforms, that's all"

"Boys" Brad said, stepping out of the locker room "Did anyone of you hid Parker's underwear?"

The three boys exchanged a look before Steven asked:

"Time to run?"

"Time to run" James confirmed.

In the blink of an eye, the three of them were running down the hallway. Brad ran after them, yelling at them to come back. Sam and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So, how was your first practice?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, they remind me of cavemen in so many ways" Sam answered, and her girlfriend laughed "But it was really fun"

They kept walking in silence, holding hands as always. When they got to their lockers, Sam finally said something.

"You should join the Cheerios again"

"No way. We would become the high school couple cliché: a football player and a cheerleader" Elizabeth said.

"But if you join again you could cheer for me whenever I play!"

"I can cheer for you even if I'm not a Cheerio"

"But it won't be the same if you're not wearing your uniform" Sam pouted.

"Please don't tell me you share Steven's fetish"

Sam laughed and showed Elizabeth a picture hanging in her locker. They both laughed when Elizabeth saw it was a picture of her during Cheerios practice.

* * *

><p>Jonathan huffed and ripped the page from his notebook. He crumpled it and threw it on the trash can. Barbra watched him do it, sitting a couple seats behind him. She was dying to go and talk with him, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. She tried to pay attention to the teacher, but it was impossible. Barbra couldn't stop thinking about Jonathan. Now that he had come back, she thought that maybe they could talk. But the boy avoided her constantly. Every time she talked to him, he ignored her. When he saw her walking towards him, he turned around and walked to the opposite direction. Barbra couldn't help but think that she kind of deserved it after all…<p>

Jonathan looked at her for a moment and she looked down at her notebook. But she was sure that he had seen her looking at him.

Jonathan sighed and looked away. That was the umpteenth time he had found Barbra looking at him. He felt bad for treating her that way, but he still wasn't ready to talk to her. He still had a lot of feelings to manage and he knew that nothing good could result if they talked right now. So maybe waiting was the best. But the boy couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever be able to forgive her…

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hannah!"<p>

Hannah turned around. She saw Anna running towards her, smiling broadly, and kept walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Hannah, Hannah!" Anna said excitedly when she got to her sister.

"What?" Hannah said in a grumpy voice.

"Remember that step I couldn't make?"

"Yeah"

"Look!"

Anna showed her sister the complicated dance step. When she finished, she looked at Hannah with a big smile on her face.

"Cool" Hannah said, not really interested.

"'Cool'? Is that all you have to say?" Anna asked as they kept walking.

"I managed to do that step on the first try, Anna, it's no big deal"

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not as good as you!"

"Yeah, I know" Hannah said, stepping into the classroom.

Anna looked at her, shocked. What the hell was wrong with her sister?

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's awesome!" James exclaimed as Anna sat next to him at the lunch table.<p>

"I'm glad you think so" the girl said "Hannah doesn't think the same"

"What are you talking about? That step is amazing!"

"She told me that she managed to do it on the first try. And when I told her that I wasn't as good as her, she just said 'I know'" Anna explained, playing with her food.

James frowned.

"That's weird" he said "Hannah is always really sweet to you"

"But she has been so mean these last days! She ignores me, she doesn't want to talk with me, and when we do, she rolls her eyes at everything I say!"

"Have you told her this?"

"No" Anna sighed.

"Maybe she doesn't realize that she's being mean to you" James said "Why don't you talk with her?"

"You're right, I'll talk with her"

* * *

><p>On a nearby table, Spencer was seated with Elizabeth, Sam and Kevin. The boy was humming while he ate, and he had a little smile on his lips. His friends exchanged a look. Spencer was never this happy.<p>

"How's everything with your dad, Spencer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Great!" he answered immediately, grinning broadly "He's like a totally different person. Actually, he's not a different person."

Kevin, Sam and Elizabeth shot him a confused look and Spencer smiled even more broadly.

"He's the person he was before. I feel like I got back my old dad"

"That's great" Sam said, taking his hand.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said, as she and David sat with them.

"Hey" the four of them said, smiling.

"Where's everybody?" David asked. Usually, all of the Glee Clubbers ate together.

"Anna and James are over there, I guess they wanted some time alone" Kevin said "Barbra is in the bathroom, Jonathan missed school again, I have no idea where Hannah is, and I'm sure that Steven and Amanda are making out in some dark corner"

Everyone laughed and kept eating.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Amanda is hiding something?" Lucy said, breaking the silence "She's really nice and everything, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something that she's not telling us"

"I thought I was the only one!" Elizabeth said "Sam thinks I'm thinking too much about it, but she's definitely hiding something"

"Why do you think that?" David asked.

"Have you noticed that she jumps every time someone touches her?" Lucy said "And she's really quiet and never talks more than what's strictly necessary"

"And she always wears long-sleeved shirts" Elizabeth added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked.

"Don't you find it weird?"

"No, not really" Lucy said, and everybody shook their heads.

"I still think that you're giving it to much importance" Sam said "Probably she's just jumpy, that's all. And she's very shy, that was the reason she didn't audition the first day, remember?"

The rest nodded, and Sam continued, looking at Elizabeth.

"And get over the long-sleeved shirts! I'm sure that she just likes to wear them, that's all"

There was a small silence before they started to talk about something else. But Elizabeth kept thinking about Amanda. It was all too weird to be just a coincidence.

* * *

><p>Anna sat next to Hannah, who was watching TV in the living room. Hannah looked at her briefly before turning to the screen again.<p>

"Can I talk with you?" Anna asked, and her sister shrugged "Why are you being so mean to me lately?"

Hannah looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You've been ignoring me, you act like everything I say or do it's stupid…"

"Don't be such a cry baby" Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a cry baby!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. Now let me watch TV"

Anna took the remote and turned off the TV. She answered to Hannah's annoyed growl by throwing the remote hardly to the floor. The batteries came off and flied away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hannah exclaimed.

"I'm trying to talk with you, but everything you do is looking at that stupid screen!" Anna shouted "Why are you being such a bitch lately?"

"I'm not being a bitch, you're just being dramatic!"

"Have I done something wrong? Because as far as I remember, I've never treated you as bad as you're treating me right now!"

The twins exchanged angry looks before Hannah sighed loudly and looked away.

"The reason I've been upset lately is because of Steven" she said.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to try again with him this year" Hannah explained "But now he's only interested in Amanda. He doesn't even remember my existence…"

"And you take it out on me?" Anna interrupted her "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry!"Hannah said, rolling her eyes again "Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not happy!" Anna exclaimed.

"Whatever!"

"Fuck off, Hannah!" Anna yelled, storming out of the room.

Once her sister was gone, remorse assaulted Hannah. Anna was right, it wasn't right to take it out on her, it wasn't her fault. Hannah bit her lip and kneeled down to pick up the batteries, cursing herself internally.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat next to Jonathan, who shot her a confused look. They didn't share history class, what was she doing there?<p>

"I should be in science class, so I'll make it short" the girl said "Please forgive Barbra"

Jonathan blinked a couple times, surprised. He wasn't expecting Elizabeth to say that. The girl sighed and kept talking.

"I know that you feel hurt, and I totally understand it. You have all the right to be mad at her. But you should know that the main reason Barbra broke up with you was because she didn't want you to get hurt"

"Really?" Jonathan said sarcastically.

"What I mean is…" Elizabeth searched for the words "She felt that if she kept being your girlfriend while she was in love with someone else, then she would be lying to you. And she wanted to end that as soon as possible"

"If she was so in love with Adam why did she become my girlfriend in the first place?" Jonathan asked.

"I… don't know" Elizabeth said.

"Exactly. She was just using me!"

"No, she wasn't!" the girl shook her head "She really cared about you, Jonathan, I know she did. You're right, it was wrong to start dating you while being in love with Adam, but I can tell that her feelings for you weren't faked. She wasn't using you"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Lizzie" Jonathan said "Sometimes I'm willing to forgive her and move on, but then I remember how much I loved her, and how she played with my feelings"

Elizabeth shook her head again and tried to say something else, but Jonathan cut her.

"I know what you'll say: 'She wasn't playing with you'. The thing is that I don't know if I can believe that"

They were silent for a while, until Elizabeth stood up and said:

"Thanks for hearing me, Jonathan. I need to go now"

Jonathan nodded and she left. The boy sighed and hid his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked towards James and touched his shoulder to get his attention. The boy closed her locker and looked at her.<p>

"I need your help" she said

"For what?"

"Anna is mad at me because I was being a bitch to her. Now she doesn't want to talk with me, and I don't know what to do to let her know that I'm sorry"

"Well, you're her sister, you should know how…"

"But I've tried everything!" Hannah exclaimed "I even baked her apology cookies!"

"Apology cookies?"

"They worked when we were kids…" the girl muttered "Anyway, what do you do when she's mad at you and you want her to forgive you?"

James thought about it for a second and smiled.

"Have you tried a song?" he said.

"A song?"

"Yeah. Sing a song to her. Anna loves that"

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that?" Hannah smiled at him "Thanks, James!"

"You're welcome" he said.

But Hannah was already running away, a big smile on her face. James smiled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Hannah raised her hand.<p>

"Miss Schue, do you mind if I sing a song today?" she asked.

"Go ahead" Alma said.

Hannah stood up and looked at her sister. Anna was looking down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Anna, I'm sorry" Hannah said "I've been trying to show you how truly sorry I am, and I think I found the right way to do it"

Anna bit her lower lip, but she still didn't look at Hannah.

"Lizzie, can you help me?" Hannah said.

"Sure" Elizabeth said, standing up.

Hannah looked at Anna again before she nodded to the band members and Elizabeth, who was standing behind her. Elizabeth began to sing.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da da da da<em>

The band started to play and Hannah began to sing, looking at her sister.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
><em>How many times I've kicked you outta here?<em>  
><em>Or said something insulting?<em>

Elizabeth helped her with the background vocals, and Hannah didn't take her eyes from Anna.

_Da da da da da_

Hannah sang the next verse, and Anna still wasn't looking at her.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>When my heart is broken<em>

Elizabeth sang again before Hannah sang the chorus.

_Da da da-da da_  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

Hannah started to walk in front of her partners, singing, but her eyes never left Anna.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
><em>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<em>  
><em>I've never been this nasty<em>

She stood in front of her sister and frowned. Hannah just wanted her sister to look at her, but Anna kept looking down.

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<em>

Hannah bit her lip while Elizabeth sang her part, and then she sang the chorus, even louder than before.

_Da da da-da da_  
><em>Please don't leave me, oh<em>  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>

_Don't leave me  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<em>

Hannah kneeled in front of Anna and placed a finger under her chin to make her look at her. She sang to her, looking into her eyes.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
><em>I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<em>  
><em>And I need you, I'm sorry.<em>

Elizabeth looked at them while she sang, smiling.

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
><em>da da da da-da da<em>

Hannah saw tears welling in her sister's eyes.

_Please, please don't leave me_

While she sang, she pulled Anna to her feet, still looking straight into her eyes.

_Baby, please don't leave me_  
><em>No, don't leave me<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you, <em>

_but it's always gonna come right back to this._

Hannah wiped away a tear from Anna's cheek and smiled to her.

_Please, don't leave me.  
>Please, don't leave me.<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, please don't leave me_

Anna smiled back to Hannah, as she sang the last line.

_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

As soon as Hannah finished the song, Anna hugged her with so much strength that they fell to the floor.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Hannah asked.

"Of course" Anna said, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, guys!" Alma said, leaving the choir room.<p>

They said goodbye to the teacher while they picked their things and left. Hannah and Anna left together, holding hands. Everything was okay between them again. They all left one by one, and the last ones in the room were Steven and Amanda. The boy was about to leave too when he heard a noise behind his back.

"Damn it!" Amanda said, kneeling to pick up her things, which had fallen from her messenger bag.

"I'll help you" Steven said.

They picked her things from the floor in silence. Steven stood up first and offered her a hand to help her. Amanda studied it for a moment before she took it, the fabric of her black gloves caressing Steven's calloused skin.

"Thanks" Amanda said.

Her gray eyes met Steven's brown ones. They looked at each other for a while, before Amanda looked down and walked past him.

"Hey, Amanda" Steven said, and she turned around "Can you give me your number?"

"Um, sure" Amanda said.

They exchanged cell phone numbers. Steven smiled at her, and Amanda smiled back.

"See you" she said, leaving the choir room.

She hadn't gone too far before she got a text. It was from Steven.

"_Hey. Just wanted to check that you didn't give a fake number ;)"_

Amanda laughed and texted him back.

"_Why would I give you a fake number?"_

"_I kinda feel like you're avoiding me, so maybe you don't like me…"_

Amanda's smile vanished. Of course she liked him. But she just couldn't show him.

"If you only knew..." she thought.

* * *

><p>Amanda opened the door and stepped inside her house.<p>

"I'm home!" she shouted.

She got no answer. As she approached the kitchen, she could hear her parents arguing.

"Typical" she muttered under her breath.

Amanda heard something breaking, possibly a plate, and she went upstairs. She stopped a moment in front of her room to look inside an empty room next to hers.

"Hi, Lindsay" she said.

The girl entered her bedroom and closed the door. She threw her bag on the floor next to her bed and took off her gloves. Amanda flopped on her bed and sighed. She could still hear her parents screaming to each other, and an occasional breaking sound. At this rate, they would run out of tableware, she thought.

Her parents kept fighting for what it seemed like hours, and Amanda only wished that they would shut up. She looked for her iPod on a drawer and put on her earbuds. The girl listened to some random songs for a while. Then, a song with a piano intro started to play. Amanda sat in her bed. The song was perfect for her right now. Softly, she began to sing.

_I'm not a stranger  
>No, I am yours<br>With crippled anger  
>And tears that still drip sore<em>

She looked down at her hands, resting on her lap. Her eyes darted to her fabric covered wrists, and she kept singing.

_A fragile frame aged_  
><em>With misery<em>  
><em>And when our eyes meet<em>  
><em>I know you see<em>

With trembling hands, she took off her jacket, revealing the red scars shining against her white skin.

_I do not want to be afraid_  
><em>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so numb<em>  
><em>Relief exists I find it when<em>  
><em>I am cut<em>

Amanda kept looking at her wrists while she sang. She hated those scars. She hated them.

_I may seem crazy_  
><em>Or painfully shy<em>  
><em>And these scars wouldn't be so hidden<em>  
><em>If you would just look me in the eye<em>  
><em>I feel alone here and cold here<em>  
><em>Though I don't want to die<em>  
><em>But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside<em>

She closed her fists and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see them. That was the reason she covered them. Those scars where the reminder of how weak she was.

_I do not want to be afraid_  
><em>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so numb<em>  
><em>Relief exists I find it when<em>  
><em>I am cut<em>

Tears fell from her eyes while she sang loudly. She could feel her parents falling silent to listen to her. And for a moment, the world stopped. And there was only her, her voice… and her scars.

_Pain  
>I am not alone<br>I am not alone_

Amanda opened her eyes slowly and kept singing while more tears fell from her eyes.

_I'm not a stranger_  
><em>No I am yours<em>  
><em>With crippled anger<em>  
><em>And tears that still drip sore<em>

She wrapped her arms around herself. She felt cold… she felt so vulnerable.

_But I do not want to be afraid_  
><em>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so numb<em>  
><em>Relief exists I found it when<em>

Once again she looked at her wrists. She closed her eyes and sang the last line.

_I was cut _

Then, the house fell silent. But not too much time passed before her parents started shouting again, this time louder than before. Amanda covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly. A sob escaped her lips, followed by another. And then, a lot more, accompanied by tears.

* * *

><p><strong>I must say, that last scene was really tough to write. I hope you liked this chapter, please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! The songs I used are Out Tonight from RENT, Black Or White by Michael Jackson, Untouched by The Veronicas, and Te Necesito by Amaral and Beto Cuevas (This song is in Spanish, by the way :P). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth put her arms around Sam's neck, deepening the kiss. Sam moaned softly when Elizabeth's tongue brushed against her own. They parted after a while and looked into each other's eyes. Both girls were flushed and breathing heavily. Sam kissed Elizabeth again. Elizabeth lay back slowly without breaking the kiss, so they were lying on her bed now.<p>

"Lizzie" Sam whispered against her lips, her minty breath tickling Elizabeth's nose.

Elizabeth crashed their lips together again, pressing her body against Sam's. The girls kept kissing passionately, their hands traveling down each other's back, their lips dancing together, their hearts pounding in their chests…

"SURPRISE!"

The girls screamed, surprised. Sam, who was lying on top of Elizabeth, fell from the bed to the floor, landing on her butt. Elizabeth sat up in her bed and looked at the door. Her face lit up immediately when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Santana!"

Brittany appeared next to Santana, a big smile in her face.

"Did we interrupt your dolphin make out session?" she asked.

"Aunt Brittany!"

Elizabeth jumped from her bed and hugged them both. Sam stood up and greeted them too. Brittany hugged her enthusiastically.

"Your hair smells nice" she said "It reminds me of Lord Tubbington the Third"

"Lord Tubbington the Third?" Sam asked, confused.

"Our cat" Santana clarified.

Sam frowned and smelled her hair, worried. Santana laughed.

"Don't worry, Brittany makes sure he always smells like strawberries" she said.

As Sam smiled, relieved that her hair didn't smell like a cat, a handsome boy stepped inside Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Fred!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hi, Lizzie!" he said. Once they parted, he looked at Sam, giving her his best seductive smile "Hi, Sam"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and Elizabeth hit Fred in the arm.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Like mother like son" Kurt said, appearing next to Brittany, who hugged him lovingly.

Gloria was standing behind him, and as soon as she saw Elizabeth she jumped into her open arms. The girls laughed, excited to see each other again. Elizabeth looked around.

"Can we leave my bedroom? Is pretty crowded in here"

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, once everyone was seated in the living room.<p>

"Your dad asked Brit and me to model his new collection at the New York Fashion Week, so we came here to get everything ready. And this mocosos wanted to come" Santana explained, pointing at Gloria and Fred.

Kurt smiled excitedly when Santana mentioned the New York Fashion Week. Blaine put an arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on his temple. Kurt smiled at him and stood up.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to take these beautiful ladies to my studio" he said.

They were about to leave when the front door was opened. Barbra stepped inside, and when she looked up, four pairs of arms hugged her. The petite girl almost fell to the floor, but managed to stay up and hugged Santana, Brittany, Gloria and Fred.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"We have to work on something with Kurtie" Brittany said.

"And we have to go" Kurt said impatiently, taking their hands and pulling them upstairs.

"I'll be upstairs too" Blaine said, standing up and following his husband.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked to Barbra, as she sat next to Gloria.

"Lucy's house. We needed to do a science project"

"Hey, Barbra" Gloria asked, getting closer to Barbra "Is it true that you and Adam got together?"

Barbra looked at Elizabeth, who looked away and started talking with Sam, trying to dissimulate. Barbra rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That's so cute!" Gloria squealed.

"So, are you going to take us to your school again?" Fred asked to Elizabeth.

"Why, you feel like making out with some cheerleaders?" Gloria asked, raising her eyebrows at her brother.

"Nah, I can do that in our school" Fred said "I want to see their Glee Club performing again. What was their name? Nude Erections?"

"New Directions" Elizabeth corrected him, annoyed.

They burst out laughing. The kids were laughing for a while, and they couldn't stop. Once they fell silent, they heard Kurt's voice coming from his studio.

"Brittany, stop eating the sequins! I told you a thousand times they're not candy!"

They exchanged a look before they started laughing again, even louder than before.

* * *

><p>Amanda stood in front of her locker, checking class schedule. Suddenly, she heard a furious woman yelling from across the hallway.<p>

"_¿Sabes en dónde me crié? ¡En Lima Heights Adjacents! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacents? __¡Cosas malas!_"

Amanda looked on that direction. The woman who was screaming was standing in front of a jock, who had a slushie in his hand. Barbra and Elizabeth were standing behind her, trying to calm her down, but the woman kept screaming.

"_¡Así que si no quieres que te muestre como hacemos las cosas en mi barrio, será mejor que te alejes!_"

"Aunt Santana, calm down!" Barbra said, but she kept screaming in Spanish to the terrified boy.

Amanda ran towards Santana and stood in front of her.

"_¡Por favor, cálmese, todo está bien!_" she said.

Santana stopped screaming and looked at the pale girl. Then, she glared at the jock, who stepped back, scared.

"Disappear" she hissed, and the boy ran away.

"Amanda?" Elizabeth said, surprised.

"Aunt Santana, are you okay?" Barbra asked.

"I'm telling you, that idiot better stay away from you" Santana said "I won't let anyone slushie my girls"

"When Santana gets mad, she gets into Latino mode" a blonde woman that Amanda hadn't seen said "She only reacts if you speak in Spanish"

Santana smiled at Amanda, and the girl recognized her.

"You're Santana Lopez!" she exclaimed.

"The very same" Santana said, smirking.

"Santana, Brittany!" William exclaimed, walking towards them, followed by Blaine and Kurt.

"Hello, Mr. Schue" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Santana, is it true that you attacked a student?" William asked.

"He tried to slushie my girls" Santana said, looking at her nails.

"Did she go on Latino mode?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Brittany said, and then she looked at Amanda "That little ghost over there saved us from her wrath"

Amanda raised her eyebrows. Did she just call her a ghost?

"Come on, we've been looking for you!" Kurt said to Santana and Brittany.

"We just wanted to visit the school again, don't get so bitchy" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll miss your flight!" Kurt said, exasperated "Gloria and Fred are already waiting for you in the car!"

"Okay, we're coming" Santana said, annoyed.

She and Brittany hugged Elizabeth and Barbra goodbye. They hugged William too, and started to walk away after Blaine and Kurt. Santana turned to look at Amanda, a little smile on her lips.

"_Adiós_" she said.

Amanda waved at her, and they watched them disappear down the hallway. They stood there in silence for a while, until Elizabeth looked at Amanda.

"Where did you learn to speak Spanish like that?" she asked.

"I'm from Guatemala" Amanda said.

William and the girls looked incredulously at the pale, gray-eyed girl, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know, not all Latinos are dark-skinned and wear ponchos!" she said.

* * *

><p>As soon as Alma stepped inside the choir room, everybody sat down. She put her bag down and smiled at them.<p>

"Can anyone of you tell me what a duet is?" she asked.

The kids exchanged looks, and nobody seemed to know the right answer. Alma wrote the word "DUETS" in the whiteboard and turned to look at them.

"A duet is when two voices blend together to find the perfect harmony" she said "This week's assignment: duets"

The kids smiled, excited with the idea.

"And to make it more interesting" Alma continued "I'm making this a competition. The winners get a free meal at Breadstix"

They smiled with delight. Alma smiled, knowing how much her kids loved competitions.

"Start working on your duets, guys!"

The kids started to talk about songs they would like to do and pairing up for the assignment. As Elizabeth tried to convince Sam to do a duet in French, Steven sat next to Amanda.

"Hey" he said nervously "I was thinking… would you like to pair up with me for the assignment?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to compete…" Amanda said.

"We can do a duet in Spanish" Steven proposed, and this got Amanda's attention "And if we win, we go to Breadstix!"

"What's so special about that place?"

"Are you kidding me? You've never been to Breadstix?" Steven asked, and Amanda shook her head "It's the most awesome restaurant ever!"

Amanda thought about it for a moment. Maybe it would be fun to do a duet…

"Okay" she said, smiling.

"_Genial!_" Steven said, and Amanda laughed.

"We'll have to work on your accent" she said.

* * *

><p>"Hit it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.<p>

The band members started to play. Sam snapped her fingers to the music, looking at Elizabeth, who was standing in front of her. The choir room was empty, excepting for the girls and the band. Sam began to sing, her eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

_What's the time?__  
><em>_Well it's gotta be close to midnight__  
><em>_My body's talking to me__  
><em>_It says: 'Time for danger'_

Elizabeth sang the next verse, walking towards Sam with a smirk on her lips.

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime'__  
><em>_Wanna be the cause of a fight__  
><em>_I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt__  
><em>_With a stranger_

Sam walked around Elizabeth, singing to her.

_I've had a knack from way back__  
><em>_At breaking the rules once I learn the__ g__ame__  
><em>_Get up! Life's too quick__  
><em>_I know someplace sick__  
><em>_Where this chick'll dance it the flames_

Elizabeth grabbed Sam's jacket and sang while looking into her eyes.

_We don't need any money__  
><em>_I always get in for free__  
><em>_You can get in too__  
><em>_If you get in with me_

The girls sang together, running around the place. Sam ran among the band members, and Elizabeth sat on the piano with her legs crossed.

_Let's go out tonight__  
><em>_I have to go out tonight__  
><em>_You wanna play?__  
><em>_Let's run away__  
><em>_We won't be back__  
><em>_Before it's New Years Day__  
><em>_Take me out tonight_

Sam placed her hands on Elizabeth's waist and helped her to get off the piano. They smirked at each other.

_Meow_

Elizabeth tried to walk away, but Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her chest, singing.

_When I get a wink from the doorman__  
><em>_Do you know how lucky you'll be?_

Elizabeth moved her face closer to Sam's while she sang.

_That you're on line with the feline of__  
><em>_Avenue B_

Once again, they ran away while they sang together. The girls jumped and danced around the room.

_Let's go out tonight__  
><em>_I have to go out tonight__  
><em>_You wanna prowl__  
><em>_Be my night owl?__  
><em>_Well take my hand we're gonna howl__  
><em>_Out tonight_

Sam jumped from chair to chair, singing.

_In the evening I've got to roam__  
><em>_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome__  
><em>_Feels to damn much like home__  
><em>_When the Spanish babies cry_

Elizabeth walked towards her girlfriend, singing with a playful smirk.

_So let's find a bar__  
><em>_So dark we forget who we are__  
><em>_Where all the scars from the__  
><em>_Nevers and maybes die_

Sam jumped from the chair and the girls sang together standing in front of each other.

_Let's go out tonight__  
><em>_I have to go out tonight__  
><em>_You're sweet__  
><em>_Wanna hit the street?__  
><em>_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?__  
><em>_Just take me out tonight_

Elizabeth jumped on the piano again, and slid towards Sam, who caught her in her arms.

_Please take me - out tonight_

Sam took Elizabeth's hand and spun her around.

_Don't forsake me - out tonight_

Elizabeth grabbed Sam's jacket again, and they sang with their faces so close that their noses were touching.

_I'll let you make me - out tonight_

The girls sang the last part with all their strength.

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

When they finished the song, they were panting, and they had big smiles on their lips.

"We're so gonna win this thing" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah" Sam said, and her smile vanished. She sat down on a chair, looking down.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry" Sam said.

"No, tell me" Elizabeth said, sitting next to her.

"Well…I'm not sure if I want to compete this time"

Elizabeth's worried expression was immediately replaced by a frown.

"What?"

"Look, I was thinking" Sam said "Since we were kids, we always won every competition, remember? Singing, spelling, poetry…"

"Yes, that's because we're far more talented than average" Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, I know" Sam sighed.

"Then what's the matter?"

"Everyone knows we're extremely talented, we don't need to demonstrate it once again. I was thinking that, at least for this time, we should let someone else win"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Lizzie, just think about it" Sam said "As a co-captain of the club, you should think about what's best for your partners"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Sam, and then she sighed.

"Fine, we won't compete this time" she said.

"I love you!" Sam said, hugging her.

"But we'll have to think about a good excuse. If we tell them that we're quitting to let them win, they'll be offended"

"You're right" Sam said "But what could we tell them?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth coughed loudly into her handkerchief. Sam rubbed her back, looking worried.<p>

"So you won't compete?" Anna asked to the girls.

"I can't sing with my voice like this" Elizabeth said miserably.

"But Sam can still sing" David pointed out.

"I refuse to sing with someone who isn't Lizzie" Sam said.

"Well, that's too bad, girls" Alma said sincerely.

"They believed it!" Sam whispered to Elizabeth.

"The things I do for love" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Okay, so Lizzie and Sam are out of the competition" Alma said "Is there anyone who wants to sing?"

Spencer and Kevin stood up and walked until they were standing in front of their partners. Spencer nodded to the band, and they started to play. Kevin stepped forward and he began to sing.

_I took my baby __o__n a Saturday bang__  
><em>_Boy is that girl with you__?__  
><em>_Yes we're one and the same_

_Now I believe in miracles__  
><em>_And a miracle __h__as happened tonight_

Kevin smiled and pointed at his partners as he kept singing.

_But__i__f you're thinkin'__ a__bout my baby__  
><em>_It don't matter if you're__  
><em>_Black or white_

Spencer sang the next verse, standing next to Kevin.

_They print my message __i__n the Saturday Sun__  
><em>_I had to tell them__  
><em>_I ain't second to none__  
><em>_And I told about equality__  
><em>_And it's true, __e__ither you're wrong__  
><em>_Or you're right_

He pointed at them too, singing with a smile.

_But__i__f you're thinkin'__ a__bout my baby__  
><em>_It don't matter if you're__  
><em>_Black or white_

The boys walked among their friends, singing together.

_I am tired of this devil__  
><em>_I am tired of this stuff__  
><em>_I am tired of this business__  
><em>_Oh, when the __g__oing gets rough_

They jumped in front of them, and sang while looking at each other.

_I ain't scared of your brother__  
><em>_I ain't scared of no sheets__  
><em>_I ain't scared of nobody__  
><em>_Girl when the going gets mean_

Kevin stepped forward, singing his part while Spencer stood behind him, nodding with his arms crossed.

_Protection__  
><em>_For gangs, clubs, and nations__  
><em>_Causing grief in human relations__  
><em>_It's a turf war__  
><em>_On a global scale__  
><em>_I'd rather hear both sides of the tale_

Spencer put a hand on his shoulder and sang, stepping forward too.

_See, it's not about races__  
><em>_Just places, faces__  
><em>_Where your blood comes from__  
><em>_Is where your space is__  
><em>_I've seen the bright get duller__  
><em>_I'm not going to spend__  
><em>_My life being a color_

Kevin frowned, singing the next lines.

_Don't tell me you agree with me__  
><em>_When I saw you__  
><em>_Kickin' dirt in my eye_

Spencer sang next, frowning too.

_But__i__f you're thinkin'__ a__bout my baby__  
><em>_It don't matter if you're__  
><em>_Black or white_

They sang together, rocking the song.

_I said__  
><em>_If you're thinkin' about my baby__  
><em>_It don't matter if you're__  
><em>_Black or white_

Their friends smiled at them, clapping while they sang.

_I said__  
><em>_If you're thinkin' of being my brother__  
><em>_It don't matter if you're__  
><em>_Black or white_

The boys kept singing, clapping and smiling.

_Ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Yeah, yea, yea now__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh__  
><em>_Yea, yea, yea now_

Spencer put an arm around his friend's shoulders, and Kevin smiled.

_It's Black, It's White_  
><em>It's Tough For You<em>  
><em>To Get By<em>  
><em>It's Black , It's White, Whoo<em>

They sang the last part, smiling.

_It's Black, It's White_  
><em>It's Tough For You<em>  
><em>To Get By<em>  
><em>It's Black , It's White, Whoo<em>

Everyone clapped, and they bowed, grinning broadly.

"Good job, boys!" Alma said as they sat down.

"That was good, but Hannah and I are going to crash you all" Anna said.

"Yeah, sure" Kevin said.

"Yeah, we're going to perform tomorrow, and we're going to show you that good things come in packages of two" Hannah said, and she shared a high five with her sister.

* * *

><p>The music started, and the twins smirked, standing in front of their friends. The girls danced with perfect coordination, as always, and then, they began to sing.<p>

_I go oh oh you go ah ah_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_I can la la la la la la_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get_

_What I want, don't stop_

They snapped their fingers and kept dancing while they sang.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got_

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

Hannah and Anna pressed their backs together and sang while looking at their public.

_And I don't give a damn what they say_

_Or what they think, think_

_Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever_

_Never want to hear you say goodbye_

The girls kept singing and dancing together, every movement and note coordinated and perfect.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

They closed their eyes while they sang the next lines.

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

The twins started to dance again. Everyone had their eyes fixed on them.

_See you, breathe you_

_I want to be you_

_Ah la la la, ah la la la_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

The girls were smirking confidently, and they never stopped moving or singing.

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared of seeing through the loneliness_

_I want it more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong_

_Or wrong or right_

_Cuz in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is going to be around_

Hannah and Anna sat with them, their legs crossed. The girls sang while looking at their partners, who smiled at them.

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

_So even if the world falls down today_

_You still got me to hold you up up_

_And I would never let you down down_

They jumped from their seats and walked around the room, singing together.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

They stood in front of each other, singing with their eyes closed.

_Untouched, untouched_

_Untouched, untouched_

Hannah and Anna linked hands and opened their eyes.

_Untouched_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la_

_Untouched_

_Ah la la la Ah la la la_

They didn't move while they sang the chorus again.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

They started to dance again, even faster than before.

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you_

The girls kept dancing during the instrumental, and then they sat with their backs pressed together, singing.

_Untouched Untouched Untouched_

The kids and Alma clapped and cheered. The girls stood up, grinning broadly.

* * *

><p>"We sound amazing" Amanda said "Your accent still sounds a little bit weird, but it's very good considering that you've been practicing only for a week"<p>

Steven and Amanda were alone in the choir room. They had just rehearsed their song for the duets competition. Everybody had already performed, excepting for Sam and Elizabeth, and they were the only ones missing.

"We have to sing tomorrow, are you ready?" Steven asked.

"Of course I'm ready. We rehearsed this song like a million times"

Steven smiled. Since they decided to work together on the duet, he had got to spend a lot of time with Amanda. The boy had learnt a lot about her, but there still was something about her that he couldn't quite figure out…

"Let's do it one more time, okay?" Amanda said.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Amanda stood in front of her partners, and Steven was standing behind her, with his back turned at the girl. The music started, and Amanda began to sing.<p>

_Ohhhhh...  
>Como quieres que me aclare?<br>Si aun soy demasiado joven  
>Para entender lo que siento<br>_

She closed her eyes and poured her soul into the song.

_Pero no para jurarle  
>Al mismísimo ángel negro<br>Que si rompe la distancia  
>Que ahora mismo nos separa<br>Volveré para adorarle  
>Le daría hasta mi alma <em>_  
>Si trajera tu presencia<br>A esta noche que no acaba  
><em>

Steven turned around and they sang together, looking into each other's eyes.

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol  
>En este invierno frío<br>Pa' darme tu calor _

Amanda turned her back at Steven, who began to sing by himself.

_Ohhhhh...  
>Como quieres que te olvide?<em>

_Si tu nombre está en el aire  
>Y sopla entre mis recuerdos<br>_

They sang together the next lines.

_Si ya sé que no eres libre  
>Si ya sé que yo no debo<br>Retenerte en mi memoria  
>Así es como yo contemplo<br>_

Steven sang alone again, taking a strand of Amanda's hair in his hand.

_Mi tormenta de tormento  
>Así es como yo te quiero <em>

The girl turned around to sing the chorus with him again. Their voices sounded amazing together, and they had a lot of chemistry.

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol  
>En este invierno frío<br>Pa' darme tu calor _

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol  
>Tus ojos el abismo <em>

_Donde muere mi razón  
><em>

Amanda sang her part, looking into Steven's eyes.

_Ohhhh...  
>Como quieres que me aclare?<br>Oh, Amor, como quieres que te olvide?  
><em>

Everyone had their eyes fixed on them. Sam looked at Elizabeth and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying? You don't even know what they're saying!"

"But they put so much feeling into it…"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Amanda and Steven again, as they sang together, their faces just mere inches away.

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol  
>En este invierno frío<br>Pa' darme tu calor _

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol  
>Tus ojos el abismo<em>

_Donde muere mi razón  
><em>

Amanda placed a hand on his chest. Steven caressed her cheek, and they sang without breaking eye contact.

_Ohhhh...  
>Te necesito<br>Te necesito  
>Te necesito<br>Te necesito_

Even if they had already finished, they remained in that intimate position for a while, until the applause snapped them back to reality. Amanda and Steven looked at their partners, and they were surprised by the reaction they had caused. They were clapping loudly, and some of them were even giving them a standing ovation. Amanda smiled to Steven, and he smiled back.

* * *

><p>Alma took the last paper from the hat and smiled.<p>

"And the winners are" she said, looking at them "Amanda and Steven!"

Everyone clapped, but most of them seemed disappointed. Amanda looked at Steven, surprised, and he grinned broadly at her.

"We won!" he said.

"We won" she repeated, smiling too.

* * *

><p>Amanda laughed at some joke Steven had told her. The boy watched her as she tried to take a sip of her juice and burst out laughing again. He joined her, and soon, everyone in the restaurant could hear them laughing.<p>

"Oh, God" Amanda said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"It wasn't that funny" Steven said.

"Yes, it was. I couldn't stop laughing!" Amanda took a bite of her salad "Um, this is delicious!"

"I told you that Breadstix rocked!" Steven said.

"Luckily we have this" Amanda said, showing him the little paper that was worth for a free meal.

"No, give me that" Steven said, taking it from her hand.

"Why?"

"Because a proper gentleman always pays on the first date. And I consider myself a proper gentleman" the boy explained, smiling.

A light blush spread across Amanda's cheeks, and she smiled.

"Very well, then, my proper gentleman" she said.

Both of them laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been so busy this past couple of days, I don't know how I managed to write! I guess my love for you gave me super writing powers :3 Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! The song I used for this chapter is Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids, Sectionals are not too far away" Alma said "I got the names of the teams that we're going to compete against this year"<p>

The kids leaned forward, prepared to hear who was going to be their competition.

"We're going against the Jane Addams Academy and the Crawford Country Day Trillers" Alma announced.

"I know that the Jane Addams Academy is a school for female juvenile delinquents" Lucy said "But who are the Trillers?"

"Does that word even exist?" Jonathan asked.

"Remember the Warblers from last year?" Elizabeth said "Well, the Trillers are from their sister school, Crawford Country Day. They're an all-girls a cappela group"

"Are they good?" Sam asked.

"They're as good as the Warblers, so yes, they're good" Elizabeth said.

"I have the set list prepared, so we just need to practice" Alma said "If this time we perform as good as we did last year, there's no way that we'll lose"

The kids nodded proudly. They would win for sure.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, take a break!" Brad shouted.<p>

The football players stopped running around the field, exhausted. Sam was the only one that didn't seem like she was going to have a heart attack.

"How…do you… do it?" Spencer asked, panting.

"What?" the girl asked.

"You never… get tired" the boy said.

"I have a good physical condition, I guess. I had to run since I was a kid"

"Why?"

"The kids in my school always chased me to hit me. Kind of like Forrest Gump" Sam explained. Spencer raised his eyebrows, surprised by the casual tone she had used.

"Hey, Bette Porter!"

Sam turned around to see Sue walking towards her.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"I need your girlfriend back on the Cheerios" Sue said.

"Why?"

"She was one of my most valuable members, and I need her back"

"And I should help you because…?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I bet you're dying to see your girlfriend performing in that tight, short Cheerios uniform again" Sue said "I can even shorten her uniform if you want"

Sam narrowed her eyes at the woman. Sue was right…

"I'll try to convince her" the girl said.

"It's good to know that I can use my cheerleaders' sexiness to get what I want" Sue said.

She left without another word. Sam and Spencer watched her go until the boy burst out laughing.

"She can be cruel and terrible, but she cracks me up every time she opens her mouth" he said.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth, who was sitting at her desk, using her computer, turned around to look at Sam. She was surprised to find her in her closet, apparently looking for something.<p>

"Um, Sam, what are you doing?"

"God, your closet is huge!"

"Well, since my father is a fashion designer it's something to be expected"

"Here it is!" Sam exclaimed. She stepped back with a familiar piece of clothing in her hands.

"My Cheerios uniform?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Yeah" Sam said, smiling.

"Why were you looking for it?"

"I was just remembering when you were a cheerleader… those were good times, right?"

"I suppose" Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to go back to those times?" Sam asked.

"Not really…"

"Just think about it! You get more chances to sing in front of an audience, you get to use this amazing uniform, you get slushied less times a week…"

"Have you been talking with Coach Sylvester recently?" Elizabeth asked.

"No…" Sam said, and Elizabeth raised her eyebrow a little bit more "Okay, yes"

"I'm not joining the Cheerios again" Elizabeth stated, turning around to keep using the computer.

"Why not?" Sam asked, putting the uniform back where it belonged.

"I can sing anytime I want at the Glee Club, I don't need to be on the Cheerios to do it. And the number of times I get slushied has lessen since Miss Schue spoke with Mr. Schue"

"But…"

"Sam, if you want to see me wearing my Cheerios uniform, just wait until Halloween" Elizabeth interrupted her "I'm planning to dress up as a zombie cheerleader"

"Cool" Sam said "I still don't know what costume I'll wear…"

While Sam kept talking, Elizabeth rolled her eyes at how easily distracted her girlfriend was.

* * *

><p>Brad and Alma were talking in the teacher's lounge when Will and Emma sat with them, smiling.<p>

"Hello" Emma said.

"Um…hi" Alma said. Her parents were never in the teacher's lounge, they were always in their respective offices.

"How are you guys doing?" William asked cheerfully.

"We're fine" Brad said, as puzzled as Alma.

William and Emma exchanged a look and smiled at them again.

"So, Brad" Emma said "Do you love my daughter?"

Alma choked on her coffee. What the hell? What was her mother doing? Before she could say anything, Brad answered to Emma's question.

"Yes, very much" he said without hesitating. He smiled sweetly at Alma and she took his hand.

"Do you love her enough to marry her?" William asked suddenly.

This time, it was Brad the one who choked. Alma shot her parents a shocked and angry look as he coughed. But they kept smiling like nothing happened.

"Dad, mom!" Alma exclaimed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Emma said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alma hissed, furious.

"Um… why the sudden question?" Brad asked, red as a tomato.

"We want to make sure that our daughter is in good hands" William said.

"And we're ready to have grandkids" Emma added.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Alma exclaimed, indignant "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

She took Brad's hand and dragged him out of the room. Once they were out, she growled and dragged a hand down her face, annoyed. Brad hugged her.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad" he said.

"They're so…" Alma completed her sentence with a growl, and Brad laughed.

"We would have cute kids" he said suddenly.

Alma looked at him, surprised. Brad smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back.

"Yes, very cute kids" she said "I just hope they don't get my hair…"

Brad laughed.

"I like your hair" he said.

Alma smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room!" Spencer said, walking past them.

"Spencer!" they exclaimed at the same time.

The boy just laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p>William and Emma looked at each other before they burst out laughing.<p>

"She was so mad!" Will said, laughing.

"And Brad was so embarrassed!" Emma said, leaning against her husband, trying to content her laughter.

After they stopped laughing, William smiled and put his arm around Emma's shoulders.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" he said.

"Of course he does. And she loves him back" Emma said.

Both parents smiled broadly. Yes, their daughter was in good hands.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was writing her history essay when her phone rang. She picked it up without looking who was calling.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hello!_" a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hi, Aunt Rachel!" the girl said, smiling "How are you?"

"_I'm fine thank you. I have some good news for you!_"

"What?"

"_Finn, Adam and I are coming to visit you!_" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey, that's great!" Elizabeth said, grinning broadly.

"_Yes! But I a favor to ask you_"

"What is it?"

"_Don't tell your parents and Barbra. I want it to be a surprise_"

"Okay" Elizabeth said "And when are you coming?"

"_A week after Sectionals. We can't make it to watch you perform_" Rachel said sadly.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We'll record it for you"

"_Great! I have to go, sweetheart, see you soon!_"

"Bye, take care!" Elizabeth said "Say hi to Uncle Finn!"

"_I will, bye!_"

The girl hung up the phone, smiling. She wanted to tell her parents and Barbra that they were coming, but she had promised her aunt that she wouldn't. Elizabeth wondered what would be Barbra's reaction when she saw Adam again…

"Adam!" she exclaimed, realizing something.

Barbra's parents were coming, and so was Adam. It was their opportunity to tell Finn and Rachel that they were dating!

Elizabeth jumped from her bed and busted into Barbra's room.

"Barbra!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Barbra asked.

"Adam is…" Elizabeth stopped talking suddenly. She couldn't tell Barbra that they were coming, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"What happened?" Barbra asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, forget it" Elizabeth said.

She left, leaving a very confused Barbra behind. Once she was inside her bedroom, Elizabeth sighed. She didn't want to break her promise, but she needed to tell someone…

"Adam!" she exclaimed, sitting in front of her laptop. She could talk with her brother about it, he knew after all.

Elizabeth turned on her laptop and logged in on Facebook. Adam was online, as always, so she sent him a message.

"Hi!"

The response came immediately.

"_Hi :D_"

"Aunt Rachel told me that you're coming to visit!"

"_Yeah, isn't it great?_"

"Yeah :D And do you know what that means?"

"_What?_"

"You'll get a chance to tell Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel about you and Barbra!"

"_Oh… yeah_"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her brother's lack of response. Wasn't he supposed to be a little bit more excited? Adam seemed to realize about this and sent her another message.

"_How exciting :D_"

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes before answering to him.

"You're not excited at all, are you?"

"_No… I'm nervous as shit"_

"Why?"

"_I'm scared. What if they don't accept it?_"

The girl rolled her eyes again.

"-.-"

"_Oh, shut up! You don't live with Uncle Finn! What it he kills me in the middle of the night?_"

"Oh, God. Sometimes I feel like you and Barbra have a constant competition about who's more ridiculous!"

"Lizzie!" Blaine called her from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. She turned to her laptop to send another message to Adam.

"Gotta go. Please make yourself a favor and stop being so absurd"

Elizabeth closed her laptop and left her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Amanda wiped away the sweat from her forehead, panting. She hated PE. She absolutely loathed it.<p>

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"Now, take your partner's wrist and count the number of beats per minute" the teacher said.

Amanda widened her eyes. She was wearing a jacket, as always, to cover her wrists. She couldn't let Steven look at them, but he was about to take her hand…

"Here" the girl said, taking his hand and placing it on her neck "It easier to feel the beats here"

"You're right!" the boy said.

Amanda sighed, relieved. That was close…

* * *

><p>"Steven, can I have a word with you?"<p>

"Um, sure"

Steven followed Elizabeth to a corner of the choir room, away from the others. The boy wondered what Elizabeth had to tell him in the middle of a Glee Club rehearsal.

"Look, I may be paranoid, but I think Amanda is hiding something" Elizabeth said.

"Like what?"

Elizabeth looked briefly at Amanda, who wasn't paying attention to them, and was talking with Lucy. She moved closer to Steven and whispered to him:

"I have a theory. Sam says that it's ridiculous, but if you think about it, everything fits"

"What?" Steven whispered back, frowning a little.

"I think she cuts herself"

Steven frowned and blinked a couple times. That was ridiculous. Except… it made sense. Amanda's wrists were always covered, like she wanted to hide them. The boy remembered that time when her sleeve slid down and she covered her wrist again immediately. And the strange way that she made him count her beats earlier in PE…

"That makes sense" he said after thinking about it for a while.

"We should talk with her"

"What?"

"I want to help her" Elizabeth said "And I know that you want to help her too"

Steven looked at Amanda from across the room. She was smiling dazzlingly. Their eyes met for a moment, and she shot him a small smile before she looked away.

"Yes, I want to help her" Steven said "But we should talk with her after Sectionals. I don't want to put pressure on her before the competition"

"You're right" Elizabeth said.

Steven looked at Amanda once again and nodded. He would make anything to help her.

* * *

><p>Sam turned around and let out a squeak when she found herself face to face with Sue Sylvester.<p>

"Oh, my God, you scared me…" the girl said.

"Tell me something, Bette" Sue said "Why isn't Little Porcelain in my team again?"

"I tried to convince her, but she doesn't want to be a Cheerio again"

"That ridiculous, everyone wants to be a Cheerio"

"Well, Lizzie doesn't" Sam said "Now, if you excuse me, I have a class to attend…"

Sam tried to walk past her, but Sue didn't let her. She glared at the girl and took a step towards her.

"We made a deal, remember?" Sue said "And when you make a deal with Sue Sylvester, you meet the deal"

"And what happens if I don't?" Sam asked.

"You bear with the consequences" Sue hissed.

She walked away and Sam watched her go. The girl wasn't going to lie, that scared the crap out of her.

* * *

><p>"So you want me to join the Cheerios again because you're scared that Coach Sylvester kidnaps you at night and sells you to some freak Japanese man with strange fetishes?"<p>

Sam nodded and Elizabeth sighed loudly.

"I'm surrounded by ridiculous people!" she exclaimed as she kept walking down the hallway.

"Please, Lizzie, I fear for my life! Or my dignity, in case that my Japanese man theory is right…" Sam said, following her.

"Sam, she's not going to harm you. She said that to scare you so you would come to me and beg me to rejoin the Cheerios. And that's exactly what you're doing"

"You know Sue Sylvester, she's capable of _anything _to win!"

"Sam, stop it, I won't join the Cheerios again!"

"Okay, I won't insist. But when you find pictures of me dressed as a French maid with cat ears, know that it was your fault!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Jonathan stepped into the room, Judy jumped onto him and threw him on the ground, licking his face and wagging her tail. The boy laughed and hugged the dog.<p>

"Judy! Daddy missed you so much!" he said "You're so big!"

Judy barked in response and licked his face again. Jonathan stood up and petted his head, smiling. Barbra couldn't suppress a smile. This was the Jonathan she always knew, this happy, caring boy standing in front of her, not the sad boy who forgot how to smile he had been since the school year started.

"We should start doing the project" Jonathan said.

And there he was again, that boy that didn't look at her in the eyes and barely spoke to her. That boy that tried so hard to hide his sadness from the rest of the world, but he couldn't. And she just wanted him to smile again…

"You're right. Ms. Barks is going to kill us if we don't give her the project tomorrow" Barbra said, sitting at her desk.

* * *

><p>Barbra opened the front door for Jonathan. The boy was about to leave, but he stopped.<p>

"Barbra" he said.

"Yes?" the girl replied immediately.

"I know we need to talk. But… I'm not ready yet."

"I understand"

"I…" Jonathan didn't finish his sentence "Bye"

"Bye"

The boy left without another word, without a single glance at her. Barbra waited until she couldn't hear his car down the street to let the tears fall. She covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed quietly.

"Well, that's progress" someone said next to her.

Barbra jumped, startled, and looked at Kurt, who was smiling gently at her.

"You scared me…" she said, wiping her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked.

"It's my fault, Uncle Kurt. I broke his heart, and now he's so sad all the time…"

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not your fault" Kurt said, hugging his niece.

"Yes, it is" Barbra said between sobs.

"These things happen, Barbra. How could you know it would end up like this?"

Barbra let herself cry in her uncle's arms, while he softly caressed her hair and whispered comforting words to her.

* * *

><p>Barbra was in the choir room, standing in front of her partners. The band started to play, and she looked at Jonathan before she began to sing.<p>

_Remember all the things we wanted?  
>Now all our memories, they're haunted<br>We were always meant to say goodbye  
>Even with our fists held high<br>It never would have worked out right, yeah  
>We were never meant for do or die<em>

Jonathan looked away, but Barbra kept singing.

_I didn't want us to burn out  
>I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop<em>

Jonathan knew that the song was meant for him, but he didn't want to look at her. Because if he did, there was a chance that he would forget everything she did. And he just couldn't do that yet.

_I want you to know_  
><em>That it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Where we take this road<em>  
><em>But someone's gotta go<em>  
><em>And I want you to know<em>  
><em>You couldn't have loved me better<em>  
><em>But I want you to move on<em>  
><em>So I'm already gone<em>

Barbra fought back her tears and kept singing. She couldn't cry right now, she needed Jonathan to hear what she was singing.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
><em>But I know that you'll find another<em>  
><em>That doesn't always make you wanna cry<em>  
><em>It started with the perfect kiss then<em>  
><em>We could feel the poison set in<em>  
><em>"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive<em>

She didn't know that Jonathan was trying hard not to cry too, and that he was fighting the urge to look at her.

_You know that I love you, so  
>I love you enough to let you go<em>

Barbra clenched her fists, singing with her whole heart.

_I want you to know_  
><em>That it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Where we take this road<em>  
><em>But someone's gotta go<em>  
><em>And I want you to know<em>  
><em>You couldn't have loved me better<em>  
><em>But I want you to move on<em>  
><em>So I'm already gone, <em>_I'm already gone, I'm already gone_

Barbra stepped towards him, and Jonathan finally looked at her.

_You can't make it feel right_  
><em>When you know that it's wrong<em>  
><em>I'm already gone, already gone<em>  
><em>There's no moving on<em>  
><em>So I'm already gone<em>

The boy looked away. He didn't want Barbra to see the tears in his eyes.

_Ah, already gone, already gone, already gone  
>Ah, already gone, already gone, already gone<em>

Barbra kept singing, and a few tears fell from her eyes and landed in front of Jonathan.

_Remember all the things we wanted?_  
><em>Now all our memories, they're haunted<em>  
><em>We were always meant to say goodbye<em>

She stepped back while she sang the chorus again, wiping her tears away.

_I want you to know_  
><em>That it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Where we take this road<em>  
><em>But someone's gotta go<em>  
><em>And I want you to know<em>  
><em>You couldn't have loved me better<em>  
><em>But I want you to move on<em>  
><em>So I'm already gone, <em>_I'm already gone, I'm already gone_

The girl sang the last verse with her eyes fixed on Jonathan.

_You can't make it feel right_  
><em>When you know that it's wrong<em>  
><em>I'm already gone, already gone<em>  
><em>There's no moving on<em>

Jonathan looked at her while she sang the last line.

_So I'm already gone _

Barbra looked at Jonathan, expecting him to say something. But the boy stood up and left the room. She watched him go and looked down, feeling the tears welling in her eyes again. Elizabeth stood up and hugged her.

"I'll go look for Jonathan" David said, and he stood up.

The rest of the boys followed him. Barbra cried quietly into Elizabeth's shoulder, while the girls tried to comfort her. Alma sighed and looked out to the open door. She could see Jonathan leaning on a wall crying, the rest of the boys surrounding him and trying to comfort him too.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped to catch the ball, but it fell from her hands. A boy from the opposite team took it and ran away.<p>

"Thompson!" Brad shouted.

Both James and Sam looked at him.

"I mean, Sam!" the coach said, and James looked away, relieved that he wasn't the target of Brad's anger "FOCUS!"

"Sorry!" the girl said.

The McKinley Titans were losing. Sam looked at the stands again, looking for Elizabeth. She promised she would come, but she wasn't there…

The first half of the game was over soon. Sam took off her helmet and stepped out of the field, sighing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"Well, I don't want to be mean, but you're playing horribly"

"I know" Sam sighed "I'm just wondering where the hell is Lizzie…"

The Cheerios started to step into the field for the halftime show. The boys were excited, and Sam would have been excited too, if she hadn't been too worried about her girlfriend. An electronic beat was playing for the cheerleader's routine. Sam felt someone touching her shoulder, but she didn't turn around. They touched her shoulder again, insistently.

"What?" she snapped, looking at Spencer.

"Look!" the boy said, pointing at the Cheerios.

"I've seen the Cheerios a thousand times, Spencer…" Sam suddenly stopped talking when she saw the object of Spencer's surprise.

Her jaw fell open when she saw Elizabeth dancing with the Cheerios, moving every part of her body. And that skirt. Damn, that was a short skirt. Elizabeth started to sing a fast song that Sam didn't know. Their eyes met for a moment, and Elizabeth smirked. Sam didn't know how long the routine lasted, she just knew that it ended up too soon, and it was time to start the second half of the game.

"Let's go, guys!" Brad said.

Sam put on her helmet and stepped into the field, smiling sideways. She felt very motivated right now.

* * *

><p>Sam ran into the touchdown area, and a few seconds later, the referee signaled the end of the game.<p>

"And the McKinley Titans are the winners!" the announcer exclaimed.

Everybody erupted into cheers. Sam grinned broadly and started to jump in her spot. The rest of the boys hugged each other, and Steven, Spencer and James ran towards her and hugged her. Forgetting she was a girl, they hugged her with so much strength that they knocked her to the ground. The boys looked at her worriedly, but Sam stood up immediately, still grinning.

"WE WON!" she shouted.

The boys smiled and hugged her again, this time more softly. Not even a second had passed after Spencer let go of Sam, when Elizabeth ran towards her girlfriend and practically jumped onto her, placing her legs around her waist.

"You're amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"And you're a cheerleader again!" Sam said, once Elizabeth let go of her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I even asked Coach Sylvester to scare you that day"

"Why? I couldn't sleep that night!"

"I thought it would be funny" Elizabeth said, laughing.

Sam put her arms around Elizabeth's waist and kissed her.

"God, I missed this uniform."

"By the way, do you have anything to do with this extremely short skirt?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, why?"

"Forget it. I'm going to get changed" Elizabeth leaned towards Sam and whispered into her ear "I'll be in the locker room"

Sam watched her go, swaying her hips. The girl smiled. Sue had fulfilled her part of the deal. That was a _really _short skirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Sectionals! Can't wait :D Please leave a review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sectionals :D The songs I used are (I've Had) The Time of My Life by the Glee Cast, Fever by Adam Lambert and Fireflies by Owl City. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"After a lot of thinking, I have decided who will get to sing at Sectionals." Alma said, sitting on the piano bench, looking at the kids "I think that since Amanda and Steven were the winners of the duets assignment, they should do a duet at Sectionals too."<p>

Steven grinned at Amanda, who couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"And I think that Lucy should get the solo." Alma said.

"Me?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Yes. You've never had a solo at a competition." the teacher said, smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks!" Lucy said, smiling. David smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Also, Hannah, Anna" Alma said, and the twins looked at her "Can we count on your breathtaking dance steps again?"

"Of course." the twins said at the same time, grinning.

"It's decided, then." Alma said, standing up "Sectionals, here we go!"

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as the Jane Addams Academy girls left the stage. The announcer said that there would be a break and everyone rose from their seats.<p>

"Let's go to the green room, kids, we're next." Alma said, and her students followed her.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" David asked to Lucy.<p>

"Yes. Actually, I'm really excited." the girl said, smiling broadly and taking his hand.

"Stop that, would you?" Sam said "You're making me nervous!"

Elizabeth stopped messing with her black and white dress and looked at her.

"You look beautiful, okay?" Sam said "Stop asking me if your hair looks fine or if your dress has wrinkles."

"You look beautiful too." Elizabeth said, smiling. Sam smiled back at her and took her hand.

Sitting on the floor next to them, Steven was trying to calm Amanda.

"You're going to do great. Just imagine that the audience is not there." the boy said.

"Okay." Amanda sighed.

But the public wasn't the reason she was nervous. The sleeveless dress didn't cover her wrists, and she was trying frantically to hide them. Amanda wondered how she would do it when she was performing…

"Spencer, are you okay?" Alma asked.

The boy was pale and sweating.

"I think I need some fresh air, that's all" he said "I'll be right back"

He left the green room. He wasn't nervous, he just felt dizzy… very dizzy. Spencer sat on the floor with his back against the wall and covered his face with his hands.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Spencer doesn't believe in love at first sight. It's just ridiculous. How could you fall in love with someone just by looking at them for the first time? What if you fall in love with a serial killer just because you 'feel butterflies in your tummy when you look at him'? It's so ridiculous that when the boy sees those eyes, he has to remind himself that he doesn't believe in love at first sight.<p>

Those eyes. Spencer has never seen eyes like those. Their color is the lightest of brown, almost golden. Like melted honey. Warm melted honey. They're framed by long eyelashes that flutter like small butterflies every time she blinks, and Spencer finds himself lost in those big golden eyes, like he had found something he lost long ago.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" she repeated, concerned.<p>

"Ah…" Spencer said, snapping out of his trance "Yeah, I'm fine. My pressure got low, that's all."

"Here, have a candy." she said, handing him one.

"Thanks."

She had long auburn hair that fell in waves down her back. Her nose was small and her thin lips were curved in a gentle smile. Spencer saw that she was wearing a uniform, consisting of a plaid skirt, a black vest with a white shirt, black knee socks and black shoes.

"I'm Amy." she said, holding out her hand.

"Spencer." he said, shaking her hand.

She sat next to him, and Spencer had to fight the urge to stare. She was really pretty.

"Are you a Triller?" he asked.

"Yep." she said, smiling "And you're from New Directions, aren't you?"

"That's right."

They sat there in silence for a while, until Spencer talked again.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was nervous, so I went out for a walk and I found you here." Amy explained.

"Oh. Thanks for the candy, I feel better now."

"You're welcome. My pressure is low too, so I always have candies in my pockets."

"Spencer?" Alma said, opening the door of the green room "Let's go, it's our turn."

"Okay." the boy stood up and smiled at Amy "See you later, I guess."

"Good luck." she said, smiling back at him.

He nodded and followed Alma and his friends.

"Are you feeling better?" Alma asked.

"Definitely." he said, looking at Amy over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. Steven touched her shoulder gently.<p>

"You'll do great." he said with a wink.

She smiled at him. Steven sighed and opened the curtain. He walked forward, singing.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_No, I never felt like this before__  
><em>_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

As Steven pointed at her, Amanda stepped forward, singing while looking at him.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

They smiled and kept walking with their eyes fixed on each other while Steven sang.

_I've been waiting for so long__  
><em>_Now I've finally found someone__  
><em>_To stand by me_

As Amanda sang, her face lit up with a beautiful smile.

_We saw the writing on the wall__  
><em>_As we felt this magical__  
><em>_Fantasy_

They sang together, separated by the people in the audience.

_Now with passion in our eyes__  
><em>_There's no way we could disguise it __s__ecretly__  
><em>_So we take each other's hand__  
><em>_'Cause we seem to understand__t__he urgency__  
><em>_Just remember_

They took the stage and Amanda sang while walking towards Steven.

_You're the one thing__  
><em>_I can't get enough of__  
><em>_So I'll tell you something__  
><em>_This could be love because_

Steven took Amanda's hand and brought her close to him. The curtain rose, revealing the rest of the kids, who sang and danced the chorus with them, as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling and standing very close to each other.

_I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_No I never felt this way before__  
><em>_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

Steven spun her around and their noses touched while he sang.

_Hey, baby._

Amanda took his hands and sang.

_Hey, baby._

They walked around each other while she sang, smiling at him.

_With my body and soul__  
><em>_I want you more than you'll ever know_

Steven placed his hands on her waist while he sang.

_So we'll just let it go__  
><em>_Don't be afraid to lose control, no_

Amanda walked away from him and sang, looking at Steven from over her shoulder.

_Yes I know what's on your mind__  
><em>_When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_

He took her hand, singing, and she turned around.

_Just remember_

They sang together, helped by the rest, who were dancing behind them.

_You're the one thing__  
><em>_I can't get enough of__  
><em>_So I'll tell you something__  
><em>_This could be love, because_

They sang and danced together again, Steven and Amanda still dancing close to each other.

_I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_No I never felt this way before__  
><em>_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

Amanda didn't care about her wrists anymore, she just sang and enjoyed herself.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_And I've searched though every open door__  
><em>_Till I found the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

Every turned around and danced a little bit faster. Steven and Amanda walked towards each other while he sang, helped by her.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_No I never felt this way before__  
><em>_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

The kids began to dance again, singing altogether.

_I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_No I never felt this way before__  
><em>_Yes I swear it's the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

Spencer took Amanda's hand while they sang the last verse, smiling broadly.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
><em>_And I've searched though every open door__  
><em>_Till I found the truth__  
><em>_And I owe it all to you_

_I've had the time of my life…_

As soon as they finished, everyone started clapping. Steven hugged Amanda and lifted her off the floor, laughing, but as soon as the music started, they joined the rest, who were standing in a line with their backs turned at the audience. The girls were dancing around Lucy, who turned around and began to sing with the microphone in her hand.

_There he goes__  
><em>_My baby walks so slow__  
><em>_Sexual tic-tac-toe__  
><em>_Yeah, I know we both know__  
><em>_It isn't time, no__  
><em>_But could you be m-mine?_

As she sang, she walked among her partners, who were dancing in pairs.

_We'll never get too far__  
><em>_Just you, me, and the bar__  
><em>_Silly ménage à trois, sometimes__  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?__  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?__  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?_

As everyone sang the chorus with Lucy, the twins stepped forward and started dancing. They were amazing, dancing around each other and doing some dance steps that looked impossible.

_Oh baby, light's on__  
><em>_But your mom's not home__  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey__  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah__  
><em>_My one and own__  
><em>_I wanna get you alone__  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Lucy snapped her fingers while she sang with a little smirk on her face.

_There it goes__  
><em>_You're still my soul and so__  
><em>_'Cause, sweetheart__  
><em>_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me__  
><em>_Or can find me, ooh__  
><em>_Time to be m-mine, mine_

She danced with the rest of the girls, singing.

_Let's get inside your car__  
><em>_Just you, me and the stars__  
><em>_Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes__  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?__  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?__  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?_

The twins did back flips and lifted each other in the air like it was no big deal. Their high-heels didn't seem to be a problem for Hannah and Anna, who kept dancing around the stage.

_Oh baby, light's on__  
><em>_But your mom's not home__  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey__  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah__  
><em>_My one and own__  
><em>_I wanna get you alone__  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Everyone danced around Lucy, who was rocking the song.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah!__  
><em>_You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!__  
><em>_Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine_

Everyone sang the chorus together, while the twins did cartwheels and spun around in front of them.

_Oh baby, light's on__  
><em>_But your mom's not home__  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone__  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah__  
><em>_My one and own__  
><em>_I wanna get you alone__  
><em>_I got this fever that I can't sweat out_

Alma was ecstatic, watching their kids' amazing performance. She had never seen Lucy singing with so much confidence before, or the twins dancing like that. It was wonderful.

_Oh baby, light's on__  
><em>_But your mom's not home__  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone__  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah__  
><em>_My one and own__  
><em>_I wanna get you alone__  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Everyone sang the last part together, as the twins did their final steps.

_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever__  
><em>_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!__  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah__  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah!_

The audience gave them a standing ovation, and they bowed, smiling broadly. The twins looked like they were going to drop dead, exhausted, but they still bowed and grinned while everyone shared a group hug.

* * *

><p>"You were absolutely amazing!" Alma said to her kids, as they sat with her.<p>

"Really?" Lucy asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It was breathtaking." the teacher said to her grinning students.

"And now" the announcer said, and everyone went silent "The Crawford Country Day Trillers!"

Spencer couldn't suppress a smile when the curtain rose. The girls were standing in the middle of the stage, wearing their uniforms. The boy's smile grew bigger when his eyes found Amy, standing in the middle. The girls began to sing, and they sounded really good. Then, Amy stepped forward and sang.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Her voice was soft and beautiful. The girl was really expressive, and she used her hands and facial expressions a lot while she sang.

_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I_

_Would just stand and stare._

Two other girls joined her for the next verse, as the rest kept doing the background vocals.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

Amy kept singing by herself, walking in front of her partners with a big smile.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightening bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance._

_A foxtrot above my head,_

_A sock-hop beneath my bed,_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

Spencer smiled when she extended her arms, singing the chorus. Amy still had that big smile in her face, and her voice came out pure and clear.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

_When I fall asleep_

Amy jumped forward, singing.

_Leave my door open just a crack._

The rest of the girls sang the next line, walking together with Amy.

_Please take me away from here_

As she sang the next line, Amy stopped walking, and so did her partners.

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac._

The Trillers faced the audience again.

_Please take me away from here._

Amy shrugged while she sang the next line.

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

The rest of the girls sang together, smiling.

_Please take me away from here._

Amy winked and sang.

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

She kept singing by herself, while the other girls sang the backup vocals, standing behind her.

_To ten million fireflies._

_I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell._

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few,_

_And I keep them in a jar._

Before she sang the chorus again, her eyes met Spencer's, and she smiled at him.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

_When I fall asleep._

The girl smiled even more as she sang, looking at the girls standing behind her.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

_When I fall asleep._

Then, Amy sang quietly, standing on the edge of the stage.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd_

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Everyone clapped and cheered when they finished, and the girls bowed. They all hugged Amy, and she looked so happy that it was contagious.

* * *

><p>When Spencer saw Amy running towards him, he stood up, smiling. But his smile disappear when Elizabeth stood up too.<p>

"Amy!" she said.

"Lizzie!"

They hugged and Spencer sat back down, embarrassed. Amy saw him and smiled.

"Hi, Spencer!"

"Hi." he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Do you know each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep." Amy said "We met in the hallway earlier."

"And how do you know each other?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, Amy's father is the principal of Dalton, Wesley Hughes." Elizabeth explained "Uncle Wes is a friend of my dads, so Amy and I know each other since we were kids." The girl turned around to look at Amy "You were amazing!"

"Thanks! I was so nervous! It was the first time I got to sing lead!"

Spencer watched the girls while they talked cheerfully, until Alma interrupted their conversation.

"Kids, they're going to announce the results."

* * *

><p>"In the third place, the Jane Addams Academy!"<p>

The coach snatched the ribbon from the announcer's hands, glaring at her. The woman shrugged and looked at the results again.

"And the second place goes to…" she said.

Everyone waited nervously until she announced the final results. The woman smiled before she exclaimed.

"The Crawford Country Day Trillers! That means that New Directions is the winner!"

The kids cheered as Alma and Amy shook hands cordially. Amy turned to look at the other girls and shrugged. Spencer walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with a sad smile.

"I think you girls were awesome." he said.

"You deserved to win." the girl said "You were spectacular."

Spencer smiled at her. Amy took out her cell phone.

"Why don't you give me your number?"

"Of course!"

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. As Spencer reunited with his team, he could hear the girls teasing Amy. He could also hear her laughing, and the boy couldn't erase the silly grin from his face.

* * *

><p>On the way back, Spencer got a text from Amy. He smiled, looking at the screen. The boy felt someone sitting next to him, and he turned around to find a pair of blue eyes very close to his face.<p>

"Okay, listen to me." Elizabeth said "Amy is the sweetest, most innocent girl that I've ever met. The Care Bears are evil in comparison to her. You, on the other side, are the typical high school womanizer who hooked up with three quarters of the girls from our school, including some teachers."

"How do you know that?" Spencer asked.

"Have you ever read the school newspaper? Anyway" Elizabeth continued "If you want Amy to be another of your random hook ups, I would advise you to forget it. I love you and everything, but if you break her heart, you can say goodbye to your manhood."

Spencer swallowed loudly. Getting castrated by Elizabeth didn't sound nice.

"Are we clear?" the girl said. Spencer nodded slowly "Great. Now I'll get back to my girlfriend, because we were having a very heated discussion about which musical is better, RENT or Chicago. See you!"

"Does Chicago have Angel?" Sam asked when Elizabeth sat next to her again.

"Well, does RENT have Catherine Zeta Jones in sexy leather outfits?" Elizabeth countered.

"No, but it does have Idina Menzel in tight pants!"

Spencer laughed at the girls and turned back to his cell phone to reply to Amy's text.

* * *

><p>The front door was opened suddenly, and Elizabeth and Barbra stepped inside, grinning broadly.<p>

"We won!" Elizabeth announced.

Kurt stood up from the table to hug them both. Blaine joined them, laughing. The girls began to tell them about Sectionals, and both men listened intently, sitting at the table with them.

"Do you know who the lead singer of the Trillers was?" Elizabeth said "Amy!"

"That's great!" Kurt said "Did you have time to talk?"

"Just a little bit." the girl said "She seemed happy."

The bell rang, and Barbra stood up.

"I'll get it."

When she opened the door, surprise and happiness appeared in her expression.

"Adam!" she exclaimed.

Barbra leaned forward to kiss him, and when he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her away, she frowned, confused. But she soon realized the reason when her parents appeared from behind the boy, smiling.

"Mom, dad!" the girl exclaimed, throwing herself into their arms.

"They're here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping onto her brother's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, grinning broadly while he hugged Finn and Rachel.

"Surprise!" she said, hugging Blaine and Elizabeth "I asked Lizzie to keep the secret."

Blaine hugged his son, who lifted him off the floor. Everyone laughed as Blaine screamed.

"Is it me or you've become smaller?" Adam said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Blaine said "Let's make fun of dad's shortness."

This occasioned more laughs from everyone.

"I'll take these upstairs." Adam said, taking the suitcases.

"I'll help you!" Barbra said.

"No, I'll do it, don't worry." Finn said.

"Let them do it, Finn, I want to show you something." Kurt said, taking his brother to the living room. He shot Barbra and Adam a knowing smile, and disappear trough the door.

Barbra and Adam took the suitcases upstairs. As soon as they were resting on the floor, Barbra crashed her lips against Adam's, kissing him passionately. He responded enthusiastically, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you so much." Adam whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too." Barbra answered, placing her head on top of his chest, feeling his heartbeats.

"Aw, how sweet!"

They turned around, surprised. Rachel was standing there, smiling. They broke away immediately.

"Come here, honey, mommy missed you so much!" she said, hugging Barbra.

The girl looked at Adam over her mother's shoulder.

"We need to tell them." she mouthed.

"Later." the boy mouthed back.

Barbra nodded, at the same time that Kurt called them downstairs to have some tea. Rachel climbed down the stairs quickly, and Barbra and Adam exchanged a small kiss before joining the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys, I've been really busy : I'll try to update soon, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! The song I used for this chapter is Secrets by One Republic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Finn said, slamming his cards against the table "I give up!"<p>

"Wow, you're really good at this." Rachel said, sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Actually, Finn is really bad." Kurt chimed in "You would think that after all those hours he spent playing poker with my dad, he would at least win one hand out of ten."

"Shut up." Finn said, frowning "Lizzie's too good for me…"

The girl smiled proudly and took her uncle's chips. Finn crossed his arms over his chest, looking like an angry kid. Adam laughed at the sight and sat in front of his sister.

"Let's see if you can beat the one who taught you how to play." He said, shuffling the cards.

"A good student surpasses the teacher." Elizabeth said cockily.

* * *

><p>Adam looked up from his cards. His sister was wearing her best poker face while he looked at her own cards. They placed their final bets and revealed their cards.<p>

"Damn it!" Adam exclaimed, and Elizabeth took the chips, smiling.

"What were you saying?"

"Good job, my young padawan." Adam said, and Elizabeth laughed.

"Adam." Barbra said, appearing in the stairs behind them "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

While they both went upstairs, they heard Elizabeth talking.

"Does anyone else want to play with me?"

"I would play with you if I wasn't scared of utter humiliation." Blaine said, and the girl sighed.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked once they were inside Barbra's bedroom.

"When are we going to tell my parents?" she asked.

"I don't know, when we have a chance…"

"We've had like a million chances, Adam, and every time I ask you to tell them, you say that's it's not the right moment."

"Look, I'm not ready yet."

"Well, I am ready!" Barbra exclaimed, but then she lowered her voice "I waited my whole life to be with you, and I don't want to keep it a secret from anyone, much less my own family."

Adam hugged her and the girl sighed.

"I want to scream it out loud, Adam." she said "I want the whole world to know that I love you and that you love me."

"I want that too. I promise that we'll tell them as soon as I'm ready, okay?"

Barbra nodded, but she kept looking at her shoes. Adam placed a finger under her chin and made her look up.

"I love you." he said with a smile.

"I love you too." Barbra said, smiling back at him.

* * *

><p>"Really, you haven't heard of Fleetwood Mac?" Alma asked, raising her eyebrows. The kids shook their heads "We'll have to work on that…"<p>

"Surprise!"

Everyone turned around to look at the doorway, where the voice had come from. Rachel and Finn were standing there, smiling.

"Wow, this place hasn't change at all…" Finn said, looking around.

"Mom, dad?" Barbra asked, surprised.

Kurt and Blaine entered the choir room too, and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. Then, more people started to step inside, one after another in and endless line. Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Sam, Brittany and Santana, Quinn and Puck, and Artie, followed by a beautiful dark-haired woman. Finally, William entered after his old students, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, kids." he said "I want to introduce you to the first generation of New Directions!"

All of them smiled at the kids.

"I bet some of you already know them." William said. Barbra, Elizabeth, David and Lucy smiled "But to the rest of you, they are Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Artie and Vanessa."

When William called their name, they smiled and waved at the kids. Puck stepped forward with his arms open.

"There's my girl!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth jumped from her chair and onto Puck's arms, who hugged her tightly and lifted her off the floor.

"Hey, you get hotter and hotter every time I see you." Puck said, once he let go of her "I'm telling you, if you were my age…"

Quinn punched him in the arm, and he shot his wife a surprised look.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine hit him this time "Ouch, stop hitting me!"

Elizabeth laughed. Ever since she was a kid, she had had a special relationship with her Uncle Puck. He treated her like an adult, and answered all of her questions. She remembered that time when she was five years old…

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, where do babies come from?"<em>

_Blaine turned bright red and started coughing. Kurt rubbed his back and smiled sweetly at his daughter._

"_Well, when parents want to have a baby, they ask the stork to bring them one." he said._

"_Papa, did you really think I would believe that?" Elizabeth said._

_Kurt raised his eyebrows and looked at Blaine, who just shrugged._

"_We'll talk about this later, okay honey?" Kurt said._

_Elizabeth sighed and walked away. Why did adults think she was stupid? She sat on the grass and looked around. Kurt and Blaine had invited all of their friends to their house, and the backyard was pretty crowded. Elizabeth saw Puck telling a joke to Mercedes and Tina, who were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The little girl's face lit up. She could ask her Uncle Puck!_

"_Uncle Puck." she said, tugging at his shirt. "Where do babies come from?"_

"_Oh, it's easy." He said. The man sat down in a chair and sat Elizabeth on his lap. He began explaining, and the girl just nodded, paying extreme attention to him._

"_What are you guys doing?" Kurt asked._

"_Uncle Puck was explaining to me where do babies come from." Elizabeth said._

_Kurt turned pale and looked at Puck, who smiled at him._

"_Noah!"_

"_What? She deserves to know, she's a smart girl!"_

"_She's five years old!"_

"_Oh, so you want her to end up like you, with sixteen years old and not knowing how to do a sexy face?" Puck countered._

_Kurt looked like he was about to hit the man. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed._

"_I knew you would be a terrible influence to my baby girl…"_

_Elizabeth and Puck exchanged a grin._

* * *

><p>William's voice brought Elizabeth back to the present.<p>

"I'm so glad you could come." he said "I invited you all because most of us haven't seen each other in a long time. And I wanted you to meet the most talented generation of Glee Clubbers since you guys left."

The kids smiled at the compliment, and Alma winked at them.

"Well, I doubt there's someone as talented as me in this choir room, but you all seem very good." Rachel said.

Even if she meant it like a compliment, everyone raised their eyebrows or frowned. Barbra covered her eyes with her hand and sighed. Her mother could be so difficult sometimes…

"Shut up, Berry." Santana said "You are the main reason Brittany almost had to drag me here. Having to see your face after all this time is like waking from a beautiful dream about a wonderful world in which you didn't exist."

As Rachel made an indignant face, the kids laughed at how the adults were just like them after all.

"Girls, girls…" William said "Please don't fight."

"You still call us 'girls' and 'boys' Mr. Schue." Quinn observed with a smile.

A light blush spread across William's cheeks, and he smiled too.

"Well, I can't get used to the fact that you're adults now. After all, you'll always be my kids."

Everyone looked moved, and even Puck looked like he was on the verge of tears. William cleared his throat.

"What do you say about singing together again?" he said.

The former glee clubbers grinned broadly and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Don't stop!<em>

The kids gave the adults a standing ovation. William wiped away the tears that had appeared in his eyes as soon as his former students started to sing 'Don't Stop Believin'.

"They're amazing!" Barbra whispered to Elizabeth.

"And I thought that we were good…" the other girl said, watching as the former glee clubbers high-fived and hugged each other.

"Wow. That was as wonderful as I remember it…" William said to them.

His students smiled at him. Suddenly, Finn jumped off the stage and ran to hug his former teacher. William hugged him back, grinning broadly. The rest of them jumped off the stage too and joined the hug, laughing, and in some cases, crying.

"Oh, guys, I missed you so much!" William said.

Alma looked at her own students, and wondered if they would be like that with her when they finished high-school. Most of them were going to graduate the next year, and whenever she thought about it, it made her feel sad.

* * *

><p>"So, what are your plans for Regionals?" Rachel asked.<p>

"We're not sure yet." Alma answered after taking a sip of her water.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You have to start practicing now if you want to win!"

"Rachel, honey, we always made our set list just one week before the competition, and we always did good, remember?" Finn said to his wife.

William had taken his former students and the kids to Breadstix, and they were sitting on a big table that the waiters had set up for them. Everyone was talking cheerfully and laughing. The old glee clubbers were telling stories about the time they were a part of the Glee Club, and the kids listened intently to them.

"Tell them about your audition for the club." Artie told Vanessa.

"Yes, tell them!" Tina said, and everyone nodded.

"Well, I transferred to McKinley during my junior year." Vanessa started "I decided to try out for Glee Club, so I went to audition. I was so nervous that I fainted!"

Her friends burst out laughing, remembering that moment.

"When I woke up, everyone was surrounding me…" she kept saying.

"She hit her head so hard that she thought we were aliens who had abducted her!" Artie interrupted her.

This time, everybody laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe. Vanessa's cheeks had turned red, and she hit Artie playfully.

"We took her to the infirmary, and she kept saying things like 'Are you going to make experiments on me?' or 'Please don't eat me, I'm too young to die!'" Artie continued, almost unable to content his laughter.

Laughter continued, and they were laughing for a good five minutes. When everybody calmed down, Vanessa started talking again:

"I fell asleep, and when I woke up, Artie was next to me. For a moment I thought that his wheelchair was some kind of spatial device. But then I realized that I was in the school infirmary, not in a spaceship."

"We talked for about an hour until her parents came to pick her up." Artie said, smiling sweetly at her.

"And we've been together since then." Vanessa finished, and gave a kiss to Artie on the cheek.

"So freaking charming." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

Brittany poked her arm, and Santana turned her head to look at her. Brittany used her nose to push a meatball across her dish, offering it to Santana. The brunette laughed and kissed her wife lovingly.

"So freaking charming." Puck said, mimicking Santana.

"Shut up, Puckerman." Santana said, glaring at him. "Do you want me to tell the kids about that time when you got arrested?"

Puck bit his lip and looked down to his plate again. Santana brandished a bitchy smile.

"That's what I thought." she said.

"She's kinda scary…" Steven whispered to Amanda, who was sitting next to him.

"I think she's pretty cool." the girl said, smiling.

Steven found Elizabeth looking at him. When he caught her gaze, the girl raised her eyebrows questioningly. The boy shook her head almost imperceptibly, and Elizabeth nodded. Their silent exchange went unnoticed.

Steven still remembered his conversation with Elizabeth about Amanda, but they haven't talked with her yet. The boy looked at her. Amanda was talking with Tina about clothes. Steven's eyes darted to her arms, clad in elbow-length gloves, and he wondered if he was going to be able to gather enough courage to talk with her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired!" Rachel said, walking through the door.<p>

"It was so nice getting to see everyone again." Kurt said, stepping inside his house, followed by Blaine, Finn, Elizabeth, and finally, Barbra.

"I missed everyone so much…" Finn said.

"Adam, we're home!" Blaine shouted, but he got no answer.

"Maybe he went out…" Rachel said.

Barbra entered the living room, and smiled when he saw Adam sleeping on the couch, snoring, with his mouth hanging open.

"Aw, he looks like you when you sleep." Kurt said to Blaine, looking at his son.

Barbra walked towards him and caressed his hair softly.

"Adam, wake up." she cooed.

The boy opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Barbra. He looked around, and when he didn't see Finn or Rachel near, he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You left me alone!" Adam whined, scratching his eyes like a little kid "I fell asleep watching lame cooking shows!"

"We told you to come with us." Blaine said.

"I'm a Warbler, dad, I had nothing to do at a New Directions reunion!"

"It was fun, you missed it!" Finn chimed in, appearing next to Kurt.

"Hi, Adam!" Rachel said cheerfully, entering the living room too.

"Hi, Auntie!"

Barbra looked at Adam. He knew what that look meant, so he tried to avoid it. The girl frowned, annoyed. Suddenly, she grabbed Adam's shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. But the boy turned away his face and hugged her instead.

"I missed you too, Barbra!" he said.

Barbra couldn't believe it. She broke free from the hug and glared at Adam. Then, the girl stormed out of the room without another word.

"What was that?" Finn asked, confused.

Adam stood up to follow her, but before he left the room, he met Elizabeth's eyes. She shot him a disappointed look and broke eye contact. The boy ran after Barbra and caught up with her before she got inside her room.

"Barbra, wait!"

"I'm tired of this, Adam!" the girl exclaimed "I'm tired of pretending! I haven't seen you in _months_, and I can't even kiss you in front of my parents!"

"Barbra…" Adam tried to speak, but the girl interrupted him.

"Look, Adam, I'm going to tell my parents before they leave, either with or without you."

Barbra slammed the door shut, leaving Adam behind. The boy sighed, and he turned around to leave when he heard his girlfriend singing softly inside her room.

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

Adam stood there, in front of the door, listening to Barbra as she sang.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so_

Barbra pressed the headphones against her ears, trying to block the outside world while she sang.

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

She just needed to get it out of her chest, and she couldn't come up with a better way to do that than singing.

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Adam pressed his ear against the door to hear Barbra's voice better. The girl kept singing, without knowing that the boy was listening.

_My God, amazing that we got this far_  
><em>It's like we're chasing all those stars<em>  
><em>Who's driving shiny big black cars<em>

Barbra closed her eyes as she sang, feeling every word of the song.

_And every day I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve<br>And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Singing straight, too cold  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<em>

Barbra basically shouted the chorus, not caring if everyone heard her. Actually, she wanted them to hear her.

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Adam bit his lip, thinking. Why wasn't he brave enough to tell Rachel and Finn?

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Barbra squeezed her eyes shut even more and pressed the headphones even harder, singing her heart out.

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
><em>Got no family I can blame<em>  
><em>Just don't let me disappear<em>  
><em>I'mma tell you everything<em>

The girl let her body fall against the door, where Adam was leaning his own body.

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that were like those years<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Adam closed her eyes, listening to Barbra's beautiful voice.

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

The girl opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the ceiling while she sang.

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
><em>Something that will like those years<em>  
><em>Sick of all the insincere<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

She flopped on her bed, singing the last verse.

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
><em>Don't care if critics never jump in line<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>  
><em>All my secrets away, all my secrets away<em>

When she finished, Adam left, fighting the urge to open the door and hug Barbra.

* * *

><p>The cashier handed them their coffees, and Amanda took out her wallet to pay. After a small discussion with Steven, he agreed to let her pay her own coffee. The boy caught a glimpse of a little picture inside of Amanda's wallet, but she put it back on her pocket before he could see who it was.<p>

"Who's that?" Steven asked as they sat down in a nearby table "The picture in your wallet."

"Oh, it's my little sister Lindsay." Amanda explained, handing him the picture.

The picture showed a petite girl with short black hair and big brown eyes, sitting on a big rock next to the sea. She was smiling broadly and hugging her knees against her chest.

"She looks a lot like you." Steven said, giving it back to her.

"Everyone says that." the girl said, putting the picture back in her wallet.

"How old is she?"

"She was eleven when she died." Amanda said simply.

"Oh, shit. I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Steven babbled, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you didn't know." Amanda smiled sadly "It's funny, you know? It's been two years since she died, and my parents still argue about it."

"How did she died? It's okay if you don't want to tell me…" he quickly added.

"She was killed in a gunfire. We lived in a dangerous neighborhood, those things happened more often than they should." Amanda said darkly "Lindsay was outside playing and a stray bullet reached her."

"I'm sorry, it must have been terrible."

"It was a long time ago." the girl shrugged.

"Why do your parents argue about it?"

"My mother blames my father about her death, because he let her go outside to play. But it wasn't his fault. How could he know such a thing would happen?"

Steven took her hand, and she flinched when his fingers grazed her wrist. But then she relaxed and let him hold her hand. After a small silence, the boy talked again.

"I need to ask you something."

Amanda looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Come on, Steven, you can do it." the boy thought. He sighed and looked at her in the eyes.

"Amanda…" he made a small pause to gather courage "Do you cut yourself?"

The girl retrieved her hand like Steven's had given her an electric shock. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you…?" she whispered.

"I figured it out." Steven leaned forward and Amanda put her arms around herself, as to protect herself "I want to help you, Amanda."

"I don't need your help!" the girl exclaimed, standing up.

"Amanda, please, listen to me…"

"You can't just mess with my life like that!"

She turned around to leave, but Steven stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Wait…"

"Let go of me!" she said, and Steven retrieved his hand "You don't know what it's like!"

The boy stepped back, surprised by Amanda's shouting.

"I've been hiding it from the world for a long time." the girl continued "It's embarrassing and pathetic, it's the worst part of me, and now you come and rub it in my face!"

Amanda blinked away the tears that had welled in her eyes and looked down.

"I don't want your pity, Steven. And I don't want your help, because you can't help me!"

The girl ran away before Steven could say anything. The boy huffed and ran his hands down his face.

"Damn!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Adam ripped his eyes from the road for a moment to look at Barbra. The girl was sitting on the passenger seat, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking out of the window.<p>

"So you're not talking to me?"Adam asked. Barbra ignored him completely "Okay, be like that."

Barbra didn't even look at him, but Adam kept glancing at her every ten seconds. They were acting like that for about five minutes, until she turned to look at him.

"You're an idiot." she said.

"Oh, you're talking to me!" Adam said, ignoring the fact that she had insulted him.

"Now that we're finally together, you insist on keeping it a secret. I don't get it!"

"I told you I'm not ready yet."

"Adam, I'm tired of waiting for you!" Barbra exclaimed.

"Oh, you're tired, but I had to wait _my whole life _for you!" Adam retorted.

"And now that the wait is over you want it to be a secret?"

"I don't want it to be a secret!"

"Then why won't you tell my parents?" Barbra said.

"I'm scared!" Adam shouted, looking at her.

There was a small silence after his words. Barbra blinked a couple times, surprised by Adam's confession.

"What if they don't approve it, Barbra?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course they will approve it!"

"You don't know that!" Adam said, looking back at the road.

"Yes, I do, I know my parents!"

"How can you be so sure they'll be okay with it?"

"How can you be so sure they won't be okay with it?"

"Barbra, you don't understand…!" Adam exclaimed, looking at her again.

"ADAM!" Barbra shouted.

He looked forward to the road again. A lot of light, Barbra screaming, a loud crash. And then, his world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys! I promise I'll update the next chapter soon! Please leave a review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I was going to update this chapter tomorrow, but after the way the last one ended, I thought that I should update this chapter as soon as I finished it :3 The songs I used were Scars by Papa Roach, What I Meant To Say by Daughtry and Heavy In Your Arms by Florence and The Machine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt, his legs hurt, his chest hurt… his EVERYTHING hurt. He tried to move, but every time he made the smallest movement, his muscles complained. The boy looked around. Where was he? Everything was white and smelled like chlorine. He tried to incorporate, but it was useless. He let out a frustrated growl.<p>

"Oh, my God!" a familiar voice said next to him.

Adam saw Elizabeth standing up from a chair next to his bed. The girl bent over him, looking extremely worried.

"Adam, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm okay." the boy managed to say. He didn't recognize his own voice. It sounded raspy and weird.

"You idiot!" Elizabeth exclaimed, startling him "I thought you were never going to wake up! Do you know how many times I sang 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' next to your bed?"

Before Adam could say anything, his parents entered the room. They were both pale as a ghost. When Kurt saw him, he ran towards him, followed by his husband.

"Adam!" Kurt said "You scared us so much!"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, it hurts to _blink_." the boy joked, trying to smile.

"Hey, he's awake!" Elizabeth shouted.

Finn, Rachel and Barbra stepped inside. The girl had a couple bruises in her face, but they didn't look serious. She had a bandage around her wrist, too. With a closer look, Adam realized that she had been crying.

"Adam…" she said, and more tears fell from her eyes as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Barbra…" he whispered, ignoring the pain.

"Thank God he's okay!" Rachel exclaimed.

Adam looked at his uncle and aunt, and then he looked at Barbra. It was his chance. The boy took Barbra's face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips. She kissed him back without hesitating. When they parted, they looked around. Everyone had a similar reaction: they were completely surprised, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"Oh, God…" Elizabeth said.

"Mom, dad" Barbra said, taking Adam's hand "Adam and I are dating."

"I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay, I think I need to sit down…" Finn said, stumbling towards the chair and flopping on it.

"Oh, my God, I knew it!" Rachel repeated.

"So…" Adam said "What do you think?"

"I think it's great!" Rachel said, smiling broadly at them "I knew you were going to end up together since you were kids! Right, Finn?"

Finn tried to speak, but he seemed to have problems with organizing his thoughts, therefore his words too, so he just nodded. Barbra shot Adam an 'I told you' look, and he kissed her.

"About time!" Elizabeth exclaimed "I swear that I was about to tell them myself! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to call Sam, she was worried about Adam."

"What happened?" Adam asked "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You had a car accident." Kurt explained, sitting on the bed next to his son "You've been in coma for a week."

Adam frowned. A week. He imagined how worried everyone had been, and the look of relief in everyone's faces told him that they didn't left his side during the whole week. Kurt had dark circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep, and Blaine looked so exhausted that Adam thought he was going to fall asleep on his feet. Just like Barbra, Rachel had been crying, and Finn looked like a zombie. Elizabeth was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, and that told Adam just how distressed his sister had been.

"I'm sorry." he said "I put you trough a lot of stress, didn't I?"

"It wasn't your fault." Blaine said.

"Yes, it was. I wasn't paying attention to the road." he looked at Barbra "I put you in danger."

"I'm okay, Adam. I got a couple bruises and a sprained wrist, that's all." Barbra said, caressing his hair.

"But…" he started, but she placed a finger on top of his lips.

"Stop arguing. I'm okay, you're okay, and we're together. Everything's fine."

Adam nodded and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Barbra pressed her forehead against his and they both closed their eyes. Everything was okay.

* * *

><p>Alma wrote one word on the whiteboard and turned to look at them.<p>

"ANGER"

"Everyone feels angry sometimes." she said, and by the way she was speaking, the kids could notice that she wasn't in a good mood "This week's assignment is songs about being angry."

Amanda looked at Steven, who was a couple seats away from her. He didn't look at her, he just looked at the teacher as she explained the assignment. She looked away, as Alma put her hands together.

"Okay, guys, start practicing!"

* * *

><p>"Why are you so angry?"<p>

Alma looked at her dad, who was standing next to her. She kept stirring her coffee.

"I'm not angry."

William raised one eyebrow at his daughter, and she sighed, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Okay, I'm angry." she said.

"Why?" the principal asked, sitting next to her.

Alma sighed and started telling his father.

* * *

><p>"<em>Moving in with you?" Brad asked.<em>

"_Yeah." Alma said, smiling._

"_I'm not sure…"_

"_Why not?" Alma's smile vanished._

"_Well, you're kinda… obsessive with cleanliness and order."_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"_Alma, you cleaned my whole apartment once." Brad said._

"_But it was a mess!" Alma exclaimed "It looked like a bear cave!"_

"_I know." Brad took her hand "I'm sorry, Alma, I don't think it is a good idea."_

* * *

><p>"So you're angry because Brad doesn't want to move in with you?" William asked.<p>

"Yes. Also, I know that he's lying to me." Alma said "I mean, who would complain about having someone to clean your house for free?"

"Why would he lie to you?"

"I don't know! I'm sure he has another reason, but he doesn't want to tell me, so he invented that!"

"Have you talked with him about this?"

"No."

"Well, you should." William stood up "I gotta go, Alma. But I insist that you talk with him, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, dad."

William winked at her and left the teacher's lounge. Alma sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Steven turned around. He saw Amanda standing there, and he turned to his locker again, without saying a word.

"Um…listen." the girl said, scratching the back of her neck "I'm sorry about the way I treated you at the coffee shop."

Steven didn't even look at her.

"Steven, can you please look at me?" Amanda requested.

The boy looked at her. Amanda sighed and looked down.

"I know you were trying to help me, I shouldn't have been so rude."

"No, you shouldn't." Steven said, and Amanda raised her head "Why don't you let me help you?"

"I told you, I don't want you to pity me."

"I don't pity you, Amanda! I just want to help you, that's all!"

"You don't understand…"

"That's because you don't let me understand!" Steven exclaimed.

Amanda didn't say anything. Steven sighed and closed his locker.

"See you, Amanda."

He walked away, leaving the girl behind. Amanda bit her lip and leaned against the lockers. Why was she such a coward?

* * *

><p>Steven looked at his friends, sitting in front of him. His eyes lingered on Amanda for a moment, before he nodded to the band and they started to play. The boy began to sing.<p>

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And my scars remind me that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<br>_

The boy looked at Amanda, singing directly to her. She held his gaze, her gray eyes meeting Steven's brown ones.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
>And I just wanna be alone<br>I'm pissed cause you came around  
>Why don't you just go home?<em>

Steven finally looked away, clenching his fists while he sang.

_Cause you channel all your pain  
>And I can't help you fix yourself<br>You're making me insane  
>All I can say is<em>

As he sang the chorus, he looked at her again. Amanda was biting her lip, and she looked like she was about to cry.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
><em>My weakness is that I care too much<em>  
><em>And our scars remind us that the past is real<em>  
><em>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

Steven's eyes softened, but the anger was still audible in his voice.

_I tried to help you once_  
><em>Against my own advice<em>  
><em>I saw you going down<em>  
><em>But you never realized<em>  
><em>That you're drowning in the water<em>  
><em>So I offered you my hand<em>  
><em>Compassion's in my nature<em>  
><em>Tonight is our last stand<em>

Amanda looked down. She knew it was her fault that the boy was so upset, and she just wished he could forgive her.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
><em>My weakness is that I care too much<em>  
><em>And our scars remind us that the past is real<em>  
><em>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

Steven frowned even more, singing louder than before.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_  
><em>And I just wanna be alone<em>  
><em>You shouldn't ever come around<em>  
><em>Why don't you just go home?<em>

He kept looking at the floor while he sang the next verse, but Amanda's eyes were fixed on him.

_Cause you're drowning in the water  
>And I tried to grab your hand<br>I left my heart open  
>But you didn't understand<br>But you didn't understand  
>Go fix yourself!<em>

Their eyes met again, and Amanda saw the anger in Steven's eyes being replaced by sadness.

_I can't help you fix yourself_  
><em>But at least I can say I tried<em>  
><em>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life<em>

Then, the anger made itself evident in his eyes once again.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
>But at least I can say I tried<br>I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

Steven looked down again, and so did Amanda.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
><em>My weakness is that I care too much<em>  
><em>And our scars remind us that the past is real<em>  
><em>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

The boy closed her eyes, singing the chorus for the last time.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>My weakness is that I care too much<br>And our scars remind us that the past is real  
>I tear my heart open just to feel<em>

While everyone clapped, Steven sat down again. Amanda kept looking at her hands, resting on her lap. The girl looked at her covered wrists. "Stupid scars" she thought.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." the cashier said, handing them their coffees with a smile.<p>

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling back at her.

Elizabeth took out her wallet, but her girlfriend stopped her.

"No, I'll pay."

Sam handed the money to the cashier. She took it with both hands.

"Keep the change." Sam said, and winked at her.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but the gesture went unnoticed. The girls left the Lima Bean, coffees in hand, and started walking down the street. Sam noticed Elizabeth's annoyed expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Elizabeth said curtly.

"Of course something's wrong. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing, just you flirting with the cashier, like you do all the time."

"What?" Sam exclaimed "I wasn't flirting with her! You are the one who flirted with her once, remember?"

"No, you thought I did."

"Well, you think I flirted with her, but I didn't. I was just being nice."

"You were being overly nice. As far as I know, you don't _wink _at cashiers when you pay!"

"It was a friendly wink!"

"When did you learn that, when you left me go to another town?" Elizabeth asked, her voice full of poison.

Sam stopped short and looked indignantly at Elizabeth.

"Don't speak like I _chose_ to leave you. I didn't want to leave you, okay? I had to!" she said, glowering at Elizabeth.

Sam turned around and started to walk on the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Away from you. At least until you understand that you are the one I love, and that I've never loved anyone else!"

Sam began to walk away again, and she didn't stop, no matter how many times Elizabeth called her.

"Damn it!" Elizabeth said, stomping on the ground. The girl walked away too, furious.

* * *

><p>"Open your mouth." Barbra said.<p>

Adam obliged, and the girl gave her a spoonful of soup.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"It's hospital food, the only good thing is the pudding." Adam stated, and Barbra laughed "I could really use some of Elizabeth's cookies…"

In that moment, Elizabeth entered the hospital room and sat on an unoccupied chair next to her brother's bed. The girl was wearing a sulky expression. Adam and Barbra exchanged a look, wondering what was wrong with the girl.

"Lizzie, what happened?" Adam asked.

"That idiot!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking the pudding that was resting on Adam's bedside. She opened it and started to eat it.

"Hey, that's my pudding!" Adam exclaimed.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine said, poking his head from the door.

"Lizzie took my pudding!" Adam said, sounding like a little kid.

"Lizzie, give him back the pudding." Blaine ordered.

Elizabeth growled and handed the dessert to her brother, who took it and pressed it against his chest like it was a treasure.

"What's wrong, why are you so angry?" Barbra asked to her cousin.

"Let me guess." Adam said "You had a fight with Sam."

"Bingo!"

"What happened?" Barbra asked.

"I got mad because Sam was flirting with the cashier at the coffee shop."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination." he said.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Lizzie, you're extremely jealous and you tend to overreact." Barbra said, feeding Adam like he was a baby "I agree with Adam, I don't think Sam was flirting with her."

"You're my family, you're supposed to support me!" Elizabeth said, standing up.

"We're just telling you what we think." Adam said, shrugging.

"Maybe you should talk with Sam." Barbra said.

"I won't talk to her until she apologizes!" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you think you can survive a day without her…" her brother said.

"Of course I can!" Elizabeth said "I'm leaving, you guys are not helping me!"

She left the room. Barbra and Adam exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"You have pudding on your nose!" Barbra laughed, wiping it away with her thumb.

Adam took her hand, pulled her towards himself and kissed her.

"Whoa!" Finn said, entering the room "It's hard to get used to this."

"What? Us being together?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I always knew it would happen, but it's still…weird. In a good way, I mean." the man said, sitting next to Adam's bed. Finn smiled warmly at them "I'm happy for you guys."

Barbra and Adam smiled at him and linked their hands.

* * *

><p>"Spencer has a girlfriend!" Kevin exclaimed, taking the boy's cell phone from his hands.<p>

"Hey, give me that!" Spencer said, standing up and following his friend around the choir room.

"Who's Amy?" Kevin asked, reading the texts.

"I told you to give me back my cell phone!"

"Watch out, Kevin, Spencer is the best tackler of the team!" James joked, while Spencer ran after Kevin.

"And I'm the best catcher!" Sam said, entering the choir room.

Kevin threw the cell phone at her, and she caught it easily with one hand. Spencer let out a frustrated growl, while Sam read his texts.

"Wow, Spencer's got a date today!" Sam said, and everyone in the choir room laughed and catcalled.

"Give it back to me!" the boy said.

Sam laughed and handed him his phone. Spencer snatched from her hands and put it back on his pocket, red as a tomato. When he sat down, Elizabeth and Barbra entered the choir room. Sam looked at her and frowned. Elizabeth did the same, and they sat as far as each other as possible, as they did when they were mad at each other. Their friends noticed, and wondered what had happened this time. Barbra rolled her eyes at the girls' stubbornness.

"Hi, guys." Alma said, stepping inside "So, does anyone want to sing today?"

Sam raised her hand, and Alma nodded. The girl stood up and walked to the middle of the room. She nodded, and the band members started to play. Sam began to sing, with her eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

_I woke up today_

_sinking' like the stones that you have thrown_

_Wounded by the same old shots you take_

_It's easier to kick me when I'm low_

Elizabeth frowned as Sam kept singing, without taking her eyes from her.

_And I just thought that you should know_

_That I've been holding on_

_while you've been letting go_

_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time_

_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry_

_but that's not what I meant to say_

Both girls glared at each other. Sam shot every word she sang to Elizabeth, who had her arms and legs crossed.

_I'm strong enough to say_

_That I don't wanna take the high road now_

_So typical of you to walk away_

_When your perfect little world is burning down_

The girl stomped on the floor, following rhythm while she sang the chorus.

_And I just thought that you should know_

_That I've been holding on_

_while you've been letting go, can I be so bold?_

_'Cause all this sucking up to you is just getting old_

_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time_

_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry,_

_but that's not what I meant to say_

Sam pointed at Elizabeth, and if there had been any doubts about whom was she singing to, they vanished with that simple gesture.

_What I really meant to say_

_with every little breath I take_

_I'm not the only one who makes mistakes_

_Just think of all the ones you've made_

Elizabeth bit her lip, but she kept her eyes fixed on Sam while she sang.

_And I just thought that you should know_

_That I've been holding on_

_while you've been letting go, can I be so bold?_

_'Cause all this sucking up to you is just getting old_

_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time_

_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry,_

_but that's not what I meant to say _

Sam walked towards Elizabeth until she was face to face with her, and sang directly to her, looking into her eyes.

_Not what I meant to say_

_Can I be so bold?_

_'Cause all this sucking up to you is just getting old_

_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time_

_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry,_

_but that's not what I meant to say _

The kids and Alma would have clapped if the situation wasn't so awkward. The girls kept glowering at each other until Sam sat down again. After a little while, Alma cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, that was great, Sam." she said "Very appropriated for this week's assignment."

"Okay, now I won't even look at her." Elizabeth said to Barbra "I won't even _breathe _next to her."

Barbra facepalmed. Really, for how long would he have to bear with her cousin's stupidity?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brad." Alma said, sitting next to him.<p>

"Hey, Alma." he said, smiling at her.

"Brad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you want to move in with me? The real reason."

Brad sighed, and Alma took his hand.

"You can tell me anything." she said.

"When I started dating Jenny, things were going to fast, you know? We moved in together after two weeks of knowing each other." Brad sighed again "As you know, my relationship with her didn't end up too well…"

"I see." Alma said "So you don't want to move in with me because you're afraid that we ruin our relationship by going to fast?"

"Yes."

"I understand. You should have told me that since the beginning!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get mad at me."

Alma leaned in and kissed him.

"You know I can't get mad at you." she said. Brad laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Amanda was standing in the middle of the stage, looking at her partners. Softly, she began to sing.<p>

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
>My beloved was weighed down<br>My arms around his neck  
>My fingers laced to crown.<em>

The girl sang with a lot of feeling, pouring her heart into the song.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
><em>My feet dragged across the ground<em>  
><em>And he took me to the river<em>  
><em>Where he slowly let me drown<em>

She was mad at herself. For being such a coward, for hurting the ones who wanted to help her.

_My love has concrete feet_  
><em>My love's an iron ball<em>  
><em>Wrapped around your ankles<em>  
><em>Over the waterfall<em>

Amanda closed her eyes and extended her arms, singing the chorus.

_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
><em>Heavy in your arms<em>  
><em>I'm so heavy, heavy<em>  
><em>Heavy in your arms<em>

She looked directly at Steven, singing the next verse to him.

_And is it worth the wait_  
><em>All this killing time?<em>  
><em>Are you strong enough to stand<em>  
><em>Protecting both your heart and mine?<em>

The boy didn't break eye contact like she thought he would. He kept looking at her while she sang to him.

_Who is the betrayer?_  
><em>Who's the killer in the crowd?<em>  
><em>The one who creeps in corridors<em>  
><em>And doesn't make a sound<em>

Finally, Amanda looked away and closed her eyes, singing.

_My love has concrete feet_  
><em>My love's an iron ball<em>  
><em>Wrapped around your ankles<em>  
><em>Over the waterfall<em>

She wrapped her arms around herself.

_My love has concrete feet_  
><em>My love's an iron ball<em>  
><em>Wrapped around your ankles<em>  
><em>Over the waterfall<em>

Amanda opened her eyes again, singing the chorus.

_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
><em>Heavy in your arms<em>  
><em>I'm so heavy, heavy<em>  
><em>So heavy in your arms<em>

She looked at Steven again, tears welling in her eyes.

_This will be my last confession_  
><em>I love you never felt like any blessing<em>  
><em>Ohhhh<em>  
><em>Whispering like it's a secret<em>  
><em>Only to condemn the one who hears it<em>  
><em>With a heavy heart<em>

Amanda squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, singing her heart out.

_Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_  
><em>Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms<em>  
><em>Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms<em>  
><em>Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms<em>

Steven watched her as she poured her soul into the song. She looked so beautiful…

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
><em>My beloved was weighed down<em>  
><em>My arms around his neck<em>  
><em>My fingers laced to crown<em>

Amanda stretched her arm forward.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
><em>But he never let me down<em>  
><em>When he had me in his arms<em>  
><em>My feet never touched the ground<em>

The girl closed her eyes again, singing the last lines.

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._  
><em>Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms.<em>

They gave her a standing ovation, but the girl didn't even smile. She just stood there on the stage and she looked so… broken. Steven was about to get on the stage and hug her, hold her in his arms to protect him from the outside world. But the outside world wasn't the thing that hurt her. It was herself. Amanda walked off the stage, using her hair to cover the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Alma turned off the TV and stood up from the couch to open the front door of her house. She was surprised when she saw her boyfriend standing there.<p>

"Brad!" she said.

Alma looked down. Surrounding Brad, there were a lot of boxes and bags. She looked at him, confused. What was that?

"Do you have space for someone else?" Brad asked.

Then, Alma realized. Those boxes and bags contained Brad's stuff. He was moving in with her.

"Of course!" she said, throwing herself into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe next chapter will arrive a little later than usual, since I have two HUGE tests this week -.- I'll try to use my supersonic writing skills (If I have them :P). Please review :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my dear readers :3 The songs I used for this chapter are Aftermath by Adam Lambert, Broken Wings by Flyleaf and Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amanda didn't understand. As she walked down the hallway, the other students looked at her with jeer, pity, and some of them even with disgust. The girl kept walking, looking down to avoid the gazes of the people. She got to a very crowded hallway. Boys and girls were looking at something on the big board that was hanging on the wall, and Amanda walked towards them to see the object of their curiosity. As she passed next to then, the students stood aside, like she was part of the royalty or something. Finally, Amanda got to the board.<p>

The girl almost fell on her knees when she saw it. It was a picture of her, performing at Sectionals. You could clearly see her wrists and the red marks on them. Underneath, there was a small title: "The emo queen of the Glee Club."

Amanda felt all the judging looks on her. Her vision clouded with the tears forming in her eyes, which soon fell down her cheeks. The girl turned around and ran away. Who could have done such a thing? It was so cruel… Amanda bumped into someone.

"Hey, Morticia, be careful!" Sue said, but then she noticed that the girl was crying "Are you okay?"

Amanda shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Sue put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come with me." the coach said, leading her somewhere.

The girl couldn't see where they were taking her, but she didn't even care. Sue kept her arm secured around her, and it made her feel protected. She heard someone knocking a door.

"Sue?" Emma said, opening the door of her office "What happened?"

Then, she noticed the crying girl next to Sue. Without a word, she took her hand and made her enter her office. Sue stepped inside too. Emma helped Amanda to a nearby chair and gave her a glass of water. While the girl drank, the woman rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. She bumped into me and she was crying, so I brought her here."

"Amanda, can you tell me what happened?" Emma asked in a soft voice. But the only answer she got was Amanda's loud sobs.

Suddenly, Steven entered the office without knocking. Sue and Emma looked at him, surprised.

"Amanda." he said.

When the girl saw him, she stood up and ran into his arms, weeping. Steven wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. Emma shot him an interrogation look, but he shook his head subtly. He would explain later. Right now, comforting Amanda was the most important thing.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth ripped the poster from the board and turned to look at the students that were standing there. She was furious.<p>

"Who did this?" she hissed, holding the paper in her hand. No one answered "Who the hell did this?" the girl asked again, louder than before. Some people flinched.

"Lizzie, calm down…" Lucy said.

"Do you think it's funny?" Elizabeth exclaimed, ignoring her friend. She crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor "Who did this poster?"

"I… I know who did it." a small freshman girl said, stepping forward "Ted Nichols did it."

Elizabeth ran down the hallway, followed by Lucy, David, Hannah and Anna. The girl found the person she was looking for, standing in front of his locker. She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and slammed his body against the lockers.

"Why did you make those posters?" she asked to the terrified boy, whose big, thick glasses were about to fall.

"They… they told me to…" he choked out.

"Who?"

"The jocks. I didn't want to do it, I swear." Ted Nichols said, shaking under Elizabeth's grip "They told me that they would beat the shit out of me if I didn't… I'm sorry, please don't hurt me…"

Elizabeth let go of him, and the boy ran away. Before her friends could say anything, she started to walk to the opposite way.

"Where are you going?" David asked, following her.

"To find those jocks and beat them to death."

"I'll come with you. I've wanted to do that for a long time…" Lucy said, and everyone nodded.

The kept walking down the hallway, but they stopped when they saw Steven and Amanda walking towards them. He had an arm around her shoulder, and she looked paler that usual. Elizabeth was the first one to run to their encounter.

"Is she okay?" she asked, whispering.

"She's been crying for a while." Steven answered, whispering too "Ms. Pillsbury called her parents, they'll pick her up in an hour or so."

Elizabeth looked at Amanda. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, and her hair was falling over them. The girl had one hand in her pocket, and the other one was secured by Steven's hand. The boy was drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Amanda looked so fragile that Elizabeth felt like hugging her. So she did. Amanda relaxed in Elizabeth's arms.

"It's okay." Elizabeth whispered.

"Can we… can we go to the choir room?"Amanda asked, and Elizabeth could hear the tears in her voice.

Elizabeth nodded. She knew why Amanda wanted to go to the choir room. For the kids, it was like a safe sanctuary. No one would bother them there. They could go there during recess and have some time alone if they needed it, or they could go during the Glee Club lessons and be with the other kids. The choir room was the only place in school where they could do and be anything they wanted, and no one would criticize them for that. There, they could sing out loud, and instead of laughter and sneers, they would find reassuring smiles and standing ovations. For them, the underdogs of McKinley High, the choir room was the most wonderful place they could think of.

* * *

><p>When they entered the choir room, everyone was already there, even Alma. As soon as Amanda stepped inside, holding Steven's hand, and followed by Elizabeth and the ones who were with her in the hallway, they stood up with worried looks on their faces. No one said anything, they just looked at Amanda, expecting her to do or say something. Instead, the girl broke out crying again. Not even a second has passed before she felt everyone surrounding her, hugging her, comforting her.<p>

"We're here." Steven said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear "You're not alone, we're here."

Amanda nodded, but the tears kept falling down her cheeks. Only this time, she felt so protected and secured that she didn't feel embarrassed about crying. She knew they understood.

* * *

><p>"That's so cruel!" Adam exclaimed.<p>

"I know! She felt better when she left, but she still looked so sad…" Barbra said.

She had just told him about the incident with Amanda. Adam loved to hear everything that happened at McKinley, especially the stories about New Directions. And now that he was confined to a hospital bed, having Elizabeth and Barbra telling him everything that happened to them at school was the best part of the day, given that nothing interesting happened to him.

"I want to leave this freaking place!" Adam exclaimed "It was just a stupid concussion!"

"Adam, you were in coma for a week."

"I know, but I feel better now!"

"It's good to hear that." Adam's doctor said, entering the room.

"Dr. Walker, I want to leave!" Adam said, sounding like a little kid. Barbra rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to talk about that." Dr. Walker, a tall woman with long, blonde hair said. She smiled at him "We have to run some final tests, and if everything turns out okay, you'll be free to go."

The huge grin that spread across Adam's face could outshine the sun. He turned to look at Barbra.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did." Barbra said, taking his hand.

Then, Kurt, Blaine and Elizabeth stepped inside.

"Lizzie, dad, papa!" Adam exclaimed "The doctor said that they have to run some tests, and then I will be able to go home!"

"That's great!" Blaine said.

"You act like a little kid sometimes." Elizabeth said, sitting on the bed next to her brother "It's kind of adorable."

Adam flashed her a huge grin, and she chuckled.

"Where are mom and dad?" Barbra asked.

"In the cafeteria. Finn was hungry." Blaine explained.

"I thought that Finn's insatiable appetite would decrease over time, but it didn't." Kurt said.

"I have a theory that a very hungry monster lives inside Finn's stomach." Blaine said.

"Hey!" Finn said, coming in through the door with a huge sandwich in his hand.

"I'm sure that feeding a whole country would be cheaper than feeding Finn." Rachel joked, stepping inside after her husband.

Everyone laughed at her joke, even Finn.

* * *

><p>The girl lowered her head as she walked down the hallway. She didn't want anyone to see her. She just wanted to disappear. That way, she wouldn't have to face the humiliation and the judging looks of everyone.<p>

Amanda felt someone grabbing her hand, and she jumped, startled. But when she saw it was Steven, smiling warmly at her, she relaxed. They kept walking down the hallway. This way, walking side by side with him, it was easier to keep her head high.

"How are you feeling?" Steven asked.

"Better."

"Good."

Amanda looked at him, and he met her eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me." the girl said.

"Well, not really. I was frustrated." Steven said, shrugging "Anyway, right now you need someone by your side. I won't let you face this alone."

Amanda couldn't believe it. How could the boy be so good?

"Steven, where are we going?" she asked, when she noticed he was taking her away from the biology classroom, where they were supposed to be.

"You'll see."

They got to the auditorium, and Steven opened the door. As they approached the stage, walking among the seats, Amanda could see that all the kids were standing there, wearing white clothes.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"You're not alone, Amanda." Sam said "We're here for you."

"We want to show you that you can count on us." Barbra added, and everyone nodded.

Amanda wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words. Steven smiled at her.

"When you first joined the Glee Club, I told you that we were like a big family." he said "Well, I wasn't lying. This is our way to show you that, no matter what, we got your back."

As soon as Steven climbed on the stage, the music started. Looking straight into Amanda's eyes, the boy started to sing.

_Have you lost your way?  
>Living in the shadow of the messes that you made<br>And so it goes  
>Everything inside your circle starts to overflow<em>

Elizabeth stepped forward and sang, looking at her too.

_Take a step before you leap  
>Into the colors that you seek<br>You'll get back what you give away  
>So don't look back on yesterday<em>

All of them sang the chorus together. Amanda couldn't believe it. They were singing for her, only for her.

_Wanna scream out_  
><em>No more hiding<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid of what's inside<em>  
><em>Gonna tell you you'll be alright<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>  
><em>Anytime anybody pulls you down<em>  
><em>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<em>  
><em>Just remember you are not alone<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>

While he sang, Steven kneeled down in front of her and held out his hand for her to take it. With his help, Amanda climbed on the stage, and looked into the boy's eyes.

_You feel the weight_  
><em>Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play<em>

Elizabeth placed her hands on her shoulders, singing. Amanda looked at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

_Take a step before you leap  
>Into the colors that you seek<br>You give back what you give away  
>So don't look back on yesterday<em>

As she sang the chorus with her friends, Amanda let the tears fall.

_Wanna scream out_  
><em>No more hiding<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid of what's inside<em>  
><em>Gonna tell you you'll be alright<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>  
><em>Anytime anybody pulls you down<em>  
><em>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<em>  
><em>Just remember you are not alone<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>

Steven took her hand and sang to her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

_Before you break you have to shed your armor_  
><em>Take a trip and fall into the glitter<em>  
><em>Tell a stranger that they're beautiful<em>

Everyone sang the next lines together, holding hands.

_So all you feel is love, love  
>All you feel is love, love<em>

While Steven sang, Amanda wiped away all her tears.

_Wanna scream out_  
><em>No more hiding<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid of what's inside<em>  
><em>Wanna tell you you'll be alright<em>

Once again, all of the kids sang together.

_In the Aftermath  
>Wanna scream out<br>No more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Gonna tell you you'll be alright  
>In the Aftermath<em>

Steven's eyes didn't leave Amanda's, and their hands remained linked during the rest of the song.

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
><em>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<em>  
><em>Just remember you are not alone<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>  
><em>In the Aftermath<em>

While the kids sang the final lines, Alma watched them from the door, smiling.

_Gonna tell you you'll be alright  
>In the Aftermath<br>In the Aftermath  
>Just remember you are not alone<br>In the Aftermath _

When they finished, Amanda smiled broadly at them. It was the first time she smiled since the problem with the posters.

"Thank you." she said "You're amazing, guys."

They smiled warmly at her.

"Group hug?" Amanda suggested with a smile.

Alma smiled from the door, watching them as they hugged, laughing.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's eyes kept darting to the wavy haired girl sitting in front of her. This didn't escape Barbra, who was sitting next to her cousin.<p>

"When are you going to stop being so stubborn and apologize?" she asked to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who should apologize."

"Yes, you should. After all, you started the fight, and now you can't live without her."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. You're in misery. You both are." Barbra said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Barbra, you don't know anything." Elizabeth said, scowling.

"I just know that you and your girlfriend are the most stiff-necked pair I've ever seen."

"Well, you and Adam are not far behind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. She pretended that she was listening to the teacher, but in reality, she was thinking about Sam. Maybe Barbra was right, and she should apologize to her. After all, she really missed her… But her pride didn't let her do it.

Sam turned to look at her. Both girls were surprised when their eyes met, and they looked away quickly.

* * *

><p>Sue was reading the newspaper at the teacher's lounge when Alma sat in front of her. The coach raised her eyebrows, surprised.<p>

"Can I help you, Adele?" she asked.

"Amanda told me that you helped her the other day." Alma said.

"Morticia? Well, she was crying, what did you expect me to do?"

"Actually, I would expect you to make a cruel joke and walk away. Since you hate the Glee Club and all his members, and you're the cruelest person I know, that would make sense."

Sue put the newspaper down and looked at Alma. She was right. Under normal circumstances, Sue would have done that. Actually, when she thought about it, she was surprised about her actions.

"Do you know why I like Little Porcelain so much?" Sue said.

"Um, no, why?" Alma asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"Once I met a boy. He was one of the bravest kids I've ever seen. This boy had to deal with a lot of bullying for being who he was, and not being afraid of showing it. But despite all of the abuse he received, he never broke down or let them bring him down. He always walked down the hallway in those ridiculous outfits, giving them his best bitch glare. And he always kept his head held high."

Alma didn't understand what that had to do with anything, but she listened anyway. After all, having a decent conversation with Sue Sylvester was a chance in a million.

"Being different is not easy, Alma." Sue continued. Alma was surprised that Sue had called her by her real name "It takes somebody very brave to keep being who you are after being judged and hated your whole life. And this boy did it. Do you know what his name was?" Alma shook her head, and Sue smiled "Kurt Hummel."

"Elizabeth's father." Alma thought. So that was the reason Sue was so fond of Elizabeth. She was fond of her father too.

"But, what does this have to do with Amanda?" Alma asked.

"This girl, just like Little Porcelain and her father, is being bullied for being different. And you know what? I can't stand it. I'm the only one who can make fun of the Glee Club losers." Sue stated "And when I saw her crying, I knew it was about those stupid posters some dickhead had made. It wasn't fair. I wanted to find that asshole, and kill him. But more importantly, Morticia needed my help." Sue leaned forward and said: "I can be mean, but I'm not heartless."

Alma couldn't be more surprised. She didn't expect that from Sue. It was like she had been abducted by aliens and replaced by a failed copy.

"Ugh, I said too many good things." Sue said, standing up "Now I have to rinse my mouth with sulfuric acid."

Sue left, leaving behind a very confused Alma. Had Sue really said all those things, or it had been just a dream?

"Surprising, isn't it?" William said, sitting next to his daughter.

"Did you listen to the whole conversation?" Alma asked. The principal nodded "Wow, I can't believe that she said all those things… I mean, it made me think that maybe, hidden in a very deep place of her chest, she has a heart."

"Sue can be the most horrible person you have ever met." William said "But it's at times like this, when you realize who the real Sue is."

William smiled and Alma looked at her hands thoughtfully. Maybe Sue wasn't that bad after all…

* * *

><p>"Where's Amanda?" Alma asked, looking around.<p>

"Here." she said, stepping inside the choir room.

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised. For the first time, her wrists weren't covered, and they could see the red scars shining against her white skin. Amanda was wearing a big smile, and she didn't look uncomfortable at all.

"Amanda…" Steven said, more surprised than anyone.

"It feels good, you know." The girl said, tugging at her sleeveless shirt "I'm not suffocating anymore."

Her friends were still shocked. Amanda laughed at their faces.

"It was easier than I thought, coming to school like this."

"And why did you decided to… show your scars?" Anna asked.

"Well… I talked to my parents about it, and they sent me with a psychologist. She made me realize that I shouldn't be embarrassed about these scars." Amanda explained, showing the red marks "But I won't cut myself anymore. It's not good, for me and for the people that cares about me." she smiled at them "You guys helped me a lot. You gave me courage to show myself as I am. And I want to thank you for that."

Amanda told something to the band. They nodded and started to play. The girl smiled at her friends and began to sing, her voice pure and sweet.

_Thank you for being such a friend to me_

_Oh I pray a friend for life,_

_And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?_

_Oh, you're everything to me_

She smiled softly and kept singing, looking at each and every one of the people sitting in front of her.

_I'm thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel,_

_I'm contemplating phrases_

_I'm gazing at eternity,_

_I am floating in serenity_

Amanda extended her arms, and they could see their scars clearly. They were healing. Just like her.

_And I am so lost for words_

_And I am so overwhelmed_

Her voice was so beautiful that anyone could think it was an angel singing. That's what Steven thought.

_Please don't leave just yet_

_Can you stay a moment please?_

_We can dance together_

_We can dance forever_

She smiled broadly, closing her eyes and pouring her whole heart into the song.

_Under your stars tonight_

_We'll live and breathe this dream_

The change in Amanda was obvious. She looked so serene and happy… For the first time, she was exposing herself to the world as she was, without fabric to cover her up or lies to hide the truth from the rest. Now, it was just her, singing a song to her friends.

_So close your eyes, but don't dream too deep_

_And please pass me some memories_

_And when I fall you're underneath_

_A thousand broken hearts, carried by a thousand broken wings_

_A thousand broken wings_

Amanda finished the song with the same smile she had at the beginning. She sighed and looked at them.

"Thanks, guys. For everything."

"Group hug?" Alma suggested, and everyone laughed.

"Group hug." Amanda confirmed, and everyone stood up to hug her.

* * *

><p>Sam squeaked when someone grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back inside the choir room.<p>

"Lizzie?" she asked when she saw the girl standing there, red as a tomato.

"Sit down and listen to me." Elizabeth said, pointing at a chair.

Sam obliged. Elizabeth looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not good at apologies." she started "Most of the time, I'm too proud to admit that I made a mistake. But this time, I will. Because you're important to me, Sam, and I won't let my pride get between us."

Sam raised her eyebrows, surprised. It was weird that her girlfriend apologized, but it was nice. She smiled.

"Okay." Sam said.

"And since a simple apology doesn't seem enough, I prepared a song." Elizabeth said.

As Elizabeth connected her iPod to the speakers and selected the song, Sam smiled again. So typical of her, to sing when she had trouble with expressing her feelings. Sam loved that about her.

Elizabeth turned around and looked at her when the music started. She began to sing, looking into Sam's eyes.

_I looked away, then I look back at you  
>You try to say the things that you can't undo<br>If I had my way, I'd never get over you  
>Today's the day I pray that we make it through<em>

Sam smiled at Elizabeth, and she smiled back at her, singing.

_Make it through the fall_  
><em>Make it through it all<em>

Elizabeth shook her head, singing the chorus without taking her eyes from her girlfriend.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

Elizabeth sat next to Sam and took her hand.

_You're the only one,_  
><em>I'd be with till the end<em>  
><em>When I come undone<em>  
><em>You bring me back again<em>  
><em>Back under the stars<em>  
><em>Back into your arms<em>

The intensity of Elizabeth's gaze could have melted a metal bar. But her eyes were gentle and soft, as she tried to communicate her feelings to Sam with both her voice and her eyes.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

The girls pressed their foreheads together while Elizabeth sang.

_Wanna know who you are_  
><em>Wanna know where to start<em>  
><em>I wanna know what this means<em>  
><em>Wanna know how you feel<em>  
><em>Wanna know what is real<em>  
><em>I wanna know everything, everything<em>

Elizabeth stood up and so did Sam.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>

She took both of her hands, singing the chorus again.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you<em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm in Love With you<em>

Sam could hear Elizabeth's feelings with every word she said, their gazes melted together, blue and brown.

_I'm in love with you_  
><em>Cuz I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>I'm in love with you<em>

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry too. We both acted like idiots."

Elizabeth smiled and Sam kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy ending :D Please leave a review :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I know that the last few chapters has been a little bit angsty, but get ready, because here comes _The Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!_ The songs I used for this chapter are Champagne Showers by LMFAO and Natalia Kills, A Little Respect by Erasure and Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I hate her!" Sam exclaimed, walking down the hallway with Elizabeth.<p>

"We should kidnap her." Elizabeth suggested.

"And then what?"

"We put her in the trunk of my car."

"And then?" Sam asked, smiling with the idea of doing horrible things to her biology teacher.

"We kill her and throw her body into a river."

"Good idea."

The girls exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Elizabeth got to her locker and opened it.

"I gotta go. If I'm late to class, Miss Schue will kill me." Sam said. She placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and walked away to her French class.

Elizabeth took the books she needed from her locker and closed it. When she was about to leave, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello, Lizzie."

"Hi, Spencer."

The boy started to walk with her. Elizabeth wondered what he wanted.

"Hey, I heard that your dad is giving a concert in New York this Friday." the boy said.

"Yeah."

"And that your other dad is coming with him."

"Yeah."

"And that your uncle and your aunt will come with them too."

"How do you know all those things?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have my connections. Anyway," Spencer smiled at her "I was thinking, isn't this the perfect situation to have a party at your house?"

Elizabeth stopped short and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"No." she said.

"Oh, come on!" Spencer said "You have a huge house without any responsible adults near, and you want to waste that?"

"I won't have a lot of drunken teenagers in my house, running around and ruining my papa's expensive furniture. Uh-uh, no way."

"Only the Glee Clubbers would go."

Elizabeth kept walking without looking at him.

"Come on, Lizzie. It will be fun! I promise that we won't break anything, okay?" Spencer said "And if things get too out of control, you kick us out."

The girl looked at him, biting her lip.

"Please?"

"Okay." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah! I'll go tell everyone!"

As Spencer ran away with a big grin on his face, Elizabeth sighed. She knew she would regret that decision later.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I have good news for you!" Alma announced, clapping to get their attention "We're going to perform this Saturday at a nursing home!"<p>

"And that is good because…?" David asked.

"Kids, come on!" Alma said "This people deserve to spend a good time!"

"I'm sure that they would rather spend their time playing checkers than listening to a bunch of 'brats' singing." Kevin said, and everyone seemed to agree.

"This is not open to discussion! We are going to perform this Saturday and that's it!"

The kids sighed. Spending their Saturday at a nursing home filled with old people who were most likely going to hate them didn't sound very nice…

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and Elizabeth sighed.<p>

"Sam, could you get the door, please?"

Sam nodded and went upstairs to bring the newcomers to the basement. Elizabeth looked around. Almost everyone was there, sitting couch or walking around the room. They didn't look very excited.

"Adam, are you sure that you want to be here?" Barbra asked, concerned "The doctor said that you should rest."

"I'm okay, really." Adam smiled reassuringly at her "And you kids need a responsible adult to take care of you."

"First of all, a responsible adult wouldn't let his seventeen year old sister have a party in the basement."

"Relax, Barbra."

"But…"

Adam cut her with a kiss on the lips.

"Stop worrying for a moment, would you?" he said.

"Okay." she smiled at him.

In that moment, Sam came downstairs, followed by Spencer and another girl. Elizabeth frowned and pulled Spencer away to talk with him.

"You brought Amy? Are you insane?"

"Why can't I invite her?"

"I told you, she's like a little kid. An innocent little kid!"

"Relax, I'll take care of her." Spencer said, smiling to Amy, who smiled back at him.

Elizabeth sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"Okay, but if something happens to her, your corpse will be found tomorrow."

That said, Elizabeth turned to look at her friends.

"Okay guys, the drinks are over there." she said, pointing at a small table resting in the middle of the room "No more than two drinks per person."

Everyone whined, disappointed and bored. Elizabeth looked at Spencer.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"Well, this party sucks. I have an idea. Let me use your dad's booze." Spencer said, pointing at the minibar in the corner.

"No, absolutely not!"

"We'll replace it, I swear!"

"Come on, Lizzie, don't you want to have fun?" David said.

Elizabeth bit her lip, considering it. Finally, she handed the key of the minibar (that was hanging on her neck, just in case) to Spencer.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" she exclaimed, and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>"It tastes AWESOME!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing on top of the table, with an empty cup in her hand.<p>

The basement was a disaster. Capital D disaster. Kids were running around and screaming. Some of them were dancing around the place with drinks in their hands. There were empty cups everywhere, and lots of opened bottles and cans were resting on almost every surface of the room. The music was loud, so loud that people had to scream to be heard. On top of the mini bar, some of them were doing body shots. James and Anna were making out in a corner, and so were Lucy and David.

"Lizzie, you're going to fall!" Sam said, taking Elizabeth's hand and helping her off the table.

"I'm fine!" Elizabeth said drunkenly, hugging her girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, hugging her too.

* * *

><p>"I think you've had enough." Spencer said, taking the cup from Amy's hand.<p>

"Hey, give me that!" the girl said, trying to get it back.

"No!" Spencer said, stepping back.

Amy pressed her body against his, trying to reach her cup. Spencer's cheeks turned red immediately, and he forgot what he was doing when he felt every curve of the girl's body being pressed against him. Amy took the opportunity to take the glass and drink the content quickly.

"Hey, that's cheating! Spencer exclaimed.

Amy looked at him from under her long eyelashes, with those yellow eyes that drove the boy crazy. She tapped his nose and smiled at him.

"You're cute." she said simply.

Spencer grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Barbra was sitting on Adam's lap, kissing him passionately. They were sitting on the stairs, making out like the rest of the world didn't exist. Not too far away from them, Jonathan was glaring at them like he wanted to burn a hole on their skulls.<p>

"Hey, man!" David said cheerfully, sitting next to him with a bottle in his hand. Jonathan didn't answer "Want some?" David asked, handing him the bottle.

Jonathan took it and drank it all. He gave the empty bottle to David, without taking his eyes from Barbra and Adam.

"Wow, you were really thirsty…" David said.

"I hate that guy." Jonathan mumbled.

"Who, Steven?" David asked, looking at the boy in question, who was dancing drunkenly with Amanda "But he's a good guy!"

"No, not him. Adam."

"Well, I like him." David said with a huge smile "I understand that you don't like him, since he's making out with your ex in front of you."

Jonathan frowned even more, and David looked around.

"I gotta go, buddy, the twins are taking off their shirts, and I need a closer look of that." David said, patting his shoulder and standing up.

Jonathan didn't even look at him. His eyes remained fixed on the couple in front of him.

"I hate him so much…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, get off the table!" Sam exclaimed.<p>

"Why? It's fun up here!"

The music changed into a faster beat, and Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"I LOVE this song!" she grabbed Kevin, who was passing by, and made him get on the table with her "Come on, Kev, sing with me!"

"Okay!" the boy said, as drunk as her.

Sam growled, frustrated. Elizabeth danced to the music, and then, she began to sing, looking into her girlfriend's eyes with a seductive smirk. Well, that was hot…

_Ahhh…_

_We're gonna get you wet_

_We're gonna make you sweat_

_A night you won't forget_

_Are you ready for…_

Kevin began to sing, dancing with her, and everyone turned to look at them, clapping and cheering.

_Champagne showers_

_Champagne showers_

_Pop it in the club_

_We light it up 80 hour_

_I said_

_Champagne showers_

_Champagne showers_

_We pop pop pop it in the club_

_We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour_

The lights flickered and the music was loud. Elizabeth kept dancing on top of the table, and Sam couldn't take her eyes from her. Everybody shouted the next line, jumping on their spots.

_Let the party rock!_

Kevin and Elizabeth sang together, looking at each other with a smile

_Put your hands up_

_Everybody just dance up_

_We came to party rock_

_Smash your titties like Molly Graw, huh_

Kevin looked at his friends and sang by himself, smirking.

_They call me Redfoo_

_I walk in the club with a bottle or two_

_Shake it, spray it on a body or two_

_And walk out the party with a hottie or two_

He took out his glasses and leaned forward, singing while Elizabeth danced behind him.

_I'm gonna get you wet_

_I'm gonna make you sweat_

_A night you won't forget (won't forget)_

Then, Elizabeth stepped forward and sang her part, wobbling a little.

_Ahhh, we're gonna get you wet_

_We're gonna make you sweat_

_A night you won't forget_

_Are you ready for…_

Everyone sang with her and Kevin.

_Champagne showers_

_Champagne showers_

_Pop it in the club_

_We light it up 80 hour_

_I said_

_Champagne showers_

_Champagne showers_

_We pop pop pop it in the club_

_We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour_

They shouted the next line again, fists up in the air.

_Let the party rock!_

Kevin jumped from the table and kept singing walking among them.

_Boom!_

_Guess who stepped in the room_

_Sky Blue, Redfoo and Q_

_She's a party rocker from night 'til noon_

_And it's about to be a champagne monsoon_

_Baby girl, you look legit_

_Come to my table and take a seat_

_Open wide 'cause we're spraying it_

_Fifty six bottles ain't payed for shit_

The boy stood in the middle of the room, singing.

_I'm gonna get you wet_

_I'm gonna make you sweat_

_A night you won't forget (won't forget)_

Elizabeth was still standing on top of the table when she sang the next verse.

_Ahhh, we're gonna get you wet_

_We're gonna make you sweat_

_A night you won't forget_

_Are you ready for…_

The kids sang, dancing and jumping with bottles and cups in their hands.

_Champagne showers_

_Champagne showers_

_Pop it in the club_

_We light it up 80 hour_

_I said_

_Champagne showers_

_Champagne showers_

_We pop pop pop it in the club_

_We light it up 80 hour, 80 hour_

Kevin disappeared behind the mini bar and reappeared with a champagne bottle in his hand.

_Party people!_

_Now I want you to grab your bottles_

_Put them up in the air_

_Now shake, shake, shake that bottle then make it_

The boy opened the bottle, and the cork flew away, making a "pop". Everyone was showered with champagne while they laughed and danced. Elizabeth sang the last verse, smiling broadly and running her hands down her body.

_Ahhh, we're gonna get you wet_

_We're gonna make you sweat_

_A night you won't forget_

_Are you ready for…_

As soon as the song ended, everyone started to clap and scream.

"Encore, encore!" Elizabeth shouted, jumping on the table.

"Lizzie…!" Sam exclaimed.

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because Elizabeth fell from the table and landed painfully on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Ouch. That hurt. Everything was fuzzy and there was a lot of light. Where was her? Oh, look! An angel! She looked a lot like Sam… What's with that concerned expression? She was fine!<em>

* * *

><p>Sam kneeled next to Elizabeth, bending over her with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Lizzie! Are you okay?" she asked while Lucy ran towards them.

Elizabeth looked at her with a confused look. Then, she smiled out of nowhere.

"Hi." Elizabeth said, waving her hand.

Sam sighed, relieved. Her girlfriend giggled like an idiot.

"Lucy, help me here." Sam said.

Both of them lifted Elizabeth and started to carry her towards the couch.

"Where are you taking me, angel?" Elizabeth asked, looking around.

"Angel?" Sam asked, confused.

"That's what you are, right?" the blue eyed girl said, smiling. Lucy burst out laughing, and Sam rolled her eyes. Elizabeth looked around again, and her smile was replaced with a confused expression "Am I in heaven?"

Sam and Lucy didn't answer. They helped her to sit down on the couch, while she kept saying nonsensical things.

"Cause if I am, those church guys are liars!" Elizabeth frowned and then shouted: "We homosexuals go to heaven too!"

"What is she talking about?" Lucy asked, trying her best not to laugh again.

"You hear that, church guys?" Elizabeth kept shouting "You're the ones that are going to hell, because you are LIARS!"

"Lizzie, you're drunk." Sam said to her girlfriend, looking straight into her eyes.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm Sam."

"No, you're not. You're an angel." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not an angel, I'm Sam!" the girl exclaimed, losing her patience.

"Uh-uh. Sam is your evil twin."

"Evil?" Sam asked, offended, and Lucy was unable to keep containing her laughter.

"Yes. When Sam gets mad, it's scary." Elizabeth said "And she gets mad by the tiniest little thing I say."

"I don't…!" Sam exclaimed, but then she lowered her voice "I don't get mad by the tiniest little thing you say."

"No, you don't. Sam does."

"I told you a million times: I am Sam!" the girl said, like she was speaking to a little kid. Or a drunk girl, in this case.

Elizabeth looked at her with a blank expression for a moment, and then she said:

"I think you're confused."

Sam growled and ran a hand down her face. Lucy was literally rolling on the floor laughing, and Elizabeth kept looking around with a silly smile, wondering where she was.

"Adam, help me with your sister!" Sam shouted.

But the boy was too busy making out with Barbra to pay attention to her.

"Responsible adult he said…" Sam mumbled under her breath.

"Well, at least she's cute when she's drunk." Kevin said, appearing next to Sam.

"No, she's not!" Sam shouted, completely frustrated.

Elizabeth took Kevin's glasses and put them on. She widened her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Wow. The world you see is so different from mine…" the girl said, amazed. Then, she looked back at the boy and started playing with his curls "And your hair looks like a cloud…"

Kevin burst out laughing. Sam took his glasses from Elizabeth's hands and gave them back to him. Then, she took her girlfriend's hand.

"Come on, Lizzie, let's get some fresh air."

"Can Sam come with us?" Elizabeth asked, as they disappeared upstairs.

"Yes, she can." Sam said after a little consideration.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Alma asked, as she and Brad stepped inside.<p>

"This, baby, is a bar." Brad said.

Alma looked around. The place was full of people laughing loudly and playing cards. An obviously drunk woman was singing karaoke on a stage, and an even more drunk man was throwing money at her.

"Have you ever been in a bar?" Brad asked, and Alma shook her head. He smiled at her and placed his arm over her shoulders "Well, that is about to change."

* * *

><p>"Bartender! Give me another scotch!" Alma exclaimed, waving her empty glass in the air.<p>

"Okay, I think you've had enough." Brad said, taking the glass from his girlfriend's hands.

"But…" Alma said, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"No." Brad looked around, searching for something to distract Alma "Hey, let's sing at the karaoke!"

Alma grinned and nodded. She tried to get off the bench, and she would have fallen if it wasn't for Brad, who caught her in his arms.

"Wow, you're so strong…" Alma said, flushed.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!"

She walked towards the stage, wobbling. Brad sighed. Maybe taking her to a bar hadn't been a good idea…

"Come on, Brad!" Alma exclaimed.

He followed her to the stage, glaring at everyone who dared to look at his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Steven was sitting on the couch when Amanda sat on his lap.<p>

"Hey." she said, looking at the glass of apple juice in his hand "Are you not drinking?"

"Designated driver." Steven said "And you?"

Amanda showed him the cup she was holding before she emptied it in one drink. Then, she put her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest, letting out a contented sigh.

"Um… Amanda…" Steven said "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." she said simply.

"I can see that. What I'm trying to say is that you're never this… lovey." Steven said.

Amanda giggled and moved closer to him. Steven turned red when she sat in a very… delicate part of his body. The boy took her in his arms and lifted her like she was a feather. Then, he deposited her on the couch next to him. The girl looked at him with a confused and offended expression and Steven sighed.

"Okay, since you're new at this, I'm gonna have to explain you something." the boy said, looking into her eyes "People fall into certain archetypes when they're drunk. First, we have Barbra, the weepy, hysterical drunk."

They looked at Barbra, who was crying dramatically, shouting to Adam, who didn't know what to do.

"You don't like me because I'm short!" she exclaimed "You like Crystal better because she's tall and beautiful! Admit it! Just admit it!"

Adam turned around, and Barbra jumped and hugged him, crying louder than before.

"No, don't go! I'm sorry! I love you!" she shouted.

"Then, we have Jonathan, the angry drunk." Steven continued.

Jonathan was sitting on a chair, frowning, with his arms crossed.

"Hey, dude!" Spencer said, approaching him.

"Why do you call everyone 'dude'?" Jonathan snapped, standing up "Do you know another word other than 'dude'?"

"Whoa, calm down…" Spencer said, stepping back.

"No, YOU calm down!" Jonathan shouted, pointing at his chest.

"Hannah and Anna, also known as the stripper drunks." Steven said, and he and Amanda looked at the twins.

Both girls were running around, only wearing black shorts, white sneakers, and red and blue bras, respectively. A bunch of boys were watching them, and even Steven's eyes lingered on them for a moment before he kept talking with Amanda.

"We also have Lucy and Amy, the happy drunks."

Lucy and Amy were sitting on the floor next to each other, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Nobody knew when the girls had became so close to each other, but they were joking and laughing like they were old friends.

"Lizzie, the confused and somehow adorable drunk." Steven said.

In that exact moment, Sam and Elizabeth were entering the room again, holding hands. Sam didn't look frustrated or angry anymore, and she had a smile on her lips.

"You're a very good kisser, angel." Elizabeth said "I'm glad that Sam didn't mind that we made out."

"Mm-hmm." Sam hummed happily, walking with her girlfriend towards the couch.

"And then, we have the needy drunk." Steven said, looking at Amanda "That's you."

Amanda's smile vanished, and the boy kept talking.

"You're hanging all over me, being all lovey and stuff…"

"I like you, Steven." the girl interrupted him "I really do, that's the reason I'm acting like this."

She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her, grabbing her shoulders gently. Amanda opened her eyes.

"I really like you too, Amanda." Steven said "But… I don't want our first kiss to be the result of the alcohol. So… we should have this conversation another day, when we are both sober."

"I understand." she said, smiling.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Amanda smiled.

"You forgot a kind of drunk." she said.

"Which one?"

"The singing drunk."

* * *

><p>The music started. Alma and Brad smiled, microphones in hand. Brad began to sing, looking at her.<p>

_I try to discover  
>A little something to make me sweeter<br>Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
>I'm so in love with you<br>I'll be forever blue  
>That you give me no reason<br>Why you're making me work so hard_

He shook his head while he sang, and Alma laughed.

_That you give me no_  
><em>That you give me no<em>  
><em>That you give me no<em>  
><em>That you give me no<em>

Then, both of them sang together, standing very close to each other, and looking into each other's eyes.

_Soul, I hear you calling_  
><em>Oh baby please give a little respect to me<em>

Alma smirked and began to sing, looking into Brad's eyes.

_And if I should falter_  
><em>Would you open your arms out to me<em>  
><em>We can make love not war<em>  
><em>And live at peace in our hearts<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>I'll be forever blue<em>  
><em>What religion or reason<em>  
><em>Could drive a man to forsake his lover?<em>

Alma shook her finger, singing with a smile.

_Don't you tell me no_  
><em>Don't you tell me no<em>  
><em>Don't you tell me no<em>  
><em>Don't you tell me no<em>

Brad put his arm around her waist and brought her even closer to him, as they both sang.

_Soul, I hear you calling_  
><em>Oh baby please give a little respect to me<em>

Brad spun her around, and they kept singing with a big smile.

_I'm so in love with you_  
><em>I'll be forever blue<em>  
><em>That you give me no reason<em>  
><em>You know you're making me work so hard<em>

They didn't take their eyes from each other while they sang.

_That you give me no_  
><em>That you give me no<em>  
><em>That you give me no<em>  
><em>That you give me no<em>

Alma took Brad's hand and looked straight into his eyes.

_Soul, I hear you calling_  
><em>Oh baby please give a little respect to me<em>

Brad caressed her cheek, while they both sang the last lines.

_Soul, I hear you calling_  
><em>Oh baby please give a little respect to me<em>

Everyone in the bar clapped when they finished. Alma hugged Brad and kissed him. When they parted, she started to walk away and fell ridiculously. Before Brad could do something to help her, she stood up, fixing her hair and clothes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she said. Brad burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened her eyes and instantly closed them again. Too much light. Damn it, her head hurt. It was like a million bugs inside her head were gnawing at her brain. Slowly, she turned around, and her body hit someone else's. Who the hell was in her bed? Elizabeth opened one eye. It was Sam. The girl sighed, relieved. Well, at least she hadn't slept with a stranger. She was also relieved to find that she wasn't naked.<p>

"Sam." she whispered, shaking her girlfriend's shoulder.

Sam opened her eyes and closed them again. She covered her face with a pillow.

"Too much light." she said.

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth said, rubbing her temples "Damn, my head hurts…"

"This, my friend, is what they call a hangover…" Sam said, feeling like her head was going to explode.

* * *

><p>Barbra opened her eyes. Adam was smiling at her. She would have smiled back at him if her head didn't hurt <em>so freaking' much<em>.

"Good morning." Adam whispered.

"No, it's not a good morning." Barbra said, covering her eyes.

"Hangover?" the boy asked.

"Hangover." the girl confirmed.

"Barbra, do you remember what happened last night?"

The girl smiled broadly.

"Yes, I do."

Adam grinned and kissed her. He jumped off the bed, only wearing his boxers. The boy opened the door of Barbra's door and sang at the top of his lungs.

"_I just had sex, and it felt so good!_"

"Oh, really?"

Adam froze when he heard a familiar voice next to him. He turned around to find Kurt standing in the doorway of his room, with his arms crossed and a quirked eyebrow.

"Papa…" Adam said, surprised.

"Adam, it's good to know that you and Barbra had drunken sex last night but could you please shut up? I have a killer hangover and…" Elizabeth said, stepping out of her room, followed by Sam. When she saw Kurt, a horrified expression came across her face "OH MY GOD, PAPA!"

"Lizzie, honey, care to explain the mess in the basement?" Blaine asked, coming upstairs, wearing an 'I'll kill you' smile.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked to his parents.

"Well, as soon as the concert ended, we came home, because since you just got out of the hospital, we wanted to see if you were okay." Kurt explained.

"And we come home to find that you two had a party in our basement AND that you and Barbra had sex." Blaine finished.

"He and Barbra did WHAT?" Finn said, carrying the suitcases upstairs.

"Uncle Finn!" Adam exclaimed, and Barbra came out of the room, red as a tomato.

"Dad!"

"I trusted you, Adam!" Finn shouted, while Blaine and Rachel held him back "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Barbra covered her face with her hands, and Adam was shaking, fearing for his life. Elizabeth sighed.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll be grounded until I turn forty?" she said, and Sam patted her back.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Sam were the last ones to get on the bus, wearing sunglasses, coffees in hand. Everyone else was wearing sunglasses too, even Alma. The girls sat down, and Alma stood up.<p>

"Okay guys…" she started. The driver started to bus, and everyone winced at the sound. Alma rubbed her temples and sighed "Forget it, just sleep."

"I can't believe that I'm gonna have to sing in front of those elderly people with this terrible hangover." Sam said.

"Well, at least Miss Schue knows how we're feeling." Kevin said, pointing at the teacher, who looked even worse than them.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" Lucy said, and David fanned her with his hands.

"Hey, did I shout at you last night?" Jonathan asked to Spencer.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to kill me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, dude." Spencer frowned "But you were right, I say 'dude' a lot…"

"Who wants some Bloody Marys?" James asked, showing them a big thermos and plastic cups.

"Are you crazy?" Anna asked "I don't want to see alcohol _ever _again."

"They're good for the hangover." Kevin said, pouring some into a cup.

"Give me some." Elizabeth said "If there's a way to cure this freaking headache, I'll take it."

Everyone agreed. James poured it into the plastic cups and gave one to everyone. The kids drank it all.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at her public: some grumpy looking elderly people and their families.<p>

"Great." she mumbled. They were going to hate them.

"And now, please welcome the New Directions!" the nurse said, opening the door for them. The kids winced. Why was the woman screaming?

Only one person clapped as they climbed on the improvised stage. Once they were positioned, Alma nodded and the music started. Sam stepped forward and began to sing.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

The rest of the girls sang with Sam, dancing around her.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

As everybody sang the chorus, the twins began to dance. They felt dizzy, but they didn't stop.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

The kids kept singing, trying not to focus on the fact that the room was spinning. Their public didn't seem very impressed, and a couple of them looked like they were going to throw rotten tomatoes at them.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

Sam approached Elizabeth, who was dancing and singing.

"Lizzie, I don't feel very well…"

"Just keep singing."

Sam nodded and took her position again.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

The kids kept singing and dancing. Sam covered her mouth with one hand, and Elizabeth saw it when it was too late.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Sam threw up, covering the horrified audience with vomit. Elizabeth approached her, but before she could say anything, she threw up too. The music stopped suddenly, and everyone stopped singing and dancing.

"Oh, shit…" was the only thing Sam could say, before they were chased away from the place.

* * *

><p>The ride on the bus was silent until Alma stood up. The kids, who were prepared to hear the scolding of their lives, were surprised when the teacher spoke softly to them.<p>

"Look kids, I should scold you, but I won't." the kids looked up, surprised "As you may see, I had a couple drinks last night too, and just like you, I have a terrible hangover. The difference is, kids, that I'm an adult. I'm responsible enough to drink. You, on the other hand, are not."

They looked down again, embarrassed.

"So I want you to promise me something." Alma said "You won't drink again. It's dangerous for you. Luckily, the only thing that happened this time, is that we got a bunch of old people throwing things at us. But you could have been seriously hurt, or even die."

"And what if one of us drinks again?" Spencer asked. Alma smiled.

"I thought about that, so I called my dad. He gave a wonderful idea: if one of you drinks, you have to call me, and I'll drive you home, no matter where you are."

The kids smiled at her. They couldn't ask for a better teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never had so much fun while writing before! I hope you liked this chapter :3 Also, I'm going to make a Valentine's day chapter, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Valentine's Day chapter :D The songs I used are The Art of Succinct Compliments by Summertime's End (By the way: Sam singing, **_Lizzie singing, _both of them singing **;P), Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Ginny's Song from A Very Potter Musical and Teenage Dream by the Glee Cast. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alma turned to look at her students with a big smile. Written in the whiteboard behind her, there were the words "LOVE SONGS".<p>

"Okay guys, since it's Valentine's Day, we'll be obviously singing love songs!" she said.

Most of the kids smiled and cheered, but some other didn't look so happy. Elizabeth raised her hand, grinning broadly.

"Miss Schue, Sam and I prepared a song in advance." she said, sharing a sweet smile with her girlfriend.

"Go ahead, girls." Alma said, sitting on a chair in the front row.

Sam connected her iPod to the speakers and selected a song. A soft, happy melody filled the room, and the girls smiled. Elizabeth sat down on top of the piano, and Sam began to sing.

**I know I struggle to find**_  
>The way to speak my mind<br>_**In twenty five words or less **_  
>I never have that success <em>

Sam and Elizabeth kept smiling sweetly at each other while they sang, looking into each other's eyes.

**'Cause sometimes I want to say**_  
>All the things that I'm thinking about you, baby<br>_**It's never seemed to work before**_  
>I guess I'll try it just once more <em>

Sam took Elizabeth's hands and helped her off the piano, as they both sang together.

So here I go

The girls walked around each other while they sang, gesturing the lyrics while smiling.

**You're cute, you're sweet, you're soft, you're smart  
><strong>_You fill the gaps inside my heart  
><em>**You're nice to hold and hard to leave  
><strong>_You're everything that's good to me _

Elizabeth tapped Sam on the nose, and they giggled.

**I love your hair, your pretty eyes**_  
>The way you leave me mesmerized<br>_**I guess there's just one thing that's true  
><strong>_Above the rest_

The girls used their fingers to draw a heart across their chests.

That I love you

Their eyes were fixed on each other, as they sang like the rest of the world didn't exist.

**I'm sorry if I make no sense**_  
>The art of succinct compliments<br>_**Has never been a skill of mine**_  
>But I'll just do it one more time<br>_So here I go 

The smiles on their faces were so broad that they threatened to take over their faces.

**You're cute, you're sweet, you're soft, you're smart**_  
>You fill the gaps inside my heart<br>_**You're nice to hold and hard to leave**_  
>You're everything that's good to me <em>

Sam and Elizabeth danced a little, enjoying themselves while they sang.

**I love your hair, your pretty eyes**_  
>The way you leave me mesmerized<br>_**I guess there's just one thing that's true**_  
>Above the rest<em>

That I love you

Sam took Elizabeth's hands again, and they sang the last lines together, looking into each other's eyes.

'Cause all I really have to do  
><span>Is tell you how much I love you<span>

They finished the song with a small kiss on the lips and returned to their seats. When Elizabeth sat next to her, Barbra started to touch her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think your song gave me cavities." Barbra said, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth said, smirking "Why don't you go there and sing 'I Just Had Sex'?"

Barbra's cheeks turned crimson immediately, and she glared at her cousin.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked.

"You see, it's a funny story." Elizabeth said "Remember that night I made a party at my house?"

Everyone nodded, listening intently. Jonathan was the one who was paying more attention.

"Well, the following morning, I woke up with my brother singing 'I Just Had Sex' from Barbra's bedroom."

"So that means…" Anna said with a smile, and everyone looked at Barbra.

"Oh, shut up!" Barbra exclaimed, red as a tomato "It's not like you haven't done it before!"

Everyone burst out laughing, but Jonathan looked like he was having problems with breathing. James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah." Jonathan said, blinking rapidly.

Barbra's face turned from red to white in an instant when she remembered that the boy was sitting behind her. She hit Elizabeth in the arm, and the girl whined, looking at her cousin with surprise.

"Dude, you look like a ghost..." Spencer said.

Barbra turned around to look at him. Jonathan was pale and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water. He looked at the girl and frowned like he was confused or something. Then, he stood up and left. Barbra stood up too and followed him.

"Barbra!" Elizabeth said, standing up.

She was about to follow her when a familiar figure appeared in the doorway, smiling. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and her jaw fell open.

"Hi." the newcomer said.

"Oh, my God…" Elizabeth said.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan, wait!"<p>

The boy turned around. Barbra stopped running and looked at him.

"About what Lizzie said..." she started, trying to find the right words.

"Well, that was surprising." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that you wanted to wait until marriage. I mean, that's what you told me." Jonathan said to Barbra.

"Jonathan!"

"I guess it's just another thing that you lied about." the boy said coldly.

Barbra looked at him with surprise and indignation.

"What the hell is your problem?" she exclaimed "You didn't have to walk away like that in the first place and..."

"Well, you didn't have to eat your boyfriend's face in front of me, but you did it anyway, didn't you?"

Barbra shook her head. It looked like she was going to say something, but at the end, she just ran away.

While she ran, the girl bit her lip to avoid the tears from falling. Why did Jonathan say that? It hadn't been fair… But he was also right. It hadn't been fair for him having to watch her with Adam.

"I'm an idiot…" she thought.

She remembered when she had that conversation with Jonathan. At that moment, it had been true. She wanted to wait until marriage. But then, that night with Adam, everything felt so right, and she felt so safe and warm inside his arms, and it just happened…

Barbra shook her head. She didn't have to feel guilty about the things she had done with Adam. He was her boyfriend after all, and she had every right to have sex with him. But then, why did she feel so bad?

* * *

><p>"Natasha?" Elizabeth exclaimed.<p>

"I'm back!" Natasha said with a smile.

Elizabeth ran to her and hugged her. The girls laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked "I thought you were living in Kansas…"

"Well, my parents called me and asked me to come back home. They have accepted me as I am." Natasha explained, smiling broadly.

"Wow. That's great!"

"I know!"

"And why are you here?"

"I want to audition for the Glee Club. Can I?" Natasha looked at Alma.

"Of course." the teacher said with a smile.

As Natasha walked to the center of the room, she smiled at Spencer.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hi, Natasha." the boy said, smiling too.

The girl grabbed Sam's iPod, which was still resting on top of the piano. She looked at Sam, asking her for permission, and she nodded. Natasha smirked and selected a song. She began to sing, looking directly at Elizabeth.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

Elizabeth's jaw fell open. Was Natasha singing to her?

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

Yes, she was singing to her. What the hell? Natasha smiled and walked towards Elizabeth while she sang.

_You're so fine_  
><em>I want you mine<em>  
><em>You're so delicious<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>You're so addictive<em>  
><em>Don't you know what I could<em>

_do to make you feel alright?_

Sam glared at her and put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Natasha rolled her eyes and kept singing.

_Don't pretend I think you know_

_I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too<em>

_and you know I'm right_

She looked at Sam when she sang the next verse. The girl looked like she was going to stand up and kill Natasha.

_She's like so whatever_  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

Elizabeth didn't know what to do as Natasha kept singing to her.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

Everyone was trying their best not to laugh. After all, the scene was kinda funny.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

Natasha kept singing, and Alma nodded. Even if she was singing that song to Elizabeth, she had a good voice.

_I can see the way,_

_I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away<em>

_I know you think of me  
>I know you talk about me<em>

_all the time again and again _

Sam kept glaring at Natasha while she walked around Elizabeth. Natasha's smile never left her face.

_So come over here, _

_tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't want to hear you_

_say her name ever again_

Elizabeth shook her head at Natasha. Even if it was a joke, Sam didn't seem very happy. Because it was a joke, right?

_Cause she's like so whatever  
>And you could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

Natasha's eyes kept fixed on Elizabeth, who just wanted to disappear.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

Sam brought Elizabeth closer to her, protectively.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

The rest of the girls began to sing with Natasha.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other<em>  
><em>So when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em>She's so stupid<em>  
><em>What the hell were you thinking?<em>

Natasha stuck out her tongue to Sam, and for a moment, Elizabeth thought that her girlfriend was going to slowly and painfully murder the other girl._  
><em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<em>

Natasha shook her head while she sang the chorus again, wearing a big smile on her pretty face.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>

She sat next to Elizabeth's whose face kept getting redder and redder.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!_

In that moment, Barbra stepped inside the choir room. She stopped short, shocked when she saw what was happening.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!_

Natasha stood up and kept singing to Elizabeth.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! <em>

There was a moment of awkward silence, in which Natasha stood in front of everyone, smiling triumphantly, Elizabeth hid her face in her hands, Spencer was in shock about his ex-girlfriend's apparent homosexuality, and Sam looked like she was going to commit murder. Suddenly, she stood up.

"LET ME GET HER!" she shouted while James and David held her back "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

As her girlfriend kept screaming, Elizabeth approached Natasha.

"What the hell was that?"

"I came back for you, Lizzie." Natasha said.

"What?"

"You're gonna be mine." Natasha smiled and walked away. When she was at the doorway, she turned around and looked at Alma "Actually, I don't want to join, I just wanted to sing that song. Bye!"

Elizabeth stood there, shocked, while Sam kept shouting and trying to break free from the boys' grasp. Barbra looked at her cousin, asking for an explanation.

"What the hell was that?" she said, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Hannah was standing in the lunch line, disgust evident in her face, when Kevin approached her.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her face. Hannah pointed at the heart shaped vegetables, and the boy mimicked her expression "Ugh. I hate Valentine's day."

"Me too. It's just an excuse to sell chocolates and flowers."

"Well, I like it." Anna chimed in.

"You like it because you have a boyfriend." Kevin said "For us, the single people, it's just a day to remember how lonely we are."

"Amen." Hannah said, as they sat down in a nearby table with the other kids.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Valentine's day." Hannah answered.

"Speaking of Valentine's day!" Spencer exclaimed, taking Elizabeth's hand and standing up "Lizzie, come with me!"

"What for?"

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend too?" Sam asked, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, I just want to show her something!" the boy said.

They left the cafeteria and entered the choir room. Spencer took a guitar and smiled at the girl.

"Look, since it's Valentine's day and everything, I wrote a song for Amy to confess my feelings for her."

"And you brought me here because…?"

"I want your opinion about it. Just for the purposes of now, because the song isn't really done, I'm gonna put your name where her name should be. But, you know, I doubt it will work. It will probably not work at all. But, let's just try it, check it out!"

Spencer began to play the guitar and sing, smiling.

_You're tall and fun and skinny  
>You're really, really pretty<br>Uhh… Lizzie_

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, and the boy kept singing.

_I'm the Mickey to your Minnie_  
><em>You're the Tigger to my Winnie<em>  
><em>Lizzie<em>

The girl sighed. He couldn't be serious…

_You're hotter than Laura Linney_  
><em>Gonna take you out to dinney<em>  
><em>Lizzie<em>

Spencer smiled while he sang, and Elizabeth was about to hit him.

_You're cuter than a guinea pig_  
><em>Wanna take you up to Winnipeg<em>  
><em>That's in Canada!<em>  
><em>Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie Lizzie -<em>

The boy stopped suddenly.

"You know, this doesn't work. Absolutely not, doesn't work with your name at all." he said, putting the guitar aside "Anyway, what did you think?"

To say that Elizabeth's face was unamused would be an understatement.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Yeah."

"That song sucked!"

"No, it's awesome!"

"Spencer, if someone sang that song to me, I would hit him with a stick!"

"Well, was 'Girlfriend' good enough for you?" Spencer asked, smiling slyly.

The noise that Elizabeth's fist made when it hit Spencer's arm was so loud that only the 'Ouch' the boy let out after the hit could compare with it.

* * *

><p>Jonathan flopped on his bed and buried his head in the pillow. Why was he such an idiot? He felt so bad about what he had said to Barbra. But when he heard about her and Adam, he felt so hurt and angry, that he couldn't stop the words that were coming out of his mouth.<p>

"Fuck me…" he muttered, sighing against his pillow.

Jonathan glanced at his cell phone, resting on the bed next to him. He still had Barbra's number, maybe he could call her and apologize. But he knew he couldn't. The boy sighed again, feeling like a coward.

* * *

><p>Barbra answered the phone, smiling.<p>

"Hello." she said sweetly.

"_Hi, baby!_" Adam said "_Happy Valentine's Day!_"

"Happy Valentine's Day! How's everything there?"

"_Well, your father is still mad at me. I lock my bedroom's door every night before I go to sleep, just in case._" Barbra laughed "_And how's everything there?_"

"Everything's okay." Barbra was silent for a moment, and then she talked again "I had a fight with Jonathan."

"_What happened?_"

She told him everything, and he listened without interrupting.

"_Have you talked with him?_" he asked when she finished.

"No."

"_Well, you should._"

"I don't think I can." Barbra said, biting her lip.

"_Okay. Then you should talk with him when you're ready to do it._"

Barbra smiled. That's what she loved the most about Adam. He always understood her, and never pressured her into doing something she didn't want to do.

"_Lizzie told me that her old bully came back and now she's flirting with her._" Adam said.

"Yeah!" Barbra started telling him everything about it, grateful about the change of topic.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt." Blaine said, hugging his husband.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I thought you two hated Valentine's Day." Elizabeth said, opening the fridge.

"We do." Kurt said "But your father insists on being extra cute on this date."

"Why do you hate it, anyway?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on the counter with an apple in her hand.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look and smiled.

"It all started when we were around seventeen years old." Kurt said "I was madly in love with your father, but he didn't notice."

"I want to add that I thought you were extremely cute, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, whatever." Kurt said, and Elizabeth laughed "As I was saying, I was in love with him and he didn't notice. One day, near Valentine's Day, he told me that he was going to confess to someone. Since your father was a huge flirt, and he knew my coffee order, I thought I was the one he was going to confess to."

"And it wasn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. It was a scarecrow guy who worked at Gap. Anyway, Blaine asked all of the Warblers, including me, to go and help him serenade this guy!"

"Dad!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at Blaine.

"What?"

"That must have broke papa's heart!"

"I didn't know he liked me!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine, it was obvious! I giggled like an idiot every time you said something remotely funny, and I blushed every time you touched me!"

"And what happened at the end?" Elizabeth asked, eager to know the rest of the story.

"At the end, the guy proved to be an idiot and rejected your father." Kurt said, smiling.

"How come I've never heard this story?" the girl asked.

"It's painful to remember it. I mean, your father, running around a store, singing to a guy whose hair could be easily mistaken with a haystack? Yuck." Kurt joked.

Elizabeth laughed, and Blaine smiled at his husband.

"Hey, Kurt, do you remember when you used to be in love with Finn?" he asked suddenly.

"WHAT?" Elizabeth exclaimed, widening her eyes at Kurt, who turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, your father and I have to go!" he said, leaving the kitchen and taking Blaine with him.

"You were in love with Uncle Finn?" the girl exclaimed, following her parents upstairs.

"Bye!" Kurt exclaimed, locking himself (and Blaine) in his room.

"COWARD!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing in front of the closed door.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it worked." Elizabeth said, sitting down next to Sam, in front of Amy and Spencer. Her head was resting on Spencer's shoulder and they were holding hands "I mean, that was the stupidest song I've ever heard!"<p>

"No, it was adorable!" Amy said, and Spencer stuck his tongue out at Elizabeth.

"Told you." he said, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Steven said, sitting down with them.

"Hi." Amanda said, sitting down next to him. Very close to him.

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow at them, and Spencer smirked.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Are you two dating?" Spencer asked bluntly.

Both of them blushed deeply. Amanda cleared her throat and exchanged a look with Steven. They haven't talk about their relationship since Elizabeth's party.

"Um… no." she said.

"Not yet." Steven said at the same time.

Her head snapped to him. Steven shrugged.

"What? It's true." he said.

"Not yet." Amanda confirmed, looking back at her friends.

The four of them exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Steven and Amanda laughed too, their cheeks still blushed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we've been inside this car for two hours! Can't you just tell me where are we going?"<p>

"Patience, my love, patience."

Kurt sighed and looked out of the window. Blaine giggled, and then he stopped the car.

"Here we are."

"Dalton? Why are we here?" Kurt asked, surprised, while he stepped out of the car.

"You'll see." Blaine said, smirking.

He took Kurt's hand, and led him trough the hallways. Both of them smiled, remembering the first time they ran around the school like this, when they were two teenagers who had just met two minutes ago.

Blaine opened the door to a room Kurt recognized as the common room.

"Oh, my God…" Kurt said when he and his husband stepped inside.

All the old Warblers were there, complete in their uniforms. Before Kurt could ask what was happening, Blaine removed his jacket, revealing the Dalton uniform he was wearing underneath.

"Now, if you excuse me." Blaine said, as his old friends began to harmonize behind him.

He turned around and began to sing, walking towards the other Warblers.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was in shock.

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright but things<em>  
><em>Were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

As Blaine kept singing, a grin made its way to Kurt's face. He couldn't believe it. Everything was just like the day they met.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

Blaine pointed at his husband, who looked like he was about to faint. Wes and David, standing behind Blaine, winked at Kurt.

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine sang with a big smile on his face, remembering that day when he had sang that same song to a "new kid", who had brought love and happiness to his life, with his blue eyes and sweet smile. And he still loved him like the first day.

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine walked towards Kurt and walked around him, singing. Kurt followed him with his eyes, smiling.

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

Blaine returned with the Warblers and kept singing, looking at Kurt.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance, until we die<em>  
><em>You and I, will be young forever<em>

He pointed at him again. Kurt felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest. Just like that day when they met, and he knew he had fallen for that boy with the warm hazel eyes and kind words.

_You make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm livin' a<em>  
><em>Teenage dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine placed his hands over his chest, smiling at his husband.

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine and the Warblers kept dancing and singing, and Kurt couldn't take his eyes from Blaine.

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me<em>  
><em>In my skin tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Their eyes met, and the world stopped for a moment. And it was just them, living their teenage dream again.

_Yeah!  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back  
><em>

Kurt grinned. After all, Blaine was still that adorably goofy teenager, wasn't he?

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back,<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine danced with his old friends and looked at Kurt every two seconds. Kurt couldn't erase the grin from his face.

_I'mma get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin tights jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>  
><em>Let you put your hands on me<em>  
><em>In my skin tight jeans<em>

When Blaine sang the last line, his eyes never left Kurt's.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt ran towards Blaine and hugged him tightly, feeling the tears welling in his eyes.

"I love so much." he whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine said, kissing his temple.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked to the old Warblers, wiping away his tears.

"Blaine asked us to come, and we couldn't say no." Wes explained, hugging both Blaine and Kurt.

"After all, you two were the star couple of the Warblers, weren't you?" David joked, and everyone laughed.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and smiled at him. Definitely, their love for each other knew no boundaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Another fluffy ending :3 Please leave a review :D<strong>_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey :D The song I used for this chapter is Hero by Superchick (Thanks to Lyndseybug for suggesting this song :3) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sighed and turned around to look at her girlfriend.<p>

"Seriously, Sam, can I be alone for just a minute? You don't even let me go to the bathroom alone!"

"I need to protect you from Natasha!"

"Oh, great. Why don't you hire a bodyguard then?" Elizabeth said with her hands on her hips. Sam seemed to consider it, and Elizabeth sighed again "Sam, it's not like she's going to kidnap me."

"I know, but…"

"Hey, girls!"

Both of them turned around. When Sam saw Natasha standing there, smiling, her face turned into a deadly glare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you're standing in front of my locker, you know." Natasha said.

Sam stepped back and Natasha opened her locker. She took some books and smiled at Elizabeth.

"See you at Cheerios practice, Lizzie."

"See you." Elizabeth said, while the other girl walked away.

"Oh, shit!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?"

"You have Cheerios practice with her!"

"So?"

"So? It's the perfect opportunity for her to strike!"

"Sam, your jealousy is ridiculous and unjustified. Now, I'm gonna go to class, and you won't follow me."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving her girlfriend behind. Really, the whole situation was getting kind of annoying.

* * *

><p>"Barbra."<p>

The girl looked up, surprised to hear Jonathan saying her name. The boy was standing behind her, looking at the floor. Barbra closed her locker and turned around, looking at him.

"Jonathan." She said, softly, like he was a small animal she was afraid to scare.

"Um… listen, I…" the boy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Barbra interrupted him.

"What? Why are you apologizing? I mean, I should be the one that…"

"No, I'm the one who has to apologize."

"Why?"

"I always hurt you, Jonathan. No matter what I do, you end up hurt."

Jonathan didn't say anything. She looked at him, searching for some kind of reaction in his face. But the boy's expression was neutral.

"Will you forgive me someday?" Barbra asked "Despite everything, I really, _really _want to be your friend."

"I…" Jonathan sighed "Until I can fully forgive you, I don't think we can be friends, Barbra. It hurts to be near you, you know."

The girl looked down, biting her lip. Jonathan kept talking.

"But," she looked up "I'm sure I will forgive you someday."

She nodded, smiling weakly.

"Okay."

"See you." Jonathan said.

Barbra nodded, unable to talk because of the lump in her throat. She waited until Jonathan was out of sight to start walking to the bathroom. Why did she always end up crying when she talked with Jonathan?

She entered the bathroom and locked the door. The girl pressed her back against the door, with her eyes closed in order to hold back the tears. She wasn't going to cry this time. She was tired of crying.

Suddenly, the door was opened, and Barbra fell to the floor. Hadn't she locked the door? Stupid poor quality locks…

"I'm sorry!"

Barbra was surprised when it was a boy, and not a girl who talked. She looked up.

The one who had opened the door was a tall boy with beach blonde hair that fell over his brown eyes. He had delicate features and his skin was pale. As he helped her to get up, Barbra noticed that he was covered in green slushie.

"Um, the boy's bathroom is next door." Barbra said.

"I know!" the boy said nervously "I always come here because it's cleaner. And I just need to clean myself up…"

"You got slushied?"

The boy nodded, and Barbra smiled sympathetically. He opened the sink and started to wipe away the ice from his face and clothes.

"I'm Barbra, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jake." the boy said, smiling. Barbra noticed that he had a soft, gentle voice.

"So, who slushied you?"

"The football players."

"It's sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Well, at least it wasn't blueberry or cherry." Jake said, shrugging. Barbra laughed.

"True."

Jake finished cleaning himself. He took his bag from the floor and smiled at her.

"See you!" he said.

"Bye!"

Barbra watched him go, smiling. He was really nice. She realized that they shared science class. Maybe she could sit with him during classes. After all, science class was really boring, and none of her friends had science with her…

Suddenly, a jock appeared out of nowhere and pushed Jake against the lockers. The boy moaned with pain, surprised. Before she could think about what she was doing, Barbra was running towards the jock.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted. The jock turned around.

"Are you talking to me, hobbit?"

"Yes, I am, troll!" Barbra exclaimed furiously "Leave him alone!"

"Look, homo, you need a girl to stand up for you!" The jock said, sneering.

Before anyone could say something else, they saw William walking towards them.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing." the jock said. He glared at Barbra and Jake one last time before he left.

William turned to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Jake?"

The boy nodded, but obviously, he was not okay. He was trembling, and he kept his arms around his stomach, like he was holding himself together. Barbra bit her lip, and watched as William took him to his office, with his arm around the boy's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to see me?" Alma said, stepping inside William's office. Emma was also there, and both of them looked very serious.<p>

"Yes. Sit down." the principal said, and Alma did as she was told "Your mother and I need your help."

"The bullying has been getting worse." Emma said "We tried everything, but…"

"I know that you and your kids are busy preparing for Regionals, but we need your help." William said.

"What can we do?" Alma asked.

"Maybe the kids could perform in front of everyone next week?" Emma said "Somewhere like the cafeteria or the courtyard…"

"Sue and I will be there to make sure no one interrupts you or anything." William added.

"Yeah, we can do that." Alma said, smiling.

"Thanks, sweetie." Emma said, taking her hands.

William smiled at her, and Alma nodded, smiling too.

* * *

><p>The locker room was empty, excepting for Elizabeth. Now that the Cheerios practice was over, most of the cheerleaders were taking a shower. Since Elizabeth hardly did any physical effort that time, she was just going to change her uniform to normal clothes. After all, she preferred to wear her fashionable clothes. The girl undid the zipper, and when she was about to take off her uniform, she heard a voice behind her back.<p>

"Hey."

Elizabeth jumped, startled, and turned around. Natasha was standing there, smiling. The girl had changed her clothes, and she was using a towel to dry her hair.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Natasha asked, seeing the way Elizabeth was holding her clothes in place. "Don't worry, I'll turn around."

She did so, and Elizabeth took off her uniform. While she buttoned her shirt, she turned to look at Natasha again.

"Did you really come back for me?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I told you already."

"So you weren't joking."

"Of course not." Natasha smiled "When I was in Kansas, you were the only thing in my mind. And when I got a chance to be next to you again, I didn't hesitate."

"How long have you…?"

"Been in love with you?" Natasha completed the sentence for her.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, surprised. She was going to say "Liked me" not "Been in love with me". So, Natasha was in love with her?

"Well, I'm not sure." the blonde said "Since I came out to you, I think. You were so nice, even after all the horrible things I did and said to you…"

Elizabeth finished tying her Doc Martens and looked at Natasha in the eyes.

"Natasha, I can't be with you. I have a girlfriend."

"I know." Natasha smirked "But I won't give up so easily."

"Well, you should." Elizabeth said, taking her bag from the floor "I'm in love with Sam and I'm not going to break up with her."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since we where five. Why?"

"Wow, that's a lot of time." Natasha said "Tell me, don't you get tired of being with her?"

"Of course not!"

"Really? Don't you want a break sometimes?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by that question. A break? She had never thought about it. She was happy being with Sam, and she loved her more than anything in the world. Taking a break from their relationship wasn't an option…

"Think about it, Lizzie." Natasha said, standing up. She smiled at her "See you."

She left Elizabeth alone in the locker room. The girl shook her head. She shouldn't think too much about what Natasha had said. But while she walked down the hallway to her next class, somewhere in the back of her head, her question kept echoing through her thoughts.

_Don't you want a break sometimes?_

* * *

><p>Barbra stepped inside the science classroom and smiled when she saw that Jake was already there, and that the seat next to his was empty. She sat next to the boy, smiling.<p>

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Jake looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, Barbra!"

"How are you?" Barbra asked.

"Fine. I haven't been slushied today… yet."

They laughed. It wasn't very funny but, what else could they do?

"Can I ask you something?" the girl said.

"Sure."

"Why do they bully you?"

Jake's expression darkened, and Barbra wondered if she shouldn't have asked.

"Well, I guess my homosexuality has something to do with it." he said, visibly upset.

Barbra bit her lip. Jake tried to smile, but it wasn't too convincing.

"And why don't you switch schools?" Barbra asked.

"I'll get treated the same, no matter where I go. My boyfriend told me to transfer to Dalton with him, but I can't afford it." Jake sighed.

"My uncles and my boyfriend studied at Dalton."

"Is it as good as they say?"

"Well, the zero-tolerance bullying policy makes it some kind of… safe heaven. That's what I've been told at least."

The boy leaned back on his seat, looking at the ceiling. He sighed again.

"Man, I wish I could be there instead of here…"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Um… Maybe I could sell my organs in the black market."

Barbra and Jake laughed. The teacher asked for silence and started to explain that day's topic. While she talked, Barbra looked at the boy. He didn't deserve to be bullied. She only knew him for a couple days, but she was sure that he was one of the nicest people on Earth. The girl sighed. She wished she could help him somehow…

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids, sit down." Alma said, once everyone was inside the choir room "I have something to tell you."<p>

She told them about what William and Emma had asked her. When she finished, the kids exchanged looks and nodded.

"I think it's a good idea." Barbra said.

"I'm sure that no one will listen to us, but it's worth the try." Lucy said.

"They _will _hear you." Alma said "I have a perfect idea for a song that no one will be able to ignore."

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was noisy, as always. The students laughed and screamed, without paying attention to Emma, who was trying her best to calm them down.<p>

"Kids, please!"

"Move, Edna, this is how you calm down a bunch of noisy baboons." Sue said. She put her hands around her mouth and shouted: "SHUT UP!"

But they kept making the same noise. Sue turned to look at William.

"What the hell is wrong with these kids?" she asked.

"Okay, everybody…!" William exclaimed, but he stopped talking suddenly when he heard someone singing.

One by one, the students went silent, looking for the source of the voice. Barbra, sitting on top of a table with her friends, was the one who was singing.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_

_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong_

Jonathan jumped off the table and began to sing, with a sad look in his eyes.

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

He and Barbra sang the next line together.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Then, all of the kids sang together, walking among the other students.

_You could be a hero,_

_heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you might save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

No one interrupted them. In fact, everyone was listening. Amanda climbed on top of a table and sang with her fists clenched.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life_

Steven helped her to get off the table while he sang the next verse, walking side by side with her.

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_

Amanda and Steven sang together, holding hands.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Once again, all of the Glee clubbers sang the chorus together, running around the cafeteria, climbing on top of tables and sitting among the students.

_You could be a hero,_

_heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you might save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Lucy took the lead next, sitting alone on an empty table.

_No one talks to him about how he lives_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves_

_And others will follow the choices he's made_

David sat next to her, singing.

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

_He can do what he wants because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

They got off the table, singing together.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

As they sang the chorus, Barbra sat next to Jake, who was sitting alone. He looked at her with a smile and tears in his eyes, and she put her arm around his shoulders.

_You could be a hero,_

_heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you might save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

The kids stood together in the middle of the room. Kevin stepped forward, rapping.

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class_

_who everyday got brutally harassed_

_This went on for years until he decided_

_that never again would he shed another tear_

_So he walked through the door,_

_grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_

_And said I can't take life no more_

_And like that life can be lost_

The boy looked so angry, spitting the words at the other students who were watching him.

_But this ain't even about that_

_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_

_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility_

_to solve a problem that isn't even about me_

_This is our problem_

_This is just one of the daily scenarios_

_which we choose to close our eyes_

_Instead of doing the right thing_

Spencer joined him and they rapped together, standing on top of a table occupied by football players and cheerleaders.

_If we make a choice and be the voice_

_for those who won't speak up for themselves_

_How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged?_

_Now it's our time to pick a side_

_So don't keep walkin' by_

_Not wantin' to intervene_

_'cause you wanna exist and never be seen_

_So let's wake up and change the world_

_Our time is now_

Everyone sang together again, their voices filling the room in a way that no one, even if they wanted, could ignore them.

_You could be a hero,_

_heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero_

_you might save a life_

_You could be a hero_

_you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right!_

The cafeteria was silent when they finished. The kids walked away before food was thrown at them, or a shower of insults fell over them. But once they were out, they couldn't believe what they heard.

"Are they… clapping?" Hannah said.

"Yes, they are." Alma said, joining them outside the cafeteria "I think they heard you guys." she smiled at them "Good job."

The kids smiled brightly.

* * *

><p>"Jake!"<p>

The boy turned around. Barbra was walking towards him, followed by someone else. When he saw who it was, he smiled broadly and closed his locker to run into his open arms.

"Tom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to Dalton." Tom, a tall, dark haired boy with green eyes said.

"What?" Jake said.

"I talked with my uncles." Barbra said "They're friends with the Dalton principal, and they explained your situation to him."

"He said he'd be happy to have you at Dalton." Tom continued for her "And the best part is, you don't have to pay anything. They're giving you a scholarship!"

"But… what about my parents?" Jake asked.

"I talked with them, and they agreed. Actually, they're waiting for you outside." his boyfriend said, taking his hand and grinning broadly.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Jake said, overwhelmed.

"Don't say anything, just go!" Barbra said.

The boy nodded. He ran to his locker to take the most important things and put them in his bag. He was about to leave with Tom when he turned around and hug Barbra.

"Thank you." he said "Thank you so much."

"Oh, it was nothing. You should thank Principal Hughes." the girl said.

Jake nodded and hugged her again.

"Aw, now science class will be boring again…" Barbra whined, and he laughed.

"See you, Barbra." Jake said.

"Good luck!"

Barbra watched the boys walked away, holding hands, with big smiles on their faces. She smiled too, and walked to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you cold?" Steven asked.<p>

"No, I'm fine." Amanda said.

"I can give you my jacket if you want."

"I said I'm fine!" the girl said, smiling.

"Okay."

Steven and Amanda had just left the coffee shop, and they were walking to the boy's car, parked a few blocks away.

"Look." Amanda said suddenly, holding up her hands and smiling "They're not red anymore."

She was right. The scars on her wrists were almost completely healed. They were a soft pink now, barely noticeable on her pale skin. Steven smiled.

"Hey, that's amazing!"

"It's all thanks to you. You were the once who noticed and talked with me about it."

"Actually, Lizzie was the one who noticed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All I did was talking with you."

"Well, you helped me."

"Because you mean a lot to me." Steven said "More than anything else, actually."

Amanda stopped walking and looked at him in the eyes. They stood in front of each other for a moment, while the other transients walked next to them. Suddenly, she jumped into his arms and crashed their lips together in a desperate and passionate kiss. Steven hugged her tightly, like he was afraid she vanished. They parted after a few seconds, panting.

"Wow." was all Steven managed to say.

Amanda giggled and kissed him again, this time softly and tenderly, feeling safer inside his arms than she had ever felt in her life.

* * *

><p>Sam and Elizabeth were walking down the hallway, holding hands and talking about music. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt someone's arm around her shoulders, and turned her head to see Natasha's smiling face, mere inches away from hers.<p>

"Hey, Lizzie." she said with a wink.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Stealing your girlfriend." Natasha stated, like she was discussing the weather.

Elizabeth sighed and covered her face with her hands. This wasn't going to end up well…

"Okay, Barbie, I'm going to make this clear." Sam said "If you want your face to remain as it is, _get away from my girlfriend_. You feel me?"

"No, not really." Natasha said, taking a step towards Sam "You see, dear, your girlfriend will be _my _girlfriend very soon."

"Not if I break your fucking face…" Sam said, cracking her knuckles in a threatening way.

"Bring it, then." Natasha stepped towards her and pushed her.

"STOP IT!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing between them. "Could you stop acting like babies?"

Natasha and Sam kept glaring at each other. Finally, the blonde looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Enjoy your time with her while you can." she said to Sam. Then, she looked at Elizabeth, smiling "See you tomorrow, Lizzie."

Sam kept glaring at her while she walked away. Elizabeth looked at her girlfriend with her lips pursed and her eyebrow quirked.

"What the hell was that, Sam?"

"She started!"

Elizabeth growled and ran her hands down her face. Those girls were making her insane…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having so much fun with this love triangle X3 Thanks for reading, please leave a review :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello :D The songs I used for this chapter are Give You Back by Vertical Horizon and Jealousy by Darren Criss (who is supermegafoxyawesomehot :3) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The football team entered the locker room. They were covered in sweat and tired as hell from practice. When the boys removed their shoes, Sam covered her nose, sighing. That was one of the things that made her regret joining the football team. That, and having to wait until all of the boys finished using the showers to take a shower herself.<p>

"Hey, Sam, I need some advice." James asked, sitting next to her.

"What?" she asked in a nasal voice.

"Anna has been acting weird lately. She's been so… distant and cold."

"Why are you asking me for advice?"

"Because you're a girl, you must understand what's happening to her."

"Well, most likely she's mad at you. When a girl is distant and cold, you should start thinking about what you've done to upset her."

"But I haven't done anything…"

"James, just go and take a shower, for God's sake." Sam said, exasperated "I have enough romantic problems myself!"

"Are you talking about Natasha?" Spencer asked, coming out of the shower, only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bitch." Sam said.

"You shouldn't worry about that." James said "I mean, it's not like Lizzie is going to dump you for her."

Sam sighed and looked at the ceiling. She knew that, but still, it was terrifying to think that her girlfriend might leave her. Because, what would she do without Elizabeth?

* * *

><p>"Take a break!" Sue yelled into her megaphone.<p>

The Cheerios did as their coach said. Elizabeth sat on the floor and started stretching her legs. Natasha sat next to her to do the same, and the girls exchanged smiles.

"Have you thought about what I told you the other day?" Natasha said "You know, about needing a break."

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't want a break from the person I love." Elizabeth stated.

"How can you know she's the one you love if you've never loved someone else?"

Elizabeth looked up at Natasha. The other girl held her gaze, question in her green eyes.

"I… I just know it."

"That's a lame answer."

"It was the only answer I could think of."

Natasha smirked, but she didn't say anything else. Elizabeth was the one who talked next.

"Why don't you just give up? We can still be friends."

"I don't want to be just friends, Lizzie." Natasha looked straight into her eyes, with an intensity that made Elizabeth forget how to breathe for an instant.

"Get up your lazy asses from the floor, the break is over!" Sue yelled.

The girls got up. Elizabeth looked at Natasha one last time before turning to look at Sue, who was shouting instructions at them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, let's get to work." Alma said, once all her students were seated "Regionals are next week, and we haven't made our set list yet. Any ideas?"<p>

Barbra and Elizabeth raised their hands, smiling.

"We have an idea, Miss Schue." Barbra said.

"Let's hear it, then."

"Well, last night I was talking with my mother on Skype…"

* * *

><p>"Barbra, honey, have you guys made your set list?"<p>

"No, not yet."

Rachel made an horrified expression, and Barbra rolled her eyes and sighed, waiting for the big reprimand she was going to receive.

"What do you mean with 'not yet'? That's so irresponsible and…!"

"Rachel, just tell her what you told me yesterday." Finn chimed in, appearing on the screen behind his wife. He smiled and waved his hand "Hi, Barbra!"

"Hi, dad!" the girl said, thankful that her father had interrupted her mother.

"Is Lizzie there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Call her, would you?"

Once Elizabeth was seated in front of the computer with Barbra, Rachel smiled.

"Yesterday I was thinking about you kids, and I wondered if you had your set list ready. I imagined that, just like our generation, you wouldn't even think about it until a week before the competition. So, I had an idea that might be helpful..."

* * *

><p>"Original songs." Elizabeth said, surprising everyone.<p>

"That's a great idea, girls, but we don't have time to write songs." Alma said.

"We know. That's why my mom sent me some songs she and her friends wrote when they were in Glee Club." Barbra said, taking some sheets from her backpack and handing them to the teacher.

"And I have a song we could use for the group number." Elizabeth said.

The teacher looked at them, surprised. Then she smiled.

"Well, it seems like our set list is ready!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby." James said, approaching his girlfriend with a big grin on his face.<p>

"Hey." Anna said, without even looking at him.

"Do you want to do something after school?"

"Um, actually, I've got a lot of homework to do." Anna said, closing her locker and walking away. James followed her.

"Okay. What about tomorrow?"

"Um…"

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." James said, taking her shoulder and forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing's wrong, what are you talking about?"

"You've been avoiding me lately. You don't even answer my texts!"

Anna sighed and looked at her feet. James put a finger under her chin and made her look up.

"You can tell me."

"James, I… I think we should break up."

Those words hit him like a bullet. His heart stopped for a moment, while he tried to remember how to breathe. He looked her, standing in front of him. She had to be joking, she couldn't be talking seriously…

"James, I'm sorry, I…" her voice snapped him back to reality. James blinked a couple times, like he was waking up from a dream.

"Why?" he asked.

"We've been together for so long and…" Anna wasn't looking at him. Her eyes remained fixed on the floor "It's just… It's not the same anymore."

"You don't love me anymore."

"No, it's not like that!"

"Then what are you talking about?" James exclaimed, refusing to believe that she was breaking up with him just like that.

"I do love you but… not in the same way I did before." Anna said in a whisper.

"I don't understand. Was it something I did or said?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's…"

"It's not me, it's you?" James said. Anna didn't say anything. "I get it."

"James…"

"Please don't say anything. You'll only make it harder."

James turned around and left. Anna bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling terrible.

* * *

><p>James sat on his bed and hid his face in his hands. His cell phone rang inside his pocket. It was Steven. The boy pressed the end button. He didn't feel like talking with anyone. He felt sad and empty, and the only thing he wanted to do was to cry.<p>

James picked up his guitar from a corner of his room and sat on his bed again. He began to play, fighting back the tears. Softly, he began to sing.

_I need to know if you were real_

_'Cause I've been known to get it wrong_

_When the memory comes_

_I'll say I'm always in the dark_

_You got me now _

James closed his eyes, belting out the chorus.

_I want to give you back_

_I want to give you back_

_Somewhere out of here_

_I want to give you_

_I want to give you_

_I want to give you back_

As he sang the next verse, James realized that he hadn't turn on the lights. It was better that way. No one would see him crying.

_I can't remember how it went_

_You looked like everything I wanted_

_And as you came along_

_Slowly everything began to change_

_I got you now_

He wished she was there with him, and he could smell her perfume and hear her laugh again. Look into her eyes and gaze at a future that was never going to happen.

_I want to give you back_

_I want to give you back_

_Somewhere out of here_

_I want to give you_

_I want to give you_

_I want to give you back_

The boy wished the song would take away his pain, so he sang as loud as he could.

_That's enough_

_Just talking about it_

_I don't mind_

_I don't mind no I_

_Laugh enough_

_Just dreaming about it_

A sad smirk crossed his face. It was ridiculous. Nothing could take his pain away.

_I need to know if you were real_

_I'd hate to think that I'd been fooled again_

_And as the vision fades_

_I'll say I was blinded by your eyes_

_I felt them burn_

James kept singing and playing, pouring all his feelings into the song.

_I want to give you back_

_I want to give you back_

_Somewhere out of here_

_I want to give you_

_I want to give you_

_I want to give you back_

_Somewhere out of here_

He sang the final lines, alone in the dark room.

_You gotta get on out of here_

_get on out of here_

_get on out of here_

_get on out of…_

The final notes lingered in the air for a while, before leaving him in complete silence.

* * *

><p>James entered the choir room. Steven frowned when he saw his friend. He had dark circles around his eyes, and he looked like he had been crying. It also looked like he was wearing the first thing he found in his closet. James sat next to him and not next to Anna, like he always did.<p>

"Dude, what's wrong?" Steven asked.

James didn't answer. Steven looked at Anna. The girl was unusually quiet, and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Amanda leaned towards Steven and whispered into his ear.

"Anna broke up with him."

"What?" Steven whispered back, surprised.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't." Steven said, looking at his friend.

* * *

><p>Steven grabbed James' arm, as everyone left the choir room. James turned around.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about Anna and you?"

"I didn't feel like talking with anyone, Steve."

"Why did she break up with you?"

"She said it's not the same anymore."

"Man, that sucks…" Steven said, and James nodded.

"I have an idea." Spencer said, putting his arm around James' shoulders "We're going to have a sleepover at my place."

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah! We're going to paint our nails, eat ice cream and watch romantic movies. And we're going to have a pillow fight!"

This managed to bring a smile to James' face.

"No, seriously, we should have a sleepover." Spencer said "I haven't had one since I was ten years old! What do you guys think?"

The boys nodded and looked at James. The boy smiled weakly.

"Okay."

While the rest of boys cheered and planned everything excitedly, Steven patted his friend on the back. James smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE!"<p>

"Damn it!" Kevin exclaimed, letting go of game controller.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT!" James shouted, jumping in the air with his arms raised "I WON!"

Steven rolled his eyes, smiling. If killing his friends in a Play Station game would make his best friend feel better, he wasn't going to complain.

"Wanna play again?" James asked, sitting down and grabbing the controller.

"Are you crazy?" Kevin said, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box that was resting on the floor next to him "I've had enough of you kicking my ass."

"David?" James asked.

"Uh, no, thanks." David, who was reading comics on the floor, said.

James looked out of the open door and saw Spencer's little sister playing in her room.

"Mandy!" he called her "Wanna play with me?"

"Okay." Mandy said, entering her brother's room.

As James explained Mandy how to play, Jonathan sat next to Steven.

"He looks like he's feeling better."

"All you need to make James feel better is videogames and pizza."

Jonathan laughed and kept watching James and Mandy while they played.

"I won!" Mandy exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"She won…" James said, surprised. He looked at Spencer with wide eyes "Dude, your little sister beat the crap out of me…"

"Mandy is an expert." Spencer said, ruffling her sister's hair.

"You told me you didn't know how to play!" James said.

"I lied." she said, smiling brightly.

The boy stared at her, shocked, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, Spencer." Kevin said "Can I marry your sister when she grows up?"

Spencer responded by throwing the game controller at him, provoking more laughter.

* * *

><p>"Why am I the only boy here?" Jake asked, looking around.<p>

"Because you had to meet the girls!" Barbra said cheerfully.

"And there isn't a better way to meet us that a sleepover." Elizabeth stated, looking up from the fashion magazine she was reading. Jake smiled.

"That's right."

"How's everything at Dalton?" Barbra asked.

"Everything's great. Everybody is so nice…" Jake's smile grew bigger "It's good to be in a place where you don't get nasty looks for holding your boyfriend's hand." Barbra nodded, encouraging him to keep talking "And I joined the Warblers!"

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, putting her magazine down.

"Yeah."

"Lizzie's parents were Warblers." Lucy chimed in "Right, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth nodded. Right then, Kurt opened the door.

"Hey, girls, do you need anything?"

Jake's eyes widened and his face turned pale.

"Oh, my God…" he said.

"No, papa, we're okay." Elizabeth said.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel!" the twins said with identical smiles.

"I've told you a thousand times to call me Kurt." the man said, smiling at them.

"You're Kurt Hummel's daughter?" Jake asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah." the girl answered with a smile "Papa, this is Jake."

"Oh, hi!"Kurt said, flashing a smile "You're Barbra's friend who transferred to Dalton, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Jake stood up and offered him his hand "Mr. Hummel, I'm a big fan of you!"

"Call me Kurt." he said, shaking his hand "Barbra was right, you're adorable."

The boy's face turned crimson in a second, and Kurt laughed.

"If you need anything, just tell me, okay?" he said to the girls and Jake.

"Okay!" everyone answered.

Once Kurt was left, Jake looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"I think I'm going to faint…"

The girl laughed and stood up. She opened her closet and showed it to Jake.

"Oh, my God, it's like paradise…" the boy said.

"Do you like scarves?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, why?"

The girl took a wonderful blue scarf from her closet and handed it to Jake.

"Here you go."

"What? No, I can't take it!"

"Yes, you can, I'm giving it to you!" Jake still looked undecided, so Elizabeth said: "It's from his new collection."

"But his new collection hasn't been released yet."

"Exactly." the girl said, smiling.

Jake took it hesitantly with both hands.

"Get used to it." Lucy said, smiling "Lizzie will give you clothes for every birthday and Christmas present."

"That's the only reason we're friends with her." the twins joked, earning a glare from Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Jake said.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said with a wink.

"I can't do it!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated.

"It's not that hard! You just have to put your foot in front of…" Hannah tried to explain, but she was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Give up, Hannah." she said, putting her arms around her girlfriend's waist "Sam will never dance like you."

Sam stuck out her tongue at Elizabeth, who laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Anna." Amanda said, sitting on a pillow next to her "Why did you break up with James?"

"Well… the love died I guess."

"How?"

"I don't know. I mean, I still love him, but it's not the same as before." Anna explained.

"I see." Amanda nodded.

"I never thought that could happen." Hannah said, still trying to teach Sam how to dance "You were so in love with each other…"

Elizabeth looked at Sam. If it happened to Anna and James, could it possibly happen to them? The girl shook her head. That wasn't going to happen. She was in love with Sam, and that would never change.

"I hope we can still be friends…" Anna said.

"That's easier said than done." Barbra said, playing with her cousin's hats.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm still trying to be friends with Jonathan, but it seems impossible."

"When a relationship ends, all those beautiful memories you had become something painful." Jake said "Besides, being friends with someone you still love must be difficult. I mean, being that close to someone you can't have has to kill you inside."

The girls looked at him, surprised.

"Seriously, if you didn't have a boyfriend, I would be hitting on you." Hannah said, making the girls laugh and the boy blush.

"I thought you were dating our neighbor Daniel." Anna said, raising her eyebrows.

"What makes you think that?"

"Uh… you two making out in his backyard?"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you through the window."

Everyone burst out laughing, including Hannah, who only shrugged at her sister's comment.

"That doesn't mean we're dating."

"What happened to my innocent and shy sister?" Anna said.

* * *

><p>Steven opened one eye and looked around. Everyone was soundly asleep, excepting for James, who was lying on his sleeping bag next to him and looking at the ceiling.<p>

"Hey." Steven whispered, and the other boy turned his head "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. Spencer snores too loudly."

"And Kevin is kicking me."

The boys laughed quietly and went silent again until Steve spoke again.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here, you know."

"I've cried enough already." James smiled "But thanks."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Steven punched his shoulder lightly.

"Why don't you two just admit that you're in love with each other?" Kevin, who apparently wasn't as soundly asleep as he seemed, said.

The other boys laughed, and Steven and James looked around.

"I thought you were asleep." Steven said.

"You woke us up with your lovers chat." Jonathan said, and everyone laughed.

"You guys are jealous because your girlfriends aren't as hot as my boyfriend." James joked, making his friends to laugh even louder.

Steven smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the classroom to find her girlfriend sitting next to Natasha, talking cheerfully with her. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes in order to avoid a rage attack before she sat next to Elizabeth.<p>

"Hi, Lizzie!"

"Hi, Sam!"

"Hello, Natasha." Sam said, with venom in her voice.

"Hello, Sam." Natasha said just as venomously as her.

"What were you talking about?" Sam asked.

"We were talking about that time when Coach Sylvester yelled at a girl who failed doing a cartwheel, and she peed herself." Elizabeth said, obviously not noticing the struggle her girlfriend was making to smile.

"How funny!" Sam said with an obviously fake laugh.

Elizabeth wondered what was happening to her. She looked like she had gas pains.

"Hey, Lizzie." Natasha said "Remember when I fell off the pyramid and landed on top of Johan?"

"And he caught you in his arms?" Natasha nodded "Yeah, that was amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, sharing a high-five with Natasha.

Sam felt the jealousy burning inside her, watching as they talked and laughed together like she wasn't there. When she was about to explode, the teacher asked for silence. Natasha and Elizabeth stopped talking, and Sam sighed loudly.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door of her bedroom and flopped on the bed. She grabbed her iPod from her bedside and played random songs. Sam wanted to kill something. Or kill something, tear it into pieces and eat its entrails. Or, more specifically, kill Natasha, tear her into pieces and eat her entrails.<p>

The girl groaned. She searched for a song and played it when she found it. Sam sang out loud, facing her pillow.

_I hate where I'm at_

_Acting crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong_

_It's something I've been working on_

She rolled over so she was looking at the ceiling.

_And I don't know what to do_

_It's changing me it's killing you_

_I'd tear out my insides if I could_

_But I don't know if it'd do me good_

Sam was singing with anger in her voice. Not even the song eased her desire to kill. Damn.

_I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers_

_To put us all in this mess_

_I know we still got each other_

_But I'm in distress_

She sat straight on her bed and closed her eyes while she sang.

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out_

_I can't seem to figure it in_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

Sam stood up and began to walk around her room, singing with clenched teeth.

_In absolutely no position_

_To be so needlessly unkind_

_When I'm the one writing this fiction_

_Make it real in my mind_

She ran her hands through her already messy hair, making it look like a mop.

_It drives me crazy in the morning_

_Who is this monster in the mirror_

_I try to get the steam to fog it out_

_But I just can't get it clear_

Sam sang even louder, clenching her fists and closing her eyes.

_Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling_

_It's just like poison in my veins_

_I know that I'm speaking_

_But I don't know what I'm saying_

Downstairs in the living room, Sam's mom could hear her daughter singing. She wondered what had happened. She sounded really angry.

_Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter_

_It seems like my muscles give out_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

Sam looked at the picture of her and Elizabeth that was hanging on the wall, and she felt like tearing it down.

_And I'm hearing your voice_

_That you know it's your choice_

_Maybe so_

_And I know it's no use_

_But it's the only excuse_

_That I know, no, no_

She flopped on her bed again, singing at the top of her lungs.

_Let me go_

_Let me go_

_Oh, let me go_

_Oh, let me go_

Sam rubbed her face and kept messing with her hair, not knowing what to do to get rid of the horrible feelings she had.

_Now let's be real I feel just like a child_

_Someone could be taking all my toys_

_So call me dumb, call me wild_

_See that's the thing with little boys_

Sam was singing so loud she was basically shouting.

_Oh, now I can't get it out in the shower_

_Or drink it off at the bar_

_This sugar's gone sour_

_And it's gone way too far_

Sam had never felt like that. She wasn't someone who got anger easily, but now, she was so furious…

_Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,_

_Feel on top of the world_

_The bitch just keeps telling me no_

But she was also scared. Scared that Elizabeth broke her heart, that she stopped loving her and left her for someone else. If that happened… what would she do? She didn't think she could handle it.

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_This demon is killing me_

_And, oh Christ, it's filling me_

_It's this jealousy_

Sam sang the last lines as loud as she could, still hoping her anger faded with the song. But it didn't happen.

_Oh, and I just can't believe_

_In this jealousy,_

_This jealousy for you_

_Oh, this jealousy,_

_This jealousy for you_

The girl growled and covered her face with her pillow, feeling miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter :) Next chapter: Regionals!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, my dear readers :D The songs I used in this chapter are Genie In a Bottle by Christina Aguilera, Get It Right by the Glee Cast and Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"Organizing the silverware."

"Alma… you've done that three times already."

"I know." she turned to look at Brad with spoons in one hand and forks on another "Should I put the spoons next to the forks or not?"

Brad took the spoons and the forks from her hands and put them back where they belonged. Then, he placed her hands on Alma's shoulders.

"Alma, what's making you nervous?"

"Nothing is making me nervous. What makes you think that?"

"You start to clean and organize everything when you're stressed or nervous. And you've cleaned the bathroom four times, organized our closet twice and you can't leave the silverware alone."

Alma sighed.

"Regionals are tomorrow. What if we lose again?"

"You won't lose, Alma."

"How can you know that?"

"I've seen the kids rehearsing. Believe me, I haven't seen or heard something so amazing in a long time."

Alma smirked and Brad hugged her.

"Do you really think we can win?"

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>"Please welcome, from The Sacred Mother Convent School, The Nuns!"<p>

Spencer laughed, and Elizabeth slapped his arm, frowning.

"Come on, they're called 'The Nuns'!" the boy said.

"And our name sounds like 'Nude Erections'." Elizabeth said, turning to look at the stage, as the girls took their positions. Spencer frowned, and looked at his hands.

"I've never thought about that…"

The Nuns were wearing black short-sleeved dresses with white belts, and their hair was tied in a pony tail. Once they were in their positions, the music started. A tall girl with red hair stepped forward and began to sing.

_Come on, come on_

_Ohh, whow_

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

The kids of New Directions raised their eyebrows, surprised. The girl had a really good voice.

_You're lickin' your lips_

_And blowing kisses my way_

_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away_

_Baby, baby, baby…_

All of the girls sang together.

_Ooohhh…_

Another girl, with black short hair, sang the next line.

_My body's sayin' let's go_

They sang altogether again.

_Ooohhh…_

The black haired girl shook her head, singing.

_But my heart is sayin' no_

All of them sang together, dancing in their places.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

The girls seemed really into it, and they sounded really good.

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do_

The girl with the red hair stood next to the one with black hair, singing.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way honey_

The girl with black hair sang the next lines.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come come, come on and let me out_

The redhead sang the next verse, while her partners did the background vocals, standing behind her.

_The music's fading and the lights down low_

_Just one more dance and then we're good to go_

_Waiting for someone_

_Who needs me_

_Hormones racing at the speed of light_

_But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight_

_Baby, baby, baby…_

The girls kept singing, and Spencer nodded, smirking. Despite their name, he thought, the girls were really good. And, he had to admit it, they were kinda hot.

_Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go_

_Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no_

They sang the chorus again, repeating the choreography.

_If you wanna be with m__e_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle _

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free baby_

_And I'll be with you_

The first girl closed her eyes as she sang her lines.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way honey_

The other girl did the same, standing in the middle.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come come, come on and let me out_

This time, they both sang together, walking around each other.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Gotta rub me the right way honey_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come come, come on and let me out_

All of them kneeled down, singing, except for the soloists.

_Ooohhh…_

The redhead sang her line with a smirk.

_My body's sayin' lets go_

The other girls stood up slowly.

_Ooohhh…_

The black haired girl sang with her eyes closed.

_But my heart is sayin' no_

The girls' dancing got a little bit faster, as they sang the chorus once again.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_You gotta make a big impression_

_Gotta like what you do_

_Oh, yeah_

The girls let their hair down, still singing.

_If you wanna be with me_

_Baby there's a price to pay_

_I'm a genie in a bottle_

_You gotta rub me the right way_

_If you wanna be with me_

_I can make your wish come true_

_Just come and set me free baby_

_And I'll be with you_

All of them kneeled down once again, looking down at the floor, excepting for the soloists, who sang the last lines together.

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby_

_Come come, come on and let me out_

Everyone clapped and they left the stage. Sam looked at Elizabeth and said:

"I was expecting them to sing the Hail Mary Prayer, but they were okay." she joked.

Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

><p>"Please welcome, from the Westvale High School, Aural Intensity!"<p>

They stepped into the stage and took their positions. As soon as they began to sing, Barbra felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned her head to find Jonathan standing there, with a worried expression.

"Can you come with me?" the boy asked.

Barbra nodded and followed him out of the auditorium to the lounge. Jonathan seemed really nervous, playing with the hem of his black shirt and messing with his hair.

"What's wrong?" Barbra asked.

"Barbra, the jitters are back."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I'm too nervous to perform…"

"But… but you had overcome your stage fright!"

"I did… but that was when you and I were together. Now it's back again."

Barbra was surprised by this statement.

"What about Sectionals?" she said "You performed with no problems."

"That's because you were standing next to me." Jonathan confessed, blushing "Now you'll be on the other side of the stage."

"Jonathan, I had nothing to do with your stage fright. You got over it by yourself, remember?"

"Yes, but you helped me. When I was with you I felt… confident and safe."

Barbra bit her lip. She felt guilty, seeing Jonathan panicking and confessing thinks he was ashamed to say, and she couldn't help but think that it was her fault. Why did she always end up hurting him?

"Guys?" Alma called them, looking at them from the doorway "It's almost our turn."

"We're coming, Miss Schue." Barbra said with a smile. When the teacher was inside the auditorium again, she placed her hands on Jonathan's shoulder, looking at him in the eyes "Jonathan, listen to me. You can do this. You're an amazing performer, okay? One of the best I've ever met."

"Really?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. Now, we're going to go in there and _kill _this thing." Barbra said, smiling at him.

Jonathan smirked and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Barbra peeked through the curtain, looking at the audience. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Jonathan was there, smiling shyly.<p>

"Break a leg." he said.

The girl looked at him. She had hurt him so much, and he didn't deserve it. All he did was loving her, and she broke his heart. She had done the same to Adam before. Would she ever get it right?

"Thanks, Jonathan." she said with a smile.

"You'll do great. I really like the song."

"Listen carefully, because I mean every word of it."

That said, Barbra stepped inside the stage and walked until she was standing in front of the microphone. She glanced over at Jonathan, who was looking at her from behind the curtain, and then she nodded to Alma, who indicated the pianist to start playing. Barbra looked at the audience and began to sing, holding the microphone with both hands.

_What have I done? I wish I could run._

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

Barbra's beautiful voice was full of sadness. Her hands gripped the microphone tighter.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

Lucy and Amanda entered the stage and stood behind her. Barbra looked at them, and they smiled reassuringly. The girl faced the audience again and kept singing. Lucy and Amanda helped her with some of the lines.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Jonathan couldn't take his eyes from her. He was sure that he had never heard her singing like that, with so much passion and feeling.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

Barbra looked at Jonathan for a moment. She took the microphone in her hand and grabbed the stand with the other one.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth,_

_that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care_

Barbra belted out the note perfectly, standing on the edge of the stage with her eyes closed. The people in the audience stood up, clapping and cheering. The rest of the girls entered the stage and began to sing the chorus, standing behind Barbra, who joined them later.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

Barbra took a step forward, her eyes filled with tears as she sang the final lines.

_To get it right_

_To get it right._

The crowd gave her a standing ovation, cheering and clapping like crazy. She grinned broadly and bowed.

As someone took the microphone backstage, the boys stepped inside, joining the girls. Their backs were turned at the audience when the music began. The kids snapped their fingers and moved their shoulders and hips to the music. Jonathan turned around and walked forward, singing with a smile.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

The rest of the kids turned around with big smiles on their faces. Jonathan kept singing while his friends did the background vocals.

_This thing (This Thing)_

_Called love (Called Love)_

_It cries (Like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings (Woo Woo)_

_It jives (Woo Woo)_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish,_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Sam slid forward, singing. The rest of the kids danced in pairs, the boys spinning the girls around and lifting them off the ground.

_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to Rock n' roll_

_She drives me crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

They danced faster with the music. Jonathan walked among his friends, singing the next verse.

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_Get on my track's_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

The kids kept dancing like they were in an 80's discotheque. They laughed and enjoyed themselves, and the public loved them. Sam took Elizabeth's hand and danced with her while she sang.

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip_

_Get on my track's_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready _

_Crazy little thing called love_

They took their initial positions again, and sang together, snapping their fingers and moving their shoulders and hips like they did at the beginning.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_Crazy little thing called love _

_Crazy little thing called love_

They bowed while the people in the audience gave them a standing ovation. The kids could hear Alma screaming, and they laughed, looking at her teacher, who was jumping around like crazy.

* * *

><p>The kids entered the choir room like a stampede. David was carrying Barbra on his shoulders. The girl had the first place trophy in her hands, and a bright smile graced her face.<p>

"Guys, calm down!" Alma said, stepping inside after them. But it was hard to do as she said when she was as excited as them.

"We won, Miss Schue, we won!" Barbra said, still sitting on David's shoulders.

"Of course we won." Elizabeth said "Barbra was breathtaking, and Jonathan and Sam were amazing too. Aural Intensity's pathetically flattering performance and The Nuns can't compare to us."

"We are going to New York, baby!" Spencer shouted, standing on top of the piano.

The room was filled with cheering and laughing, people hugging and kissing and big, big smiles.

* * *

><p>"Barbra, wait!" Jonathan said, running towards her. The girl turned around.<p>

"You did it." she said with a smile "I knew you could do it."

"I wasn't sure I could do at first. But when I saw you singing, I realized that if you could do something so hard, I could sing my part too."

"What do you mean with 'something so hard'?"

"You weren't only singing, Barbra." Jonathan said "I could hear all you were feeling while you sang. And it was beautiful."

"I was singing that song to you. That's what I feel, Jonathan."

"I know. And it made me realize something." the boy sighed and took her hands "I've been acting like an idiot."

"No…"

"Yes, I have. It wasn't your intention to hurt me, Barbra. You were only following what your heart was telling you, and you have to be very brave to do that." Jonathan smiled "What you did was the right thing. Keep being with me while you were in love with someone else would have been much worse than what you did."

"But I shouldn't have been with you at all. I was in love with Adam."

"And you were trying to forget him. You thought you could, and you tried, but you couldn't. When you love someone from the bottom of your heart, you can't forget what you feel." Jonathan smiled sadly "In fact, I'm still in love with you."

Barbra bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty. I'm just trying to be brave like you were and show you what I truly feel."

"Jonathan…"

"I haven't finished." he looked into her eyes "Barbra, I don't forgive you."

The girl looked down again, sadly. Jonathan put his hand under his chin and made her look up.

"I don't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive." he continued, smiling warmly at her "In fact, I'm the one who has to be forgiven. Would you forgive me, Barbra?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Barbra said, hugging him tight. Jonathan hugged her back without hesitating. "So, are we friends again?" she asked when they parted.

"Of course."

They smiled broadly. It felt good to be in peace again.

* * *

><p>"I told you there was no way you could lose." Brad said, hugging Alma.<p>

"I know. You should have seen them, they were amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yes! They did a thousand times better than the rehearsals."

"Wow, that had to be amazing."

"It was!"

Brad smiled. Alma looked as happy as a kid with a new toy. She kept jumping around the apartment with a grin on her face.

"We're going to New York!" she exclaimed, flopping on the couch next to Brad.

"Okay, I know that you're happy, but you should calm down." Brad suggested "At this rate, you're going to explode or something."

Suddenly, Alma kissed him passionately. Brad closed his eyes and put his arms around her. They parted after a while, and Alma was still smiling.

"We have to do something with my extra energy, don't you think?" Alma said with a suggestive wink.

"I think it's a great idea." Brad said, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at one of the pictures that were hanging on her locker. It showed her and Sam laughing together. Elizabeth was putting a white flower on Sam's hair. The girl sighed and closed her locker.<p>

"Hey, Lizzie."

Damn it. Not now, she wasn't ready…

"Hey, Sam. Can I… can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Sure."

Sam followed Elizabeth to an empty classroom. Elizabeth sighed and turned around. When Sam saw her girlfriend's face, her smile was replaced with a worried look.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Sam, I need to tell you something really, really important."

"Oh… Okay." Sam was starting to panic. What was going on?

"First of all, you have to know that I love you more than anything." Elizabeth said, taking her hands and looking straight into her eyes.

As soon as Elizabeth said those words, with tears in her voice, Sam knew what her next words would be. Please, please don't say it…

"That's the reason I think we should take a break."

"No…" Sam stepped back, shaking her head.

"Sam, listen to me…" Elizabeth said, tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Is this because of Natasha?"

"No, it's not. Sam, I love you with every fiber of my being…"

"But?" Sam's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"But I realized… We've been together for so long and…" Elizabeth breathed slowly, trying to calm down "How can I be sure that I love you when I've never loved someone else?"

"I _am_ sure, Lizzie. You're the one I love. I always had and I always will." This time, tears fell down Sam's cheeks. This couldn't be happening…

"I know. But…"

"Please, don't do this." Sam begged, hugging Elizabeth "Please…"

Elizabeth sobbed in her arms. Sam pursed her lips, trying to contain the sob that threatened to leave her lips.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"No, don't leave me!"

Elizabeth took Sam's face in her hands and kissed her one last time. It tasted like tears, and pain, and loneliness. It tasted like everything Sam had always been afraid of.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered.

She ran away, unable to say anything else. Sam followed her to the doorway, but she couldn't continue. Her whole world was running away from her, and all she could do was crying, grabbing the doorway to avoid falling on her knees.

"Please… don't leave me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my God, I cried so much T.T I'm sorry D:<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello :3 The songs I used for this chapter are I Wanna Go by Britney Spears and You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sam, please come out so we can talk." No answer. Margaret sighed and pressed her forehead against the door of her daughter's bedroom "Sam, I know you feel sad, but you need to get out eventually."<p>

Silence. It was like Sam wasn't there. Margaret was starting to get angry.

"Samantha Nicole Thompson, if you don't open this door right now…!" she waited for a few seconds, but her daughter didn't answer.

Margaret sat on the floor with her back against the door. Sam had barely left her room in three days. She only came out to eat and use the bathroom. In the few opportunities she had to see her daughter, Margaret had noticed the dark circles around her eyes and the traces of tears in her cheeks. Her was tied in a simple pony tail, with strands falling carelessly over her face. Even her pretty clothes were replaced with an old sweatshirt that belonged to Elizabeth. Sam's skin was becoming paler and paler, and Margaret feared for her daughter's health.

"Sam, honey, I know what's it's like to lose someone you love. It feels like your life has ended, like you have no purpose for living anymore. And all you want to do is cry and be miserable." Margaret sighed, trying to ward off bad memories "But your life isn't over, Sam. You need to come out of your room."

Still no answer. Margaret sighed again and kept talking.

"I feel like my little girl is gone. You don't talk anymore, Sam. You don't even sing. You used to sing when you were sad or angry, but now… Are you even listening to me?"

The door was opened slowly. Margaret rose to her feet and looked at her daughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she looked even more tired than was when Margaret last saw her. She was still wearing Elizabeth's sweatshirt, and her hair was still an unrecognizable mess.

"She's my whole world, mom." Sam said. Her voice was hoarse, this being the first time she talked in three days "And now I've lost her…"

"Oh, honey." Margaret hugged her daughter and let her sob in her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth heard a knock on her door. She removed her earbuds and the pillow she had over her face.<p>

"Come in."

Kurt opened the door and peeked inside. Elizabeth, who was lying on her bed, smiled at her father.

"Hi, papa."

"Hi, Lizzie." Kurt sat on the bed next to her "How are you feeling?"

"Well..." Elizabeth shrugged. Actually, she was feeling terrible, but she didn't want her father to worry.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, not really."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kurt stood up, ready to leave, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"No, stay. I do want to talk." she said, looking at him with sad eyes "I feel so sad, papa…"

Kurt sat back down, looking at his daughter. She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Get back with Sam, then."

"I can't!" Elizabeth said, uncovering her face "I ended our relationship for a reason, I have to make it worthwhile!"

"If it's making you feel so sad, maybe it's not worthwhile, don't you think?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. Kurt started to play with her hair, like he used to do when she was little and she couldn't sleep. The girl relaxed immediately, the familiar and affectionate touch making her feel safe.

"Lizzie, I don't understand why you broke up with Sam."

"Not everyone is like you and dad." Elizabeth said. Her voice wasn't angry, she was just explaining what she felt "Not everyone can be with their first love forever."

"Well, in some cases, like Blaine and I, or, in my opinion, Sam and you, your first love is your true love, honey."

"Well, how can I know if Sam is my true love? I've never been in love with someone else. Besides…" Elizabeth stopped talking and looked out of the window.

"What?"

"We've been together since we were kids. When she was gone, somehow, my love for her grew bigger, because, for the first time, I knew how life was without her." the girl looked at her father in the eyes "What if being apart is what I need to remember how much I love her?"

"You should remember how much you love her when you look into her eyes or hear her voice. When you're with the person you love, every time that person touches you or kisses you, you feel that you want to spend the rest of your life together, no matter how or where, because being next to that person is all you need to be happy."

"Is that what you feel for dad?"

Kurt smiled, and his eyes sparkled.

"Yes." he said without hesitation.

"I felt that for Sam at the beginning. I still do, but…" Elizabeth sighed "Being with her has become something automatic, you know? I want to remember how I loved her at the beginning."

"I understand." Kurt said, nodding "If you think that's the right thing to do, just go ahead."

"Thanks, dad."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, I gotta go. I promised Mercedes I would have tea with her today."

As soon as Kurt closed the door, he felt a familiar pair of arms closing around his waist.

"How much did you hear?" he asked Blaine.

"Since you started saying corny things." Blaine said, smiling against Kurt's neck.

"What can I say?" Kurt said, smiling too "You make me feel and say corny things."

Both men chuckled lightly. Kurt turned around to kiss Blaine.

"You seem really calm." Blaine observed.

"I know Sam and Lizzie will get together again. They just need some time."

"You're right."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. They also had their problems, but in the end, they were still together, and they loved each other with a burning passion. Kurt thought it was the same with Sam and Elizabeth. He was sure he just had to wait a little until they were together again.

* * *

><p>"Dude, he hates me!" Spencer exclaimed, tying his shoelaces.<p>

"Of course he hates you. You're dating his daughter." James said, putting on his shoes too.

"Amanda's father likes me." Steven chimed in.

"Well, that's not normal. When I met Anna's father, he showed me his gun collection." James shuddered at the memory.

"Amy's father didn't even shake my hand. And during dinner, he kept glaring at me from across the table. I couldn't even eat!" Spencer said "Well, at least her mother seems to like me…"

"Amanda's mother hates me." Steven said, frowning "Every time she looks at me, I'm sure that she's plotting to kill me."

"Dude, your in-laws' roles are inverted." James said, shaking his head.

Before anyone could say something else, Sam stepped into the locker room. The boys stared at her in shock. Their friend looked tired and sad.

"Sam…" Spencer was the first one to talk.

"What are you looking at?" the girl said with a forced smirk.

The boys exchanged glances and looked at her again. Sam rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Go away, I need to change my clothes." she said.

Suddenly, James hugged her. Sam stood there, surprised, looking at the other two boys. Spencer and Steven joined the hug.

"Are you okay?" James asked, still hugging her.

Sam felt a lump forming in her throat and tears welling in her eyes.

"Let go of me, you're making me cry." she said.

The boys stepped back, worried, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"I'm fine, don't worry." the girl assured them, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "Now go, I need to change."

They nodded and walked towards the door that connected the locker room with the football field. On his way out, Steven patted Sam's back, and the girl smiled weakly at him. Once the boys were out, she sighed slowly and closed her eyes. She was okay. She could do this.

Sam took off her shirt and took her football uniform from her locker.

* * *

><p>Saying that that day's Glee club lesson was awkward would be an understatement.<p>

Everyone was used to see Elizabeth and Sam sitting next to each other (or on each other's laps if they were feeling extra cute) holding hands and talking. So when Sam entered the choir room, looking as miserable as… well, as if her girlfriend had broken up with her, and sat next to Spencer without even looking at Elizabeth, everyone stopped talking, and they were mired in that awkward silence until Alma entered the room.

"I've never seen Sam this depressed." David whispered to Lucy.

"I never thought I would live to see the end of Sabeth." Lucy whispered back.

"Sabeth?"

"It's their couple name, silly."

"Oh. What is our couple name? Ducy?"

"No, that sounds like you have a cold and you're saying my name!"

"Lavid?" David suggested with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

Elizabeth dropped on a chair next to them and sighed. Lucy and David exchanged glances and looked at her.

"Before you say something about how miserable you are, look at your ex." Lucy said.

"You guys are mad at me too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who's mad at you?" David asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Barbra…" Elizabeth said, following her cousin upstairs.<em>

_Barbra ignored her and entered her room, closing the door after her. Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, standing in front of the closed door._

"_Um… have I done something wrong?"_

"_Yes!" Barbra exclaimed, opening the door all of sudden, startling Elizabeth "How about breaking Sam's heart?"_

"_Uh…?" was all Elizabeth had the time to say before Barbra kept yelling at her._

"_What the fuck, Lizzie? You broke up with someone you've loved since you were five only because some bitch that used to lock you inside closets says she likes you?"_

"_I…"_

"_And then you come and tell __**me **__what to do! I can't believe I've been following your advice all this years!"_

"_But…"_

"_You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_Barbra slammed the door shut again, leaving a wide eyed Elizabeth standing in front of her room. Elizabeth blinked a couple times, confused. What the hell had just happened?_

* * *

><p>"And now she doesn't talk to me. At all." Elizabeth said when she finished her story.<p>

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! Remember when we were kids and we were mad at each other, so we would say things like 'David, can you please tell Lucy to pass me the milk'?" Lucy and David nodded "That's exactly what she's doing right now!"

"Damn, she's really mad at you…" David said, raising his eyebrows.

Elizabeth nodded and looked around to find her cousin glowering at her. Elizabeth smiled awkwardly at her, but Barbra just turned her head.

"My life sucks!" the girl said, dropping her head on Lucy's lap "Everyone I love hates me now!"

"That's your fault, you know…" Lucy pointed out.

"And now _you _hate me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and patted Elizabeth's back.

"I don't hate you, I just think you're stupid." she said.

Elizabeth sighed, and Lucy looked at David. The boy shrugged, trying his best not to laugh.

* * *

><p>Music filled the gym, and the cheerleaders began to dance. Elizabeth stepped forward with a smirk on her face and began to sing.<p>

_Lately I been stuck imagining_

_What I wanna do and what I really think,_

_Time to blow out_

_Be a little inappropriate_

_'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it_

_When the lights out_

As Elizabeth sang, the rest of the Cheerios performed a breathtaking choreography behind her.

_Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

Everyone danced around the girl while she sang.

_I wanna go all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show_

_All the dirt_

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

Two girls did a backflip behind her, and Elizabeth didn't stop singing, not even when two boys lifted her up in the air and caught when she was about to hit the floor.

_I wanna go all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show_

_All the dirt_

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

Elizabeth walked among her partners, who kept performing their amazing routine without any effort.

_Lately people got me all tied up_

_There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt_

_Time to blow out_

_I've been told who I should do it with_

_To keep both my hands above the blanket_

_When the lights out_

Elizabeth stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and a sly smile on her face.

_Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

The Cheerios kept doing cartwheels, backflips and difficult formations behind Elizabeth.

_I wanna go all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show_

_All the dirt_

_I got running through my mind, whoa_

_I wanna go all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show_

_All the dirt_

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

The cheerleaders didn't stop for a second, and Elizabeth wondered how they did that. Maybe Kevin's theory was right, and they were robots. The girl shook her head and kept singing.

_Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Uncontrollably_

If the routine was amazing before, when Elizabeth began to sing the chorus for the last time, it became freaking _epic._

_I wanna go, all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show_

_All the dirt_

_I got running through my mind_

_I wanna go, all the way_

_Taking out my freak tonight_

_I wanna show_

_All the dirt_

_I got running through my mind_

_Whoa_

The Cheerios finished their routine with a smile. Sue, sitting next to Becky on a folding chair, yawned.

"Becky, could you tell me what happened? I fell asleep after the first minute. It was just so BORING." she told her assistant, loud enough for the cheerleaders to hear.

They sighed, used to such treatment, and began to walk away to the locker rooms.

"Lizzie, wait!" Natasha said, reaching her as she entered the room "I heard about you and Sam."

"Oh… yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really, but thanks for asking."

The girls remained silent while they changed their clothes. Once they were fully dressed, Natasha turned around.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"What?"

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Well… I thought about what you told me, I guess." Elizabeth said, combing her hair "And you were right in some aspects."

"I'm sorry." Natasha said.

"No, you're not. I'm sure that you're actually happy." Elizabeth said, but then she smiled.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am happy." Natasha smiled and looked at her from under her long eyelashes "Maybe I have a shot with you now." she said with a wink.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the blush that took over her cheeks, and Natasha burst out laughing.

"You're adorable." Natasha said, leaving the locker room.

Elizabeth sighed and hit her head loudly against her locker. What the hell was she thinking?

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she thinking?" Barbra exclaimed angrily.<p>

"Why are you so mad?" Adam asked. They were talking on Skype.

"Because she's acting like an idiot! And then she comes and tells me what to do, when she can't even get things right by herself! I mean, aren't you mad?"

"It surprised me at first that she chose to break up with her. But I'm sure that they will get back together. Just give them some time."

"That's what your dads say. But I'm just so mad at her…"

"Is that all you're feeling? Anger?"

"Yes."

"Barbra, don't lie to me." Adam said.

"I'm not lying to you!"

Adam quirked one eyebrow at her, and Barbra sighed. Adam knew her too well…

"I'm scared." Barbra confessed

"Scared of what?"

"What if they don't get back together? I've come to love Sam like a part of my family, Adam. I've pictured myself as a maid of honor in their wedding a thousand times, or taking care of their kids..." Barbra said "When I looked at them I couldn't help but smile, because they showed me how much love a person can give. And they can be sickly sweet sometimes, but that's only because they are made for each other." she huffed, scowling "And now Lizzie comes and ruins everything!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's what Lizzie thought when you started dating Jonathan?" Adam asked.

Barbra blinked a couple times, surprised. It never occurred to her…

"You're right…"

"Sometimes, the people we love make decisions that we don't understand." Adam said with his characteristic warm smile "And sometimes, all we can do is support them and be there for them. Because we love them."

Barbra looked at him silently for a moment before she said:

"Why do always say something that makes all my arguments invalid?"

Adam laughed and smiled at her again.

"Just talk with Lizzie, okay?"

"But…!"

Adam raised his eyebrow again, and Barbra sighed.

"Okay." they were silent for a few seconds "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." she said, smiling. He smiled back at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was reading in her bedroom when someone knocked the door. She opened it to find a scowling Barbra standing in the doorway.<p>

"Barbra…" she said, surprised. The other girl sighed.

"Can I come in?" Barbra asked, and the scowl vanished from her face.

Elizabeth stepped back and closed the door once Barbra was inside. The girls sat on Elizabeth's bed.

"Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry about the way I acted this last couple of days." Barbra said "I had no right to judge you. And I want you to know that, no matter what decision you take, I'll support you," the girl smiled "Because that's what you did for me."

Elizabeth hugged her cousin, who didn't hesitate in hugging her back.

"Thanks, Barbra."

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, guys!" Alma said as the kids left the choir room.<p>

Elizabeth was distracted talking with the twins, and she didn't notice Sam standing in the doorway. She accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry…" she stopped talking when she looked up and saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hey." Sam said with a little smile.

"Hey." Elizabeth said. She tried to smile too, but she couldn't "How you doing?"

"I'm surviving." Sam said "How about you?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when she saw the scarf Sam was wearing. It was the one she had given to her for Christmas once. The girl felt a lump in her throat.

"I'm…" Elizabeth coughed to dissimulate her urge to cry "I'm fine."

Sam nodded, and Elizabeth looked down.

"Well… see you."

"See you." Sam said.

Elizabeth nodded and began to walk away. She turned around midway, and opened her mouth to say something. But then, she shut it. Their eyes met, and Sam felt like her heart broke once again when she saw those blue eyes. God, she only wished she could see her smile once again...

Elizabeth turned around and ran away. Sam looked at the floor, with her hands in her pockets. Softly, she began to sing.

_You could be happy and I won't know_

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

_Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

She looked up again, and her eyes filled with tears when she saw that Elizabeth was gone. Once again, she was gone, and Sam was left alone in an empty room, with a broken heart and tears in her eyes.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

Yes, she should've stopped her. But it was too late now. Tears fell from Sam's eyes and landed on the scarf she was wearing around her neck.

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You made me happier than I'd been by far_

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

She wished it was just a dream. She wished she could wake up with Elizabeth by her side, smiling and looking at her with those dreamy eyes. She wished all this pain wasn't true. But most of all, she wished she could hold her again and never let her go.

_Do the things that you always wanted to_

_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

_More than anything I want to see you, girl_

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

Sam put her arms around her waist and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. She was tired of crying and suffering. But what else could she do when the person she loved the most wasn't there to wipe her tears away and erase the pain? So she kept sobbing quietly in the doorway, hoping her broken heart stopped aching so much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, guys! The songs I used for this chapter are Marry You by Bruno Mars and Happier by A Fine Frenzy (Thanks to Lyndseybug for suggesting this song :D) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam had been told that people go through certain stages after a break-up. At first, she thought that was ridiculous. But then, when she went from sad and miserable to angry in one day, she started to think that maybe it was true.<p>

Now, sitting on the cafeteria, watching her ex talking cheerfully and joking with that Barbie she hated so much, Sam's head was full with plans of assassination.

"I'm scared." Hannah whispered to Kevin.

"Don't move." the boy said with his eyes fixed on Sam "She might smell your fear."

Everyone on the table was looking at Sam. The girl was glaring at Elizabeth's direction with such intensity that no one would have been surprised if her head suddenly exploded. She was absentmindedly carving patterns on the wooden table with her fork, and her lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Well, at least she's not depressed anymore." Spencer whispered, joining the conversation

"But she was inoffensive when she was depressed!" Lucy chimed in "Now I fear for my life every time she's near me."

"Yeah, she looks like a rabid animal…" David said.

"And just like a rabid animal, I have a very sharp ear and I can hear everything you guys are saying." Sam said, finally tearing her eyes from Elizabeth and Natasha and turning to look at them.

Everyone stiffened and turned pale. Sam sighed and began to play with her salad, not really wanting to eat.

"Sorry, guys." she said "It's just… I'm so upset."

"We get it." Barbra said, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling warmly at her.

Sam returned the smile, and the mood seemed to lighten up a little.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping today?" Barbra asked, smiling "You seriously need to do something funny before you turn into a Sue Sylvester."

"Okay." Sam agreed, laughing at the girl's comment.

"What do you say, girls?" Barbra said, looking at the other girls.

"I can't, I have a doctor appointment." Lucy said, grimacing.

"Steven and I have dinner reservations." Amanda said with an apologetic expression.

"We're free today." Hannah said, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders. Anna nodded.

"Great!" Barbra said, clasping her hands together.

Sam kept playing with her food, listening to Barbra and the twins making plans. Her eyes darted to Elizabeth once again, and she sighed when she saw her smiling.

* * *

><p>On the other table, Elizabeth didn't notice Sam's eyes fixed on her, as she kept talking with Natasha. The blonde made a joke, and Elizabeth thought she was about to spill water trough her nose if she kept laughing like that.<p>

"Stop it, I can't breathe!" Elizabeth managed to say, but she burst out laughing again afterwards.

"Come on, it's not that funny!" Natasha said, but she was laughing too.

"It's hilarious!"

The girls finally calmed down. Natasha looked at Elizabeth, her green eyes fixed on her blue ones. They sat in silence for a while, until a harsh voice startled them.

"Little Porcelain, Barbie!" Sue exclaimed, walking past them "I wanna see you today after school! We have special training!"

"Yes, coach!" they said at the same time.

Some girls Elizabeth didn't knew called Natasha from the door. The blonde nodded at them and looked at Elizabeth.

"I gotta go. See you!" she said, standing up with her empty tray in her hands.

"Okay." Elizabeth said with a smile, watching her go.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie has been spending a lot of time with Natasha recently, hasn't she?" Jonathan said, scribbling notes in his notebook.<p>

"Yeah." Barbra said, grimacing, with her eyes fixed on the notes she was taking.

"I don't understand Natasha. I mean, one day she is bullying her, and the other one she's in love with her!"

"I know."

"It's confusing, don't you think?"

Barbra didn't answer. Yes, it was confusing. Very confusing. The girl frowned, thinking about Jonathan's words. Her cousin had been spending a lot of time with Natasha lately. What if they ended up dating or something like that? Barbra didn't like the girl at all.

She shook her head, remembering what Adam had told her. She had to support her cousin's decisions, no matter what. But maybe it wasn't going to be easy after all…

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling that recess was over. Brad stood up from the piano bench, and so did Alma. Lately, they spent recess together at the choir room rather than at the teacher's lounge. It was quiet and they got more privacy.<p>

"See you in a couple hours." Brad said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"See you."

Brad left the choir room, and Alma spun around to find her boyfriend's jacket resting on top of the piano. She took it in her hands, smiling. Seriously, Brad had a really bad habit of leaving his things behind.

Alma walked towards the door to follow him and give his jacket back to him. But when she had one foot outside the room, Alma heard something hitting the floor. She looked down at her feet. There was a small velvet box on the floor that had probably fallen from Brad's jacket. She kneeled down to pick it up. Could it possibly be…?

She opened the box slowly. Inside of it, there was a beautiful ring with a big diamond. Alma covered her mouth with her hand.

"An engagement ring…" she whispered with wide eyes.

"Alma!" she heard Brad's voice calling her.

As fast as she could, Alma put the ring back in the jacket and stood up. Brad appeared on the doorway, and he smiled when he saw his jacket in her hands.

"I forgot my jacket."

"I can see that." Alma said, surprised that she was able to form coherent sentences.

"Can I have it back?" Brad asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah!" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Thanks, baby." he said, taking his jacket and walking away.

Alma sighed and flopped on the piano bench again. That was definitely an engagement ring. What was it doing in Brad's jacket? Could it possibly be for her?

The teacher found herself smiling. Of course it was for her. She was his girlfriend, right? So that meant…

"He's going to propose…"

* * *

><p>All he could see before the curtain fell was people giving him a standing ovation. Adam grinned broadly and turned around. Suddenly, someone hugged him with enough strength to knock him to the floor. Adam stumbled back and managed to stay on his feet.<p>

"You were amazing!" Crystal exclaimed, finally letting go of him.

"You too!" Adam said excitedly.

They exchanged smiles, jumping excitedly like two teenage girls in love.

"Come on everybody, here comes the final bow!" Julie, their director, told them.

All of the actors took each other's hands. Mark, Adam's best friend, appeared out of nowhere and took his hand, grinning as brightly as him. The curtain rose, revealing them again to a delighted audience, who kept clapping loudly. The actors bowed together a couple times and the curtain fell again.

"We did it!" Julie announced, and everyone cheered, hugging each other.

Adam was ecstatic. His first play with his theater group had been a complete success.

* * *

><p>"Adam!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging the boy "You were absolutely brilliant!"<p>

"Good job!" Finn said, patting Adam's back "You were so good that I actually stayed awake during the whole play!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and Adam looked at them, surprised.

"They let you guys come to the dressing rooms?"

"Honey, I'm Rachel Berry. Of course they let me pass." his aunt said with a smile.

"Hey, can you wait for me just one minute?" Adam said "I need to remove my makeup."

"But you look so handsome like this!" Rachel said.

Adam's unruly curls were slicked back with lots of gel. His face was paler that usual thanks to a thick layer of makeup, and they had applied silver to his eyelids and a little bit of red to his lips. The boy looked down at his Romeo costume and laughed.

"If you say so…"

"Hello, Miss Berry and Mr. Hudson!" Crystal greeted them cheerfully.

"Crystal, you were amazing!" Rachel said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Miss Berry."

"I've told you a thousand times to call me Rachel!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Uncle, did you record it?" Adam asked to Finn.

"Yeah. Lizzie and Barbra would kill me if I didn't." Finn said, showing him the camcorder.

"Don't forget my parents." the boy said with a smirk "Thanks, Uncle Finn."

"Now, who wants some of Rachel Berry's awesome lemon pie?" Rachel asked, clasping her hands together.

Adam and Finn raised their hands quickly, grinning like little kids. Rachel laughed.

* * *

><p>Alma hummed a happy melody as she entered the choir room. The kids exchanged looks, wondering why their teacher was so happy.<p>

"Hello, kids!" she said.

"Hello, Miss Schue." they answered.

"Why are you so cheerful today, Miss Schue?" Kevin asked.

"Well, it's a wonderful day, don't you think?"

As Alma explained that day's lesson to them, Sam's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth, who was sitting in the front row, talking with Barbra about Adam's play. Sam was still feeling angry. In fact, she was even angrier than the day before.

"Now, get in your groups!" Alma said.

Sam looked around. She wasn't listening to Alma while she spoke, so she didn't know who was in her group. Spencer touched her shoulder, smiling.

"You're with me and Lizzie."

"Great." Sam said with a tight smile. _Thank you a lot for making me work with my ex, Miss Schue…_

Elizabeth sat next to Spencer and gave Sam a small smile. Sam didn't smile back.

"Okay, I have a couple ideas…" Elizabeth started talking, and once again, Sam didn't listen to her.

Why was she so happy? She was supposed to be sad, not happy! It wasn't fair… Why was Sam the only one who felt like throwing herself into a river?

"Sam?" Elizabeth said, bringing the girl back to reality "What do you think?"

"It's great." Sam said coolly, looking away.

Elizabeth looked at Spencer, who just shrugged. The girl looked at Sam again and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Sam was angry, it was obvious. Until now, she had never acted like that. Of course, things between them were still awkward, but Sam still acted nicely towards her.

The girls sighed at the same time, and they got back to work.

* * *

><p>Alma bumped into someone when she was leaving the choir room. She looked up to find Brad smiling at her.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." he said.

Alma blushed and let him kiss her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when they pulled away.

"I missed you."

Alma smiled at him.

"Coach Wilson!" a boy came running to them "Stark fell and I think he broke something…"

"Oh, great." Brad sighed. He kissed Alma's cheek and followed the boy down the hallway.

She watched him go, absorbed. A smile appeared on her face as she began to sing, stepping out of the choir room

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

She practically skipped down the hallway, singing with a big smile on her face.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Alma spun around and bumped into someone again.

"You wanna marry who?"

"Dad!" Alma said, surprised. William looked at her with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer "Oh, no one! I was just singing!"

"Oh… okay." he said, but he didn't look too convinced "Anyway, I need you to give me that book I lent you."

"Sure, I'll bring it tomorrow."

William shot one last look at her before he walked away. Alma sighed and made a mental note not to sing in the hallways again.

* * *

><p>Barbra and Sam were walking down the hallway, talking. Sam looked around and found Elizabeth talking with Natasha next to her locker. She felt the anger bubbling up inside her. Barbra noticed and stood in front of her.<p>

"Okay, calm down." she said, placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"I can't calm down, Barbra." Sam said, her eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

"Yes you can! I have an idea: let's sing something!" Sam raised her eyebrows "There's always a song to express what you're feeling, remember?"

Sam looked at Elizabeth and Natasha once again and smirked. _Oh, yeah, she had a song…_

The girl stepped forward, and Barbra followed with her eyes, wondering what Sam was doing. Finally, she realized… She wasn't going to sing right there, was she? Before Barbra could stop her, Sam began to sing, looking at Elizabeth.

_Quick, kid, quick, so harsh and cynical_

_Touches stricken, cold and clinical_

_What a transformation to behold_

_But I don't like this new, I want the old_

Elizabeth whipped her head around, recognizing Sam's voice. She was looking at her while she sang, clearly singing to her.

_It's not the words that make it final_

_You've said such things before to rival them_

_But it's how you say 'em now that's changed_

_Cold but sympathetic all the same_

Sam let all the anger and frustration show in the song. Elizabeth's confused expression made her even angrier. _Like she didn't know how I feel _she thought.

_Lie to convince me that I'll be better off_

_Oh, you go on and I'll be happier, I'll be happier_

_You go on, yeah, you go on_

_You'll be gone and I'll be happier_

Sam walked towards Elizabeth while she sang. Elizabeth's didn't look confused anymore; now, she looked indignant, almost offended. Sam smiled bitterly at her, and she never stopped singing.

_Shoot me with your rubber bullets_

_Your finger's on the trigger, pull it_

_I know you want this suffering to end_

_So it is forgivable my friend_

Sam stood in front of Elizabeth, so close that their noses were almost touching. The blue eyed girl didn't even flinch, frowning deeply while Sam sang.

_It's all to convince me that I'll be better off_

_So you go on and I'll be happier,_

_You go on and I'll be happier_

_You go on, yeah, you go on_

_You'll be gone and I'll be happier_

_I don't need her. I'm happier without her. _Those were the thoughts in Sam's head while she sang. But she knew it wasn't true. She needed Elizabeth more than she needed air. But right now, she was so blinded by anger that she couldn't see that.

_Bo-bo-ba-do-bo_

_Bo-bo-ba-do-bo-da-da-da_

Sam stepped back, but her eyes never left Elizabeth.

_Say what you mean, what you mean_

_Cause you'll be happier without me, without me, without me, oh_

Elizabeth bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears. It was killing her inside, seeing Sam so hurt and angry at her. And it was her fault. It was all her fault…

_You won't convince me, that I'll be better off_

_So you go on and I'll be happier, I'll be happier_

_You go on, you go_

_You'll be gone, and I'll be gone_

_You go on and I'll be happier, you go on and I'll be happier_

_You go on, you go on, you go on and I'll go on and I'll be happier_

_You go on and I'll be happier, you go on and I'll be happier_

Sam shot her one last look while she sang the final line. Then, she walked away.

_You go on, and I'll be happier_

Barbra shot an apologetic look at her cousin and ran after Sam. Elizabeth could feel everyone's eyes fixed on her, and it was getting harder not to cry.

"What are you looking at?" Natasha shouted at the other students, who quickly began to walk away. The girl turned to Elizabeth, worried "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling weakly at her. Natasha wasn't convinced, but she didn't insist.

Sam's words kept echoing around Elizabeth's head. _You go on and I'll be happy_. Well, that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>His phone rang, startling him. Adam jumped from his bed and looked around.<p>

"Where did I leave my phone?" he wondered, looking everywhere.

He found it on his desk, under a gigantic pile of papers.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Romeo._" a mellow voice greeted him.

"Barbra!" Adam's face lit up immediately "Did you see it?"

"_Yes, it was incredible!"_

"Really?_"_

"_Yes! I wish I could've been there…"_

"Me too."

"_Your parents cried when they saw the recording._"

"I knew they would." Adam said, and they both laughed "I have good news for you."

"_What?_"

"Well, since our first play was such a success, we're going to present it again. Wanna hear the best part?"

"_What?"_

"We have one presentation the same week of Nationals!"

"_That means Lizzie and I will be able to see it!_" Barbra exclaimed excitedly.

"And you can bring my dads!"

"_Adam, that's awesome!_"

"I know!" Adam said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, do you have any news for me?"

"_Not really. Well, Sam is angry at the world now. She sang to Lizzie today, and it wasn't precisely a love song._"

"Oh, crap. How did Lizzie take it?"

"_She's really upset._"

They started talking about something else, but Adam couldn't stop thinking about Sam and Elizabeth. He just hoped everything turned out okay for them…

* * *

><p>Brad opened the door to his and Alma's apartment. He flopped on the couch immediately, and Alma took her things upstairs. She entered the bedroom and left her purse on the bed. Suddenly, a thought invaded her head.<p>

What if Brad decided to propose when she returned downstairs?

Alma fixed her head and her clothes before she went downstairs and stepped inside the kitchen, trying to look as casual as possible. Brad didn't even look at her, his eyes fixed on the sandwich he was making.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" Alma asked, noticing that time passed and the only thing Brad did was eating.

"Umm… Want some?" he asked with his mouth full. Alma shook his head, and Brad shrugged before he took another bite of the sandwich.

Alma frowned, confused. Wasn't he going to do it? She moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist.

"I love you, did you know that?" she said sweetly.

"I love you too." Brad said, distracted. He liked it when Alma acted all lovey with him, but right now, the only thing he wanted to do was eating.

"And…?"

"And… I like those earrings?" he asked, unsure about what he should say.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say? You know, some sort of really important question or something…" Alma was starting to get irritated. Why was he taking so long?

"Alma, what are you talking about?" Brad asked, turning around with a frown.

"Just ask it, Brad!"

"Ask what?"

"Ask me to marry you!"

The silence that followed those words was absolute. Brad's eyes widened, and he blinked rapidly, surprised and confused. Alma turned pale. That didn't look good…

"Ma-marry you?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you think I was going to ask you that?"

"Because of this!"

Alma left the kitchen, and Brad followed her to the doorway. She looked for something in the front pocket of his jacket and returned with the small velvet box in her hand.

"Why would you have an engagement ring if you aren't going to propose?" Alma asked, handing him the box. Brad opened it and sighed.

"Alma, this ring isn't mine."

"What? Whose is it, then?"

"It's my brother's. He's going to propose to his girlfriend, and he asked me to keep it for him while he was away in a business trip." Brad explained.

"Oh…" Alma sat down on a nearby chair, embarrassed. She felt like an idiot, making assumptions like that. Brad sat next to her and took her hands.

"Baby, did you want me to propose?" he asked.

"Well… yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Alma said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean… would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There's no one else I would rather spend my life with."

Brad grinned and stood up from his chair. Alma watched him, confused, as he went down on one knee and took her hand.

"Brad, what are you doing?"

"I don't have a ring, and I haven't planned a fancy dinner in an expensive restaurant." he said, looking straight into her eyes "But I've made a decision."

Alma opened her mouth to say something, but he put his finger on top of her lips and shushed her.

"I haven't finished." Brad cleared his throat and looked at her with such adoration that it made Alma blush "Alma Schuester… will you marry me?"

Alma covered her mouth with one hand. Brad kept smiling at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I answered that question a few minutes ago but…" Alma took Brad's hands and he stood up. She smiled sweetly at him "Of course I will."

Brad kissed her held her tightly against her chest. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, they had huge grins on their faces. Alma chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"That was the cheesiest moment of my whole life."

Brad just laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth entered the locker room and opened her locker. Natasha stepped inside after her and leaned against the wall, looking at her.<p>

"You're still upset about Sam, aren't you?" she asked "I mean, you haven't talked the whole day."

"Of course I am!" Elizabeth said, slamming her locker shut and turning around to face Natasha "I mean, we're not together anymore, I can do whatever I want!"

"What do you mean with 'whatever you want'?"

"She's angry at me because I'm spending a lot of time with you. Barbra told me." Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her feet "I get it if she's upset, but she has no right to get mad at me."

Natasha took her hand and Elizabeth looked up.

"Lizzie, don't get mad at her. I understand what she's feeling, and she's obviously very sad and angry." Natasha smirked "I mean, even _I _left my aunt's house, basically a safe haven for me, and came back here to be slushied almost every day for being a lesbian. And I did it for you. So I understand how much she loves you."

Elizabeth looked at her, surprised. Natasha caressed her cheek with her knuckles, smiling faintly at her.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Lizzie." she whispered.

Natasha leaned in to kiss her, and Elizabeth let her. She even closed her eyes when their lips met. It was so different from kissing Sam…

_Stop thinking about Sam _Elizabeth scolded herself.

When they parted, Natasha was smiling broadly at her. Elizabeth smiled back at her, but her smile wasn't as big as Natasha's. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natasha asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you can hate me now. Even <strong>_**I**_ **hate myself. But don't lose your hopes on Sam and Lizzie yet! I'll try to update as soon as possible, please leave a review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my dear readers! The songs I used for this chapter are You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette and Stutter by Darren Criss. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was official. Her life sucked. Completely, utterly, totally SUCKED.<p>

It wasn't only the fact that the love of her life had recently broken up with her that made her life a spiral of pain and suffering. Her agony also consisted in having to watch Elizabeth walking down the hallway with Natasha, holding hands, like they used to do. Or laughing together. Or making goo-goo eyes at each other. Actually, just watching they _breathe _next to each other made Sam want to puke.

Basically, Sam's life was a total hell. Every single moment of the day, since she woke up until she went to bed, the girl felt like jumping off a very tall building. So, when a football hit her head during practice and her whole world went black, the thought that maybe her life was over was somehow… comforting.

* * *

><p>"Oh, shit…" Spencer said, freezing in his spot.<p>

"Dude… you killed her…" James said.

"SAM!" Spencer shouted, running towards the girl, who was lying unconsciously on the floor.

"What happened?" Brad asked, running towards the boy.

"Richards hit Thompson on the head with a ball." Charlie Stark, a member of the team, explained.

"Damn it, not again…" Brad said, running towards Spencer and Sam, followed by the rest of the team.

"Sam! Wake up!" Spencer said, shaking the girl's limp body "Come on, Sam, don't die!"

"She's not dead, you moron!" Steven said.

Brad kneeled down next to Sam and hit her cheek softly with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused.

"Sam! You're alive!" Spencer exclaimed with joy.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

Brad didn't answer. He took her in his arms and carried her out of the field. Sam kept looking around and blinking, trying to make sense of the situation.

"My head hurts…"

"Spencer hit you on the head." the coach explained.

"So… am I dead or something?"

"Thompson, don't talk until we get to the infirmary, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>"It was just a mild concussion." the nurse said, smiling sweetly at Sam.<p>

"So… I'm going to live?" the girl asked. The woman laughed and nodded.

No one but Sam could hear the soft 'Damn it' that left her lips. Brad patted her shoulder softly.

"You should go home, Sam." he said "You need to rest."

"I'm okay, Coach, don't worry…" the girl said, trying to stand up.

"Thompson." Brad said threateningly. Sam sighed and lay back on the bed again.

"Fine…" she mumbled.

"I'm going to call your mother." the nurse said, disappearing behind the curtain.

"You can come in, boys!" Brad said.

James, Steven and Spencer stepped inside, looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine." Sam assured them, smiling.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" Spencer exclaimed, kneeling down next to her bed.

"It's okay, it was an accident."

"Actually, Richards," Brad said, crossing his arms over his chest "If you want to keep being the quarterback, then you have to stop hitting your partners."

"Yes, Coach, I'm sorry!" the boy exclaimed, while his friends tried their best not to laugh.

As Brad and the boys talked, Sam looked at the ceiling, her mind wandering somewhere else. She didn't want to go home. Her mom was working, and she didn't want to be alone. When she was alone, she started to think about painful things. Like Elizabeth, for example.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Elizabeth asked.<p>

"A flower. For you." Natasha said with a smile. Elizabeth took the daisy from her hands, smiling.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Let's go." Natasha said, still smiling broadly.

Elizabeth took her hand and they began to walk down the hallway. They walked in silence until Natasha spoke.

"I heard Sam had an accident today during football practice."

"What? What happened?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

"Someone hit her with a ball, I don't know who. It caused a minor concussion."

Elizabeth sighed. It had probably been Spencer. After all, who else had enough strength to cause a minor concussion with a ball on the head?

The girls stopped in front of the choir room.

"See you later." Elizabeth said.

"See you." Natasha said, and they kissed.

When Elizabeth stepped inside, everyone was looking at her. Elizabeth realized that they had been watching her and Natasha. The girl sat down next to Barbra and sighed.

Her friends weren't comfortable with her new girlfriend. She knew what they were thinking. Why was she dating her old bully? But it wasn't like that. They didn't know the whole story. But Elizabeth knew that even if they knew it, they still wouldn't like it.

"Okay, guys, let's begin the class." Alma said "Where's Sam?"

Spencer looked down, embarrassed.

"She had an… accident." he mumbled.

"Spencer hit her with a ball." Steven explained, and the other boy's cheeks turned even redder.

"Is she going to be okay?" the teacher asked.

"It was just a minor concussion." Steven said "Coach Wilson sent her home, but she seemed okay."

Alma nodded and began telling them about that week's assignment. Elizabeth was listening to him when Barbra poked her on the ribs, trying to get her attention.

"I'm going to visit Sam after school, do you want to come?"

"Uh… I don't think she will be happy to see me…"

Barbra nodded. It was right. If things between those two were awkward before, they had become unbearable when Elizabeth started dating Natasha. It was like they couldn't be near each other anymore.

* * *

><p>William looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Alma was standing in the doorway, smiling.<p>

"Can I come in, dad?"

"Sure."

She sat in front of him, wearing a big smile on her face. Alma's hands were inside her pockets, like she didn't want Will to see them.

"I have to tell you something really important." she said.

"What?" the principal looked up from his desk, giving full attention to his daughter.

"I'm engaged."

There was a small silence between Alma's words and William's outburst.

"Since when?" he shouted, standing up "Did he propose? Can I see the ring? When is the wedding going to be?"

"Dad, calm down!" she said, smiling. William cleared his throat, regaining his composure

"Can I see the ring?"

Alma extended her hand to him, showing the beautiful silver ring to her dad. William took her hand and smiled sweetly at her before he enveloped her in a bear-hug.

"Congratulations, Alma!"

"Thanks, dad."

"Have you told your mother?"

"Yes."

"How did she react?"

* * *

><p><em>Emma flopped on a chair, nearly hyper-ventilating. Alma kneeled down next to her, worried.<em>

"_Mom, are you okay?"_

"_Of course I'm okay!" Emma exclaimed with the biggest smile Alma had ever seen "My baby girl is getting married! Come here!"_

_She hugged her daughter so tightly, that Alma thought her eyes were going to come out. Her mother was really strong, considering her size…_

"_We have to arrange everything!" Emma said, walking around her office "Date, place, hour, decorations, everything! Oh, my God, there's so much to do…"_

"_Mom!" Alma exclaimed, and the woman stopped walking "Calm down, would you?"_

"_I'm sorry, honey, it's just…" she flopped down on a nearby couch, and Alma sat next to her "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Seeing you so happy makes me feel the luckiest mother in the world."_

_They exchanged sweet smiles, and Emma hugged her again, this time more gently._

"_I love you, Alma."_

"_I love you too, mom."_

* * *

><p>"She's really happy." Alma said when she finished her story.<p>

"I bet she is. And have you told your kids?"

Alma's smile vanished from her face when she realized she hadn't told them.

"No, I didn't."

"You should! I bet they're going to be as happy as your mother and I." William said, sitting down again with a huge grin.

"You're right." Alma said, smiling just as brightly.

* * *

><p><em>Don't look back, Sam, don't look back…<em>

Despite the insistent voice inside her head, the girl couldn't avoid looking over her shoulder every once in a while. Natasha and Elizabeth were sitting behind her, and not even the loud noise of the cafeteria could hide their laughter.

Sam looked at her food again and sighed. She had no appetite anymore. Ignoring the questions from her friends, she stood up and left. Sam couldn't bear being in that place anymore. Not so near to Elizabeth, who seemed to be really happy without her.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Sam, wondering what she was going to sing. When the girl asked Alma if she could sing something, everyone was surprised. After all, she hadn't sung at all since that time with Elizabeth in the hallway.<p>

Sam nodded at the band members and she began to sing as they played.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

She kept singing with a smirk, and everyone was surprised by her song choice. No one was more surprised than Elizabeth, though.

_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me?_

_Would she go down on you in a __theater?_

_Does she speak eloquently?_

_And would she have your baby?_

_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

Sam kept looking at Elizabeth while she sang. The message couldn't be clearer.

_'Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, till you died_

_But you're still alive!_

The girl sang furiously, pointing at herself and Elizabeth. There was a fire in her eyes that no one had seen before.

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

The girls glared at each other, and Sam kept singing, her eyes fixed on Elizabeth. None of them noticed the nervous looks their friends were sharing, or how uncomfortable Alma looked.

_You seem very well, things look peaceful_

_I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_

_Did you forget about me Ms. Duplicity?_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_

_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_

_Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

Elizabeth looked like she was going to stand up and slap Sam. But she didn't move, watching her ex as she sang.

_'Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, till you died_

_But you're still alive!_

Sam stepped towards the other girl, singing the chorus again, this time even more furiously.

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

During the instrumental, the girls seemed to be making a competition of who could hold each other's gaze the longest. Their eyes shone with so much anger and hurt that it was almost scary. Sam wished she could make Elizabeth see how awful she felt because of her. Elizabeth, on the other side, wished Sam would realize that she was feeling just as bad.

Sam didn't take her eyes away from Elizabeth when she began to sing again, basically spiting the words at the other girl.

_'Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_

_And I'm not gonna fade_

_As soon as you close your eyes and you know it_

_And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back_

_I hope you feel it...well can you feel it?_

Sam stepped back, singing the chorus again.

_Well, I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

She sang the chorus for the last time, her brown, piercing eyes fixed on Elizabeth's cold, blue ones.

_Well, I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know _

When she finished, Sam just stood there, panting. The kids and Alma didn't know whether to clap or not. The performance had been awesome, but the situation was really awkward, especially with the girls glaring at each other like that.

Just as Sam was about to sit down, Elizabeth stood up and began to sing, looking at her with such intensity that it could burn a hole in the back of her head.

_Remember that time?_

_When you wouldn't talk to me?_

_You wouldn't talk to me_

_All night_

_Remember that song?_

_And all the words we'd sing?_

_Well here's a song I sing_

_All right_

Sam turned around slowly to meet Elizabeth's gaze. The blue eyed girl's fists were clenched, and her brows were furrowed.

_Remember that way?_

_How you'd never lie to me_

_'Cause you'd never lie to me_

_No way_

_You could be faking it_

_God, don't be like that_

_I don't like the way you act_

_'Round me_

Elizabeth stepped forward, getting closer to Sam.

_So baby come on, come on..._

She sang the chorus, gesturing the lyrics and using every facial expression she had to express her anger.

_Oh, don't you tell me no_

_There you go again_

_You're ten out of ten_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_

_There you go again_

_You were never my friend_

_You were never my-_

_You were never my lover! No._

The way Elizabeth was singing made Sam step back unconsciously. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, and her eyes never left Sam.

_Remember that night?_

_When I saw you standing there?_

_Dark eyes and dark hair_

_It's just you_

_Remember the way?_

_How you were way out of line?_

_And I was way out of time_

_For you_

Elizabeth felt the anger boiling inside of her, while sang just as furiously as Sam had sung before.

_And I got your number_

_Right next to your name_

_But it ain't no thing, no_

_No it ain't enough_

_And I've got your word I know_

_But it's all I'll get_

_Trying to forget_

_Your kind of love_

Elizabeth shook her head as she sang the next line.

_So baby come on, come on..._

The girl stomped on the floor and shook her head violently while she sang.

_Oh, don't you tell me no_

_'Cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_

_But there you go again_

_'Cause you were never my friend_

_You were never my-_

_You were never my lover!_

Sam was doing her best to hold Elizabeth's gaze, but it was difficult. She could see exactly what she felt, and it was breaking her heart more than it already was.

_I know you could be better_

_Don't have to waste my time_

_It's not like I need you more than_

_I need me and mine_

_But I know that you want it_

_Trying to get you on it_

_Baby we could fuck the rights_

_Turn around and wrong it_

Elizabeth walked towards Sam, until their faces were mere inches away.

_Spare me your convictions_

_The promises you keep_

_I've got a better proposition_

_And the friction that you need_

She walked away from Sam, smirking.

_Don't you tell me that_

_You don't want to_

_Don't you tell me that_

_You don't want to_

Elizabeth and Sam never broke eye contact, despite how hard it was for both to keep gazing at each other's soul and raw feelings trough their eyes.

_Oh, don't you tell me no_

_'Cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten_

_I'm sorry d-did I just s-stutter?_

The girls' expressions softened, and anger was slowly replaced by sadness and hurt. Elizabeth sang the last part through clenched teeth.

_Won't tell you what you know_

_But this is the end_

_You were never my friend_

_You were never my-_

_You were never my lover!_

One second. That was all the girls could endure of looking at each other before they ran away, taking opposite ways. Their friends watched them go, unsure if they should follow. Finally, Lucy and Barbra stood up, and after asking Alma for permission, they ran after their friends.

Alma stood up and looked at the kids. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, that was awkward…" Jonathan said, breaking the silence.

The teacher sighed. That was the understatement of the year.

* * *

><p>What had she done? She was such an idiot! In less than five minutes, she had ruined every possibility she had to fix everything with the best friend she ever had. And everything because of her pride…<p>

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and kept running without looking where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Lizzie?"

The girl recognized Natasha's voice, and without thinking twice about it, she threw herself into her arms, crying.

"It's okay, don't cry." Natasha whispered, holding Elizabeth while she sobbed into her shirt.

Lucy, who was following Elizabeth, stopped running when she saw them. When Natasha saw her, Lucy gave her a look that clearly said 'Take care of her'. Then, she spun around and walked away, back to the choir room. Natasha kept comforting Elizabeth, caressing her hair and whispering soothing things to her.

* * *

><p>Sam stopped running when the tears clouded her vision completely. She turned around and kicked a nearby wall, letting out a frustrated growl, while tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.<p>

"Sam!" Barbra said, running towards her.

"Go away, Barbra." Sam mumbled, turning her back at her. She didn't want the other girl to see her crying.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Sam snapped, turning around "I ruined the last remains of happiness I had, Barbra! I had one chance to get everything right again, and I wasted it!"

Sam sat down on the floor, with her back against the wall. Barbra sat next to her, hugging her knees against her chest.

"Everything will be okay again, you'll see." she assured her. Sam huffed, and they went silent again.

"Why did you come after me?" Sam asked after a while "Lizzie is your cousin and I'm only… your cousin's ex."

"No, you're not. You're like a sister to me, Sam." Barbra said, taking her hand and looking straight into her eyes "You mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, Barbra. You mean a lot to me too." Sam said, smiling a little.

_Besides, Lizzie has Natasha,_ Barbra thought. Right now, Sam was alone, and she needed someone by her side. And Barbra was more than happy to be the one who would support her.

* * *

><p>"I should've stopped them!" Alma said "I swear, that was the most dramatic thing I've ever witnessed!"<p>

"Alma, every time that you feel that your kids are dramatic, just remember the whole Finn-Rachel-Puck-Quinn situation I had to deal with." William said, taking a sip of his wine.

"I never thought Sam and Lizzie would get so mad at each other…" Alma said, biting her lip. She felt kind of guilty for not stopping the girls' during Glee Club that day. Maybe if she had, things between them wouldn't be so terrible right now.

"Alma, it's not your fault." Emma said, taking her hand "Drama is normal for them, they're teenagers."

"Your mother is right." Brad chimed in "Unless you end up working on Broadway, high school is the most dramatic stage you go through in your life."

Alma chuckled at her fiancé's joke. _Wow, fiancé… _She smiled happily and kept eating, unable to erase the smile from her face.

She and Brad were having dinner with her parents. Now that they knew they were engaged, Will and Emma wanted to celebrate somehow.

"So, Brad, Alma." Emma said, smiling at him "When is the wedding?"

"We're not sure." he said, looking at Alma.

"But we want to wait." Alma said, smiling "We want everything to be perfect."

"Did you tell the kids about your engagement?" William asked.

"Damn it, I forgot! With all this drama…" Alma sighed "I'm going to tell them tomorrow."

Everyone kept talking happily and laughing at an occasional joke. Alma looked at her family and her fiancé and smiled, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Sam said, opening the front door of her house.<p>

The only thing Sam wanted to do was to sleep. She was exhausted, like every single drop of energy she had left had been drained from her body.

She left her bag next to the door and walked towards the dining room. She could see her mother from the doorway, and she was talking with someone, a man. Sam entered the dining room.

"Sam." her mother said, surprised to see her there.

Sam looked at her mother's companion. It was a man about thirty-something years old. He was tall and chunky, with green eyes and short brown hair. When he saw her, his eyes widened, and he parted his lips slightly. Sam blinked rapidly, trying to remember if she had seen him before. He looked so familiar…

"Sam?" the man asked, standing up slowly.

She didn't answer. Sam shot her mother a questioning look, confused. The man took a step towards her.

"Oh, Sam, you've grown so much…" he said.

"Mom, who is he?" Sam asked, backing away until she was standing behind her mother. That man had something strangely familiar about him, but she couldn't figure it out…

"Sam, I have something to tell you." Margaret said seriously, taking her daughter's hand.

Sam frowned, and her eyes travelled from her mother to the man standing in front of her. What the hell was going on? Who was this man? Why was he looking at her like that?

"Honey," her mother said, looking straight into her eyes "This man is your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! This chapter was so tough to write… Thanks for reading, please leave a review :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! The song I used for this chapter is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The girl stepped back, gazing at the man in front of her with wide, unblinking eyes. Her mother's words echoed through her mind, filling every corner of her head and muting other thoughts. <em>This man is your father.<em>

So that was the reason he looked so familiar. He looked like her. Or she looked like him, to be exact. The same brown wavy hair, the same thin eyebrows, the same full lips…

"Sam?" her mother said when Sam didn't say anything.

"Bullshit." Sam said harshly, without taking her eyes from the man "You're lying."

"Sam, listen to me…" the man said, stepping towards her.

"No!"

She didn't know where all that anger came from. She had always wanted to meet her dad, hadn't she? But now, seeing him in front of her, she remembered the reason her mother had to work so much to take care of her, the reason the other kids made fun of her when she was little, the reason she felt so envious and sad when she saw other kids playing with their dads, the reason Kurt and Blaine had became her father figures, the reason she had always felt that there was something missing in her life.

_Because he left us._

"Sam…" her mother whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sam stepped back.

"Don't touch me!"

The girl looked at her father again. He looked so pathetic, with his hand extended towards her and that pleading in his eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him.

Sam spun around and ran away from the dining room, and her mother followed her. The girl grabbed her mother's car keys from the coffee table and left the house, closing the door after her. Before her mother could catch her, she got inside the car and drove away, ignoring her mother's voice, calling her name, telling her to come back.

Sam didn't know where to go, or what was she going to do. But as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she remembered that there was somewhere she could go. There was a second home she could hide in, away from the world. There was a pair of arms that would hold her while she cried, and a soothing voice that would wipe the pain away.

* * *

><p>Blaine was trying his best to concentrate on his guitar, and not in the two girls who were standing in front of the door, smiling sweetly at each other. When the blonde girl leaned in to kiss his daughter, his finger tugged harshly at the string, and it broke.<p>

"Oh, great…" he mumbled to himself.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, sitting on the couch next to his husband.

"My guitar string broke."

"I can see that. Actually, I was asking because of the face you're making."

"My face?"

"You look like you have gas pains."

Both men laughed at Kurt's statement, but then, Blaine's face turned serious again, and he looked at Natasha and Elizabeth, who were still standing in front of the opened door. Natasha was supposed to leave ten minutes ago, but they were still saying goodbye. Kurt looked at them too.

"You don't like Natasha?" the taller man asked.

"It's not that. She's a nice girl, and she obviously cares about Lizzie."

"But?"

"But…" Blaine sighed and put his guitar aside "She's not Sam."

"I miss her too." Kurt said, resting his head on his husband's shoulder "But Lizzie seems happy, and that's all that matters."

"I know."

Blaine looked at his daughter as she hugged Natasha. Yes, she seemed happy. But the man couldn't help thinking that she seemed happier when she was with Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the white door in front of her. She shouldn't have come. What was she thinking? <em>But I have nowhere else to go, <em>she thought. Still, she couldn't gather enough courage to knock on the door or ring the bell. So she just stood there, biting her lip, wishing she would be brave enough to do it. And as her vision clouded with tears, she put her arms around herself. It was cold, and she was alone. Again.

"It's no use." she mumbled, turning around.

Just as she was about to leave, the door opened behind her. Sam turned her head to look at the person who had opened it.

"Sam?" Elizabeth asked "What are you doing here?"

Sam didn't answer. More tears fell from her eyes, and before Elizabeth could say something else, she threw herself into her arms, sobbing.

"Sam…" Elizabeth whispered. She held the other girl tightly while she cried into her shoulder. Natasha looked at her, confused, and Elizabeth shrugged.

"What happened?" Blaine walked towards them, followed by Kurt.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Elizabeth whispered, caressing her hair.

"He's back…" Sam managed to say between sobs.

"Who?"

"My…my father…"

* * *

><p>Kurt handed Sam a mug filled with tea. The girl took it with a smile.<p>

"Thanks, pa…" Sam stopped herself.

"You can still call me 'papa', you know." Kurt said, smiling warmly at her.

"Thanks, papa." the girl said, grateful. Kurt kissed the top of her head and sat in front of her.

Since Sam and Elizabeth were kids, Sam called Kurt and Blaine 'papa' and 'dad', just like Elizabeth called Margaret 'mom'. Even when the girls began dating, they still called them that way. Now that they were no longer together, Sam wasn't sure if she could still do it. So when she was told that she could, she felt more love for Kurt and Blaine than ever.

Sam held the cup with both hands, grateful for the warmth it gave away. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in front of her, and Elizabeth occupied the seat next to hers. She had one hand on Sam's arm. Natasha had left a few minutes ago.

"What happened, Sam?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

The girl sighed. Elizabeth squeezed her arm and smiled warmly at her. Sam wondered why she was being so nice. They were supposed to be mad at each other. Anyway, Sam was happy to have her by her side.

"When I came home today, my mom was talking with someone in the dining room." Sam said, her eyes fixed on the cup she was holding "She told me it was my father. I panicked, so I took my mom's car and I came here. I had nowhere else to go…"

The room became silent again. Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried looks with their daughter. They knew there was a reason why Sam never talked about his father. It hurt too much to do it. And now that he had reappeared out of nowhere, the girl was obviously confused.

"How is he like?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam was surprised by the question, but she answered anyway.

"I look a lot like him. We have the same hair, but our eyes are different. His eyes are green." Elizabeth nodded, encouraging her to keep talking "I also got his eyebrows and his lips. And his height I guess, since mom isn't very tall." Elizabeth smiled a little, and so did Sam. But her smile vanished quickly "I don't what to do…"

"Well, first of all, I think you should go back to your house." Kurt said "I'm sure your mom is worried, and you have a lot of talking to do."

"I don't want to go home." Sam said, and she felt pathetic because of the way her voice sounded, tearful and childish.

"Then you should call your mom and tell her that you'll spend the night here." Kurt said, taking her hand.

Sam looked up. Kurt, Blaine and Elizabeth smiled at her, and she felt tears welling in her eyes again.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

The Hummel-Andersons just nodded. Elizabeth took her hand and squeezed it. It was her way to tell Sam that she was there to help her.

* * *

><p>Sam crawled under the covers while Barbra turned off the lights of her bedroom and got inside her bed. Elizabeth had offered to sleep in the same bedroom with Sam, but the girl chose to sleep with Barbra. After all, things were still uncomfortable between them, and Sam didn't know how to act around Elizabeth.<p>

"Goodnight, Barbra." Sam said.

"Goodnight, Sam."

Barbra fell asleep soon, judging by her smooth breathing and an eventual snore. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't sleep, thinking about her earlier conversation with her mom on the phone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam! Where the hell are you?" her mother shouted as soon as Sam said 'Hi'.<em>

"_I'm at Lizzie's house. I'll spend the night here."_

"_What? No, you'll come back home RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Mom, please. I need some time to think."_

_Sam could hear her mother sighing._

"_Fine. You're lucky I don't have to work tomorrow. Otherwise, you would have to come here and bring my car."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that." Sam said, smirking._

"_Are you coming home tomorrow?"_

"_Yes. Is he… is he going to be there?"_

"_No. He won't come back until you feel ready to see him."_

_Sam bit her lip. She wasn't sure she was ever going to feel ready._

"_Okay. See you tomorrow, mom."_

"_See you tomorrow, Sam."_

"_Mom, wait!" Sam said after a moment._

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry and… I love you."_

"_I love you too, honey."_

* * *

><p>Sam sighed. She was feeling a lot of things right now, and she didn't know what to think. It was like her whole life had been turned upside down.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Barbra asked, startling Sam.

"Nope. What about you? I thought you were asleep."

"You woke me up with all the movement."

"Sorry."

"No problem." they were silent until Barbra's voice broke the silence again "Hey."

"What?"

"Wanna sleep with me? I'm a cuddle whore, so I wouldn't mind."

"Great, because I'm a cuddle whore too." Sam said, climbing on Barbra's bed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth turned around on her bed for the umpteenth time that night. She covered her face with her hands, letting out a loud sigh. The girl took her cell phone from her bedside to see what time it was. 2:30 a.m.<p>

"Damn it…" she mumbled, turning around again.

Elizabeth was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep for some reason. She heard Barbra and Sam giggling in the next room, and she couldn't suppress a smile. She had forgotten how Sam's laugh was like.

Elizabeth might have broken up with her, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her. And they might be mad at each other, but Sam needed help, and she was willing to leave her pride aside to help her friend.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth looked at her reflex in the mirror that was hanging on her locker and growled. She looked hideous and tired. The girl had tried to use make-up to hide the lack of sleep in her face, but she had been unsuccessful.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." Natasha said, hugging her from behind.

"I'm far from beautiful today." Elizabeth said, closing her locker "I couldn't sleep last night, I look hideous."

"What are you talking about? You always look perfect."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Natasha. They pulled away with big grins on their faces.

"So you don't care if I look like a bat today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not." Natasha said, and Elizabeth laughed.

They girls linked their hands and walked away.

* * *

><p>Alma stepped inside the choir room, and the kids sat down immediately.<p>

"Hi, guys!" the teacher said, as cheerful as always "I have good news for you."

"Vocal Adrenaline's members died in a tragic accident?" Steven asked, and his friends laughed.

"No." Alma said, glaring at him. Then, she smiled again "I've been waiting to tell you this since last week, but I never got a chance."

"Come on, Miss Schue, you're killing us with this suspense!" David said.

Alma grinned broadly at the kids and showed them her left hand. Some of them gasped and covered their mouths with their hands, but some others didn't understand.

"I'm engaged!"

The kids erupted in exclamations and laughter, and they jumped from their seats to hug their teacher, congratulating her and asking her to see the ring.

"Okay, okay, sit down!" Alma said, and she waited until everyone was seated to keep talking "I have something else to say. I want you guys to sing at the wedding."

Once again, the room was filled with happy voices and cheering. Alma had to calm them down to keep talking.

"When is the wedding?" Anna asked.

"Well, Brad and I wanted to wait, but my parents convinced us to get married next week."

"Miss Schue, that's amazing!" Barbra said.

"We're really happy for you." Jonathan said, and everyone else nodded.

"Thank you, guys." Alma said, smiling sweetly at them. Then, she clasped her hands together. That meant 'Let's get to work'.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed and closed her eyes.<p>

"Come on, Sam, you can do this." she muttered to herself, before opening her eyes and knocking the door.

Margaret opened the door immediately and hugged her. Sam put her arms around her mother without hesitation, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair and sighing happily. The girl had been away for only a day, but she had missed her mom a lot.

"Oh, Sam, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom."

"Come inside, I'm making cookies."

Sam grinned at the delicious smell that filled her nostrils as soon as she stepped inside her house. She loved her mother's cookies.

After an hour or so, Sam and her mother were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating cookies. Margaret put her cup down and took her daughter's hands.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"I know."

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I should have asked you before, but I was sure you wanted to meet him."

"I thought so too. But when I saw him, I got so angry and…" Sam sighed "He left us, mom. He left you when you were pregnant, and you were only seventeen."

"I know. I felt just like you at the beginning, but then I realized that you have every right to know your own father."

"How did you find him?"

"He found me." Margaret said "He found me in the phone book. Believe me, he had to call at least five times until I agreed to talk with him. He told me that he wanted to meet you, so I gave her our address and told him to come."

Sam let the information sink in, her eyes fixed on his coffee, and then she looked at her mother again.

"What's his name?"

"Sam." Margaret answered with a smirk "Sam Martins."

"You named me after him?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I still loved him when he left me."

They didn't say anything else for a while, and the only sound disturbing the silence was the rain falling outside. Finally, Margaret talked again.

"Do you want to talk with him?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"I think you should." Sam opened her mouth to argue, but her mother didn't let her "I know how you feel, honey, but if you talked with him, a lot of things would be clarified."

The girl sighed and didn't say anything. Margaret put her hand under her chin and made her daughter look up.

"You have more in common with him than you think. When I talked with him yesterday, he told me that he's really sorry about leaving us, and..."

Sam huffed, and her mother sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes…

"If you change your mind, just tell me and I'll call him."

"Okay." Sam said, taking another cookie from the plate. She didn't think she was going to change her mind.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Elizabeth found herself absorbed like that. But she couldn't take her eyes from the other girl. Her long hair, falling in waves down her back, her big eyes framed by long eyelashes, her perfect smile…<p>

"Lizzie!" Barbra shouted. Her cousin jumped, startled, and looked at her with wide eyes "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Elizabeth assured her with a tight smile.

Barbra narrowed her eyes at her, suspicious, but she kept watching the game anyway. Spencer, James, Steven and Sam had invited their friends from the Glee Club to watch them while they trained. Elizabeth wasn't sure why she had agreed to go. She didn't even like football. Maybe it had something to do with watching Sam playing football in that tight uniform she loved so much…

Elizabeth shook her head and pinched herself. What was she thinking about? She had a girlfriend! A wonderful, beautiful girlfriend who loved her a lot. But, no matter how hard she tried, her eyes kept following Sam around the field, watching her intently while she played.

As soon as the training was over, Elizabeth got a text from Natasha. She smiled and texted her back. The girl was happy with Natasha, she really was. They had a lot in common, and she loved spending time with her.

_But you still have feelings for Sam_, that annoying voice inside her head reminded her. It was true. Elizabeth sighed, closing her locker and walking down the hallway to leave the school, followed by Barbra.

The girl was confused. She loved Natasha, but every time she looked at Sam, she couldn't help to remember all those moments they had spent together, how many times they had cried and laughed together, and how much she had loved her. How much she _still_ loved her.

"Hey, Lizzie!" a voice called her when she was about to get inside her car. Elizabeth turned around. It was Sam.

"Oh… Hey, Sam."

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to me a couple days ago." Sam said, rubbing the back of her neck "I acted like an idiot, but you still helped me when I needed someone."

"Of course I did. We may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Sam smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"No problem."

Sam smiled and turned around to leave. Then, she remembered something and looked at Elizabeth again.

"I'm going to talk with my father."

"Hey, that's great!" Elizabeth said sincerely, smiling broadly.

Sam nodded, smiling too.

"Well… see you."

"See you."

When Sam was out of view, Elizabeth climbed into her car. Barbra was looking at her with a smirk.

"Were you checking out her butt?" she asked.

"Shut up." Elizabeth mumbled. She wasn't. She definitely wasn't.

* * *

><p>Sam cleared her throat, and the man turned around. When he saw her, he stood up, seemingly nervous.<p>

"Can I sit down?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course." her father said.

She sat in front of him and looked around. Her father had told her to meet him at the Lima Bean.

"So…" the man said "Why don't you tell me about you?"

Sam sighed and bit the inside of her lip, thinking. What could she say to a man who had run away and came back now to act like a father?

"I'm a lesbian."

Her father seemed taken aback by this statement. But then, he nodded slowly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked. Sam was surprised by how calmed he looked.

"I used to have one. We broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Aw, that sucks."

"Yep."

An awkward silence followed after those words. It was Sam's father who broke the silence once again.

"What do you like to do? I mean, do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to sing."

"That's cool." he smiled at her "Maybe you can sing something to me someday."

Sam didn't answer. She didn't like the idea of singing something to him. After all, she barely knew him. The girl heard her father sighing.

"Look, Sam, I know that you don't like me…"

"No, I don't." Sam frowned and crossed her arms, looking angrily at him "Why did you run away?"

"I was scared. I was just a kid and I wasn't ready…"

"And you think mom was ready to deal with a kid by herself?" Sam snapped. Once again, she wondered where all that anger came from. Just seeing that man made her furious.

"No. You may not believe me, but I regret that decision every day." the man looked at his hands and sighed "And when Margaret began to tell me all those wonderful things about you I realized that I wasted the opportunity to watch you grow up and become such a wonderful young lady."

"Do you think flattering me is going to make me forgive you?"

"I'm sorry, Sam."

She huffed and looked away. Finally, when she calmed down, she looked at him again.

"Why did you come back?" she asked "After all these years…"

"I found a picture of your mother and me when we were young and…"

"And you remembered the woman and the daughter you left behind?"

"I wanted to know how you were. I wanted to meet you. And I know that it's too late to be your father now, but I would really like to be your friend."

Sam was about to say another hurtful thing to him when she noticed the tears in his eyes. Suddenly, all the anger boiling inside her was replaced with pity. He really regretted running away…

"I… I have to go." she said, standing up and picking up her things.

"Sam, wait!" her father said, standing up too.

"I'll call you." Sam said when she reached the door "Maybe we can talk another day, but right now I'm not ready."

Then she ran away. She found her car and got inside as fast as she could. And when she was alone, she let the tears fall freely.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth played some random keys on the piano. She looked around the empty choir room. She had come to have some time alone and think about Sam.<p>

She still had feelings for her, that was obvious. But she also had a girlfriend, and she loved her too. Elizabeth growled and smacked her head against the keys, making an awful sound.

Elizabeth was also worried about Sam. The girl was obviously troubled and upset about her father, and she needed help to deal with it. Elizabeth stood up from the piano bench, already making a decision in her head. She was going to help Sam and be her friend, because that's what she needed at the time; a friend.

Elizabeth looked around again, and after making sure she was alone, she began to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

When she was about to start the next line, someone else began to sing. Elizabeth recognized her voice, and she turned around to see Sam walking towards her.

_She was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

The girls exchanged quick smiles before Elizabeth sang again, walking towards Sam.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

Sam reached out to caress Elizabeth's cheek, singing the next lines.

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

They sang together, and Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. She had missed the sound of their voices mixed together.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Elizabeth sang the next verse, looking straight into Sam's eyes.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Sam's eyes shone like stars while she sang. It was a dream come true, singing with Elizabeth again.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

The girls sang the chorus again, walking away from each other and looking over their shoulders, not wanting to break eye contact.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Elizabeth stopped walking and sang while looking at Sam.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

Sam strode towards the other girl and took her hand, singing directly to her.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls_

Their linked hands sent shivers down their spines. They missed touching each other. They missed each other. Sam and Elizabeth sang together again, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Sam let go of Elizabeth's hand and stepped back as they sang together. Elizabeth missed her touch immediately.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

The girls never broke eye contact, blue eyes fixed on brown eyes.

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Elizabeth took Sam's hand again, and they sang the last line.

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

Suddenly, Sam's lips were against Elizabeth's, and it felt awesome, kissing her again, feeling her hands around her waist, inhaling her sweet perfume…

Elizabeth broke away from the kiss and stepped back. Sam whimpered and tried to kiss her again, but the other girl put her hands on her chest, stopping her.

"Please, stop." Elizabeth begged "If you kiss me again I'm gonna lose my mind."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I have a girlfriend."

Those words hit Sam like a bullet, and she stepped back. Elizabeth began to walk away, but she never stopped looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Then, she turned around and ran away, leaving Sam alone in the room.

"Damn it!" Sam growled, running her hands down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I'm going to update the next chapter, because I have tests this week and the next one, but I promise I'll try to finish it as soon as possible :) Please leave a review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, guys! I'm **_**so **_**sorry for the late update :( I've been so busy this week, I almost had no time to write! Anyway, the songs I used for this chapter are Chapel of Love by The Dixie Cups, Marry You by the Glee Cast and Take My Breath Away by Jessica Simpson. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme." Kurt said, walking around the place with a notepad in his hand. Then he turned around to look at Alma, who was standing next to Brad "What do you think?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, sure." Alma said with a smile.

Kurt smiled at her and turned around. As the man muttered things to himself and scribbled things in his notepad, Brad leaned in to whisper into Alma's ear.

"Okay, if I had my doubts about him being Lizzie's father, they're gone now."

"I know." Alma whispered back "I think being fabulous is a requirement to be part of their family."

When Elizabeth suggested her father to organize their wedding, Alma and Brad didn't doubt it for a second. And when Kurt told them he would do it for free, assuring them that the pleasure of organizing _another_ fabulous wedding was enough payment, the couple was over the moon.

Kurt approached Alma to discuss some details about the decorations. Since Brad didn't understand a word of what they were saying –it involved lots of weird words he assumed were colors and flowers– he set about to gaze at Alma.

How did he get so lucky? Brad couldn't believe that in a couple days, that wonderful woman was going to be his wife. And judging by the twinkle in her big, hazel eyes, she was happy too.

A weird sentence snapped him out of his absorption, and he blinked rapidly, confused.

"Wait… we're going to free three hundred doves indoors?" he asked, and both Kurt and Alma nodded "What about their… feces?"

"That's why we feed them glitter." Kurt said like he was explaining something to a little kid. Then, he turned around and walked away, and Brad could have sworn he heard him mutter something like 'Is it too hard to understand?'

* * *

><p>"Hello, my fellow Glee Clubbers!" Elizabeth said, entering the choir room with a big smile. She was holding a bunch of music sheets "I have great news!"<p>

"What happened?" Barbra asked.

"Miss Schue's wedding is in a few days, and we still don't have a song. So, I researched last night and I found this song. We the girls could sing it!" she explained, handing the sheets to the girls.

"And what about us?" Jonathan asked.

"We'll figure something out." Elizabeth said.

"This song is perfect!" Anna and Hannah said.

"Yeah." Barbra said "Maybe we should practice it, you know, to see how it sounds."

"Great idea." Elizabeth said, clasping her hands together.

The girls stood up and they began to sing together, smiling brightly. The boys watched them while snapping their fingers.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Gee, I really love you and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

Lucy sang the next verse while the rest of the girls sang the background vocals.

_Spring is here_

_The sky is blue_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa_

_Birds all sing_

_As if they knew_

_Today's the day_

_We'll say 'I do'_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore_

_Because we're_

As the girls began to sing the chorus again, the boys exchanged smiles. They sounded really good, and the song was perfect.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Gee, I really love you and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

Anna took the lead, dancing some kind of waltz with her sister.

_Bells will ring_

_The sun will shine_

_Whoa-whoa-whoa_

_I'll be his and_

_He'll be mine_

_We'll love until_

_The end of time_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore_

_Because we're_

The boys jumped from their seats to dance with the girls as they sang the chorus again.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Gee, I really love you and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

The girls sang the final lines while the boys spun them around and laughed, all of them smiling widely.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Goin' to the chapel of love_

The kids heard clapping from the door, and they saw Alma standing in the doorway, smiling brightly at them.

"Wow, that song is perfect!" she said.

"Miss Schue!" Elizabeth exclaimed "You weren't supposed to hear it! No we'll have to find another song!"

"Why?"

"Because we want it to be a surprise." Spencer said, shrugging.

Alma blinked a couple times, and smiled again, even wider than before.

"Aw, guys, that's so sweet!"

"Well, it's your special day, Miss Schue. We want it to be wonderful." David said, earning nods from his friends and a blush from his teacher.

"Aw, stop, you're making me blush!"

The kids burst out laughing, and Alma joined them.

* * *

><p>Alma heard a knock on the door and she looked up from the to-do list she was working on. William entered the choir room and sat on the piano bench next to her.<p>

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Alma said, distracted, checking another item on the list.

"I see that almost everything is done."

"Yep. It took a while to convince Mr. Hummel to drop the idea of the doves, but yes."

William chuckled, and then they went silent. Alma's pencil scratching the paper was the only sound in the choir room. When she was done with the list, she sighed and rubbed her neck.

"How are you feeling?" William asked.

"Great. I'm feeling great. But I'm also nervous. I mean, this is a huge step in my life."

"I know how you feel. But believe me, when you're standing in the altar next to the person you love, all your doubts and hesitations go away."

Alma smiled, imagining how that moment was going to be.

"I can't wait." she said, smiling brightly at her father.

* * *

><p>"Here, let me help you." Amanda said, doing Steven's tie.<p>

"Thanks." the boy looked at her from head to toe and smiled "You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you."

"Has anyone seen my hairpin?" Anna asked, running around the room.

"Here it is!" Barbra said, handing the orange hairpin to her.

"Damn it!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing in front of the big mirror, with a hairbrush in her hand "My hair looks terrible!"

"Your hair looks perfect as always." Lucy said, fixing David's tie.

The kids kept screaming and running around the room, adding the final touches to their clothes, asking for lost articles and whining about their hair or make-up. William was standing in the middle, trying to calm them down. Finally, he sighed and put his hands around his mouth.

"GUYS!"

Everyone shut up immediately and looked at William.

"Calm down, okay? The wedding is about to start." the principal said "And you all look fabulous, by the way."

The kids smiled, and William winked friendly at them.

"Now, I gotta go. Please behave, would you?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue." the kids chorused. William nodded and left the room.

The kids kept talking, now more quietly and without running around. Sam was the only one who had remained silent the whole time, sitting on a chair in a corner of the room. The girl looked at her friends. The girls were wearing red dresses, and the boys had black tuxedos. Just as William had said, they all looked fabulous.

"Are you nervous?" Spencer asked, sitting next to her.

"Nah. I wonder how Miss Schue is doing…"

* * *

><p>Alma sighed and opened her eyes. What she saw left her completely flabbergasted. The image the mirror was giving her was one of a beautiful woman, wearing a beautiful strapless white dress. Her red hair was tied in a bun, with a couple of locks falling on each side of her face, which was adorned with a light make-up. She blinked her big hazel eyes, unable to believe that the woman in the mirror was her.<p>

"You look beautiful, honey." Emma said, placing her hands on her bare shoulders.

"I do." Alma said breathlessly. She smiled widely and looked at her mother "I'm ready, mom."

Emma grinned back at her and handed her the bouquet.

"Good luck, Alma."

* * *

><p>Brad sighed and fixed his tie for the umpteenth time that evening. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair had been slicked back with gel.<p>

"Stop messing with that tie, you're making me nervous!" a tall man with white hair said, slapping Brad's hand away.

"I'm the one who should be nervous, dad! I'm getting married!"

"Why should you be nervous? You're marrying the woman you love, aren't you?"

"Yes." Brad said, grinning brightly.

"So?" Brad's dad clasped his shoulder and smiled at him "This is going to be the most wonderful night of your life, son. Don't be nervous, just enjoy it."

Brad hugged him tightly.

"I will, dad."

* * *

><p>The music started, and everyone turned around to see Steven walking to the middle of the aisle, singing.<p>

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Amanda ran towards him, singing with a big smile.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Steven took her in his arms and carried her away, bridal style. Jonathan and Barbra stepped inside, dancing while she sang.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go, no one will know _

Jonathan spun her around, singing his line.

_Oh, come on, girl._

Barbra kept singing as they walked down the aisle.

_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow_

_Shots of patron_

As Jonathan sang his line, the twins joined them and the four of them walked away.

_Ah, and it's on girl._

Sam and Elizabeth ran down the aisle together, singing, followed by Spencer and Kevin.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no,_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go._

_If you're ready like I'm ready._

Lucy and David entered the place, dancing and singing together with big smiles on their faces.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey, baby!_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Sam and Elizabeth reached the end of the hallway, and they ran away on opposite ways, singing their part.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Jonathan and Barbra sang the next verse together, taking turns in singing each line.

_Ohh!_

_I'll go get a ring_

_Let the choir bells sing_

_Like ohhhh,_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

Steven and Amanda appeared behind them, singing together with their hands linked.

_If we wake up and we wanna break up,_

_That's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_Ah, it was fun girl_

Sam and Elizabeth began to dance down the aisle again, singing, and everyone joined them.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no,_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go._

_If you're ready like I'm ready._

The kids reached the end of the aisle and stood there, singing.

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

As Jonathan, Steven and David sang their lines, Brad entered the place and danced towards the altar, smiling.

_Just say I do__,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby._

Then, Alma appeared, smiling brightly. She danced towards her soon-to-be husband, who took her hands as soon as he saw her. They walked the rest of the way together until they were standing on the altar.

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby, oh_

With big smiles on their faces (and in some cases tears in their eyes) the kids sang the last verse.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

While everyone clapped, Alma and Brad were too busy with looking into each other's eyes, a big smile plastered on their faces.

"Hi." Alma said.

"You look beautiful." Brad whispered. Alma blushed and smiled widely.

As soon as the applause died and the priest began to speak, Brad and Alma shared one last smile and looked forward. This was, for sure, the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's sweet voice filled Alma's ears, and she rested her head on Brad's chest. She and her husband were dancing slowly, with their eyes closed and soft smiles on their lips.<p>

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

Alma was so happy that she could have screamed at the top of her lungs how much she loved the man that was holding her in his arms. But instead, she opened her eyes to meet Brad's gaze and kiss him softly and tenderly.

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_My love_

Elizabeth kept singing, standing on the stage. Her voice was amazing, as always, and the girl was putting so much emotion into the song that you could've fallen in love with her. Well, at least Sam knew she did fall in love with her over again.

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Everyone was looking at Brad and Alma, but Sam's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth. She didn't believe it was possible for someone to be that perfect.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_My love_

While his daughter sang, Kurt looked around, smiling.

"Is this exactly how you wanted it?" Blaine asked.

"It's one the most perfect weddings ever." Kurt beamed at his husband "Ours was better, of course."

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand.

"Let's dance." he said, taking Kurt to the dance floor. The taller man followed him without complaint.

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

After a lot of thought, Kevin stood up and walked towards Hannah. He offered her his hand, his cheeks tinted a deep shade of red.

"Do you… want to dance?" he asked.

Hannah nodded and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Anna smiled at her from her table.

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

Elizabeth's voice penetrated Sam's ears and reached her very soul. The girl felt like crying. That wonderful girl standing on the stage had been hers once, but now she had lost her.

_Take my breath away, ohhh_

_You take my breath away_

Alma and Brad didn't have eyes for anyone else. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist, and it was only them, dancing slowly, with their hands linked together and their hearts beating like one.

_You take my breath_

_You take my breath_

_You take my breath_

_Away…_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was standing at the end of the row. The Lima Bean was pretty crowded that day, and the girl huffed. She just wanted to have some coffee before school, but if the row didn't move faster, she was going to have to leave. Elizabeth's first class that day was history, and she didn't want to unravel Ms Barks' wrath by arriving late to her class.<p>

Just as she was going to leave, she felt a pair of arms securing around her waist from behind.

"Hey." Natasha said, and she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted some coffee before school. You?"

"Same."

Finally, it was Elizabeth's turn, and she ordered a Grande non-fat Mocha. While Natasha ordered her coffee, Elizabeth looked at her.

She felt like she had cheated on her. She had kissed Sam that day in the choir room. Well, Sam had kissed her, but she had let her, so it was her fault too…

_But I stopped her, _Elizabeth thought. She had stopped Sam. But still, Elizabeth felt awful. Because she had liked it. She wanted to keep kissing her, and she wanted to forget about everything else. She even wanted to forget about Natasha.

But the thing that bothered her the most was having to keep the secret from Natasha. Because keeping the secret from her girlfriend reminded her that she had done something bad that the other girl couldn't know about.

"Let's go." Natasha said, offering her hand to her girlfriend. Elizabeth nodded and took it.

As the girls left the coffee shop, hand in hand, Elizabeth made a decision. She was going to tell Natasha about the kiss. But first, she needed to talk with Sam.

* * *

><p>"Sam."<p>

The girl whipped her head around when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lizzie." she said, a little surprised "What's up?"

"We need to talk."

Sam closed her locker and nodded. Elizabeth grabbed her hand and lead her trough the hallways. Finally, they found an empty classroom. The girls got inside, and Elizabeth closed the door.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious." Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam, I have a girlfriend and I love her!"

"You love her more than you love me?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, looking down at her shoes.

"Say that to my face."

"What?"

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you love her more than you love me." Sam said, taking a step towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked into Sam's eyes and opened her mouth to speak. But then, she closed it and looked down again.

"You're being unfair, Sam!"

"No, you're being unfair! You act all friendly with me, you sing a song with me…"

"That's because I still want to be your friend!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but Sam ignored her and kept talking.

"… and then you let me kiss you!"

"You surprised me, Sam! I didn't know how to react!"

"Then why did you kiss me back? If you have a girlfriend and you love her so much, why did you kiss me back?"

After Sam's words, silence fell upon them. Elizabeth's eyes were fixed on the floor, and she was biting her lip. Sam sighed and ran her hands down her face, frustrated.

"Lizzie, I can't deal with this right now." she said "My father chose this fucking moment to appear in my life, and he keeps calling me and I don't want to talk to him, but part of me does, and I'm confused, okay!"

"Sam…" Elizabeth said softly, trying to calm her down.

"And now you, the only thing that was _right _in my mess of a life, decide to become another problem that I have to deal with!" Sam kept shouting, walking around the classroom.

"Sam…" Elizabeth tried again, this time louder. But it was futile.

"And I just can't deal with everything, you know? My whole fucking life has been turned upside down, and now I'm standing here by myself wondering what the hell should I do!"

"SAM!"

The brown eyed girl stopped walking and looked at her, surprised.

"For God's sake, calm down!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Sam sighed and flopped on a nearby chair. Elizabeth sat slowly next to her, prepared for another outburst. But the next time Sam talked, it was in a soft voice.

"I can't deal with everything, Lizzie. I can't."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Just… leave me alone for a while. Please."

Elizabeth bit her lip and stood up. She reached the doorway and she turned around, opening her mouth to say something, but then she shook her head and left.

_I love you more than her. But I don't want to hurt her. I'm tired of hurting the ones I love._

* * *

><p>"I kissed Sam."<p>

Natasha turned around, surprised by Elizabeth's sudden confession.

"What?"

"We were singing together a few days ago, and she kissed me. And I…" Elizabeth sighed "I kissed her back."

Natasha blinked slowly and sat on the floor, with her back pressed against the lockers. Elizabeth kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I know I have no excuse, but please forgive me…!"

"Lizzie!" Natasha exclaimed, and Elizabeth ducked her head like a scolded dog "Calm down, would you? It's okay, I forgive you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, widening her eyes.

"Yeah. It's just a kiss, no big deal."

"But…"

"I said it's okay." Natasha smiled softly at her "And I really appreciate the fact that you told me."

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She was forgiven, just like that? The girl was expecting a big fight or something, so she was shocked when her girlfriend kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her again.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked, noticing Elizabeth's face.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said with a little smile.

Natasha stood up and helped Elizabeth to do the same.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late for science class." Elizabeth said, grabbing Natasha's hand and walking away with her.

* * *

><p>Over the loud music coming from her headphones, Sam heard a knock on the door. She lowered the volume of her iPod and threw it on her bed.<p>

"Come in!" she shouted.

When she saw the person who had knocked the door stepping inside her bedroom, her face fell and she stepped back.

"I said I would call you!" she said.

"I know." Sam's father said "But we really need to talk."

The girl sat down on her bed and crossed her arms and legs with a sulky expression. Why had her mother let him in? The man sat next to her and sighed. He didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sick, Sam."

Sam, whose eyes had been fixed on the wall in front of her, turned quickly to look at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted.

"What?" she whispered.

"My heart is failing. I had a heart attack a couple months ago, and I almost died. So I started re-evaluating my life. I've made lots of mistakes Sam, but when I found that picture of your mother and me, I realized that leaving you behind was the biggest one." The man sighed and looked at her in the eyes "I don't know if I will survive another heart attack, Sam. That's the reason I need to spend as much time as possible with you. I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me. Because you're my daughter. And I know that you'll never see me as your father, Sam, but I want to be your father. So please, _please_, give me a chance."

After the man's speech, Sam remained silent, looking into his eyes. He could feel the girl's strong gaze on him, judging him, evaluating him. Finally, Sam sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"You are determined to turn my life into an absolute mess, aren't you?" she muttered. She looked at him and sighed again "Fine."

"Does that mean you'll give me a chance?" her father said hopefully.

"Yes. But…" she hurried to say before her father could say anything "If you make _one _mistake or make me angry in any way, you'll never see me again. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sam."

"Whatever." the girl sighed as the man beamed at her. She just hoped she was making the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, they make me really happy :D <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Thank you again for reading, reviewing and adding this story to favorites! It means a lot to me, so thank you :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sam laughed hysterically, attracting some annoyed looks from other tables. But she didn't care. For the first time in ages, she was having a good time.<p>

"No way!" she exclaimed "Mom was a _cheerleader?_"

"Yep." her father said, laughing too.

"But she's so… clumsy!"

"Yeah, she fell from the pyramid a couple times."

They burst out laughing again. When an old lady sitting near them threw them a nasty look, they lowered the volume of their laughs.

"What else do you want to know?" Sam's father asked, leaning forward.

Sam and her father were having dinner at Breadstix. Over the last hour, Sam had found our lots of things about the man. He was married and he had a ten year old son, Christopher. He and his family lived in Westerville. He worked as a journalist in a local newspaper, and he loved his job.

Her father had also told her about him and her mother when they were in high school. How they met, what kind of relationship they had, how they were when they were teenagers… Sam listened intently to everything he said. The girl was beginning to think that maybe giving him a chance hadn't been a bad idea after all…

"Now, tell me about you." the man said.

"What do you want to know?"

"You are part of the Glee Club, right?" Sam nodded "Tell me about it."

"Well…" the girl smiled "Everyone is kind of crazy, but they're all amazing. Our teacher, Miss Schue, says that we're like a big family." her smile grew even wider "And she's right."

Her father nodded, encouraging her to keep talking.

"We're going to New York for Nationals in less than a month."

"Hey, that's amazing! So, are you a main singer or…?"

"You could say so. But everyone gets their chance to sing, really." Sam took a sip of her juice before she kept talking "Anyway, Miss Schue hasn't tell us who is going to sing at Nationals. I bet Lizzie is going to get a solo…"

"Who's Lizzie?"

The slight blush that spread across his daughter's cheeks didn't escape the man. He smirked and leaned forward even more to whisper:

"Is she someone special?"

"Well… yeah. She's very special." Sam bit her lip, looking down at her plate "We've known each other since we were five years old."

"Wow, that's a lot of time…"

"Yeah. We've been best friends since then. When I was thirteen, I had to move to another town. Then, we met again last year when I transferred to McKinley High. We began to date after a few weeks."

"And what happened?" he asked, noticing the sad expression in Sam's face.

"She broke up with me and now she's dating someone else."

The man placed his hand carefully on top of hers. Much to his surprise, she didn't move her hand away.

"You know what the worst part is?" Sam said "We can't even be friends anymore. I mean, she's the best friend I've ever had, she's…irreplaceable. I have other friends but…"

"It's not the same."

"Exactly!"

They were immersed in silence for a while. Sam sighed, and her father frowned, trying to find the right words to say.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you." he said, finally breaking the silence. Sam looked at him "I mean, who wouldn't want to be with a girl like you?"

His words managed to get a smile from the girl.

"Thanks you." she said sincerely.

"No problem." he said with a wink.

"I have a question for you." Sam said, avid to change the topic.

"Ask away, then."

The girl began to ask more questions about him, and the man happily answered. While she listened to him, Sam had a smile on her lips. The girl wondered why she had waited so long to talk with him.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jake asked, looking out of the window.<p>

"You'll see." Barbra said.

They went silent for a while. As Barbra drove around the nice neighborhood, Jake looked out of the window, admiring the beautiful houses with their colorful gardens. After a while, Barbra stopped the car in front of a white house with a garden full of all types of flowers.

"Here we are." she said, and they got out the car.

"Where are we?" Jake asked while they walked to the black door.

Barbra didn't answer. She rang the bell and waited. After a few seconds, an old man with a sweet smile and thick glasses opened the door. When he saw Barbra, his face lit up, and he hugged her immediately.

"Sweetheart, what a nice surprise!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"And who is this charming young man?" the man asked, looking at Jake. The boy smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Jake Harwood. Nice to meet you, sir." he said politely.

Instead of shaking his hand, Barbra's grandfather hugged him. The girl laughed at Jake's surprised expression.

"Are you one of Barbra's friends?" the man asked, but before Jake could answer, he talked again "Oh, how rude, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Hiram Berry, Barbra's grandfather."

"Hiram, you're scaring the boy." another man around Hiram's age said, appearing in the doorway. He was a tall African-American man, with a nice smile and gentle eyes. He extended his hand to Jake, and the boy shook it "I'm Leroy. I'm Barbra's grandfather too."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said, smiling.

"Let's go inside, I'll make some tea!" Hiram said, disappearing inside. Barbra and Jake got inside too, followed by Leroy.

"Your grandparents are really nice." Jake whispered to Barbra.

"They're amazing. I really wanted you to meet them."

"Is it because of the conversation I had with Lizzie the other day?"

"Mostly."

* * *

><p><em>Barbra, Jake and Elizabeth were in Jake's bedroom, talking and reading magazines.<em>

"_Hey, Lizzie." Jake asked "Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure." the girl said, putting away the Vogue she was reading._

"_How was it like to be raised by two dads?"_

"_Well… it was like being raised by a mom and a dad I guess. A couple of things were different, obviously."_

_"Like what?"_

"_Well, I had to go to the father/daughter dance with two fathers, because I couldn't choose one." Elizabeth said, and Jake and Barbra laughed._

_"I remember that." Barbra said "You ended up sharing them with Sam."_

"_Yeah." Elizabeth smiled at the memory._

"_But… wasn't it difficult?" Jake asked._

"_Sometimes. The worst part was that I had to deal with ignorance and homophobia since I was little. The other kids made fun of me because I had two dads." Jake frowned when she said that "But I didn't care. I love them, and they love me, and nothing else matters."_

_Jake smiled faintly._

"_That's… wonderful." he said._

"_Why do you ask?" Elizabeth said._

"_I want to have kids when I grow up." the boy said, playing with his blond hair "And I just wondered if it's going to be hard for them, you know. Being raised by two dads."_

"_In my case, I wouldn't have it any other way." Elizabeth assured him, smiling "I couldn't have asked for better parents."_

_Jake nodded and kept reading with a smile._

* * *

><p>"I know that you're worried about raising kids and everything, so I thought that talking with my grand-dads would be good for you." Barbra said with a smile.<p>

Hiram entered the living room, carrying a tray with cups of tea from the kitchen. Leroy followed him with a plate with cookies in his hands. Both men left the things on the coffee table and sat in front of Barbra and Jake.

"So, Grandpa, Gramps," Barbra said, and Jake smirked at the way she called them "Jake here is gay too, and he is worried about having kids."

"I just wanted to know if being raised by two fathers would affect the kid's life." the boy said.

"Well, it obviously does." Leroy said, and Hiram nodded "If you're raised by two gay dads, you'll obviously be more accepting, and you'll see things differently."

"I talked to Lizzie, and she told me that her classmates made fun of her because she has two dads. I'm just worried about that." Jake said.

"Everyone is gonna have to face discrimination someday." Hiram said "Unfortunately, some people aren't ready to accept our way of loving."

"But the most important thing is that if you raise your kids with love, then it doesn't matter if your partner is of the same sex or not." Leroy said, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Look at our Rachel, for example." Hiram said, taking his husband's hand and smiling lovingly at him "She's wonderful in every single way, and she was raised by two men."

Jake grinned broadly at them. They were right, there was nothing to worry about.

"But you shouldn't worry about kids!" Hiram said "You're still young, aren't you?"

"Yes. Thanks, Mr. and Mr. Berry." the boy said.

"No problem." Hiram said with a wink.

"And call us Hiram and Leroy." Leroy added.

They kept talking about other things, like school and family. While Hiram and Leroy talked about Rachel's first concert, Jake leaned in to whisper something to Barbra.

"Thank you, Barbra."

"You're welcome." the girl said, squeezing his hand.

* * *

><p>"Where's Barbra?" Blaine asked when Elizabeth entered the kitchen.<p>

"He took Jake to meet her grand-dads." the girl said, taking a glass and filling it with orange juice.

"Oh, I see." Blaine finished washing the dishes and looked at his daughter "It's been a long time since we don't talk, don't you think?"

"You're right." there was a small silence after Elizabeth's words "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Nah, nothing in particular. Tell me about school. How's your teacher Alma, the one who got married? I bet she's really happy, isn't she? By the way, your father did a great job organizing that wedding, don't you think? Anyway…"

"You want to talk about my love life, don't you?" Elizabeth said, interrupting her father's rambling.

"Yes." Blaine admitted, leaning against the counter. Elizabeth smirked and rolled her eyes "How's everything with Natasha?"

"Great. Everything's great. But…" Elizabeth stopped talking all of sudden.

"But?"

"Nothing. Everything's great." the girl said with a tight smile.

"Really?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. She's a wonderful girlfriend. Perfect, even. We never fight, and she never gets mad at me. Who would believe that the girl that used to lock me inside closets would be so nice? Anyway, let's not talk about that. Did you know that Natasha is of German descent?"

"You miss Sam, don't you?" Blaine asked, interrupting his daughter's rambling.

"Yes." Elizabeth admitted. She sighed and sat on the counter, facing Blaine "Natasha is wonderful, and I love her, but I miss Sam so much. After all, she was my first best friend, she was my first kiss, she was my first love… she was my first everything."

The girl sighed and ran her hands down her face. Blaine patted her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, dad…" Elizabeth said, resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"You'll figure it out, Lizzie." Blaine assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders "You just have to be honest with yourself."

Elizabeth nodded, and another sighed escaped her. She wished being honest with herself was easier…

* * *

><p>"Are you cold?" Sam's father asked as soon as they left the restaurant.<p>

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Sam said with a smile.

Her father smiled back at her, but his smile turned into a wince of pain. Sam frowned and touched his arm softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." the man said, trying to smile. Then, he winced again and clutched his chest with his hands. With a gasp of pain, he leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, alarmed. Her father didn't answer "Hey!"

Then, it dawned on her. She remembered something he had told her a few days ago: _My heart is failing._

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. The man staggered and she caught him before he fell "You're having a heart attack!"

Her father's face was distorted with pain, and he kept his hands on his chest. He slid down the wall until he was seating on the floor, and Sam kneeled down next to him.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" she shouted. Sam looked around and saw a couple leaving the restaurant. They looked at them with a worried expression "Call an ambulance!"

The girl hurriedly took out her cell phone and dialed. Sam looked at her father again, unsure of what to do.

"Fuck… Okay, just breathe, slowly." the man did as he was told, while his daughter rubbed his back and whispered soothing things to him "Keep going, just breathe."

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to Sam, the EMTs showed up. One of them, a woman with short black hair, asked Sam to tell her what had happened. As the girl told her everything, the EMTs did their evaluation and loaded Sam's father onto a stretcher. Sam tried to climb inside, but the same woman she had talked to before stopped her.

"Are you family of his?"

"I'm his daughter, let me in!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated. The woman stepped aside and she got inside the vehicle. The ambulance started to move.

With trembling hands, Sam took out her cell phone and called her mother. She explained everything to her, trying to control the tremor in her voice. Once she hung up, she hurried to her father's side. The man had an oxygen mask, and his eyes were barely open.

"Is this his first heart attack?" one of the EMT's asked Sam.

"I… I think it's the second one." the man just nodded and bit his lip, writing something on a notepad he was holding. Sam looked at her father and frowned before she talked again "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. The chances of surviving a second heart attack are very small." the EMT said. Sam bit her lip and grabbed her father's hand.

The man opened his eyes. Sam squeezed his hand.

"I'm here, okay?" she said softly. Her father took off the oxygen mask with a trembling hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here. I want to spend as much time as possible with you before I…" he said, his voice barely audible.

"Hey, you're not going to die!" Sam exclaimed, frowning even more, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"You heard the doctor, Sam. The chances of surviving are…"

"Fuck, dad, just don't die!"

The man smiled, only increasing Sam's distress.

"What are you so happy about?" she exclaimed.

"You called me 'dad'"

Sam blinked rapidly, surprised. She hadn't meant to say it, it just came out that way. She smiled a little, but then she frowned again.

"Yes, I did. Now be a man for once and fucking _survive_!"

Her father nodded, and the ambulance stopped. The doors were opened, and they took the stretcher out of the ambulance. Sam followed them as they ran through the emergency door. The girl wanted to say something else to her father, but one of the EMTs told her she couldn't come with him. So she stood in the hallway, watching as the doctors took him away. The stretcher disappeared behind a big door.

"Please don't leave me again…" Sam muttered.

* * *

><p>Anyone who saw the girl sitting in the waiting room would see misery at its best. Sam's elbows were resting on her knees, and her head was down, her brown locks covering her tear-stained face. Every once in a while, a quiet sob escaped her lips.<p>

It wasn't fair. Her whole life she had wanted a father. And now that there was a small possibility she got one, he had a heart attack, and no one knew if he was going to live or not. Sam felt like an idiot. She felt like an idiot because she was beginning to like him, and now, he was going to die and leave her again. Another sob left her lips, and she put her arms around her waist, trying to comfort herself.

Sam checked her father's cell phone (she had took it from his pocket during the ambulance ride) to see if he had any missed calls or texts. Nothing. She had called his wife to tell her about the incident, and she said she was going to be there as soon as possible. She hadn't called since then.

The girl looked around. Sitting in front of her, there was a woman with long auburn hair. She was crying loudly, covering her face with her hands, and Sam felt the sudden urge to sit next to her and comfort her. After all, they were both alone and desperate in the white waiting room.

"Sam!"

Sam whipped her head around when she heard her name being called. When she saw her mother running towards her, the girl stood up and ran to her encounter, falling into her open arms. As soon as Margaret put her arms around her, Sam began to cry again. She wasn't alone anymore. Her mother was here, and she smelled like home, and safety and comfort.

"Mom…" Sam sobbed while her mother caressed her hair.

"I know, honey, I know…"

"Sam…" someone else said.

Sam looked up when she heard that familiar voice. What was she doing here?

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth ran towards her, and Sam did the same. They hugged each other tightly, and Sam buried her face in Elizabeth's hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called me. I was so worried, Sam, I had to come." Elizabeth explained.

Sam saw Kurt and Blaine entering the waiting room, followed by Barbra. They all hugged her.

"What are you all doing here?" Sam asked.

"We're family, Sam." Barbra said, grabbing her hand "Of course we had to come."

The girl smiled gratefully at them, and more tears formed in her eyes. She looked over at Elizabeth, who smiled faintly at her before hugging her again. Sam sighed, reveling in the warmth the other girl exuded. She wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doctor stepped into the room, everyone stood up. Sam took a step towards him, but she didn't say anything. Right then, she didn't rely on her ability to speak. The doctor removed his mask, and the words he said were exactly the ones Sam was wishing to hear.<p>

"He's alive."

Sam let out a loud sigh, and she had to hold tightly onto her mother's arm to avoid falling on her knees.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

The doctor nodded, and motioned for her to follow him. Without saying a word, Sam took Elizabeth's hand and took her with her. She needed her by her side.

When they stepped into the room where Sam's father was, the girl felt like crying once again. The man's eyes were closed, and he was attached to a lot of machines that made weird noises. He also had an oxygen mask, just like the one he had in the ambulance. The sight made Sam's heart ache, and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip. Elizabeth squeezed her hand, and Sam looked at the doctor.

"When is he going to wake up?" she asked.

"We don't know for sure."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's in a really delicate state. He's lucky he survived." the doctor explained "We don't even know if he's going to wake up again."

Sam looked at her father again. She swallowed and walked slowly towards his bed, followed closely by Elizabeth. The girl stood next to his bed and looked at his pale face. A few tears fell from her eyes and landed on the white hospital blankets, and she sighed.

"Hey." Sam said, her voice thick with tears. She wasn't expecting an answer, but the fact that the only response she got was the beeping sound of the machines made her feel even worse "You did as I told you. You survived."

Elizabeth stood next to her and looked at her. Sam cried a little bit more under her blue gaze, and her hand searched for hers. Elizabeth held her hand while she cried.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Sam said "Just when we were getting along, this happens…"

"He'll be okay, Sam." Elizabeth assured her.

"You heard the doctor. He may not wake up…"

"He will." Sam looked at Elizabeth, surprised by the sureness of her voice "He will wake up, you'll see."

Sam looked at her father again. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded. Elizabeth was right. He was going to wake up.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was walking down the hallway when she was intercepted by Natasha.<p>

"Lizzie, we need to talk." the blonde said.

"Okay." Elizabeth said.

As she followed her girlfriend to an empty classroom, she couldn't help but feeling a little bit worried. Natasha seemed like she had something really important to tell her…

Natasha closed the door and turned to look at her. She sighed, and Elizabeth bit her lip. What was going on?

"Okay, I want you to listen carefully to me. And don't talk until I'm done, okay?" Natasha said, and Elizabeth nodded. Natasha sighed again before she said the next words: "I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth shouted. She wasn't expecting that.

"Let me finish!" Natasha said, raising her hands above her head "Before you ask, it's not because of something you did. The reason I'm breaking up with you is because I know that I'm not the one you love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lizzie, I know you still love Sam. And I understand that. That's the reason I'm doing this." Natasha smiled sadly at her "As much as I love you, I can see that Sam and you are meant to be."

Elizabeth was so surprised she didn't know what to say. Natasha laughed at her expression and then smiled sweetly at her.

"Now go before I change my mind." she said.

Elizabeth nodded. She hugged Natasha and kissed her on the cheek. As she ran away, she shouted 'Thank you!'. Natasha sighed and smiled sadly. It hurt, but she knew she had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth climbed on her car and drove away. Yes, she had run away from school. No, she didn't care. The girl took out her cell phone and called Sam's mother.<p>

"_Lizzie?_" Margaret said when she answered the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Is Sam at the hospital?"

"_No, I sent her home. Why?_"

"I need to tell her something very important." Elizabeth said, grinning broadly "Thank you."

"_You're welcome._"

Elizabeth put her phone back in her pocket. When she stopped in front of Sam's house, her face was a mask of determination. She rang the bell and waited until the girl answered. Sam opened the door, and she was surprised to see her there.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you. Can I come in?"

Sam stepped aside and Elizabeth entered the house. The girls went upstairs to Sam's room, and once they were seated on the bed, Elizabeth spoke.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" she asked. Sam had remained by her father's side for the last two days, and no one had been able to make her leave.

"His wife and his son were there." Sam explained "I felt out of place, so I came home. Besides, I missed my bed."

The girls chuckled, and they went silent again until Sam spoke.

"What do you have to tell me?"

Elizabeth smiled and took Sam's hands. She looked into her brown eyes and sighed.

"Natasha broke up with me."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, surprised "Why?"

"She told me that she knew I was in love with you. And she's right."

Sam's eyes widened, and Elizabeth's smile grew bigger. Before Sam could say anything, Elizabeth kissed her. And it felt so right, to kiss her again without any restraint…

Sam's arms circled Elizabeth's waist, and she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When the pulled away, the girls pressed their foreheads together, grinning broadly.

"I love you, Sam. I promise I'll never hurt you again." Elizabeth said, caressing her face with her knuckles.

"I love you too, Lizzie."

Their lips met again, this time in a more desperate kiss. Elizabeth's tongue brushed against Sam's lips, and the girl opened her mouth, granting her access. Hands were everywhere, touching, caressing, discovering. Sam fell on her back so that Elizabeth was on top of her.

"Lizzie…" Sam whispered as the other girl kissed her neck.

Elizabeth felt like she was about to explode. Her heart was beating hard, her breathing was ragged, and her skin was flushed. She kissed Sam again, burying her hands in her hair.

When Sam began undoing the buttons of Elizabeth's shirt, the blue eyed girl broke the kiss, surprised. The girls' eyes met, full of love and desire.

"Sam…" Elizabeth whispered. Sam placed her hand on her cheek, and smiled. Elizabeth smiled back and nodded before she kissed her again.

Clothes fell on the floor, one by one, and moans and whimpers filled the room. And it was just the two of them, loving each other in a way that was new and wonderful. Because they were together again, and nothing was ever going to change the fact that they were meant for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabeth is back! I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review :D<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! The songs I used for this chapter are Your Body Is a Wonderland by John Mayer, I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Glee Cast, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They were lying on the bed, facing each other. Sam had her arms around Elizabeth, feeling her soft skin against her hands, and Elizabeth was caressing her hair, face and neck. The girls were smiling softly, gazing at each other with pure adoration in their eyes. None of them talked. Sam and Elizabeth enjoyed the comfortable silence they were immersed in, their arms wrapped around each other and their expressions calm and serene.<p>

Elizabeth sighed happily and scooted closer to Sam, pressing her ear against her chest. She could hear her heartbeat, feel the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, smell the familiar scent that was so… _Sam. _Elizabeth also felt the vibrations of Sam's chest when she talked.

"I love you."

Elizabeth smiled. She loved to hear those words from Sam.

"I love you too."

And she loved to say them back.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Sam put a strand of Elizabeth's hair behind her ear, smiling sweetly at her.

"That was amazing." she said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Elizabeth said, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Why are you blushing?" Sam asked, laughing.

Instead of answering, Elizabeth buried her face in Sam's chest again. Her hot breath caressed Sam's skin. They were silent again for a few moments, until Sam's voice reached Elizabeth's ears.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

Elizabeth laughed softly, recognizing the song Sam was singing. The brown eyed girl kept singing, running her hands down Elizabeth's back and caressing her hair.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

Elizabeth joined her girlfriend for the next verse, and their voices blended perfectly, as always.

_And if you want love, we'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans, and break them_

_This is bound to be a while_

The girls sang softly, smiling against each other's skin.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Elizabeth sang the next verse, playing with Sam hair while looking straight into her eyes.

_Something about the way_

_The hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take_

_When crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

Sam and Elizabeth sang together again. Somewhere towards the middle of the verse, Sam put her arms around her girlfriend and rolled them over so that she was on top, looking down at her with a smile.

_You want love, we'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans, and break them_

_This is bound to be a while_

Still singing, Elizabeth used her hands to push away Sam's hair, which was tickling her face and neck. The girls smiled even wider, singing the chorus together.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

This time, Elizabeth rolled them over, so that she was on top. Their eyes met again, and they sang with their faces so close that their noses were touching.

_Damn, baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes._

Before they sang the chorus again, Elizabeth kissed Sam. Without breaking the kiss, she got off her, so they were facing each other again like before. They sang the last lines with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder_

_I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland_

When they finished singing, Sam and Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"You have to stop breaking randomly into songs." Elizabeth said.

"But that song was perfect!"

"I know."

"You know what else is perfect?" Sam asked, caressing Elizabeth's cheek.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, me. But you're pretty good, too." Sam joked, and her girlfriend giggled. Suddenly, Elizabeth's smile vanished from her face.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." she said.

"Don't apologize. We're together again, aren't we?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, smiling brightly.

The girls could've spent the whole afternoon just lying on the bed, talking softly, stealing sweet kisses and holding each other, enjoying the fact that they were together again. But Sam's phone brought them back to reality. The girl growled and took her ringing cell phone from the bedside.

"Hello?"

"_Sam?_"

"Mom?" Sam asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"_Your father is awake!_"

The girl almost dropped the phone. When Elizabeth saw her eyes widening and her mouth hanging open, she sat up, frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked Sam.

The girl didn't answer. She blinked slowly a couple times, like she was waking up from a dream. Then, she sat up on the bed.

"Really?" she asked to her mother.

"_Yes! He's awake!_"

"I'm coming!" Sam said, and then she hung up the phone.

The girl jumped from the bed, completely naked, and picked up her clothes. While Sam struggled to put on her jeans as fast as she could, Elizabeth looked at her, puzzled.

"Sam, what happened?"

"My father is awake!"

Elizabeth jumped from the bed too, and began to dress up as fast as her girlfriend. Once they were completely dressed up (their hair was a mess, but they didn't have time to fix it) the girls run downstairs and left the house. They got inside Elizabeth's car, and they began to drive to the hospital.

While she drove, Elizabeth noticed how nervous Sam was. Without taking her eyes off the road, she held her hand.

"It's okay, Sam. He's awake now. Everything's okay."

"I know." the girl said, nodding. A smile appeared on her face "I know."

* * *

><p>The girls ran down the immaculate hospital hallways, ignoring the angry voices of the nurses and doctors. Their hands were linked, and Sam was running in front of Elizabeth. They found the door wide open, and they burst inside the room.<p>

When she saw her father, sitting on his bed, with his eyes open and a gentle smile on his lips, Sam stopped short. Elizabeth crashed into her, but the girl didn't notice. Her attention was focused on the man that was in front of her.

"Hey." he said, his voice hoarse, but gentle.

Sam couldn't handle it anymore. With tears running down her cheeks, she ran towards the man and hugged him. He let out a surprised yelp, but then he hugged her back. Sam sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Come on, don't cry." her father said, patting her back "I'm okay. I survived, as you told me."

The only thing Sam could do was nodding. The sobs that shook her entire body made it impossible for her to talk. Her father kept patting her back comfortingly, letting her cry inside his arms.

When the girl calmed down a few minutes later, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me again, you hear me?" she said, trying to sound threatening. But the tears in her voice made her sound like a scared child. She felt like a scared child, after all.

"I won't, Sam."

"Wow, she really looks like you." an unfamiliar voice next to her said.

Sam whipped her head around, surprised. She had forgotten there were other people in the room. Sitting on a chair next to the bed, there was a little boy, around ten years old. He had brown, wavy hair like hers, but his eyes were green. He was looking at her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Sam, this is my son Christopher." Sam's father said.

"Nice to meet you." the boy said, smiling.

"And this is my wife Claire."

Sam looked at the woman who was standing on the other side of the bed. She was tall, with short blond hair and green eyes. She smiled at her and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." the woman said "My husband has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." the girl said, shaking Claire's hand.

She had seen them before, but they haven't been introduced. That main reason was that the only time Sam had seen her father's son and wife, it was because she was about to enter the room and found them sitting next to his bed. The girl had run away before they saw her, because she didn't want to meet them. At least not while her father – who she had recently met – was in a coma.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Sam answered, smiling at her.

"Is she Lizzie?" Sam's father asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Sam said, smiling brightly.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Elizabeth said, shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Sam has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with a smile, looking at her girlfriend. Sam blushed and looked away.

Everyone went silent. Sam's father whispered something to his wife. The woman nodded. She took Christopher and left the room with him. Elizabeth squeezed Sam's hand and left too, leaving her alone with her father.

"I'm sorry." the man said "I know that maybe you didn't want to meet them."

"Oh, no, it's okay." Sam said "I burst into the room, anyway, so..."

They laughed quietly. Sam sat on the chair that Christopher was using before.

"So, what's your relationship status with Lizzie?" the man asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam beamed at him.

"We're together again."

"That's great!"

"Yes!" Sam said "So, how are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts a little, but the doctor said it was normal."

"When will you be discharged?"

"They said that I would be able to go home in a week or so."

Sam nodded, and bit her lip before she asked the next question.

"Does your son know that I'm your daughter?"

"Yes."

"And… what did he say when you told him about me?"

"He asked if that meant he had a sister now." he said, smiling. Sam smiled faintly.

"He said I looked like you."

"You do."

Sam looked down at her feet and sighed. Then, she stood up and hugged her father again.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming back. For being brave enough to come here and ask me to give you a chance." the girl smiled, feeling a lump in her throat. When she spoke again, her voice was thick with tears "And for surviving."

"Well, thank you for giving me a chance." the man smiled, remembering something "And for singing to me."

Sam pulled away, surprised.

"You… you heard me?"

"Of course I did. You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

Sam smiled. So he had heard her…

* * *

><p><em>Sam was sitting next to her father's bed, holding his hands between hers, when Kurt stepped inside the room.<em>

"_Hey." he said, taking the seat next to hers._

"_Hey." she said._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm scared as hell. What if he doesn't wake up? What will I do then?"_

_For a moment, no one said anything. Then, Kurt sighed and looked at her._

"_When I was your age, my dad went into a coma too." he said. Sam looked at him, surprised "I was terrified. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him forever. He was the only family I had left."_

_Sam bit her lip and looked at her father, connected to a lot of weird machines, his face pale and expressionless._

"_And what did you do?" the girl asked._

"_I sang." Kurt said "There was a song that I sang all the time, and it really helped me, because I knew that my father could hear me."_

"_Which one?"_

_Kurt began to sing, his sweet, angelical voice filling the room._

Yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I say that something

I wanna hold your hand

_Sam joined him, looking at her father. They sang together, their voices full of feelings and emotion._

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

_Kurt let her sang by herself. Sam had tears in her eyes, and she never let go of her father's hand._

Oh, please, say to me

You'll let me be your girl

And please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

Now let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

_Kurt took the girl's free hand, and she smiled at him. Finally, the tears fell from her eyes, as she sang the next verse._

And when I touch you

I feel happy inside.

It's such a feeling that, my love,

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

_Sam closed her eyes for moment, singing with so much sadness in her voice, that Kurt felt tears welling in his eyes too. Sam hoped her father could hear her._

Yeah, you've got that something

I think you'll understand

When I feel that something

I wanna hold your hand

_Sam looked at Kurt, and he understood the message in her eyes. They sang together, with their hands linked, while the girl held her father's hand too._

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

_Sam sang the final line by herself, looking at her father._

I wanna hold your hand

_Her voice faded slowly, and the room went silent again. Sam sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe her tears away. Kurt hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly._

"_Thanks, papa." she whispered._

"_You're welcome, honey."_

* * *

><p>"You have to sing for me again." the man said.<p>

"I will. But not now. I cried too much, I don't think my voice will sound very nice…"

They both laughed. Sam took the man's hand, smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too." he said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway with their hands linked again felt wonderful. Sam had a huge grin plastered on her face. She looked at Elizabeth, who was mimicking her expression. The girls reached their lockers and opened them.<p>

"Well, look who got together again!" David said, as he and Lucy walked towards them.

"About time!" Lucy exclaimed.

Sam and Elizabeth smiled at each other and kissed briefly. It felt so good to be able to do that again.

"I heard your father is awake now." David said, and Sam's smile grew even more.

"Yes. He'll leave the hospital in a week or so." the girl said.

"We should get going." Lucy said to her boyfriend "Miss Schue will kill us if we arrive late to her class."

"You're right. See you girls!" David said as they walked away.

Sam closed her locker and took Elizabeth's hand again. They began to walk to their next class.

"You know, it feels like my life has settled back into normality." Sam said cheerfully "We're together again, my father is awake and we're getting along…" she sighed happily and looked at her girlfriend "I'm just happy that everything's okay again."

Elizabeth hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Sam closed her eyes, smiling softly. Finally, she could smile again.

* * *

><p>Alma looked at her hand and smiled. She was still getting used to the golden band she had in her ring finger.<p>

"What are you doing?" Brad said, hugging her from behind.

"I know that washing the dishes isn't part of your activities, but I thought that you would at least know how it looks." Alma joked.

"Oh, shut up." he said. Alma chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. Brad smiled before he asked "Do you like it?"

"What?"

"The ring. You can't take your eyes off of it."

"It's just…" Alma smiled "I can't believe that we're married."

"And we had the best honeymoon ever, didn't we?" Brad asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alma slapped his arm playfully, and they laughed.

"I know I've said this a thousand times over the last few days, but…"

"You love me?" Brad said, interrupting Alma.

"No. Could you take out the trash?"

Brad's smile vanished, and Alma smiled pleadingly at him.

"Okay. But I refuse to keep taking out the trash every day!"

"You wouldn't have to if you didn't produce so much garbage!"

Brad took the garbage bag and began to walk away. When he was in the doorway, Alma called him.

"Brad!"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The man smiled like a kid who had received a candy.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Jake ran his hands trough his hair and sighed nervously. The boy who was standing next to him grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.<p>

"Hey, don't be nervous." he said "I'm here with you."

"I know, Tom." Jake said, smiling at his boyfriend. He looked at their linked hands and smiled confidently "Let's go."

And they stepped into the school, holding hands, with their heads held high and smiles on their lips. People turned to look at them, but the boys ignored them.

"Jake? Tom?"

The boys turned around to see Barbra running to them. The girl looked at them, confused.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well…" Jake looked at Tom, and then he smiled at Barbra "I transferred back to McKinley."

"What?" Barbra exclaimed "Why?"

"I felt really out of place at Dalton. I mean, it was wonderful, but…" Jake shrugged "Besides, I missed you."

"And what about Tom?"

"I transferred with him." the boy explained, brushing his black hair out of his eyes "I didn't want him to do this alone."

"But… Dalton was your safe heaven…" Barbra said, confused.

"I know. But I can't let them win." Jake said "I ran away from my bullies. And now that I came back I will face them, and show them that they can't change who I am, because there's nothing wrong with being gay." he looked adoringly at his boyfriend "And I won't do it alone."

The boys exchanged sweet smiles before looking at Barbra again. She smiled before she hugged them both.

"I'm glad you're here." she stepped back "You know, now that you're back, there's something you have to do."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Barbra entered the choir room, followed by the two boys. When they saw Jake, the girls smiled.<p>

"Jake!" Elizabeth exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back." the boy said.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"He'll explain later." Barbra said. She took the boys' hands and smiled at her fellow Glee clubbers "Everybody, this is Jake," she said, pointing at the blond boy, who waved shyly at them "And this is his boyfriend Tom." Tom beamed at them and waved energetically.

"Hi!" he said.

"Why are we here?" Jake asked in a whisper.

"I want you to join the Glee Club." Barbra said.

"Us?" the boy said, surprised.

Barbra nodded, at the same moment that Alma entered the room.

"Miss Schue, these two are Jake and Tom." Barbra said, pointing at them.

"Nice to meet you." the woman said, offering them a warm smile.

"We want to join the Glee Club." Tom said.

"What?" Jake exclaimed.

"Come on, we were Warblers, weren't we?"

"But…" Jake sighed, and then he smiled back at Alma "We want to join the Glee Club."

"Great! Why don't you show us what you can do?" Alma said, clasping her hands together.

"You go first." Tom said, pushing his boyfriend to the middle of the room.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Tom said, sitting down next to Barbra.

Jake sighed and glowered at his boyfriend. He looked nervously at his audience and smiled awkwardly while he thought of a song to sing.

"Hi." he said "I'm Jake Harwood, and I'll be singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato."

The music started. Jake closed his eyes and sighed before he began to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

Everyone gaped at him. The boy had a wonderful voice, high and soft. Jake was slowly gaining confidence, looking at their pleased expressions.

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

The boy closed his eyes momentarily, pouring all his feelings into the song.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Tom smiled at him. Jake seemed so confident and determined… He kept singing, and as his voice filled the room, everyone got goose bumps. They've never heard something like that.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

The boy sang a little louder, clenching his fists.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

He raised his arms, singing without restraints. Tom felt so proud, watching his boyfriend sing his heart out like that.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear_

_Yeah oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Jake looked at Tom while he sang, smiling softly, with tears in his eyes.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Jake sang the last lines softly, closing his eyes.

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

He opened his eyes at the sound of people clapping. When he saw everyone giving him a standing ovation, Jake grinned. Tom ran to him and hugged him.

"You were amazing, Jake!"

Jake chuckled and hugged him back.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the Glee Club!" Alma said.

"Thank you!" the boy said.

"It's my turn now." Tom said once everyone was seated. He walked to the middle of the room, smiling "I'm Tom Swift, and I'll be singing Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls."

When the music started, Tom looked at Jake. He winked at him before he began to sing.

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

He had a nice, gentle voice. Tom kept singing with a smile, looking at his boyfriend.

_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

The boy sang a little louder, and his smile grew bigger.

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Barbra looked at Jake. His eyes were fixed on Tom. She smiled, noticing the look of pure love he was giving him.

_I need someplace simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

_And the one poor child who saved this world_

_And there's 10 million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

Tom kept singing. The boy oozed confidence and happiness. He was the kind of person that made everyone smile and couldn't bear seeing someone sad. That was what Jake loved most about him.

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Tom raised his arms slowly while he sang the next verse.

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

When he began the last verse, Tom looked at Jake, and his eyes remained fixed on him for the rest of the song.

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cause everyone is forgiven now_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

The kids clapped, and Alma welcomed him to the club. Tom grinned broadly and sat between Jake and Sam. Jake grabbed his hand and rested his head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I love these boys :D Next chapter: Prom!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Prom! :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it! The songs I used are Down by Jay Sean and Lil Wayne, What The Hell by Avril Lavigne and Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars (Thanks to Lyndseybug for being awesome and helping me to pick the songs :D) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You should run for prom queen."<p>

"Yeah, sure. Who'll be my king?"

Elizabeth shrugged and kept stretching, getting ready for Cheerios practice.

"They would vote for you." she said.

"Judging by the notes I found in my locker yesterday, I'm not so popular anymore." Natasha said.

"What notes?"

"I opened my locker yesterday, and a dozen of post-its saying 'Dyke' fell to the floor." Natasha said, visibly upset. Elizabeth gasped, horrified.

"That's horrible!"

"It's not only me. Tom and Jake, the new kids, are having a pretty hard time too. And Sam and you had a pretty ugly accident last week, didn't you?"

Elizabeth growled and rolled her eyes, remembering incident that had occurred the week before.

* * *

><p><em>Sam hugged Elizabeth from behind, just as she was going to leave for her next class.<em>

"_I missed you." she whispered into her ear._

"_Well, we have history together."_

"_Thank God. I don't think I could handle being in that class without you to distract me." Sam said. Elizabeth offered her hand to her, and they began to walk to their next class._

"_Hey, Thompson."_

_Sam turned around at the mention of her name. Elizabeth turned around too. One of the jocks was looking at them, leaning against the wall. He had a smirk on his lips and his arms were crossed._

"_It's a shame that you and your girlfriend are lesbos, you know?" he looked at them from head to toe, with that smirk still on his lips "I would love to show you two what a good time a man could give you." _

_Elizabeth felt Sam's hand slipping from her grasp. Before she could stop her, Sam grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pushed him against the wall as hard as she could. _

"_Look, Keppler, I've never really liked you." Sam said trough clenched teeth, looking furiously at him "In fact, I despise you. So don't give me a reason to break your fucking face, because I don't wanna have to explain to Coach Wilson the reason why our best fullback is in the hospital."_

_She let go of him and joined Elizabeth again. When they were about to leave, Keppler's voice reached their ears again._

"_Butch!"_

_This time, Elizabeth was the one to turn around and stride towards the boy. She punched him on the nose, and returned to her girlfriend's side without a word. Keppler stumbled back, covering his bleeding nose with his hand._

"_You crazy bitch!" he yelled._

"_Stay away from us." Elizabeth said, before taking Sam's hand and walking away with her._

* * *

><p>"I have to admit, I was very surprised when you told me what had happened." Natasha said "I didn't picture you as the kind of girl who would punch someone."<p>

"Normally, I would recur to witty remarks and insults that he wouldn't understand due to his questionable mental development." Elizabeth said "But I thought that breaking his nose would make him understand better."

Natasha laughed and shook her head. Elizabeth smiled. She was glad they were still friends after their break-up. Natasha was a good listener, and she always understood her. Elizabeth was glad to have her as a friend.

* * *

><p>"I heard Lizzie broke Keppler's nose last week." Spencer said, running around the field with Sam.<p>

"That's right." Sam said.

"Well, that bastard deserved it. It surprised me that Lizzie was the one who hit him and not you, though."

"Why? Because I'm the man of the relationship?" Sam said, and she stopped running. She glowered at him, and he stopped running too.

"I never said that." Spencer said, taking a step towards her.

"Well, everyone thinks that." Sam sighed and sat on the grass, hugging her knees against her chest "They think like that because I'm in the football team, and I'm not as girlish as Lizzie. But that doesn't mean I'm a man, you know."

Spencer sat next to her, unsure of what to say. Sam never really cared about what everyone said, but she looked really upset. The girl sighed and looked at him.

"Do you think I'm the man in the relationship?" she asked.

"I think that you're the most badass person I've ever met." Spencer said. His words managed to put a smile on Sam's lips, and the boy smiled too "If they can't see that, it's their problem."

Sam's smile grew a little bigger, and Spencer kept talking.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you and Lizzie?"

"What?"

"I see two people in love. No matter the gender, love is love, Sam." Spencer put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her "You shouldn't worry about labels."

Sam rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"And I used to think you were stupid…" she said.

"What?" Spencer said, indignant. Sam laughed.

"Thanks, Spencer."

"No problem." the boy stood up and offered her his hand "I think we better keep running. I don't like the look that Coach Wilson is giving us."

"You're right." Sam said, taking his hand and standing up.

* * *

><p>"You want the Glee Club to sing at the Prom?" Alma asked disbelievingly.<p>

"Yes. It's a tradition." William said.

"But they didn't sing last year."

"You were busy with Regionals, I didn't want to bother you."

"Well, now we're busy with Nationals!"

"Alma, if you and your kids are anything like me and my kids, then you're not going to even _think _about Nationals until a week before the actual competition." William stated. Alma opened her mouth to retort, but she closed it when she realized that her father was right "And I'll pay you!" William added.

"Fine." she sighed "You do realize that you always ask us to do this kind of things, right?"

"I know." William smiled "Thanks, Alma."

"No problem." she said, leaving the office.

She bumped into Sue in her way out.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hello, Sue."

"Let me guess. That buttchin you have as a father just asked you and your group of misfits to ruin the Prom with your loud banshee shrieking." Sue said.

Alma made an indignant expression, but Sue interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I would try to stop you from ruining an already pathetic event, but I'll be very busy with making sure that none of those intellectually challenged primates you call 'teenagers' spikes the punch or start a fight." Sue said "Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk with your father."

Alma stepped aside, and Sue got inside the office. When Alma was about to leave, Sue called her.

"Hey, Arlene!"

"What, Sue?" Alma said, annoyed.

"Just make sure that your kids don't perform 'Run Joey Run' or that horrible mash-up of 'Hair' and 'Crazy In Love!'"

Alma rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So Sue is the prom coordinator again." she said to herself.

Sue had been the prom coordinator since before Alma was in high school. She remembered that time during her senior prom, when a boy had tried to spike the punch. Sue had caught him, and she had dragged him to her office. No one knew what she had done to him, but the boy was never the same again...

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kevin, you can do this…" the boy muttered to himself.<p>

He fixed his hair and clothes a little before he approached the girl, who was standing in the hallway, talking with another girl.

"Um, Hannah?" he said, and she turned her head to look at him "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Hannah smiled at the girl she was talking with. The girl winked at her before walking away. She turned around completely to face Kevin "What do you want to tell me?"

"Um, well, I was wondering, since we're both single and everything…" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before offering her a pretty awkward smile "Do you want to go to the Prom with me?"

"Sure!" Hannah said, smiling brightly and nodding.

"Really?" Kevin said, surprised. The girl nodded once again, and he broke into a grin "Great!"

They stood there silently, smiling at each other for a while.

"Um… I gotta go." Hannah said "See you!"

"See you!"

The girl walked away, and as soon as she disappeared down the hallway, Kevin threw up his fist and jumped.

"Yes!"

He walked off, smiling brightly. He didn't notice Spencer looking at him from the other side of the hallway.

"Look who finally grew a pair and decided to ask Hannah to the Prom!" he said. Kevin looked at him, surprised.

"You were there the whole time?"

"Yup." Spencer joined and they kept walking down the hallway.

"Are you going with Amy?" Kevin asked

"Yeah."

"Man, you're lucky. You don't have to go through the horrible process of asking someone to prom. You just have to ask your girlfriend."

"Actually, it took me a while to convince her. She hates that kind of events."

"Maybe she just hates you."

"Screw you, Kevin."

The boys laughed. Kevin couldn't erase the smile from his face. Asking Hannah to prom hadn't been that bad after all.

* * *

><p>Jonathan and Barbra were sitting on the couch. The boy was wearing a black tuxedo and a black bow tie, and his hair was combed back. Barbra was wearing a beautiful knee-length, sleeveless turquoise dress. Her outfit was completed with white heels. Her hair had been curled and tied into a low ponytail, with a few strands falling on each side of her face. She looked beautiful.<p>

Jonathan and Barbra had decided to go together as friends, since they had no one else to go with.

"I can't believe that your uncle made your and Lizzie's prom dress." Jonathan said.

"And Sam's." Barbra added.

"Man, he's amazing…"

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation. Blaine ran to open the door, and Barbra and Jonathan could see him smiling brightly.

"Sam, come in!" the man said, stepping aside "You look stunning."

And she did. Sam's strapless dress was long, exposing only her black shoes. The color of the dress was a wonderful sapphire Blue. Her hair fell in perfect waves over her back and shoulders.

"Wow." Barbra said "You look like a princess."

"Thanks! You look wonderful, too." Sam said. Barbra made a ridiculous pose, and Sam and Jonathan laughed.

"Sam!" Kurt said, running downstairs to hug her "I knew you would look beautiful!"

"It's all thanks to your wonderful dress." Sam said, smiling brightly. She took her camera from her purse and handed it to Kurt "My dad wants pictures."

"I bet he does." Kurt said.

Sam's father had returned to his home once he was completely healed. He and Sam talked often on the phone, and he had promised to visit her as frequently as he could.

"Lizzie!" Blaine shouted "Sam's here!"

"Coming!" Lizzie shouted from her room.

Sam wasn't ready for what she saw next. At first, when her girlfriend appeared on the stairs, Sam thought she was an angel.

Elizabeth was wearing a knee-length, strapless white dress with a thin black belt, tied in a bow at one side of her waist. Her ribbon tie-up heels were black too. Her hair had been curled too, and it had been formed into half-up hairstyle.

"Hi." she said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"You look… I mean…" Sam couldn't find the words to express how beautiful Elizabeth looked "Wow."

Elizabeth laughed, trying to hide her blushed cheeks under her hands.

"You're not very eloquent this evening, are you?" she said.

Sam took her hand and helped her down the last steps. Elizabeth put her arms around her waist and pressed her forehead against Sam's.

"You look beautiful." she said, and Sam grinned.

"And you look breathtaking." Sam said, and Elizabeth blushed even more, if that was possible.

Sam grabbed something from her purse and showed it to her girlfriend. It was a pretty white corsage that matched Elizabeth's dress perfectly. Giggling nervously, the blue eyed girl held out her wrist. While Sam placed the corsage around her wrist, the flash of a camera blinded the girls. They looked at Barbra, who was holding Sam's camera.

"What? You said your dad wanted pictures!" the girl said, shrugging.

Barbra kept taking pictures while Elizabeth placed the blue and white corsage she had picked around her girlfriend's wrist. Then, the girls posed together a couple times. Kurt took pictures of Barbra and Jonathan too, and then the four of them took pictures together.

"Okay, we have like a million photos, let's go!" Barbra said, grabbing Jonathan's hand.

"Bye, dad! Bye, papa!" Elizabeth and Sam shouted while Barbra dragged them outside the house.

"Take care!" Kurt said.

"Have a nice evening!" Blaine shouted.

They heard Elizabeth's car as it drove away. Kurt sighed, looking at his husband with his eyes full of tears.

"I guess they're big kids now, aren't they?" he said.

"I know." Blaine said, hugging him "Remember the first time we went to the prom together?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, cracking a smile "We had a great time didn't we?"

"Yeah. Excepting for that moment when you were named Prom Queen." Blaine looked at his husband in the eyes and caressed his cheek with his knuckles "But you went back inside and shut everyone's mouths."

Kurt smiled and shrugged.

"I'm awesome like that." he said.

Both men laughed. Blaine kissed his husband, holding him tight.

"You know, we have the house to ourselves for a few hours..." Kurt said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt again.

* * *

><p>Kevin grabbed the microphone and he started to sing. The students danced and sang along excitedly.<p>

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Down, down_

_Ooh_

Kevin looked around the crowded gym, lit by dim colored lights. He spotted Hannah – who was wearing a fantastic orange short dress and white flat shoes – dancing with her sister, who was wearing the same dress in green. The boy smiled and kept singing, watching the twins' amazing dance steps.

_You oughta know,_

_tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show,_

_I wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we,_

_have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, _

_as we make our great escape._

Kevin danced while he sang, smiling. James was standing behind him on the stage, helping him with the chorus.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

While Kevin sang, Elizabeth looked around. She spotted Steven – dressed in a nice white tuxedo – dancing with Amanda, who was wearing a long black dress. She also saw Spencer– dressed in a white tuxedo too – dancing with Amy, who was wearing a short, sleeveless yellow dress.

_Just let it be,_

_come on and bring your body next to me,_

_I'll take you away, hey,_

_turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we,_

_have a night to get away,_

_So come on and fly with me, _

_as we make our great escape_

_So why don't we run away_

Elizabeth felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and bumped into someone.

"Hello, beautiful." Sam said "May I know the reason you're not dancing?"

"Well, I was waiting for my girlfriend to come back from the bathroom." Elizabeth said, placing her arms around her neck.

Sam smirked and put her arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Elizabeth laughed while they danced, barely hearing Kevin's voice over the noise the rest of the students were making.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

James stepped forward and sang his part, putting his arm around Kevin's shoulder.

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,_

_She gets down low for me,_

_Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,_

_She cold, over freeze,_

_I got that girl from overseas,_

_Now she my miss America,_

_now can I be her soldier please?_

Elizabeth heard her cousin laughing loudly, and she saw her dancing with Jonathan, who was making ridiculous faces while he moved in a weird way that could hardly be called dancing.

_I'm fighting for this girl,_

_On the battlefield of love__,_

_Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,_

_Don't you ever leave the side of me,_

_Indefinitely, not probably,_

_and honestly I'm down like the economy,_

_Yeah_

The boys kept singing, and everyone seemed to be more excited with every second that passed.

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,_

_You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,_

_You'll be my only, no need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, Down,_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

When they finished the song and everyone cheered, Elizabeth kissed Sam on the lips. She didn't care if she was in a room full of people, she loved her girlfriend, and she wasn't afraid to show it. When they parted, Elizabeth looked around and saw that Jake and Tom weren't afraid to show their love either. The girl smiled and looked at Sam again, as the next song began.

* * *

><p>"I think Amy is one of the few people (along with my father) who can wear yellow and look absolutely stunning." Elizabeth said.<p>

"Her dress matches her eyes." Spencer said, looking lovingly at her.

"Oh, God, I can't believe how smitten you are!" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"She's so perfect! How could I not be smitten?"

Elizabeth smiled. Spencer was really adorable sometimes.

Spencer and Elizabeth were standing in front of one of the tables, looking around. Amy was talking with Lucy, who had chosen a cute pink dress and golden shoes.

"I wonder who will be crowned King and Queen." Spencer said.

"I don't even know who is running for Prom King and Queen, so I don't really care."

Spencer suddenly burst out laughing. Elizabeth shot him a confused look, and he pointed at the object of his amusement.

Natasha, dressed in a knee-length red dress, was flirting with another girl. Elizabeth recognized her. She was a member of the Cheerios.

"Well, she doesn't lose her time, does she?" the girl said, laughing.

When Natasha and the other girl kissed, Spencer and Elizabeth laughed even louder.

"I guess my theory is right." Spencer said "Thirty percent of the Cheerios are lesbians."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at his statement. It was true, after all.

* * *

><p>The music filled the room. Hannah and Anna shared a look before they grabbed their microphones and began to sing together.<p>

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>

The students danced non-stop while the girls sang.

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging, "Please<em>  
><em>Stay with me"<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be<em>  
><em>A little crazy<em>

The twins sang louder, grinning broadly and clutching to their microphones.

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>

They jumped on their spots, singing at the top of their lungs.

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

The girls looked at each other, still singing.

_What?_  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

They took the microphones from their stands and got off the stage. They walked among the students, singing.

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

They danced a little, perfectly coordinated as always.

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging, "Please<em>  
><em>Stay with me"<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be<em>  
><em>A little crazy<em>

Everyone kept dancing and screaming, while the twins ran and danced around the room.

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

Much to the teachers' dismay (especially Sue's) the twins climbed on top of a table, still singing.

_If you love me, If you hate me_  
><em>You can't save me, Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

They jumped off the table, alternating lines while they walked to the stage.

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<em>

They kept singing as they got on the stage again.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

Hannah and Anna looked at their audience and sang the chorus again. The students went crazy, dancing, cheering and singing along.

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em>But now...<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about...<em>

The twins put their microphones back in their stands, singing the last verse.

_If you love me_  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good<em>  
><em>But now...<em>

_What the hell?  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<br>La, la, la, la, la, la _

Everyone clapped excitedly. The twins got off the stage, grinning brightly.

"That was amazing!" Kevin said when Hannah sat next to him.

"Thanks! You were awesome too!"

"You know, we haven't had a chance to dance yet." the boy said "Both of us had to sing."

"Then we'll dance the next song together." Hannah said.

When a gentle piano started to play, Kevin blushed. His first dance with Hannah was going to be a slow song?

"Let's go." she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Kevin put his hands on her waist, and his heart began to beat rapidly when she rested her head on his shoulder. They danced together, slowly, both of them smiling softly.

David began to sing, followed by Lucy, their sweet voices an invitation to leave all worries behind and join the other couples on the dance floor.

_You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Oh, your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

Tom stood up and offered his hand to Jake.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Jake smiled and took his hand.

"Yes, you may." he said, standing up.

They started to dance, holding each other, at the same time that Lucy and David began to sing the chorus.

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

_I always will_

Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth rested her cheek on top of her head and sighed happily. Natasha, who was dancing with the girl from before, winked friendly at her. Elizabeth returned the gesture and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

_The less I give the more I get back_

_Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

_I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you_

David reached out to grab Lucy's hand while they sang. She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand.

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will _

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will _

Sam looked at all the couples dancing together, and she couldn't help but smile. There was no difference between them and the other couples. Everyone was enjoying that moment with the person they loved. And, during that moment, Sam and Elizabeth were free from derogative looks, away from insults and mean comments. Because they were just another couple, dancing together and enjoying the night.

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will _

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will _

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

Sam looked at Elizabeth in the eyes before pressing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_

_I always will_

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody, gather around!" William said into the microphone "It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen!"<p>

Elizabeth let out a growl, and Sam took her hand.

"Come on." she said.

"I hate this part. A dumb cheerleader will be crowned Prom Queen and her idiotic jock boyfriend will be the Prom King." Elizabeth said, following her girlfriend.

"This is the moment we've all been waiting for." William said, holding out a white envelope.

He opened it slowly to create suspense. Everyone in the gym was completely quiet, waiting anxiously for the results to be announced. William smiled at them.

"And the Prom King and Queen are…"

* * *

><p><em>This can't be.<em>

William's smile disappeared when he saw the names written on the paper.

_Prom King: Samantha Thompson._

_Prom Queen: Jake Harwood._

The principal frowned. No, it couldn't be. Not again.

William remembered the look on Kurt's face when he got crowned Prom Queen. The hurt, the humiliation, the disappointment… He couldn't let it happen again. So he looked at the students and made a decision.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sam said when she saw the principal frowning.<p>

"I don't know." Elizabeth said, shrugging "Maybe there's something wrong with the results…"

William crumpled the paper and smiled at them.

"And the Prom Queen and Queen are: Samantha Thompson and Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson!"

No one made a sound. Sam and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

After a few more moments of silence, someone began to clap. One by one, everyone joined, and the gym was soon filled with applause and cheering.

"Let's go!" Elizabeth said, taking Sam's hand.

They got on the stage. William took the Prom King crown, and Sam stepped forward. But when he was about to place it on her head, Elizabeth pushed her girlfriend aside gently. Sam smiled at her, and the blue eyed girl winked. William put the crown on her head, and then he put the Prom Queen crown on Sam's head.

When the girls looked at the rest of the students, holding hands and grinning broadly, they clapped and cheered even louder. The girls could hear Barbra's voice shouting at them.

"Go Lizzie! Go Sam!"

Elizabeth and Sam laughed, and they got off the stage.

"Now, it's time for the girls to share their first dance together as Prom Queens!" William said.

Elizabeth extended her hand, smiling at her girlfriend.

"May I have this dance, my dear queen?"

"Yes you may, my dear queen." Sam said, taking her hand.

Barbra and Amanda got on the stage and began to sing 'Dancing Queen.'

Sam and Elizabeth only had eyes for each other, while they danced for the umpteenth time that night. But this time was different.

"Remember what you said about the dumb cheerleader and her idiotic jock boyfriend?" Sam said.

Elizabeth burst out laughing, and Sam soon joined her. Yes, this time was different.

* * *

><p>Sam and Elizabeth's prom picture was hung immediately next to Kurt and Blaine's. And every time one of them saw the pictures, a smile would appear on their lips. Because on two different nights, the four of them had made a change. And they would be proud and happy about that for the rest of their lives.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! The songs I used for this chapter are So What by Pink, Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson, You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson and You and I by Lady Gaga. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Barbra walked through the door with big smiles on their faces. Everyone looked at them, wondering what they had to say.<p>

"Hello, everybody!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Jake asked.

"You are all invited to our house this Friday after school." Barbra said.

"You're having a party?" Spencer asked.

"After the Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza? No, thank you." Elizabeth said "It's more like a… gigantic date!"

"So, can I bring Amy?" Spencer asked, raising his hand.

"Yes you can."

"Can we single people go too?" James asked, raising his hand. Jonathan and Anna smiled.

"Of course you can." Barbra said "It's not a date, you know."

"But Lizzie just said it was a gigantic date…" James pointed out.

"Oh, forget it!" Elizabeth exclaimed "Just go to my house this Friday!"

"Okay, everybody, sit down!" Alma said, entering the choir room.

"Why are you inviting everyone to your house?" Sam asked when Elizabeth sat next to her.

"Well, it's been a while since we don't do something together, you know. Ever since that party…"

"Please, don't talk about it." Sam said "I still remember your incessant babbling about me being an angel."

Elizabeth laughed quietly. She didn't remember saying that, but since both Kevin and Lucy had confirmed it, she chose to believe it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and Elizabeth stood up, smiling.<p>

"I'll get it!" she said. Then, she ran to open the door.

Elizabeth came back a few moments later, followed by Tom and Jake. Sam and Barbra greeted them without taking their eyes from the TV screen. They were playing Halo.

"Turn off that game, would you?" Elizabeth said "I should've burned it as soon as my brother left this house."

"You're playing Halo?" Jake said, and he sat between them.

"Cool!" Tom joined them on the couch. Elizabeth sighed. Just when she was about to say something else, the bell rang again.

During the next half an hour, Elizabeth left the living room like a hundred times, opening the door every time the doorbell rang to let her friends inside her house. At last, everyone was seated in the living room, and Elizabeth had succeed in making her girlfriend and her cousin turn off the game. A lot of the kids sat on the floor, and Elizabeth had to walk carefully to avoid stepping on someone's hand.

"Okay, everybody, I say we watch a movie!" she said, clasping her hands together.

Her words were received by nods and cheerful exclamations.

After a small discussion, the kids decided to watch RENT. Just when Elizabeth had placed the movie in the DVD player, Kurt and Blaine entered the living room, carrying at least five boxes of pizza.

"Oh, you're watching RENT!" Blaine said, leaving the pizza on the coffee table and sitting on the floor next to Barbra.

"Blaine, honey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I wanna watch RENT with the kids." Blaine said.

"Blaine, you're ruining the kids' afternoon!"

"Not at all." Sam said "Actually, we would love it if you watched the movie with us."

"Yes, come on Mr. Hummel!" Spencer said.

So, Kurt and Blaine ended up sitting on the floor with the kids, singing along to every song and crying and laughing with them. Somehow, it reminded them of when they were teenagers, and they used to get together with their friends and watch movies and eat pizza.

Halfway through the movie, Tom looked at Jake, whose head was leaning on his shoulder. He glanced back at the TV screen, and he smiled when he saw they were singing 'I'll Cover You'.

"You're the Angel to my Collins." Tom whispered to Jake. The blond boy laughed and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Is it me, or gay couples are really adorable?" Spencer whispered to Kevin.

Kevin, who had an arm around Hannah's shoulder, shot him a questioning look.

"I mean, look at them!" Spencer said. He pointed at Tom and Jake, Kurt and Blaine and Sam and Elizabeth. They were all snuggled against each other, whispering sweet things to each other and laughing quietly.

"I guess you're right…" Kevin said, nodding "Collins and Angel are really adorable, too, by the way."

* * *

><p>Sam wiped her eyes, watching the ending credits of the movie. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled.<p>

"What?" Sam asked.

"Are you going to cry every single time you watch this movie?" Elizabeth said, laughing "You've watched it like a hundred times!"

"Come on, it's heartbreaking!" Sam said.

"Dude… are you crying?" James asked.

"No, I'm not!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Amy said, wiping a tear from his cheek and showing it to him.

"Look, Kevin is crying too!" Spencer said, pointing at his friend.

"Well, at least I'm not denying it!" Kevin said, taking off his glasses to wipe away his tears.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes while the boys argued. Sam put her arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"You know, after all this crying, I may need something to cheer me up…" Sam whispered, her hot breath tickling Elizabeth's neck.

"Sam, we have guests…" Elizabeth whispered back, blushing slightly.

Sam laughed and let go of her. The doorbell rang, and Elizabeth inwardly growled. She was tired of answering the door.

"I'll get it…" she said, leaving the room.

Just as Blaine screamed 'Who wants some ice-cream?' and everyone cheered, Elizabeth opened the door. Her annoyed expression was quickly replaced with a wide grin.

"Oh, my God…" she said.

"Surprise!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging her niece.

"Move, Berry! It's cold out here!" Santana said, pushing Rachel aside to enter the house, followed by Brittany.

"Lizzie!" Brittany hugged the girl with bone-crushing strength.

"Aunt Brittany!" the girl said. Santana hugged her too. She pulled away, her hands on top of Elizabeth's shoulders, and looked at her from head to toe.

"Puckerman's right, girl, you are hotter every time I see you." Santana said, and Elizabeth's cheeks turned scarlet.

"I told you! She's like a female version of Kurt!" Puck stated, poking his head from behind Finn's shoulder.

"What are you all doing here?" Elizabeth asked, being hugged and kissed by Tina and Mercedes.

"We wanted to make a surprise meeting!" Quinn explained, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" Kurt said, poking his head from the living room doorway.

When he saw his old friends, his eyes widened and he broke into a grin.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, running towards them to greet them.

"What?" Blaine said, appearing on the doorway. When he saw his friends, he had a similar reaction to his husband "Oh, my God!"

Kurt made all his friends enter the house. While he jumped around, asking who wanted something to drink and running into the kitchen, the kids looked at them from the living room, attracted by all the fuss.

"Why do I have to carry all the suitcases?" Adam whined, entering the last.

Without a word, Barbra ran to him and hugged him with so much strength that she almost knocked him to the ground. Adam lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"So freaking charming…" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh… dad?" Elizabeth said, looking around "I think we might need to move to a bigger room…"

"You're right…" Blaine said. After all, they couldn't fit twenty-nine people in their living room, right?

* * *

><p>So, they ended up in the basement. Kurt couldn't sit still, and he kept running around the crowded room, chatting with everyone, refilling glasses and offering cupcakes.<p>

Rachel had found an old karaoke machine, and everyone was singing together. Right then, Tom and Jake were singing 'I'll Cover You', with such a display of adorableness that a lot of them thought that would need a visit to the dentist afterwards.

"Kurtie!" Brittany called him.

"Yes, Brit?"

"Are they dolphins too?" she asked, pointing at Tom and Jake.

"Yes, they are."

"Your house is like a gay shelter." Brittany said, and Santana burst out laughing. Before Kurt could answer, she heard Rachel calling him.

"Kurt! You're gonna sing with me!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front of the room. She handed him a microphone, and the song began to play. Kurt laughed at the song choice.

"Well, this brings back memories." he said.

Rachel winked at him and she started to sing.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Kurt joined her, and they sang with big smiles on their faces.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Rachel sang the next verse, looking at his friends, who laughed at the faces she made.

_I guess I just lost my husband,  
>I don't know where he went,<br>So I'm gonna drink my money,  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent.<em>

Kurt stepped forward, microphone in hand, and sang the next verse.

_I got a brand new attitude and  
>I'm gonna wear it tonight,<br>I wanna get in trouble,  
>I wanna start a fight,<em>

He looked at Rachel, and they sang the next lines together.

_Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
>Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight!<em>

They belted out the chorus, jumping in their spots and grinning broadly.

_So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,<em>

Kurt and Rachel shrugged, and pointed at their respective husbands, who laughed together.

_I'm alright,  
>I'm just fine,<br>And you're a tool,  
>So, so what,<br>I am a rock star,  
>I got my rock moves,<br>And I don't want you tonight._

Kurt swayed his hips a little while he sang the next line, making everyone laugh.

_Uh, check my flow, aw_

Rachel rested her arm on Kurt's shoulder while she sang.

_The waiter just took my table,  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
>At least he'll know how to hit,<em>

Kurt raised his eyebrows, singing his part.

_What if this song's on the radio,  
>then somebody's gonna die,<br>I'm gonna get in trouble,  
>My ex will start a fight,<em>

Kurt and Rachel sang together, sharing looks and smiles.

_Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
>Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!<em>

While they sang the chorus, Blaine leaned over to say something to Barbra and Elizabeth.

"When Kurt turned twenty-one, we took Rachel and Finn with us to a bar. Kurt and Rachel ended up getting really drunk." Blaine said, and the girls laughed "Since it was karaoke night, they got on a table and sang this song."

"Oh, God…" Barbra said, while Elizabeth laughed so hard she couldn't breathe.

_So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm alright, I'm just fine,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star, I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight.<em>

Kurt and Rachel shared a look and smirked before they began to walk among their friends and the kids, still singing together.

_You weren't there,_  
><em>You never were,<em>  
><em>You want it all,<em>  
><em>But that's not fair,<em>  
><em>I gave you life,<em>  
><em>I gave my all,<em>  
><em>You weren't there,<em>  
><em>You let me fall.<em>

This time, everyone sang with them.

_So, so what_  
><em>I'm still a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,<em>

Kurt flopped on Blaine's lap, singing while looking at him, and Rachel danced with Finn.

_I'm alright,  
>I'm just fine,<br>And you're a tool,  
>So, so what,<br>I am a rock star,  
>I got my rock moves,<br>And I don't want you tonight._

The divas stood up and walked towards each other, clutching their microphones and singing at the top of their lungs.

_No, no, no, no_  
><em>I don't want you tonight,<em>  
><em>You weren't there,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm alright,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>  
><em>And your a tool,<em>  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star,<em>  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't want you tonight!<em>

When they finished, panting and with big smiles on their lips, everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel hugged Kurt, who laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door and sighed. It had been a really tiresome day. Now, everyone was gone, excepting for Finn, Rachel and Adam.<p>

"It was nice to see everyone again, wasn't it?" Blaine said, hugging Kurt.

"Yeah, it was nice." Kurt said, smiling softly.

"I missed singing with you." Rachel said, smiling to her best friend.

"Me too." Kurt said, sitting on the couch next to her. He looked at Finn, who was watching a football game with Blaine "So, how did you gather everyone?"

"We told Santana and Brittany that we were coming to visit you, and they wanted to come with us. Santana called Quinn, and she had the idea of making a reunion. So she called everyone and told them to come to your house." Finn explained without taking his eyes from the TV screen.

"How long are you staying?" Blaine asked.

"Just a couple days." Rachel said sadly, but then she smiled "But…"

"When we return to our house, you're coming with us." Finn said, smiling too.

"What?" Kurt said. Rachel took her wallet from her purse and showed him two plane tickets.

"You promised you would visit us, but you never did." she explained "So we decided to take care of it."

"But… what about the girls?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, they're big girls, they can take care of themselves." Rachel said "Besides, they'll be alone for just a couple days. Then, they will go to New York for Nationals."

Kurt took Rachel's hands and smiled sweetly at her.

"Rach, you didn't have to…"

"It was my idea, by the way!" Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt said, smiling at his brother.

"No problem, bro."

"Where is Adam?" Blaine asked, looking around.

"He's upstairs with Barbra." Rachel said.

Finn frowned and (finally) took his eyes from the TV to look at his wife.

"They're alone?" he asked.

"Oh, calm down, Finn." Kurt said, rolling his eyes "It's not like they haven't done it before."

The look of horror that spread across Finn's face was really funny. So funny that Rachel and Blaine had to bit their knuckles to avoid laughing.

"My baby girl…" Finn whispered, shaking his head in sorrow.

* * *

><p>Adam flopped on Barbra's bed and sighed, hugging her pillow.<p>

"Aw, man, I'm so tired." he mumbled against the sheets.

Barbra chuckled and sat next to him. She began to play with his curls, and he smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.

"I didn't have time. Your father woke me up early in the morning and told me to pack up. At first, I thought he was kicking me out of the house."

The girl laughed and lay down next to him. Adam put his arms around her immediately, and hugged her close.

"So," Adam said "Nationals are in less than two week, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you get any solos?"

"I don't know. We haven't worked on our set list yet." Barbra said, dragging her finger across his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt "And we have to audition for the solos."

"Are you going to audition?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Well, you should. Your voice is amazing."

"But I already got a solo at Regionals." Barbra said.

"So? Lizzie gets a solo for almost every competition."

"That's because Lizzie is our main singer. You got all the solos when you were a Warbler too, remember?"

"I still think you should audition."

"Maybe." Barbra looked at him in the eyes and smiled "Now shut up and kiss me, would you?"

"Your wish is my command." Adam said, before kissing his girlfriend passionately.

* * *

><p>The first one to appear on the stage was Tom. He walked in confidently, carrying his guitar in his hands. He waved his hand to Alma, and the teacher smiled. That boy could put a smile on anyone's face.<p>

"Hello." he said into the microphone "My name is Tom Swift, and I'll be singing Matt Nathanson's 'Come On Get Higher'."

He began to play his guitar. Still smiling confidently, Tom started to sing.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
>And I miss the rush of your skin<br>And I miss the still of the silence  
>As you breathe out and I breathe in<em>

Alma nodded, watching the boy as he sang.

_If I could walk on water_  
><em>If I could tell you what's next<em>  
><em>I'd make you believe<em>  
><em>I'd make you forget<em>

Tom's smile grew bigger when he started the chorus.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>

The boy had a really sweet voice, and a lot of stage presence, Alma thought.

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
><em>Loudest thing in my head<em>  
><em>And I ache to remember<em>  
><em>All the violent, sweet<em>  
><em>Perfect words that you said<em>

Tom kept singing, without knowing that Jake, Barbra, Elizabeth and Amanda were watching him from the doorway.

_If I could walk on water_  
><em>If I could tell you what's next<em>  
><em>I'd make you believe<em>  
><em>I'd make you forget<em>

Jake smiled. Watching Tom singing was one of his favorite things in the whole world.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>

Tom closed his eyes, singing each note perfectly.

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
><em>I taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<em>  
><em>Sing sha la la la<em>  
><em>Sing sha la la la la<em>

He opened his eyes and saw his friends in the doorway. He winked at them before he sang the chorus again.

_Ohh, Ohh, Ohh..._  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me, drown me in love<em>

Tom shook his head, singing with a smile.

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_  
><em>It's all wrong, it's so right<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher<em>  
><em>So come on and get higher<em>  
><em>'Cause everything works, love<em>  
><em>Everything works in your arms.<em>

Alma clapped, beaming at him.

"Good job, Tom!" she said.

"Thanks, Miss Schue." the boy said.

He left the stage and joined his friends, who had returned to the choir room after he had finished.

"You were amazing!" Barbra said.

"Thanks!"

"Well, it's my turn, I guess." Amanda said, standing up.

She left the choir room and walked into the auditorium. The girl took the stage and smiled at Alma, who smiled back at her.

"Hello." she said "I'm Amanda Ruiz, and I'll be singing 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson."

Amanda nodded to the band members, and they began to play. Amanda sighed before she began to sing, grabbing the microphone with both hands.

_Is this a dream?  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high  
>I'd become comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes  
>To what it's like<br>When everything's right  
>I can't believe<em>

Amanda smiled and extended her arms, belting out the chorus.

_You found me_  
><em>When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em>How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you broke through<em>  
><em>All of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs<em>  
><em>And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>You found me<em>  
><em>You found me<em>

There were few people who sang with more feeling than Amanda, Alma thought, smiling at the girl.

_So, here we are_  
><em>That's pretty far<em>  
><em>When you think of where we've been<em>  
><em>No going back<em>  
><em>I'm fading out<em>  
><em>All that has faded me within<em>  
><em>You're by my side<em>  
><em>Now everything's fine<em>  
><em>I can't believe<em>

Amanda's beautiful voice filled the auditorium. The girl had a smile on her lips the whole time while she sang.

_You found me_  
><em>When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em>How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you broke through<em>  
><em>All of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs<em>  
><em>And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>You found me<em>  
><em>You found me<em>

She grabbed the microphone again when she began the next verse.

_And I was hiding_  
><em>'Till you came along<em>  
><em>And showed me where I belong<em>  
><em>You found me<em>  
><em>When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em>How did you know?<em>  
><em>How did you know?<em>

Amanda sang even louder, pouring all her feelings into the song, like she always did.

_You found me_  
><em>When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em>How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you broke through<em>  
><em>All of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs<em>  
><em>And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>You found me<em>

The girl sang the next verse, her voice softening towards the end.

_You found me_  
><em>You broke through<em>  
><em>All of my confusion<em>  
><em>The ups and the downs<em>  
><em>And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em>The good and the bad<em>  
><em>And the things in between<em>  
><em>You found me<em>  
><em>You found me<em>

Alma clapped, smiling at Amanda. The girl thanked her and left the stage.

The next one was Barbra, followed by Jake. They were both amazing. The last one to audition was Elizabeth.

"Hello." she said when she walked into the stage "My name is Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, and I'll be singing 'You and I' by Lady Gaga."

The music started, and Elizabeth began to sing with a smirk.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh<br>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>

Alma smiled. Elizabeth's voice, and the way she sang always gave her chills.

_You said sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>Made love the first time and you said to me<em>

Elizabeth grabbed the microphone with one hand, singing the chorus beautifully.

_Something, something about this place_  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah, something about, baby, you and I<em>

Alma couldn't take her eyes from the girl. Elizabeth walked around the stage, still singing with that little smirk on her lips.

_It's been two years since I let you go,_  
><em>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll<em>  
><em>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<em>  
><em>On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold<em>  
><em>With a guitar humming and no clothes<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>  
><em>Ooh-oh ooh-oh<em>

Elizabeth's voice was powerful, clear and pure. It was loaded with confidence, determination and strength. It was simply perfect.

_Sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>Made love the first time and you said to me<em>

Elizabeth returned to the middle of the stage, the heels of her boots clicking against the wooden stage.

_Something, something about this place_  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

Elizabeth closed her eyes, singing her lines loudly, hitting each note with breathtaking precision. Alma couldn't erase the smile from her lips. That girl was really impressive.

_You and I_  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I,<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Oh yeah!<em>  
><em>I'd rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

The girl grinned broadly and raised her fist in the air.

_C'mon!_  
><em>Put your drinks up!<em>

Elizabeth crouched down in the edge of the stage, singing while looking at her teacher.

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_  
><em>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<em>  
><em>There's only three men that I'mma serve my whole life<em>  
><em>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<em>

She stood up and stepped back slowly, singing her heart out with each word.

_Something, something about the chase_  
><em>Six whole years<em>  
><em>I'm a New York woman, born to run you down<em>  
><em>So have my lipstick all over your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about just knowing when it's right<em>  
><em>So put your drinks up for Nebraska<em>  
><em>For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you<em>

Elizabeth grinned broadly while she sang, snapping her fingers and stomping on the floor to the rhythm of the song.

_You and I_  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Baby, I rather die!<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I<em>  
><em>Nebraska, I rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

Elizabeth sang the last lines, smiling softly. Alma nodded and smiled too. It was almost unbelievable that such a young girl had that degree of talent. But while Elizabeth finished her song, Alma was sure that she would never find someone like her.

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you.<em>

Alma clapped, beaming at her.

"Wow. That's all I can say."

Elizabeth giggled and ducked her head to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Thanks, Miss Schue." she said, leaving the auditorium.

Alma watched her go and leaned back in her seat. She had no doubt about who had won the solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: New York! Thanks for reading, please leave a review :D<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello :D The songs I used for this chapter are New York, New York by Frank Sinatra and Defying Gravity by the Glee Cast. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The flashing lights surrounded her, and the sounds of the city she loved so much were music to her ears. Elizabeth looked around, grinning from ear to ear while she took in everything that surrounded her. New York City, the place she had missed so much.<p>

"I'm back." she said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everybody, listen to me!" Alma said, clapping to get the kids' attention "I know that you're eager to explore the city and everything, but we still have to rehearse and…"<p>

"Aw, come on, Miss Schue, we rehearsed like a thousand times back in Ohio." Spencer said.

"Yeah, we just got here!" Lucy said "Can't we have a little fun?"

Alma looked at the kids, who were looking at her big puppy eyes. The teacher sighed.

"Fine." she said. The kids cheered and high-fived "But I want you right here in this place in an hour, okay?"

"Thanks, Miss Schue!" everyone yelled as they ran off.

Alma looked at them and her lips curled up in a smile. The kids deserved to have some fun, after all.

* * *

><p>"Look at that!"<p>

"Oh, my God, that's amazing!"

"This is the biggest hot dog I've ever seen!"

"I'm never going to leave this place! You're gonna have to drag me away from here!"

"This is so beautiful…"

"No, seriously, look at the size of this hot dog!"

"Spencer, stop putting that damn hot dog in my face!"

"But Sam, look at it!"

"I've seen your hot dog like a thousand times!"

"Oh, really?"

"If you wiggle your eyebrows at me like that again, I'm going to punch you in the face. Several times."

"Chill, girl, you're in New York City!"

While her friends ran around, pointing at everything, shouting and laughing, Elizabeth was sitting on a bench, looking around, breathing in the cool air of New York City while the breeze caressed her face.

"I really missed this place." Barbra said, sitting next to her cousin.

"Tell me about it." Elizabeth said, smiling.

The girl shared a look with Barbra before standing up to sing out loud, grinning broadly and looking at her friends.

_Start spreading' the news, I'm leaving' today  
>I want to be a part of it<br>New York, New York_

Jake put his arm around her shoulders and sang.

_These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
>Right through the very heart of it<br>New York, New York_

As Sam started the next verse, the kids exchanged excited smiles before running off, looking around and appreciating the beautiful view the city had to offer.

_I want to wake up, in a city that doesn't sleep_  
><em>And find I'm king of the hill<em>  
><em>Top of the heap<em>

Everyone sat together on a long bench, smiling brightly while Spencer sang.

_These little town blues, are melting away_  
><em>I'll make a brand new start of it<em>  
><em>In old New York<em>

When Lucy started to sing, they stood up and ran away again, jumping on benches, running around fountains and giving away smiles to every pedestrian that looked at them.

_If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere  
>It's up to you, New York, New York<em>

Elizabeth got on top of a small wall that surrounded a big fountain, and sang with her arms extended. The rest of the kids ran around the fountain, laughing and spinning around.

_New York, New York_  
><em>I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps<em>  
><em>And find I'm A number one, top of the list<em>  
><em>King of the hill, A number one<em>

Everyone jumped on the wall with her, and they sang the last verse together, attracting curious looks from several passers.

_These little town blues, are melting away_  
><em>I'm gonna make a brand new start of it<em>  
><em>In old New York<em>  
><em>And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere<em>  
><em>It's up to you, New York, New York, New York!<em>

The kids laughed together when they finished. People around them began to clap, and they bowed, smiling even wider than before.

* * *

><p>"The last one to get to the bedroom is a rotten egg!" Spencer shouted.<p>

The boys ran to their room, screaming and hitting each other. The girls rolled their eyes and chose to walk in a civilized way to their room, chattering excitedly and looking around, pointing at the exquisite decoration of the hotel and giggling when they saw a cute boy.

Alma was about to join the girls in their room when she heard someone calling her name.

"Alma Schuester?"

She turned around, and her smile vanished when she saw Jesse St. James, standing in front of her, wearing his typical smug grin.

"Mr. St. James." Alma said, approaching him with an obviously fake smile. She shook his extended hand.

"So, you're staying at this hotel too?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Well, what an unfortunate coincidence." Alma raised her eyebrows at his statement, and Jesse's smile widened "Oh, don't get me wrong," Jesse continued "It's not that I don't want to stay at the same hotel as you and your kids. It's just that I don't want to hear New Directions crying loudly in their room when Vocal Adrenaline comes back with the first place trophy."

Alma felt the anger bubbling up inside her. But instead of punching Jesse in the face (and, believe me, she was dying to do it) she smiled and laughed with him. Jesse looked at her strangely.

"Oh, you won't hear us crying, don't worry." Alma said "But if you do, please remember that, unlike you and your group, we didn't sell our soul to the devil, and therefore, we still have feelings."

Jesse raised his eyebrows, a little taken aback by Alma's words. She smiled at him again.

"It was a pleasure to see you, Mr. St. James." she spun around and walked down the hall to her room. She stopped mid way to take something from her purse. She threw it at Jesse who caught it in his hands. The man looked at the box of tissues and looked at Alma, confused.

"What is this?"

"You're going to need it after we win Nationals." Alma said.

Jesse's eyes remained fixed on the tissues as he heard Alma's retreating footsteps. He smirked and put them in his pocket before heading to his own room.

* * *

><p>Barbra fiddled nervously with the hem of her dress. Rachel gently placed her hand on top of hers.<p>

"Barbra, stop moving, would you?" she said "The function will begin shortly."

"I know." Barbra said, smiling.

She hadn't seen her boyfriend since he left Ohio. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel had met them at the airport, but Adam couldn't come because he was busy getting ready for that night's show. Barbra missed him terribly, and she couldn't wait for him to appear on the stage.

"Be quiet!" Elizabeth exclaimed silently.

"But it hasn't even started yet!" Hannah said.

"I don't care! Just shut up!" Elizabeth said.

She sighed. She shouldn't have invited everyone to watch her brother's play. But Kurt and Blaine had insisted on taking everyone with them, and, as much as she tried, Elizabeth couldn't make them see that it was a terrible idea to take every member of New Directions with them.

"Relax." Sam said when she heard another annoyed sigh escaping Elizabeth's lips.

"But they're so noisy!"

"You're overreacting. You're just anxious to see your brother, that's all."

"You're right." Elizabeth admitted, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Sam was right. She couldn't wait.

Finally, the curtain was opened, revealing two figures standing on the stage. Barbra recognized Adam, and her heart fluttered. The boy began to speak, and the girl hadn't realized how much she had missed his voice until then.

When it was Crystal's turn to say her lines, Adam looked briefly at the audience. He saw Barbra right away and gave her the smallest of smiles. The gesture went unnoticed by everyone but Barbra, who grinned broadly and kept watching him as he played his character perfectly.

Since she could remember, watching people performing on a stage was one of Barbra's favorite things. She had grown up watching her mother performing, and watching Kurt as well, during the time he was a Broadway actor.

Barbra remembered the first time she saw Adam performing. He played Peter Pan when he was nine in a school play. When Barbra saw Adam acting, the girl fell in love with the way he said his lines with the perfect amount of sadness, anger or happiness, the way he moved around the stage like it was his, the way the other actors were eclipsed completely by him.

Adam had told her that when he heard the sound of applause for the first time, he had decided he wanted to be an actor. And now, while she watched the boy performing, becoming someone else, even if just for a moment, Barbra had made a decision too. She wanted to perform too. She wanted to stand on a stage and feel the emotion, the adrenaline, and the small tingle of jitters. That way, she could be whoever she wanted to be, and no one could tell her that it was wrong. She wanted to hear people clapping for her, and she wanted to feel the happiness, the pride of knowing that she had made them feel the same way she felt when she watched Adam, Rachel or Kurt performing.

As Adam left the stage, Barbra looked at Elizabeth. The girls exchanged a look, and Barbra could see in her cousin's eyes, that she had made the same decision.

* * *

><p>Barbra looked around, trying to distinguish Adam among all the other actors who were running backstage, congratulating each other for that night's show, removing their make-up or drinking coffee. Finally, she saw him, striding towards her with a big smile on his face. They embraced, grinning broadly.<p>

"You were amazing!" Barbra said, without letting go of him.

"I'm so glad you came."

Adam brushed his knuckles against her cheek before kissing her lips gently. They pulled away slowly, and Barbra pressed her forehead against his, looking intensely into his eyes.

"Get a room!" Mark shouted at them, before being hit on the head with one of Crystal's shoes.

Adam laughed at their friends and looked at Barbra again.

"Adam, I've made a decision." she said, taking his hands.

"What?"

"I want to be a performer."

"That's wonderful!" Adam's face lit up.

"It's just… watching you on that stage…" Barbra struggled to find the words to describe what she was feeling "It was a moment…"

"You moved her, Adam." Blaine said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Exactly!" Barbra exclaimed.

"Dad!" Adam said, hugging his dad.

"You were amazing, son!" Blaine said.

"Adam!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging his son tightly "Oh, son, that was beautiful!"

"Thanks, papa!"

"Adam!" Elizabeth jumped into his arms. She pulled away from the hug, grinning and bouncing excitedly on her feet "I have to tell you something. I decided I want to be a performer!"

"Hey, me too!" Barbra said.

"It's a family thing, I guess." Rachel said, appearing behind Kurt "The Berrys and the Hummels are natural performers."

As Kurt and Rachel high-fived, Alma poked her head trough the doorway, smiling shyly.

"Um, girls? We need to go."

"We're coming, Miss Schue." Elizabeth said.

Before joining their friends outside the theater, the girls made their families promise that they would watch them at Nationals the next day. Once they were out, they began to walk down the street.

"So," Elizabeth said, taking Barbra's hand "I've already been thinking about roles I want to play, and I think we should play Elphaba and Glinda."

"And that decision has anything to do with the fact that your father and my mother played the exact same roles when they were younger?" Barbra asked.

"Actually, my father played Guylinda." Elizabeth said, smiling. The girls laughed and followed their friends down the street.

* * *

><p>"Barbra, wake up!"<p>

"Why? I want to sleep…" Barbra slurred, burying her face in her pillow, refusing to open her eyes.

"Come on, wake up!"

She opened her eyes. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed next to her, completely dressed. She smiled at Barbra, who yawned and sat up.

"What do you want?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're having breakfast at Tiffany's!" Elizabeth announced, clasping her hands together.

* * *

><p>The girls walked down the street, coffees in hand. Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped walking, and, slowly, a smile appeared on her face.<p>

"Oh, no, you're making that face." Barbra said "What are you planning?"

"Come with me."

Elizabeth took her cousin's hand and she started to walk the opposite way, dragging Barbra with her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard she tried to figure it out, Barbra could have never guessed that Elizabeth was taking her to the Gershwin Theater. After convincing the guard to let them be there for a while, the girls were standing on the stage, looking around with bedazzled smiles.<p>

"One day," Elizabeth said, taking her hand and looking at the empty seats "We'll be standing here, performing together in front of an audience."

Barbra nodded, smiling. She closed her eyes and sighed before she began to sing.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<em>

Elizabeth stepped forward, singing with a smile.

_Too late for second guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes and leap<em>

Barbra took Elizabeth's hand, and they shared a smile before they sang the chorus together.

_It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<em>

Barbra let go of Elizabeth's hand and began to walk around the stage, singing.

_I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<em>

Elizabeth walked towards her, singing her lines with passion and feeling.

_Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know<em>

Barbra took a step towards her cousin.

_Too long I've been afraid of_

Elizabeth closed the distance between them, and sang without breaking eye contact with the other girl.

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

They held hands again, and let their voices harmonize together in a beautiful way.

_Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost<em>

They turned around to face their invisible audience, still holding hands as they belted out the chorus.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<em>

Elizabeth and Barbra shared a look and smiled even wider before they sang the chorus again, even louder than before.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<br>Bring me down!_

_Ohhhhh_

The girls stood there, panting, still smiling widely. Barbra laughed breathlessly, and Elizabeth joined her. Barbra stood on her tiptoes to kiss her cousin's cheek.

"Thanks, Lizzie. That was wonderful."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Jonathan walked down the hotel hall, looking at his phone. The boy bumped into someone, and he heard a surprised yelp followed by the sound of several things falling to the floor.<p>

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. Jonathan crouched down and began to pick up the things.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry." a gentle voice said.

Jonathan looked up. He had bumped into a girl who was around his age. She had short black hair and black eyes, framed by long eyelashes. The girl was smiling toothily at him, and Jonathan couldn't help but appreciate how pretty she was. When they stood up, the boy realized that she was really short.

"I'm Jonathan St. James." he said, extending his hand. The girl shook it, still smiling broadly.

"Nice to meet you, Jonathan. I'm Dolly Corazon."

Jonathan's smile slowly vanished from his face. '_You have to be kidding me.' _he thought '_This girl is Vocal Adrenaline's new soloist?'_

"Um… are you alright?" Dolly asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Jonathan said.

"Um, you said your last name was St. James?" she asked, furrowing her brow "Are you related to Jesse St. James?"

"Actually, I'm his son."

"Oh, you're that traitor son he's always talking about!"

Jonathan raised his eyebrows. _Traitor?_

"Traitor?" he said.

"He says that you betrayed him and joined New Directions." Dolly said.

"I didn't betray him!" Jonathan exclaimed, frowning "I couldn't stand his inhuman methods of coaching, that's it!"

Dolly burst out laughing, and Jonathan shot her a confused look.

"I'm sorry." she said "You're right, he's kinda inhuman."

"Tell me about it." Jonathan said, and this time, both of them laughed.

"So… this means we have to compete against each other today, right?" Dolly said.

"Yeah."

"Well, don't expect any mercy from me." the girl said with a smile.

"Mercy is the last thing I expect from a Vocal Adrenaline member."

Dolly chuckled, and Jonathan smirked. She was really cute…

"Well, I gotta go." she said "See you at Nationals!"

"See you!"

Jonathan watched the girl leave the hotel. He smiled sideways. He thought it was impossible, but he had found a nice member of Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, guys." Alma said.<p>

The kids looked around with dreamy smiles, already dressed in their Nationals outfits.

"I can't believe we're here." Barbra said, looking beautiful in her black dress.

"Okay, guys," Alma turned around to look at them "We've made it this far, and now we can't back down. So you're going to do your best!"

"We're going to blow their minds, Miss Schue!" Spencer said, and the rest of the kids nodded.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" their teacher said, giving them a big smile "Let's go, the first group is about to start."

As they walked together to the auditorium, Jonathan found Dolly in the crowd. The girl waved at him, and the boy found himself smiling and waving back at her.

"Who's that girl?" David asked, putting his arm around Jonathan's shoulders.

"Oh, just a girl I met yesterday at the hotel."

"She's cute." David wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, she is." Jonathan said with a little smile.

"I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back." Barbra said.

Once she had her water bottle in her hand and was walking towards the auditorium, she heard a familiar voice behind her back, calling her name.

"Barbra!" She turned around "It's nice to see you again!"

"Mr. St. James!" Barbra said, surprised "Hi!"

"How are you doing?" Jesse asked, stepping towards her.

"Fine."

"That's good to know."

They were immersed in an awkward silence for a while, until Jesse spoke again.

"Jonathan told me you dumped him for your own cousin."

Barbra nearly choked on her water.

"Uh… I…" she spluttered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" someone said, placing his arm around Barbra's shoulders.

The girl looked up, surprised.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Barbra was surprised at first, but then she remembered that Adam, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine had promised they would watch them perform at Nationals.

"Oh, no there's no problem at all." Jesse said, still smiling "Excuse me, you are…?"

"Adam. Barbra's boyfriend." the boy said coolly "And who are you?"

"I'm Jesse St. James, coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

Adam and Jesse glared at each other for a moment, before Barbra clasped her hands together, smiling broadly.

"Well, it was a pleasure to see you, Mr. St. James, but Adam and I need to go." she said "My parents and his are waiting for us."

She dragged Adam out of there. When she was about to walk out of the room, Jesse called her again.

"Hey, Barbra! Do you know why I'm so confident that we will win?"

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Sunshine Corazon?"

"Of course I have. She's a famous singer. Why?"

"Well, her daughter, Dolly, is our main singer." Jesse smirked "Believe me, when she sings, I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I don't think you can't compare to her."

Barbra frowned and let go of Adam's hand. She strode furiously towards Jesse.

"Have you ever heard of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?" she asked "Well, their daughter Elizabeth is our main singer. And when she sings, she does it so wonderfully that even _God _would fall at her feet to worship her. She puts every fiber of her being into what she's singing, and you can hear everything's she's feeling. And I don't think _no one _could compare to her."

She glared at him for a moment before turning around and stomping towards Adam. The boy watched her enter the auditorium and smirked.

"Damn…" he mumbled. Then, he smiled at Jesse "See you later!"

Jesse frowned and Adam winked at him before joining his girlfriend inside.

* * *

><p>Barbra sat next to Elizabeth, furious.<p>

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, noticing her cousin's anger.

"You better sing your ass off, you hear me?" Barbra said "Show everyone that you can kick their asses whenever you want."

"Okay…" Elizabeth said, confused. Just when she was about to asked Barbra what had happened, the announcer entered the stage, microphone in hand, and greeted the audience.

"And now, for our first performance tonight, Vocal Adrenaline!"

The kids of New Directions stiffened in their seats, while the members of Vocal Adrenaline entered the stage and took their positions. It was going to be a tough competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! :D The songs I used for this chapter are Set Fire To The Rain by Adele, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Light Up The World by the Glee Cast and Seasons of Love from RENT. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Vocal Adrenaline soloist was standing in front of her teammates, grabbing the microphone with both hands. A soft piano began to play, and Barbra bit her lip. If the girl was as good as Jonathan had said, then beating Vocal Adrenaline was going to be harder than they thought.<p>

Dolly closed her eyes and began to sing, at the same time that her partners began their amazing choreography.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

Everyone gaped at her. Dolly had a strong, powerful voice, but it was soft and sweet at the same time. They had never heard something like that.

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

Dolly pointed at the audience, her voice and technique so perfect that is was breathtaking.

_But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

The girl extended her arms and belted out the chorus, while the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline members sped up their choreography and helped her with background vocals.

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

Elizabeth knew she should have been worried about the girl's talent. But her voice was so angelical, and she sang in such a heartbreaking way, that the only thing she felt was amazement.

_When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing gets better<em>

Dolly frowned and shook her head while she sang. Her teammates kept dancing behind her, executing their hard dance steps effortlessly.

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

When Dolly began to sing the chorus again, there wasn't a single person in the audience that wasn't captivated by her.

_But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

Jonathan couldn't take her eyes from her. He had heard Dolly singing before. But in that moment, she was singing with such passion, and she was putting so much feeling into the song, that the boy could have sworn that instead of a girl, it was angel singing.

_I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Well, it felt something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time<em>

The girl gripped the microphone tightly with both hands. She closed her eyes while she sang the next verse.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

The members of Vocal Adrenaline danced in time with the music, complementing Dolly's voice perfectly with their movements.

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

Dolly extended her arms again, singing even louder and more beautifully than before.

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Well, it felt something died<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh<em>

She closed her eyes, singing the last lines while her partners' choreography slowed down.

_Let it burn_  
><em>Let it burn<em>  
><em>Let it burn<em>

Immediately after the song was over, everyone in the audience gave Vocal Adrenaline a standing ovation. Jesse had a smug smirk on his face while he clapped.

Everyone on the stage surrounded Dolly, who was smiling broadly and bouncing excitedly. The curtain fell, hiding the happy kids who celebrated their amazing performance.

* * *

><p>More groups performed after Vocal Adrenaline, and it was almost time for New Directions to go on the stage. The kids were getting more and more nervous with each second that passed, especially while they watched their competition. All of the groups were good, if not amazing.<p>

Just when it was time for New Directions to perform, the announcer said that there would be a small break. Everyone stood up to leave the auditorium. As Barbra walked towards the bathroom with Elizabeth and Sam, she heard her father's voice behind her back.

"Hey, St. James!"

The girls turned around to see Finn walking angrily towards Jesse, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the gigantic man with his eyebrows raised.

"My nephew told me that you were messing up with my daughter." Finn said, frowning deeply.

"Oh, did he?" Jesse said, looking at Adam, who was standing a few steps behind Finn, glaring at him.

"Now, listen to me." Finn took a step towards Jesse, who swallowed loudly, scared by Finn's expression and voice "I don't know who you think you are, but if you mess with my family again, I will destroy you."

"Dad!" Barbra said. She began to approach her father, but Elizabeth grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Stay here." Elizabeth said "I wanna see this."

"I mean it, St. James." Finn continued, shooting him a glare that reached his very soul "No one messes with my baby girl. And if you do, I will not hesitate in breaking your stupid face and using your own bowels to strangle you."

"Did you come up with that by yourself or did you get it from the internet?" Jesse asked.

When Finn was about to answer, Rachel grabbed his shoulder and stepped forward to stand between both men.

"Finn, stop it." she said. The she looked at Jesse "Jesse, I like you. I appreciate your talent and strong personality."

Jesse smirked, and Finn frowned.

"Rachel!" he said to his wife, who raised her hand to shut him up.

"But," she said "If you mess with my family again, I'm going to let Finn mess with your face. I may even help him."

Jesse's smirk vanished from his face immediately, and Finn smiled broadly at his wife.

"Have a nice evening." Rachel said with a polite smile, before she spun around and walked away, followed by her husband.

"I love you so much." Finn said. Rachel beamed at him.

"I know." she said, taking his hand.

Barbra watched as her parents reentered the auditorium with Adam and Elizabeth's dads. The girl smiled when she saw Jesse's indignant expression. Elizabeth and Sam burst out laughing.

"I love your parents so much." Sam said.

"Me too." Barbra said, entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, and she smiled when she smelled Sam's perfume.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am." Elizabeth said while her girlfriend massaged her shoulders gently "What if I forget the lyrics or sing out of tune?"

"Lizzie, you practiced this song like a thousand times." Sam said.

"I know, but…"

"You're going to be amazing." Sam assured her, smiling gently at her. Elizabeth smiled back at her and nodded.

"And now, from Lima, Ohio, New Directions!" the announcer's squeaky voice reached the girls' ears.

Elizabeth heard the audience clapping, and she knew she had to go on the stage. Before she stepped forward, she looked at her girlfriend.

"Can I get a kiss for good luck?" she asked.

Sam pressed her lips softly against hers.

"Now go." she said.

As soon as the applause died, Elizabeth stepped into the stage and walked to the microphone that had been positioned there beforehand. She nodded slightly, and the music started.

The girl sighed and closed her eyes, remembering Sam's words: _You're going to be amazing. _With a little smile on her lips, Elizabeth opened her eyes and began to sing.

_We'll do it all, everything  
>On our own<br>We don't need anything  
>Or anyone<em>

Backstage, her friends smiled. Elizabeth's voice was just angelical.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

Elizabeth grabbed the microphone with both hands while she sang. Her eyes shone under the spotlights, while her voice flowed easily from her lips, loaded with feelings and passion.

_I don't quite know how to say_  
><em>How I feel<em>  
><em>Those three words<em>  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>

Elizabeth found her dads among the spectators. They both had tears in her eyes, and they were smiling sweetly at her. She smiled wider while she sang the next verse.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

Elizabeth sang a little louder, completely immersed in the song. She didn't notice Sam looking intensely at her from backstage.

Sam smiled. Her girlfriend had never looked more beautiful.

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

The girl closed her eyes while she sang the next verse. All the nervousness she felt before was gone now, and all she cared about in that moment was the song she was singing.

_Let's waste time chasing cars_  
><em>Around our heads<em>  
><em>I need your grace<em>  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>

Elizabeth opened her eyes and raised her arms slowly. When she started the next verse, her friends began to step into the stage to take their positions behind her. They sang with her.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

The kids kept singing together, smiling at a marveled audience.

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

Elizabeth extended her arm towards the audience, singing with her friends.

_All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>

Sam didn't take her eyes from Elizabeth. She didn't want to blink, afraid to miss something, afraid to waste a second to look at the wonderful girl that was standing in front of her.

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

Elizabeth sang the last lines by herself, smiling softly and holding the microphone with both hands.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered loudly. Elizabeth grinned broadly and looked at her friends, who looked just as happy as her.

When people stopped clapping, another song began to play. Elizabeth slowly joined her friends until they were all standing in a line. Sam stepped forward, singing.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face, I can't replace<em>

Elizabeth stepped towards her, singing her lines.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<em>

Sam joined her for the last line of the verse.

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

While their friends sang the background vocals, the girls sang the chorus together, smiling sweetly while walking around each other.

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

They began to walk on opposite sides. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder while she sang, looking at Sam.

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay._

Sam sang her part, glancing over her shoulder too.

_Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling, all for us_

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned around while she sang.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

The girls began to walk towards each other again, singing the chorus.

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Sam looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes while she sang, meaning every word she was singing.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
><em>Please don't throw that away<em>

Elizabeth took Sam's hand before singing her part.

_Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and <em>

The girls turned around to face the audience, belting out the next line together, still holding hands. The rest of the kids danced behind them.

_Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay whoa_

Elizabeth and Sam faced each other again, singing their hearts out. Their friends kept dancing in pairs, singing with them.

_Use me as you will_  
><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill<em>  
><em>And I know I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

The girls began to walk backwards to join their friends while they all sang the chorus together.

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Once again, the spectators clapped loudly. Some of them even gave them a standing ovation. The kids exchanged glances. It was time for the last song.

The music started, and the kids began to take their positions, with their backs turned at the audience. When Barbra began to sing, smiling confidently, they all turned around.

_Hey, hey, hey  
>You and me keep on dancing in the dark<br>It's been tearing me apart  
>Never knowing what we are<em>

Barbra began to walk among her partners, while they danced and walked around the stage.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>You and me keep on trying to play it cool<em>  
><em>Now it's time to make a move<em>  
><em>And that's what I'm gonna do<em>

Tom sang the next line, smirking.

_Lay it all down_

Hannah appeared on his left side, singing her line while she danced.

_Got something to say_

Tom sang the next line, smiling at her.

_Lay it all down_

This time, Anna appeared on his right side, singing and dancing.

_Throw your doubt away_

The boy smiled at both of them this time.

_Do or die now_

The twins sang their line together.

_Step on to the plate_

Tom jumped forward, singing his line.

_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

The kids sang and danced together, smiling broadly.

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

When they began the chorus again, the people in the audience stood up, screaming and clapping._  
><em>

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<br>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
>Come on and li-li-light it up<br>Light it up tonight_

Jake stepped forward to sing the next verse, pointing at the cheering audience with a huge smile plastered on his face.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>You and me turn it up 10000 watts<em>  
><em>Tell me why we gotta stop<em>  
><em>I just wanna let it rock<em>

Then, Jonathan sang the next verse with Amanda.

_Hey, hey, hey_  
><em>You and me keep on staring at the road<em>  
><em>Like we don't know where to go<em>  
><em>Step back, let me take control<em>

Tom and the twins took care of the next verse. Hannah and Anna danced on each side of the boy, erupting amazing exclamations from the spectators, who marveled at the amazing way they moved.

_Lay it all down_  
><em>Got something to say<em>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Do or die now<em>  
><em>Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

When the kids began to sing the chorus again, Alma screamed, grinning broadly. She had never felt more proud of them.

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

The kids never stopped dancing, and they kept singing with big smiles on their faces. It was clear that they were having fun while they performed.

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

Jake sang the next lines, standing in the middle while his friends danced even faster than before.

_Hey hey hey you_  
><em>Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey you you you you you<em>

This time, Barbra and the twins sang the next verse. For the first time throughout the song, no one moved.

_Lay it all down_  
><em>Got something to say<em>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Do I die now<em>  
><em>Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

The kids jumped on their spots and sang the chorus again with Barbra on the lead. They danced and moved around the stage again.

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

The audience was crazy for them, jumping, screaming and clapping non-stop.

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<br>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
>Come on and li-li-light it up<br>Light it up tonight_

The kids sang the chorus for the last time, running to stand on their initial positions.

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

When they finished, they let their heads fall. But they looked up when they heard thunderous applause coming from the audience. The kids smiled broadly. They were clapping for them.

As soon as the curtain fell, everyone cheered and ran to hug everyone around them. Finally, they shared one of their group hugs, laughing loudly.

* * *

><p>"The list is up." Jake announced.<p>

The kids exchanged nervous look. Everyone was too nervous, and no one wanted to check the results. Finally, Alma sighed and ran her hands down her dress.

"I'll go." she said, shooting them a reassuring smile before walking over to the list, which was hanging on the wall.

The teacher closed her eyes and sighed before looking up to see the results. She saw that Vocal Adrenaline had placed third, and she heard them cheering loudly. Alma kept reading the names in the list. The closer she got to the tenth place, the more nervous she got.

Finally, after a few eternal moments, Alma turned around with a sad expression. The hope in the kids' expressions vanished immediately, and Alma shrugged sadly, walking over to them.

"But… we were amazing…" Elizabeth said, flopping down on the floor.

No one said anything. Sam sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey." Adam said, approaching them. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel followed him close, wearing sympathetic expressions "We saw the list."

"Sorry, kids." Finn said, shrugging.

The kids sighed and looked down, depressed. Finn and Rachel exchanged glances and looked at them again.

"Hey, at least you placed eleventh!" Finn said "When we first competed at Nationals, we placed twelfth."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded "But I think that was because Finn and Rachel made out in the middle of the stage."

His words managed to make the kids laugh.

"That's right." Rachel said "We were seriously depressed, you know. What you know what happened the year after?"

"We won." Finn said "Actually, we placed first and everything."

The kids exchanged smiles. Yes, they had lost. But they would try the following year, and even if they didn't won, it wouldn't matter. Because they were together, and as cheesy as it sounded, that was all they needed to be happy.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Barbra asked, sitting down next to Jonathan. The boy was smiling at his phone.<p>

"Oh, just texting."

"Who?" Barbra asked, interested.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?" Jonathan asked.

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"I'm texting Dolly, the soloist of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We exchanged numbers after the competition."

"Hey, that's cool!" Barbra said, nudging him "She seems nice."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I'm texting the enemy!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!"

Jonathan smiled at her, and his smile grew bigger when he got a new text. Barbra's lips curled up in a smile. She was glad to see the boy happy.

Right then, Spencer entered the choir room. He had one arm around Kevin's shoulders, and the other one was around Hannah's. They both looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey, guess what!" Spencer said to his friends.

"What?" David asked.

"I caught these two," Spencer said, pointing at Kevin and Hannah "making out in an empty classroom!"

"I knew it!" Anna exclaimed, pointing at her sister.

"Spencer, I'm going to kill you…" Kevin said, glaring at the boy.

"So… are you two official or what?" Lucy asked.

Hannah and Kevin exchanged a look. They smiled, and Hannah grabbed Kevin's hand.

"Yes." they said at the same time.

The kids erupted in cheers and laughter. Just when everyone was asking to see them kissing, Alma and Brad entered the choir room. William and Sue stepped in after them, and Emma was the last to enter, carrying a big cake in her hands.

"Hey, kids!" Alma said.

"What's with that cake?" Sam asked.

"It's a congratulations cake." Emma exclaimed, placing it on top of the piano with a big smile.

The words 'Congratulations on Placing 11th' were written on it. The kids smiled.

"We're really proud of you, kids." William said, and Brad nodded.

"I'm not." Sue said "I'm only here William made me come."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, before Alma gave her students a sweet smile.

"I can't believe we made it this far, kids." she said "A lot has happened in this last two years. You have changed my life, guys. I couldn't have asked for better students."

"Miss Schue, you're making us cry!" Amanda said, and everyone burst out laughing.

"What if we perform the last song of the year?" Alma said, clasping her hands together.

* * *

><p>The kids were together in the auditorium. They were all smiling widely under the spotlights. The music began to play, and they sang together, exchanging warm smiles.<p>

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Six hundred minutes,<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Moments so dear.<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, measure a year?_

One by one, the kids began to hold hands, still singing together. Alma smiled tearfully at them.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
><em>In cups of coffee<em>  
><em>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.<em>

The kids never stopped smiling, still holding hands.

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
><em>Six hundred minutes<em>  
><em>How do you measure<em>  
><em>A year in the life?<em>

They sang a little louder, pouring their whole heart in the lyrics.

_How about love?_  
><em>How about love?<em>  
><em>How about love? Measure in love<em>  
><em>Seasons of love. Seasons of love<em>

Elizabeth sang the next verse, tears shining in her eyes.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
><em>Six hundred minutes<em>  
><em>Five hundred twenty-five thousand<em>  
><em>Journeys to plan.<em>

Sam sang the next verse, tightening her grip on Elizabeth's hand. She, like all her friends, had tears in her eyes.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
><em>Six hundred minutes<em>  
><em>How do you measure the life<em>  
><em>Of a woman or a man?<em>

Jake closed his eyes and sang the next lines.

_In truths that she learned,  
>Or in times that he cried.<em>

Tom smiled at his boyfriend before singing the rest of the verse.

_In bridges he burned,  
>Or the way that she died.<br>_

The kids sang together again. The tears in their eyes were ones of sheer happiness. They were happy to be together, like a family. Because, after all, they were a family.

_It's time now to sing out,  
>Tho' the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate  
>Remember a year in the life of friends<em>

They pointed at Alma. The teacher laughed and got on the stage with her kids to sing with them, tears running freely down her cheeks.

_Remember the love!_

While her friends kept singing, Elizabeth sang the next verse, closing her eyes.

_Oh you got to got to  
>Remember the love!<br>You know that love is a gift from up above  
>Share love, give love spread love<br>Measure, measure your life in love._

Finally, they sang the last lines, with their heads held high, and their hands linked together.

_Seasons of love, seasons of love._

William, Brad, Emma and even Sue began to clap when they finished. The kids and Alma laughed and wiped their tears before sharing a big group hug.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Sam said, grabbing their orders from the cashier.<p>

Sam handed Elizabeth her coffee, and they sat in a nearby table. They sipped their coffee in silence, until Sam spoke.

"I know I should be sad that we lost, but all I can think about is how lucky I am to have such an amazing group of friends."

"I know." Elizabeth said, smiling "And we still have a year until we graduate."

"What are you going to do after high school?" Sam asked.

"Barbra and I have decided that we want to go to NYADA, the same college her mom and my papa attended." Elizabeth explained "We want to be performers."

"That's amazing!"

"What about you?"

"I want to be a writer." Sam said, smiling "I want to write all kind of stories."

"And where are you going to college?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes. And…" Sam sighed and took her hand "I know it's too soon to decide this but… I would love to live with you after high school. What do you think?"

Elizabeth placed her hand on top of Sam's.

"I think you already know the answer." she said.

Sam leaned over the table to kiss her girlfriend. They girls parted with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, I love you so much…" Sam said, and Elizabeth blushed.

"I love you too."

"Awww…" the cashier cooed, and she blushed when the girls looked at her "I'm sorry! It's just that…" the girl smiled "You two are really cute."

Elizabeth and Sam laughed.

"Shall we go?" Sam asked, grabbing her coffee and standing up "My dad is coming today, I want to wait for him at home."

"Let's go." Elizabeth said, standing up too, coffee in hand.

The girls walked out of the coffee shop, holding hands. Both of them were smiling, thinking about the wonderful life they had ahead. A wonderful like together.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my God, I'm crying! This was the last chapter! I will write an epilogue, don't worry :) It should be finished by the end of the week. Please, leave a review :D<strong>


	27. Epilogue

"Okay, I'll do it. Tell papa I love him!" Elizabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes "Yes, of course I love you too, dad. Okay. Bye!"

Elizabeth hung up the phone and left it on the counter. She returned to her chair and grabbed a small spoon she had left on top of the table.

"Okay, Daniel, open up!" she said.

The baby opened his mouth obediently, looking at his mother with his big, blue eyes. He chewed a little on his mashed potatoes before giving a toothless smile to Elizabeth.

"That's my boy!" she said, playing with his soft brown hair.

"Mama!" a sad voice called her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elizabeth asked, turning around in her chair.

She saw a little girl, around four years old, standing in the doorway. Her brown curls were combed in two pony tails, and she was looking at Elizabeth with her brown eyes full of concern.

"Mama, my dress is ruined!" she said, walking over to her. She showed her the small gash in the skirt of her green dress.

"Oh, don't worry, Emily, I'll fix it later." Elizabeth said, ruffling her hair.

"Auntie Lizzie!" a boy around Emily's age exclaimed, appearing in the doorway. He had brown eyes, and his black curls bounced on top of his head with every step he took "We're gonna be late for mommy and daddy's play!"

"You're right!" Elizabeth said, standing up. She took Daniel in her arms and began to pick up the things from the table. The baby played with her hair, giggling every once in a while "Emily, could you tell mommy that we need to go?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically and left the kitchen, followed closely by her cousin.

"Is your dress going to be okay?" the boy asked.

"Of course, Nathan." Emily said, rolling her eyes in a very Elizabeth manner "My mama will fix it."

"Don't talk to me like that! It was you the one was crying just now…"

"I wasn't crying!"

"Yes, you were!"

"Uh-uh, I wasn't!"

"Guys, don't fight!" Elizabeth said from the kitchen.

Emily glowered at Nathan before knocking the door in front of her.

"Come in!" Sam's voice came from the room.

The little girl opened the door and stepped inside the room. Sam was sitting in her desk, typing furiously with her eyes fixed on the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking off her glasses to look at her daughter.

"Mama says we need to go, or we're going to be late for Aunt Barbra and Uncle Adam's play."

"Okay, I'm coming in a second." Sam said. Emily nodded and left the room. Sam typed a few more words before saving the document and turning off the computer.

Sam entered the kitchen, where Elizabeth was placing a small plate in the sink, still carrying Daniel in her arms. Sam always wondered how her wife managed to do everything while carrying their son.

"Are you ready, mommy?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"Ready." Sam said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay everybody, let's go!" Elizabeth said, grabbing the keys from the counter and leaving the kitchen with Sam.

Emily and Nathan joined them in front of the door, smiling excitedly. They loved watching plays, especially if Elizabeth, Barbra or Adam were a part of it. And, of course, they loved watching Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Kurt.

"Hurry up, mama!" Emily said.

Elizabeth laughed and opened the door, smiling as the kids ran out the door towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys, take a break!" Anna said, clasping her hands together.<p>

Hannah threw a water bottle at her sister, and opened one for herself. She took a long gulp before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I never thought that having a dance studio would be so exhausting…" Hannah said.

Anna nodded. Then, she looked at their students. They all looked tired too, but they also looked happy and satisfied. And seeing those kids smiling was the main reason she and her sister had opened a dance studio, after giving some private lessons at their house.

"Okay, let's do it one more time!" Hannah said, standing in front of her students.

When it was time for the kids to go home, a familiar figure entered through the door.

"Hello, girls." she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Miss Schue!" the twins said, walking over to her.

"After all these years, you still call me that?" Alma said, smiling sweetly at them.

"You'll always be Miss Schue for us, Miss Schue." Hannah said while her sister nodded.

Alma beamed at them. In that moment, a short, slender girl, around fourteen years old, emerged from the bathroom. She had short, spiky black hair and warm hazel eyes.

"Hey, mom!" she said, kissing Alma on the cheek.

"Hi, Nancy." Alma said, smiling at her daughter "How was the class today?"

"Great!" Nancy said, smiling at Hannah and Anna.

"She's a really good dancer." Anna said, winking at the girl.

"I bet she is." Alma said "Who could be a bad dancer with such good teachers?"

"Oh, stop it!" Hannah said, laughing.

"Well, girls, Nancy and I have to go." Alma said, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It was nice to see you, Miss Schue!" the twins said hugging their old teacher.

Alma and Nancy walked towards the door. The girl turned her head and waved at her teachers.

"See you next week!" she said, and Hannah and Anna nodded.

The door closed after Alma and Nancy, and the twins sighed. They were exhausted. When they were packing their things to leave, the door was opened again.

"Hi!" Kevin said, smiling at them.

"Hi, honey." Hannah said, kissing him softly on the lips "How was everything at college?"

"Fine. But I think some of my students are retarded or something." Kevin said.

The twins laughed. Anna looked at Kevin and Hannah, and then she smiled.

"What?" Hannah asked, leaving the room with Kevin and Anna.

"I can't believe your relationship survived high school." Anna said.

"It's hard to believe." Kevin agreed.

They reached their cars, parked outside the dance studio. Kevin opened the door of his and Hannah's car, while Anna unlocked hers.

"See you tomorrow, sis!" Hannah said, getting in the car.

"See you!" Anna said, climbing on hers.

Kevin started the car, and they drove off.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner somewhere?" Kevin asked.

"Sounds great." Hannah said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, I give up!" Spencer said, his face pressed against the grass.<p>

"We won!" a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes exclaimed, getting off of his father's back.

"Now daddy has to play football with us this Saturday!" another boy, slightly older, said, high-fiving his brother. He had blonde hair too, but his eyes were yellow.

The boys ran into the house, screaming excitedly. They nearly bumped into Amy, who was going into the garden.

"Josh, Mark, stop running!" she yelled.

"Sorry, mom!" the boys said in unison.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, looking at her husband.

Spencer rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm too old for this." he joked, getting up.

"Maybe coaching a high-school football team consumes all your energy. I mean, even your sons beat you up."

"I obviously let them win." Spencer said, walking into the house.

"Yeah, right." Amy said, entering after him.

Spencer glared playfully at her before opening the fridge.

"Could you stop eating for a moment?" Amy said.

"I need to regain energy."

"Oh, I didn't know that letting your kids beat you up required much energy." Amy said, smirking.

Spencer laughed and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"I think we should put this line here." David said, using his pencil to point at the sketchbook.<p>

"I think it would look better if we put it here." James said.

"Boys, could you stop working and sit at the table so we can have dinner?" Lucy said, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"In a minute!" David said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and returned to the dining room. She sat next to a tall woman with brown curly hair.

"That's what we get for marrying two comic book writers." the woman said, shrugging.

"You're right, Mary." Lucy said, laughing. She stood up and walked towards the stairs "Gina, Cindy! Come down, dinner's ready!" she yelled.

Immediately, two dark-skinned girls came down the stairs, grinning broadly. They looked almost identical, and if it weren't for the age difference (Gina was six and Cindy was four) anyone would think they were twins. The girls sat at the table.

"I don't know how you do it, Lucy." Mary said, smiling "You have to deal with kids all day at the kindergarten, and then you come home to take care of the girls? I would've died long ago if I was you!"

"It's not that hard. David takes care of Gina and Cindy most of the time." Lucy said.

"But we are big girls, we can take care of ourselves." Gina said with a diva-ish smirk she had learned from her Grandma Mercedes.

"Of course." Mary said, laughing. She turned to look at her friend before she spoke again "But David is like a kid too, you know…"

"I guess I'm surrounded by kids." Lucy said, knowing full well that David was standing behind her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed with mock indignation.

"Finally!" Lucy said "Can we have dinner now?"

David kissed his wife before sitting down between his daughters. James sat next to his wife.

"Daddy!" Gina said, pulling David's sleeve with a big grin "Auntie Sam sent Cindy and I a copy of her new book!"

"Hey, that's great!" David said.

"Can you read it to us before we go to sleep?" Cindy asked.

"Sure!" David said, grinning broadly. Lucy smiled at her husband, and we winked at her.

"What are you boys working on this time?" Mary asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"It was David's idea." James said, looking at his friend.

"Nah, both of us came up with it."

James and David told them about the new comic book they were working on. Lucy wasn't really listening, since she never understood their crazy ideas. So she smiled and nodded every once in a while, letting her mind trail off.

"What do you think, Lucy?" David asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I think it's great!" Lucy said, smiling widely.

"You weren't listening, were you?" James asked.

"No." Lucy admitted. Everyone burst out laughing and kept talking cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes." the man said. Amanda did as she was told, and Jake carefully cut her bangs a little. He stepped back to look at her, and he smiled, satisfied with the results "Done!" he announced.<p>

Amanda opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The woman smiled and shook her head, watching how her newly cut hair moved around her head.

"Wow, I love it!" she said "Jake, you're awesome!"

"I'm hairdresser to the stars, sweetheart." Jake said, playing with his scissors "Of course I'm awesome."

"I can imagine E! News going crazy about Amanda Ruiz's new haircut." Steven said, sitting in a nearby chair.

"You think so?" Amanda asked, looking at her husband.

"Well, you're a famous actress. If you sneezed, I'm sure E! News would make an article about it." Jake said. Steven and Amanda laughed.

Amanda stood up with the help of her husband. She placed her hands on her big belly and rubbed it absently.

"Oh, God, can this baby born already?" Amanda said "I can't even get up by myself!"

"Just another month and she'll be out." Steven reassured her.

Amanda growled, and Jake smiled sympathetically at her. Right then, someone entered the beauty salon.

"Hello, everybody!" Tom greeted cheerfully, carrying a cute baby girl in his arms.

Jake walked over to them, and after kissing Tom on the cheek, she grabbed the baby in his arms.

"Hi, Lily! Daddy missed you!" Jake said, kissing the baby's blonde hair.

"Man, you're the only husband who comes with his wife every time she gets a haircut." Tom said to Steven.

"I'm a manager, I'm used to it. Do you know how many times I've had to take teenage singers to beauty salons?" Steven said, making everyone laugh.

Amanda and Steven left a few minutes later, leaving Tom, Jake and Lily alone.

"How was everything today?" Jake asked, sitting down on a nearby chair, while his daughter played with his shirt.

"Great." Tom said, flopping down on another chair "But I had forgotten how exhausting it was to spend the whole day in the recording studio."

They stopped talking when they heard the radio host mention Tom's name.

"…and singer Tom Swift is recording his second album 'Sweet Afternoons'." she said with a chirpy voice. Jake and Tom smiled "We'll leave you with one of his new songs, 'Under the Stars'."

Tom's soft voice filled the room, and Jake beamed at him.

"I love hearing you on the radio." he said.

"Why? You can hear me live anytime you want." Tom said, standing up and walking over to where Jake was sitting "Right, Lily?" he said, looking lovingly at his daughter.

Lily smiled at his words and both men chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth settled into her seat. Sam was seated next to her, and Daniel was on her lap. Emily and Nathan sat next to Elizabeth. Normally, children wouldn't be allowed inside the theater, but being friends with stage director Jonathan St. James has its benefits.<p>

"Hey!" Jonathan said, taking his seat next to Elizabeth.

"Hi, Uncle Jonathan!" Emily and Nathan said in unison, waving at him.

"Hi, kids!" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, you're amazing." Sam said "You got us the best seats!"

"Yeah, thank you, Jonathan." Elizabeth said, beaming at him.

"Oh, it's no problem." Jonathan looked around "Hey, where are Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine? They said they would be here."

"We're here, we're here!" Rachel said, rushing to her seat, followed by Finn, Kurt and Blaine "Sorry, we're late!"

"It's all Kurt's fault." Finn said "He couldn't choose between two identical coats."

"For the last time, Finn, they are not identical! Vermilion and cardinal are not the same thing!" Kurt said.

"Don't worry, it hasn't started yet."Jonathan said, ending the discussion.

Kurt and Finn glared at each other for a moment before looking at the stage. After a few moments, the curtain was opened, revealing Barbra and Adam, who were wearing their costumes and make-up. As soon as they saw them, Emily and Nathan smiled broadly. Sam and Elizabeth exchanged smiles before looking back at the stage, where Barbra and Adam were already saying their lines.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy!" Nathan exclaimed, running towards his parents. Barbra kneeled down and opened her arms to catch him.<p>

"Nathan!" she said, kissing her son on the cheek.

"You two were awesome!" the little boy said.

"Really?" Adam asked, ruffling his son's curly hair, identical to his.

He nodded enthusiastically, and so did Emily.

"It was amazing!" she said.

Jonathan had allowed everyone backstage after the play was over.

"Thank you, Jonathan." Elizabeth said, smiling at him "The kids really wanted to see them."

"Stop thanking me, I already told you I don't mind." Jonathan said, smiling warmly at her

"Hello, everybody!" a pretty blonde woman said, walking over to them. She was still wearing her costume, but she had removed her make-up.

"Hi, Jasmine!" everyone chorused.

"You were amazing." Jonathan said before kissing her.

"Thank you." she said, blushing.

"Hey, who wants some ice-cream?" Finn exclaimed.

Nathan and Emily raised their hands, smiling.

"Shouldn't we have dinner first?" Barbra suggested, receiving nods from everyone

"Okay, now we'll have to find a really big restaurant to fit all of us there." Blaine pointed out, looking around.

"Oh, I know just the place!" Rachel said, walking out of the room.

While she talked about how amazing the restaurant was, everyone followed her outside the theater. Sam and Elizabeth were the last ones to leave. Kurt had taken Daniel with him, so they were walking with their hands linked.

Elizabeth sighed happily when the cool air of the city hit her face. Sam looked at her and smiled before squeezing her hand.

"You look really happy." Sam said.

"I am happy." Elizabeth's lips curled up in a smile "I mean, my life is perfect."

Sam looked at her in the eyes before leaning forwards to kiss her softly. They exchanged a little smile before they followed everyone down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the end! It was so hard to write the epilogue, I didn't want this story to end! I'll write a few one-shots on this story, though, so I guess it's not completely over :)<strong>

**I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys are amazing, I love you! :D**


End file.
